Lumière Over Me
by soapmaniac22
Summary: A series of Klaroline drabbles written for Klaroweek posted on she-walked-away on tumblr. "Sweetheart, I'll spend forever trying to deserve you."
1. Going for the Gold

**Hey ya'll, here is where I'll be posting any stand alone drabble-y type things and all of the stuff that I've written for Klaroweek**

 **Prompt: klarolineforevermine- Caroline is a gold medal figure skater, and Klaus is her professional trainer. What was once simply a relationship between teacher and student becomes something much more for the both of them. (established KC fluff ^_^)**

 **Not as fluffy as I intended, but I'm rather proud that I managed to keep it under 2k words ;)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Klaus was staring at her again.

Caroline huffed to herself as she skated over to the side of the rink to get off the ice. She took the blade protectors from him, flinching as she felt his warm rough hands touch hers in the transfer. Hurrying as fast as she could to put them, she brushed off his attempt to steady her. She determinedly ignored him calling after her as she went to go sit on the bench, fuming as he followed her.

"Caro-"

"Stop. Talking."

He sighed before leaning back against the bench. Caroline smiled a wide fake grin at her head coach, Alaric, as he broke down that afternoon's practice. Caroline was at the world championships for figure skating. As reigning gold medalist from the last Olympics, she was determined to keep her rightful place at the top. Nothing or _no_ _man_ will keep her from claiming her prize.

Even if Klaus, her assistant trainer was hell-bent on distracting her from that task.

Technically, he didn't even know he was distracting her. It was just the mere fact that he was existing right now bothered her.

Alaric touched on the highs and lows of the rehearsal and commended her for her passionate performance during the final run through in her long program.

"I really felt your anger and passion during that final performance, Caroline," Alaric smiled at her. "You need to keep that up for tomorrow's skate."

"Yes, well I had a lot of inspiration, " Caroline smiled lamely at him, noticing Klaus turning to look at her in the corner of her eye. Alaric smiled and patted her on the back before turning to leave. Caroline made a motion to get up before a rough hand clapped her on the shoulder, firmly keeping her on the bench.

"I need to check something with you, love," Klaus' smooth lilt washed over her and her heart stuttered.

"I'd prefer you didn't, " she bit out and he yanked her ankle in his lap.

"It's important," he stated and for the first time that day, Caroline met his gaze. Her pulse jolted as she noted the pleading in his expression and she found herself all but glued to the bench, helpless against his eyes.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen," Caroline cut in and Klaus sighed. He motioned for her to go one, absently rubbing her skate with his thumb.

"You kissed _me._ Then you left without saying anything and have ignored me ever since we got here last week," Caroline burst. "You don't get to "check something with me." You don't get to talk to me unless you plan on apologizing for leading me on. I mean, for fuck's sake Klaus, you're my trainer!"

Klaus sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before looking at her with that stupid heart-warming gaze that reminded Caroline of the last time they were left alone together.

* * *

 _"Oh crap!" Caroline muttered._

 _"What's wrong, love?" Klaus sat down next to her on the bench at her home skating rink. She rubbed her calf absently as her face twisted in pain._

 _"I have a cramp," she whined. Klaus immediately reached for her leg and massaged it lightly, searching for the tense muscle. Caroline's breath caught in her throat, silently thanking herself for shaving her legs in the shower last night. His warm hands skimmed across her calf, squeezing gently as he kneaded her skin._

 _She moaned quietly, the sound causing Klaus to look at her._

 _"That feels amazing," she sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back in bliss._

 _She could feel his heated gaze on her and she inwardly smiled. Klaus and her had been tip-toeing around this flirtation for the past year and a half. He had joined Alaric's staff a few years back and had been put on Caroline's coaching team not too long after. Once she had gotten over her initial crush (okay, she still was still completely gaga for him and that delectable British accent), she and Klaus had developed quite the friendship. If they weren't bantering back and forth during practices, they were hanging out at each other's places just "because."_

 _They were constantly toeing the line between "just friends," "He's my trainer," and "OMG JUST THROW ME ON THE BED AND HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME."_

 _She was really leaning towards the latter one right now._

 _Breathing uneasily, Caroline opened her eyes and focused on the way his hands felt on her smooth skin. Klaus looked up at her face, matching her own heated gaze with his. He swallowed and his tongue darted out to lick his dry lips. Caroline subconsciously leaned forward, all too aware that Klaus's hands were slightly inching up her leg towards her upper thigh._

 _"Better?" he asked, his throat tight with tension._

 _"Y-yeah," Caroline whispered. "Maybe a little higher."_

 _He boldly moved his hand up her thigh to right below her short skating skirt._

 _"Here?" he asked, massaging the top of her thigh._

 _She nodded, lost in his gaze. Klaus eyes flicked down to her lips and back to her eyes, almost as if he was asking for permission. Caroline nodded slightly, herself focusing on those full lips of his._

 _Closing the gap, he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss as he gripped her waist, pulling her against him. She pressed her body against the hard planes of his chest. Their lips moved together almost frantically, as if they were making up for lost time. She moaned softly, her mouth dropping open as Klaus slipped his tongue in to tangle with hers. His soft lips moved with hers in a dance that they were quick to perfect._

 _She could kiss him for hours._

 _Needing to breathe, Caroline broke away, pressing her forehead against his as she panted. She hesitantly looked up at him, his gaze unreadable._

 _She opened her mouth to say something and-_

 _"Caroline?"_

 _FUCK ALARIC._

 _They jumped apart and Alaric strolled in to remind her what to pack before the airport the next day. Klaus left minutes later without a word, leaving Caroline to try to put the pieces together of what just happened._

* * *

That was last week.

"Sweetheart-"

"No, don't you "sweetheart" me!" Caroline cried, hopping up and stared him down.

"I was humiliated! I'd wanted to kiss you for the longest time. It was probably the best one of my freaking life and then you left! Without saying a damn word for a _week,_ " she continued, trying to ignore a nagging pain in her leg. "And-SHIT!"

She grabbed her thigh and clutched it, wincing. Klaus immediately jumped up and gently took a hold of her, trying to direct her to sit back down.

"I don't need you," she whined, trying to push him off. He rolled his eyes and slapped her hands away.

"Yes, you do. Cramp?" he asked. She grimaced and nodded, trying to pretend that the way his hands were brushing her thigh wasn't making her melt.

They sat there in silence, Klaus gently massaging her leg and he staring pointedly at the ceiling.

"I ran away because I was nervous," Klaus confessed and her eyes snapped to his.

"You were nervous?" Caroline asked, disbelievingly. He nodded, letting go of her leg to reach up and place his hand on her cheek.

"Caroline, you're an amazing woman. You're the best skater the world has seen in years," He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, her blushing as she ducked her head.

"I'm not that-"

"Yes, you are," he interjected. "You're... _you._ And I'm just the lowly trainer who will spend the rest of my career making sure that you get everything you deserve. Including a man who can offer you everything you want."

Caroline had lost the ability to breathe the moment he had placed his warm hand against her soft cheek. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and she nuzzled her cheek into his palm sweetly. Taking his other hand in hers, she laced their fingers together before leaning in towards his face.

"Maybe that's just the thing, Klaus. Maybe I _could_ have everything I deserve," she began. "But don't I deserve the person I want? You're the man that I've always wanted. Don't I deserve you?"

A slow smile began to spread across Klaus' face at her words. She grinned back at him, her eyes lighting up at the show of those illustrious dimples of his.

"Sweetheart, I'll spend forever trying to deserve you," he sealed his words with a hot kiss. She grinned into the kiss, lacing her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, him breaking free and nipping at her bottom lip.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he asked, ghosting a hand down her side.

She nodded vigorously, taking his offered hand and standing up. He brushed another kiss across her lips and began leading her towards the locker room so she could change.

"So, as my trainer, what do you recommend for tomorrow's program?" she teased, watching him turn back to smirk at her.

"I think you need a full body massage- and some major relaxation," he answered cheekily and she flushed, matching his smile.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, and he pulled her flush against him.

"And I'm the only one certified to do that," he answered lightly before capturing her lips with his. She giggled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Who need another medal when she's finally won the prize she's been wanting for years?

(She'd still win the medal anyways. She's Caroline Forbes, duh).

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think! (First AU attempt)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	2. Hands Up!

**Anonymous Prompt: Klaus as a cop and Caroline as a criminal or a girl unfairly arrested (do what you like best). Thks.**

 **I hope you like it guys! Enjoy! :)**

It was all Rebekah's fault.

If she had never introduced Caroline to her annoying brother Klaus, then this would have never happened.

Well, if Klaus wasn't a police officer and Caroline hadn't been drunk off her ass outside the club last night, this would have never happened.

Caroline glared at her best friend, Rebekah, from across the jail cell. She was perched on the bench, sitting next to the creepiest older man she'd ever seen before. He kept giving her the eye and asking her for a lock of her hair to put under his pillow.

"This is all your fault," Caroline growled and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. How is this my fault when you assaulted a police officer?" Rebekah shot back. "Besides, Nik will let us out when you finish sobering up."

"I'm sober!" Caroline protested. Rebekah rolled her eyes but perked up when she noticed the doors leading to the jail cells open.

In walked Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah's brother, the bane of Caroline's existence, and the asshole that arrested her a few hours earlier.

"Are you ladies finally ready to tell us what happened?" Klaus drawled in that annoyingly attractive British accent of his. He leaned up against the bars of the cell, shooting Caroline a devilishly handsome smirk.

"I'll tell you what happened, _buck-o,_ " Caroline hopped up and stormed to the front of the cell. "I was having a fantastic night drinking and dancing with my friends when you crashed my night and fucking arrested me!"

Rebekah sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Caroline, you can't swear at police officer," she groaned and Klaus' smirked widened. Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around, hell-bent on ignoring them.

"And you know that's not entirely true, love," he quipped and Caroline flipped him off. Rebekah rolled her eyes and motioned for Klaus to move down the cell so she could talk to him privately.

Klaus and Rebekah talked quietly for a minutes, the words "sober," "drunk," "desk," and "go," the only ones Caroline could hear. Before she knew it, the jail cell was opened and Klaus reached in to grab her by the elbow gently.

"Come on drunky," he murmured and tugged her out of the cell. She followed him down the hall, absolutely not paying attention to the shockwaves his warm hand was sending through her body. She sure as hell wasn't watching the way his police uniform deliciously hugged his ass either.

Klaus gently maneuvered Caroline in a chair next to his desk in his office, Rebekah apparently having disappeared to go gather their things from another officer.

Caroline sat down with a huff and folded her arms and refused to meet Klaus' gaze.

"Caroline, you're going to have to talk to me eventually," he needled, leaning back in his chair. Caroline shook her head stubbornly and focused her gaze on the ugly blue carpeting on his floor.

"You know I'm going to let you off sweetheart," he continued, folding his arms across his chest to mimic her pose. "Please talk to me."

Caroline sniffed and bit her lip, her chin wobbling as the humiliation of the situation sunk in. It didn't help that she wasn't 100% sober yet.

Klaus arrested her.

Because she pinched his ass.

* * *

 _"God, your brother is so hot Bex," Caroline sighed. She and Rebekah were at their favorite club during a typical Friday night. Rebekah wrinkled her nose as she looked behind her to see what Caroline was gazing at across the room. Klaus and Marcel had just walked into the club in full uniform, part of their Friday night patrol. Klaus skimmed the club, nodding towards Rebekah when he spotted them._

 _"I'm going to talk to him," Caroline slurred, going to get out of her chair. Rebekah went to grab her arm and yanked her towards the table._

 _"What happened with hoping my brother dies at the heat of a thousand suns?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Caroline shrugged and looked back in Klaus' direction, unsurprised to see him staring straight back at her. She and Klaus haven't gotten along ever in the span of the four years she and Rebekah had been friends._

 _But, the line between love and hate with them was thin._

 _Very thin._

 _"Because I didn't want tell him I liked him, duh," Caroline rolled her eyes and Rebekah wrinkled her forehead in confusion._

 _"How drunk are you?"_

 _"Drunk enough to go ask your brother if I can see his "gun," Caroline winked and she was off. Rebekah face-palmed in response. This wasn't going to be good._

 _"KLAUS!" Caroline called, stumbling into his uniformed arms. Marcel chuckled and Klaus rolled his eyes, secretly pleased._

 _"Having some fun aren't we Forbes?" Klaus asked, steadying her on her feet. Caroline giggled and messily ran a hand through her hair._

 _"Oh you know," she smiled and waved a hand in the air, narrowly missing slapping him in the face._

 _"Listen, I need to tell you something," Caroline slurred, leaning in. Klaus cast a side eye at Marcel who was eying Caroline with concern. She was clearly over her limit and as much as Klaus enjoyed this freeing side of her, he was more worried about something bad happening to her. Especially in a club where every man was leering at her in the short black dress that she was wearing._

 _"I wanna see your gun," she stage whispered and Klaus immediately looked around to make sure no one heard that._

 _"Caroline, no," he muttered and she whined in response._

 _"Pleeeeease," she gave him what he had called her puppy dog eyes and he closed his eyes and sighed._

 _"Caroline I'm not showing you a weapon in a club."_

 _"Not a_ weapon, _" she exaggerated, waving her arms around. "Your_ gun _."_

 _Klaus stared at her in confusion as she stomped her foot in frustration._

 _"Gun as in "Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me" gun!" she cried, and Marcel burst out laughing. Klaus' cheeks flushed red and he pulled Caroline closer to him to whisper to her._

 _"Sweetheart, I think you've had enough."_

 _Caroline gasped. "I have not! And oh my God, I feel your gun!"_

 _Marcel continued to laugh and Klaus closed his eyes in frustration. Caroline smirked at him drunkenly and pressed herself up against him. Klaus forced himself to breathe at the feel of her breasts pushed flush against him and he opened his eyes to see his sister apologetically shrugging her shoulders at him._

 _He felt a sharp pinch to his ass and Caroline giggled in his chest. A man nearby was leering at her and Klaus was almost afraid to find out what would happen when he had to leave after checking the rest of the club out._

 _There was no way Caroline would listen to him, not when she was this far gone. But, he could go the extreme route and risk her hating him forever by arresting her for public intoxication._

 _Or for her pinching his ass, as assault to a police officer._

 _"Oops," she drunkenly laughed, and Klaus sighed in_ _frustration._

 _"Sweetheart, I'm going to have to take you in for that," he muttered into her ear. Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled back._

 _"Whatever," she slurred. "The only way I'm getting arrested is through the case of "being too damn sexy" and that would be you being arrested."_

 _Klaus pulled out his handcuffs and clinked them on her wrist, shocking her completely. He made a motion to Rebekah about Caroline's drinking too much and Rebekah shot him a dirty, but understanding look._

 _"You asshole! To think I wanted to sleep with you this entire last year!" Caroline cried as he grimaced, pulling her out of the club, Marcel following behind._

 _"Dick head!"_

 _"Well, this is resisting arrest," Klaus muttered and Marcel chuckled as Caroline shot him a dirty look._

 _"I hate you."_

 _That hurt Klaus a lot more than he'd ever admit._

* * *

"I'm sorry I pinched your ass," Caroline muttered and Klaus chuckled.

"It's quite all right."

"I'm sorry I was a drunken mess and you had to arrest me for it," she continued and Klaus shrugged.

"I did it for your protection love."

Caroline looked at him confusedly and he sighed. "You were wasted and I didn't like the way all those men there were looking at you. They would have tried something the moment I left."

"So, you arrested me because you were jealous?" Caroline said slowly, crinkling her forehead in confusion.

"Well I wouldn't call it jealousy," Klaus became suddenly interested in the carpet also.

"You like me," Caroline grinned, completely forgetting that she was sitting in a perp chair in the police station. Klaus scoffed but peeked up at her and she gave him a brilliant smile.

"So what if I do?" he shrugged. "You hate me."

Caroline scoffed herself and waved a hand flippantly. "Please, you're lucky it took me this long to keep from jumping your bones. I fight with you because it's fun. And...because it makes you notice me."

"Sweetheart, I noticed you the minute you walked into my life," Klaus admitted and Caroline felt her cheeks flush.

"Fine, take me out next Friday. No uniform, no clubs, just you."

Klaus smiled and stuck out his hand to grasp hers.

"Deal."

"Oh, but maybe keep those handcuffs," Caroline giggled and Klaus smirked, pulling her closer to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

"And the nightstick."

His eyes widened at the cheeky smile she sent him and he wondered how he ever got so lucky to finally have her in his arms.

"Kinky," he teased and she winked before leaning in to kiss him again.

"I'm sorry I pinched your ass," she blushed and he laughed.

"I'm sorry I arrested you," he said back and she rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"At least I can say I've been arrested because I was too sexy," she teased and Klaus smirked before kissing her again.

"Maybe I'll show you my "gun" too," Klaus joked. Caroline's cheeks blushed a deep crimson, and he laughed.

"Maybe I'll polish it for you," she flirted right back. His jaw went slack as she smiled triumphantly at him.

Friday couldn't come quick enough.

 **That's all she wrote folks! Let me know what you think :)**

 **Find me on tumblr at she-walked-away!**

 **Until Next Time! (again, probably tomorrow)**

 **Kaitlyn**


	3. If These Walls Could Talk

**Prompt: Neighbors AU+ I heard you were sick so I came over with chicken soup and tea to make you feel better :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline stared critically at her eyes. She was getting ready to leave for a night out with her friends Rebekah and Bonnie and the only thing left to do was her eyeliner. She needed complete silence to create the perfect cat eye. Painstakingly, she began to line her eyes, almost proud at how amazing her right eye wing turned out. The left was always a pain for her for some reason. She was almost there and-

"ACHOO!"

 _SON OF A BITCH!_

Caroline's hand jerked in shock, leaving a thin scraggly line of black streaked up towards her eyebrow. Her eye shadow was completely ruined, leaving her fuming. Groaning in annoyance, Caroline shot a nasty look at the wall next to her bed where the offensive sound came from. Thanks to the paper-thin walls that her apartment had, she could hear her next-door neighbor sneeze, cough, blow his nose, and essentially breathe heavy on a daily basis.

Normally, she and her neighbor Klaus got along. He was friendly for the most part, didn't play ridiculously loud music, didn't get in her way, and smiled at her in the elevator. Klaus was Rebekah's brother and introduced the two girls a year or so ago and they instantly hit it off.

And he was drop dead sexy.

However, for the past week all she had heard through her walls was Klaus developing a nasty cold, keeping her up at night almost as much as him.

"Care?"

Bonnie's voice carried through the apartment and Caroline sighed, reaching to wipe off her eye makeup.

Eyeliner, round two.

"In here!" she called, reaching for her eye shadow. Rebekah popped her head in, calling a hello as she and Bonnie went to sit on Caroline's bed.

"I thought you'd be ready by now," Bonnie remarked and Caroline glared at her through the mirror.

"I _was_ ," she rolled her eyes. "But someone's brother has developed a cold, and thanks to the stupid walls, I can hear him cough and sneeze. Every. Single. Time."

Bonnie giggled and Rebekah pulled a face.

"Poor Nik. Those spring colds always seem to hit him the hardest," Rebekah commented, flicking a speck of dust off her knee. "Usually all he needs is some meds, soup, tea, and to sleep it off."

"Yeah, well I'm about to make him some soup myself if it'll get him to stop sneezing when I put on my eyeliner," Caroline sighed, capping the lid on her mascara tube.

As if on cue, she heard Klaus sneeze again. Bonnie and Rebekah jumped in surprise as Caroline rolled her eyes and reached for her purse.

"Case in point."

"Well, why don't you bring him some soup tomorrow?" Bonnie suggested with a glint in her eye. "I'm sure you could help him sleep it off too."

Caroline threw a sock at Bonnie who smiled at her innocently. Rebekah pulled a face and shivered in disgust.

"Ew, that's my brother you're talking about!"

"Maybe she should offer him a massage too!"

"Bonnie Bennett!"

Caroline half heartedly slapped her arm as Bonnie dissolved into giggles on top of her bed. Bonnie had been pushing for Caroline to make a move on Klaus for the longest time. She said it was because she was tired of seeing them "eye-screw" in the elevator every time they rode up together, but Caroline knew it was because Bonnie wanted Caroline to be happy like she was with Rebekah's other brother, Kol.

Rebekah stood up and straightened her clothes.

"If you are through making disgusting suggestions about my brother to Caroline, I'll be waiting in the living room. It's time for boys and booze," Rebekah said with a sniff. Bonnie pursed her lips to reign in her laughter and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Caroline?" Rebekah stopped before stepping out of the room. Caroline raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement as she rifled through her purse to make sure she had her ID.

"Make sure you give him a sponge bath too," Rebekah ducked out the door with a laugh as Caroline threw her clutch at her head. Bonnie fell back on the bed in laughter as Caroline pushed her fingers through her hair in annoyance.

"You guys seriously SUCK."

* * *

The next day Caroline stood in front of Klaus' door, a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a box of medicine in hand. She had gotten in late from her girl's night and was forced to listen to him toss and turn for the rest of the night as he coughed. As annoyed as she was with the lack of sleep, she felt bad for the guy. He sounded awful.

She knocked somewhat nervously, their interactions were limited to elevator conversations and in passing when Rebekah visited him after seeing her. She heard some shuffling going on in his apartment as he presumably got up to answer the door. He flung it open and Caroline's greeting died on her lips.

Klaus was pitifully leaning up against the door frame wrapped in an afghan blanket. His normal messily styled blonde curls were mussed with sweat and he had deep purple bags underneath his eyes. He seemed to be covered with a sheen of sweat and looked utterly miserable.

He looked hot. Literally.

"Oh my God, you look awful," Caroline blurted out. Klaus managed to crack half a smile at her lack of filter.

"Hello to you too, love," he sniffed, his normal accent muddled by his stuffed up nose.

"Sorry," Caroline cringed. "I just- no, you really do look awful."

"Well by all means love, keep stroking my ego," Klaus teased, gesturing with his hand to invite her in.

She stepped past him, her nose wrinkling at the mess of tissues on his coffee table that seem to be covering his usual stack of sketch books that Rebekah says he never lets anyone see. She gingerly sat on the end of the couch, hoping there were no germs where she was sitting.

"I brought you some soup and medicine," Caroline said, offering the bowl and box to him. He shot her a grateful smile as he went to sit the medicine down on his kitchen counter.

"How did you know I was sick?" Klaus asked and Caroline shot him a disbelieving look. He smiled half heartedly as he pulled out a spoon from a drawer to eat.

"Sorry about that by the way," Klaus apologized as he took a bite. "These walls are so thin that half the time I can hear your Grammy performance in the shower in the mornings."

Caroline flushed at that and Klaus chuckled at her. She rolled her eyes, getting up to bring him his tea mug that was still on the coffee table.

"This is great," Klaus swallowed, wincing slightly at the warm broth going down his sore throat.

"It's my grandmother's quick fix recipe! Chicken, veggies, noodles, and a secret ingredient!" Caroline grinned proudly. "I bet you can't guess what the secret is."

Klaus chewed thoughtfully before narrowing his eyes at her playfully.

"If I guess, what do I win?"

"Oh you won't guess," Caroline waved her hand, refilling his mug from the teapot that was still on his stove.

"Vodka," he shot back and bit a laugh back at her incredulous face.

"How could you tell?"

"It's been in my tea glass for the past week," he laughed hoarsely, and Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, ghosting a comforting hand down his arm. He watched her hand, knowing the goose bumps on his arm had nothing to do with his fever. She sucked in a low breath at the electric shocks she felt and met his gaze.

Smirking slightly, Klaus leaned in closer towards her head and besides her better judgment, Caroline leaned in.

Screw germs.

"Now that you mention it," he whispered thoughtfully, "My sister did say you should give me a sponge bath."

Caroline gasped in offense and crossed her arms indignantly.

"You heard that?!"

"Sweetheart, there are a lot of things I hear," Klaus smirked, looking her up and down. By the way he was looking at her heatedly, there was something else he had heard recently.

And by that, she meant last night before she attempted to go to bed.

Well, so much for masturbating in peace.

Reminder: No more Klaus fantasies until either one of them moves out.

"I am curious love," he leaned in, his voice sounding stronger. "How good am I in these...dreams you seem to have every Thursday night at 10:30?"

"You pig," Caroline gasped, affronted. He rolled his eyes in amusement and Caroline fanned her face in embarrassment.

"This is so embarrassing," she muttered, rubbing her face. A rough, sweaty hand pulled hers away from her face and his other hand smoothed out her frown lines in her forehead.

"On the contrary, I find it rather flattering. And I'm very jealous that my dream-self has had more interaction with you than I have," Klaus admitted. Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

So. Damn. Charming.

"Well, maybe if you ever ask me on a date, those dreams could become a reality," Caroline flirted. _God, Care, way to be forward._

She took pride in the widening of his eyes and the wolfish smile that crawled across his face. Klaus took another bite and chewed thoughtfully, but his eyes glittered with amusement.

"How about next Monday?" he offered and Caroline nearly bit her tongue in surprise.

"Really?"

Klaus chuckled, pushed away his bowl and pulled her closer to him by the waist.

"I'm serious. I've been trying to come up with the courage to ask you out anyway," he shrugged and Caroline grinned.

"Sounds great," she smiled and he pulled her closer, germs be damned.

"Even if you suck at preparing a cup of tea," he teased, pointedly looking down at the glass of hot water she had poured.

The key ingredient was missing: a tea bag.

"Shut up," she pushed him playfully and muffled his laugh by placing her lips on his.

* * *

Next Monday they spent their date in her apartment, nursing her back to health with his special tea recipe and her grandmother's soup recipe.

The best healing method ended up being the sponge bath that they eventually got to.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Reviews feed my muse :) Or send me a message at she-walked-away on tumblr! I love getting messages!**

 **Based on the response to my last drabble, there will be a part 2 to Hands Up! I hope to get out this Thursday for smut day.**

 **Until Next Time (tomorrow for junnei paris' prompt)**

 **Kaitlyn**


	4. Baby Talk

**KC parents!au: you crouched down to coo at my baby but i forgot to tell you their favorite thing to do is to play with people's hair and now they won't let go of you (THANKYOU** **)**

 **I don't do babies much, but this was too adorable to pass up writing! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Klaus pushed his son's stroller into the coffee shop in desperate need of a pick-me-up. It was about noon on a Thursday and he was running low on energy. Erik, his 9 month old son was in the middle of teething and he had gotten less than four hours of sleep in the past few nights.

Single parenting was nothing to joke about.

His son was conceived after a drunken one night stand with a random woman he had met at a club. Erik's mother, Greta, had dropped the baby off on his door step about a month after his birth and then promptly died of a drug overdose nearly a week later. The only thing his son seemed to inherit from his mother was his nose, the rest of him was a spitting image of Klaus. Unfortunately, Erik was about as stubborn and pouty as he was as a child. According to Klaus' mother, he was in for a long ride with him.

As if on cue, his son began to sniffle and scrunch up his face to cry and Klaus sighed, reaching into the baby bag to grab his son's favorite teething ring. He loved his son, but he also loved and missed sleep. Taking a sip of his coffee, Klaus settled into the comfortable coffee shop couch. Erik sniffled and looked up at his father, his blond curls mussed from his latest crying fit. Klaus moved his son's bangs out of his face, Erik cooing at the motion. Smiling slightly at the content look on his son's face, he reached to undo him from the stroller and pulled him into his lap.

"Oh my God! He's so cute!"

Klaus smiled at Erik and looked up to say something to the melodic voice directed towards him but the words died on his lips. The voice belonged to the most beautiful blonde woman he'd ever seen. Her hair was shining in the sunlight that streamed from the windows, her smile just as bright. She was slim with legs that went on for miles, her sparkling blue-green eyes laid on his son.

"Thank you," Klaus managed to get out, her gaze moving to meet his. He felt a jolt of electricity coursing through his body as she turned her brilliant smile on him.

"You're son is adorable," she smiled shyly and Erik babbled back at her, causing her to giggle.

"Would you like to sit?" Klaus asked, scooting over to make room. She shook her head before he could finish moving.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose," she started. "I'm sure your wife or girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"I don't have either one of those," Klaus shrugged, gesturing to the seat next to him.

"Your son's mother?" the blonde asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Not around, or alive," Klaus finished and her blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, taking the seat next to him. Erik immediately reached out to the blonde who smiled at him. Latching a chubby hand around her finger, Erik made a beeline to shove it into his mouth.

"Oh sorry," Klaus muttered, trying to unravel his son's fist from the blonde's finger. She giggled before waving him off.

"No it's okay. I just washed my hands so I'm clean," she said, shooting him a smile. Erik stuck her finger in his mouth happily and Klaus sighed in amusement.

"Is he always this friendly?" the girl asked, ducking her head to make a face at Erik.

"Only with strangers," Klaus joked. She laughed and Erik giggled in response, making her face light up.

"I'm Klaus," he introduced, and she looked up at him, her sparkling eyes meeting his.

"I'm Caroline," she smiled. "Who is this little guy?"

"His name is Erik," Klaus said, looking down affectionately at his son. Erik looked up at the sound of his name, flashing a toothy smile at his father.

"Well, you are very cute Erik," Caroline said, tickling his son's side. Erik giggled, before making an attempt to crawl out of Klaus' lap to her.

"Oh ,Klaus- do you mind?" Caroline gestured in surprise as Erik promptly crawled into her lap. Klaus' eyes widened before shrugging.

"Apparently he's quite smitten with you, Caroline," Klaus chuckled, watching as Erik latched onto both of Caroline's hands and stood up in her lap.

"I bet he is with all the girls," she made a face at Erik who promptly laughed.

"Only the pretty ones," Klaus flirted, mentally smacking himself at her eye roll.

"Is your daddy usually this lame at pick up lines, Erik?" Caroline teased, talking to Erik in a quiet voice. She shot Klaus a wink, causing him to grin back at her. Erik cooed back to Caroline in response, throwing his body up against her chest, resting comfortably.

"How old is he?" Caroline asked, rubbing a soothing hand down Erik's back.

"9 months," Klaus remarked, "And already putting the moves on the ladies."

She smirked at him and then grimaced slightly.

"I think he likes my hair," she winced. She went to pull Erik away from her chest and sure enough, there was a mass of blonde hair wedged in his son's chubby hand.

"Son, let go," Klaus chastised lightly and went to pry his son's fingers apart. Erik whimpered and began to scrunch his face, fixing to pull an absolute _fit._ Caroline sensed Klaus' alarm and immediately placed Erik back on her chest.

"Eh, I could stand to lose a few hairs," she shrugged brightly and Klaus sighed tiredly.

"I'm so sorry. He's teething right now and-"

"Not much sleep?" Caroline guessed and he nodded before leaning back on the couch. He sipped his coffee and closed his eyes in bliss at the taste of it. He sat there for a minute listening to Caroline talk to Eric and him cooing back at her.

He opened his eyes to see Caroline looking at him amusedly. "I was worried you were going to fall asleep on me."

"Not on the first date," Klaus winked and she flushed in response, a smile creeping across her face.

"You wish," she teased.

He nodded his head back her. "I do."

Caroline bit her lip to hide her grin and turned her attention back on Erik who was tugging slightly on her hair as he looked up at her with a drool-y smile. He snuggled back into the crook of Caroline's neck and put his fingers back in his mouth.

"You seem to be a great father," Caroline remarked, Erik yawing tiredly against her shoulder. Klaus perked up and ran an affectionate hand down his son's face.

"I'm all he has, so I try," Klaus smiled sadly. Caroline ducked her head, smiling at him shyly.

"I'm sorry about his mother," she kinked her head at Erik who was blinking sleepily at Klaus. He shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"She was a drug addict who loved the pills more than she cared about her son," he commented, watching his son smile up at the blonde, his dimples showing. "Thank god the only thing he inherited from her was her nose."

Caroline smiled slightly, biting her lip in contemplation. Erik cooed contentedly on Caroline's shoulder, Klaus smiling at the visual.

"Sorry about the hair pulling," Klaus muttered, smirking at his son. "He doesn't know boundaries yet."

Caroline giggled before pursing her lips in thought. Erik closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the crook of her neck, intent on sleeping.

"Well you could make it up to me," she started, and Klaus sat up straighter.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she continued. "Friday night at dinner. An actual first date."

Klaus' jaw went slack, her eyes glittering in amusement at his shock. Klaus' tongue darted out to wet his lips, her eyes not-so subtly following the movement.

"Well then, " Klaus grinned at her, "it's a date."

Caroline ducked her head, smiling to herself before reaching into her pocket to grab her phone. Handing it to him, careful not to jostle a sleeping Erik, she nodded her head towards him.

"Put your number in my phone and text yourself to get my number."

Klaus did what she said, checking to make sure that he got the text before pocketing his phone. Caroline had carefully repositioned Erik to where she was cradling him on his back, his hand gone slack with her hair.

"I can't believe he's asleep," Klaus whispered, staring at her in amazement. Caroline was looking down at Erik, running a hand over his soft belly.

"Lot of long nights?" she commented and Klaus nodded, biting back a yawn. Caroline looked at her phone, noting the time and muttered a curse.

"Shoot. I got to go meet my friend Bonnie at her office," she sighed, carefully passing the sleeping baby to his father. Klaus took his son and buckled him back in the stroller as quickly as he could so he wouldn't wake up. He stood up when Caroline did, pushing his hands down in his pockets. Caroline pushed a lock of hair behind her ear shyly as she smiled at him brilliantly.

"Friday?" she asked and Klaus nodded, disappointed that their short meeting had to be cut.

"I'll call you tonight?" he questioned. Her face light up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be waiting," she winked before turning around to leave. Klaus smirked at her retreating figure, clenching his fist to keep from pumping it in the air.

"Oh and Klaus?"

He looked up at Caroline who was smiling slyly at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I hope you're well rested by then," she shot him a scorching look and then she was gone.

Klaus gulped and fought down the urge to run after her and press her up against the coffee shop wall. He heard a small snore and looked down to see his son still completely out, sighing in relief. He bent down and pushed the blonde curls out of his son's face before picking up his chubby fist.

"You're the best wingman ever," Klaus whispered, bumping his knuckles gently across his sleeping son's hand.

Friday couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

 **Confession time: I loved the idea of Human!AU!Klaus having a son and calling him his wingman for picking up chicks (only Caroline though bc HELLO). Also I picked Greta as Erik's mom bc it's different, so I hope that was okay :)**

 **Reviews feed my muse :) Come look me up at she-walked-away on tumblr :)**

 **Well, that's it for tonight! See you tomorrow for smut day!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	5. Under Arrest

**Thanks to (gentle) harassment from Gail (KlausIsMyEverything) and Angie, (Angelikah), I now present to you the follow-up to Hands Up!**

 **Beware, mature content ahead!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

How Caroline made is through dinner without jumping Klaus' bones was an endeavor in itself. He looked so sexy, sitting there across from her with that devilishly handsome smirk plastered across his face. He was wearing a fitted gray dress shirt, the collar open to show his smooth chest and necklaces around his neck. His hair was perfectly mussed, making him more irresistible than usual. All Caroline wanted to do was pull him across the table by the necklaces and have him take her right then and there. (It had been a while, and she was tired of daydreaming about having her way with him).

They flirted heavily throughout the dinner, easily falling into the comfortable banter that seemed to be a staple in their relationship. Only this time it was laced with the relentless sexual tension that both Caroline and Klaus had tried to desperately hide in the past.

"Who knew that you arresting me would bring us to this?" Caroline laughed and Klaus ducked his head, embarrassed.

"I'm still really sorry about that," he apologized again.

Caroline shrugged before taking a sip of her drink. "I don't mind it so much anymore. Those handcuffs gave me a lot of ideas."

Klaus' eyes darkened considerably at her remark, causing Caroline to shiver in anticipation. She had meant to tease, but clearly her body and Klaus had other ideas.

"Did they?" he murmured, picking her hand up off the table and running his thumb lightly over the back of her hand. The feel of his hand on hers sent shockwaves through her body, settling between the apex of her thighs.

"Yeah," she leaned over the table, his head coming to meet hers. "I have this theory, you see."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and brought his gaze down to her lips. "Oh?"

"I think that having a little fun with handcuffs would be really, _really_ , hot," she said lowly, biting her lower lip. She was inwardly blushing at the nerve of her words. That was definitely NOT anything she would say regularly, but Klaus had the strangest affect on her.

Klaus' eyes widened considerably and she giggled in response. The melodic sound of her adorable laugh broke down the rest of Klaus' restraint and he leaned to close the distance between their lips, pressing a hot kiss to her lips.

"Care to test that theory, love?" he asked, his lips brushing softly against hers.

Her eyes were still shut as her lips tingled delightfully from the kiss. Opening her eyes slowly, he quirked an eyebrow at her and she gave him a sly smile. Darting her tongue out to wet her lips, she watched Klaus' eyes follow the motion. The lustful look in his eyes reverberated through her body, clenching her core in the most pleasurable way.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Caroline gasped into Klaus' mouth as he pressed her insistently up against the door of her apartment. His kisses left her blood boiling, everywhere. He gripped her waist tightly, rolling his hips against hers. Her breath hitched as she felt his stiff arousal against her aching center. Nipping at her neck, Klaus moaned softly as she ran her nails down his back. Their bodies rubbed up against one another, trying to feel as much of each other as they could.

"Bedroom?" he whispered against her lips, and she nodded frantically, moaning as he ran his hands over her curves. She recaptured his lips in a heated kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as he roughly squeezed her ass in response.

"Now you're pinching my ass," she giggled, moaning when he nibbled on her bottom lip. He gripped her hips tightly, Caroline wrapping her right leg around his waist. Thrusting up against her throbbing core, Klaus growled at the feel of her warm arousal. He yanked her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as they stumbled towards her bedroom.

Clumsily, they made it to her room and fell onto the bed, hands roaming over each other's clothes. Caroline gently pushed him off her and sat up to undress Klaus, ripping his dress shirt off him. He smirked when the buttons hit the floor and scattered all over her bedroom.

"Oops," Caroline gasped innocently, "Is that a crime?"

She looked at him coyly through her lashes and Klaus leaned in, the close proximity making her tremble.

"Not if you left me rip something off you."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she immediately went to yank her dress over her , Klaus slapping her hands away in the process.

"Allow me," he murmured.

Caroline blushed in response, but bit her lip as she watched him reach down and slowly pull her red dress up. She lifted her arms up to get them out of the way, reveling in the way his breath stuttered as her body was revealed. He looked at her body with a lustful gaze, Caroline's cheeks heated up in response.

"I forgot my underwear tonight," Caroline giggled, biting her lip impishly.

Klaus traced a heated path with his hand down her chest, stopping to tweak a nipple and she gasped in response. "That's definitely not a crime."

Caroline sighed at the feel of his hand on her body, wanting him to move it down lower between her thighs.

"Beautiful," he whispered, pressing her back with his body. She gasped in response as he lifted his hand to caress her breast again. The feel of his hard body pressed up against her skin was exhilarating as the pressure between her legs grew. She reached down between them to rip his belt off, him lifting his hips up so she could shove his pants and boxers down with her feet.

"Well, there's your gun," Caroline teased, smiling cheekily at him. His face was flushed red and he bucked into her hand as she gripped his cock, stroking it gently.

 _Was he blushing?_

"See something you like, love?" he responded with a cocky grin. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, the bud hardening in response against his lips.

 _Nope, he's just really really turned on._

Caroline gasped as his hand finally made its way between her legs. His finger lazily traced her slit, his thumb lightly dragging over her aching clit. He captured her lips in a blazing kiss, panting into her mouth as she dragged her thumb over the tip of his erection.

"I seem to remember telling you something about polishing your gun," she moaned into his mouth as he inserted a finger into her wet heat.

"I'd rather show you the joy of handcuffs," he growled, bucking into her hands. Caroline pulled her hand away and he whined slightly at the loss of contact. Caroline shot him a sly grin and began moving herself seductively back towards the pillows, her eyes on him the entire time.

"Well, by all means then," she bit her lip and raised her hands up together in front of her.

"Arrest me officer."

Klaus' jaw went slack as he took in the view in front of him. Caroline was draped across the pillows with a sly smirk on her face, her pale body warm with arousal, her face flushed, and pink lips puffy from his kisses.

He's died and gone to Heaven.

Caroline Heaven.

Klaus snapped out of his haze, scrambling for his handcuffs and a condom that he slipped in his back pocket as an afterthought before going to pick her up. It was an old trick pair that Marcel bought him in the Academy and he didn't need a key for them. Thank God, his hands were shaking so badly that he wouldn't be able to handle a key.

"You have been very naughty," Klaus mused, showing her the handcuffs. Caroline's smirk grew at the sight of them and she began to move closer to him.

"Ah, ah, ah," he placed his finger on her lips, her tongue darting out to lick the tip. "Naughty girls get arrested for their crimes."

Caroline bit her lip and innocently batted her eyes at him. "But what have I done officer?"

Klaus swallowed at the sound of her light, teasing voice. "You have teased me for too long love. It's been years."

Caroline smiled coquettishly before leaning back against the pillow, thrusting her chest up to press her breasts against his chest and he growled, hands shaking as he handcuffed her to the bed post.

"What's my punishment?"

Klaus gave her a smirk, a devilish glint in his eye. "You can't touch me."

Caroline groaned as his licked a strip of skin along her collarbone, her fingers itching to press him closer to her.

The cool metal from the handcuffs felt heavenly against her flushed skin. Everywhere his lips touched, her nerves came alive, her arousal growing by the second. He kissed down her torso, biting and sucking sensitive areas.

He nipped at her hipbone and she thrust her hips towards him in response. Klaus removed his mouth from her silky skin and gave her a mock disapproving glare.

"Patience," he whispered, moving his mouth to kiss her inner thigh. Caroline whined in response, wanting nothing better than to rip her hands out of the handcuffs to put his head between her thighs.

"Please," she groaned, biting her lip. Klaus looked up to see her eyes closed, lip between her teeth, and a look of pure desire on her face. He licked lightly at her wet core, moaning at the taste. Caroline gasped in response, rubbing her arousal against his lips.

He inserted a finger, reveling in the feel of her clenching around it. He sucked her clit into his mouth, thrusting another finger into her and she cried out.

"K-Klaus," she gasped. "Oh, fu-"

He smirked against her heat, his fingers pumping in and out of her at a leisurely place. Caroline moved her hips to meet his thrusts, soft moans escaping her tense lips. The pressure between her legs grew pleasurably and he could tell she was close. Her silky walls clamped down on his fingers and he sucked harshly on her clit. She screamed, tipping over the edge as Klaus pumped his fingers into her, riding out her orgasm.

He was mesmerized as she came. Her shiny blonde hair was damp with sweat, her usually pale cheeks were flush and her pink lips were cherry colored from biting them so hard.

He had to have her.

"Klaus," she whispered, panting. "Unlock me. I need to touch you."

Well, who could deny her that?

He crawled up her body, kissing her hotly. She moaned, swirling her tongue around his as she tasted herself on his lips. His hips rocked into hers, the feel of his skin against her sensitive body was almost too much to bear. Caroline reached and grabbed that glorious ass of his that she's admired for years. Watching him go down on her without being able to bury her hands in his curls had been absolute torture.

He nearly wrenched the handcuffs in half as he fumbled to undo the lock, thanking the Lord yet again that he remembered to bring them. He took the handcuffs and tossed them across the room, Caroline's giggle swallowed by his mouth. Their kiss was all tongue and teeth, as she nipped at his bottom lip. She shoved him gently backwards, moving to straddle him.

"I think I promised you a gun polishing," she cheekily smiled, looking pointedly down at his erection. She leaned down and pressed hot, open mouth kisses down his chest, nipping at his abs. She placed a wet kiss at the base of his length, her tongue darting out to taste his skin.

Looking up at him through heavy lashes, Caroline was satisfied to see the desirous look in his eyes. She took him in her hand and placed a soft kiss at the tip, Klaus muttering a curse under his breath.

He clenched his eyes shut and gripped the sheets as she took his length in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she released him with a pop. Gripping him firmly in her hand, she licked the underside of his cock and took him into her mouth once again. She sucked, her head bobbing up and down his length as Klaus groaned through clenched teeth. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking harshly and Klaus wrenched her hands and mouth away.

She looked at him in confusion before he captured her lips in a heated kiss. "I need to have you."

"Take me," she whispered against his lips and he reached blindly for the condom he'd pulled out of his pocket. She ripped it out of his hands before shoving him down on his back again. She opened the foil and took out the condom, rolling it on his shaft.

"Let me show you how naughty girls play," Caroline smirked and Klaus squeezed her hips in response, swallowing at her hooded expression. She lowered herself down on his erection, both of them groaning as he filled her to the hilt.

She rocked her hips experimentally, Klaus cursing under his breath. Klaus thrust upwards, drawing a long moan out of Caroline.

She threw her head back, her hands coming to cup her own breasts. Klaus continued to thrust upwards, his own hands coming to cover hers on her chest, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

He sat up, changing the angle and hitting a sweet spot inside her. Caroline shrieked in response, pressing his chest up against her sensitive breasts. She continued to ride his length, her hips meeting his thrusts as they began to quicken. Her silky walls clamped down on his length and he felt the beginnings of his release.

He was not going to last. At all.

But he wanted her to come again.

He shoved her onto her back, gripping her hips as he began to pound into her. The room was filled with muttered curses and faint moans as they continued to chase their highs. Caroline shut her eyes tightly as she moved her hips to meet his rough thrusts. Klaus slipped a hand between them and rubbed her throbbing clit gently, and Caroline was done for. She sobbed his name as she came, her walls tightening around his length. She bit his neck as she continued to come down from her high, and Klaus tipped over the edge. His hips jerked uncontrollably as he spilled into her, continuing to pump into her as they rode out their releases.

He collapsed on top of her, their sensitive bodies were slick with sweat. They laid there for a moment catching their breaths. Rolling off her, Klaus pulled her with him and she perched boneless on his chest.

"That was-"

"Hot damn," she breathed out and Klaus chuckled before leaning down to kiss her. She giggled against his lips and pressed herself against his chest.

He nipped at her bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue, Caroline shivering in response. They grinned stupidly at each other for a minute before Caroline noticed his handcuffs on the floor next to his pants. A smile grew across her face, and she bit her lip in thought.

"What's that look in your eye?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her teasingly. She smirked and rolled on top of him, his breath hitching at the feel of her soft, sweat-soaked skin. She reached down grabbed the handcuffs, dangling them in front of his face.

"Your turn."

* * *

 ***covers face* I think that's the kinkiest thing I've ever written. PLEASE, tell me what you think cuz smut is soooo not my forte.**

 **Well, thank you all for reading Part 2 and I hope it lived up to ya'lls expectations!**

 **Thanks so much for reading all my drabbles this week :) I've gotten so many requests for a part 2 to the Erik/Klaroline drabble and I will officially announce here that YES, I will write a sequel to that. (and that's it I swear). Not sure when it'll be out, I'm working 50+ hours this week and all my drabbles that I published this week were written last week, minus this one.**

 **Be on the lookout for my tumblr tomorrow because I will be making a special announcement there for AU day. My URL is she-walked-away :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	6. Baby Talk Part 2

**As promised, here is Baby Talk Part 2.**

 **This is seriously the most fluffy think I've ever written. I hope it lives up to everybody's expectations :)**

* * *

"Dadee! Dadee!"

Klaus looked up to see his 2-year old son, Erik, toddling towards him with a red crayon in his chubby fist. A bright smile littered his face, one that usually meant that his son was up to no good. Klaus sighed inwardly. Erik had developed a real knack for art like Klaus, so that means he probably was "redecorating" the kitchen wall again.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, gently prying the crayon from his hand. Erik glared at him briefly for taking away his toy before pointing towards the window in the living room.

"Lah hee!"

Klaus looked over Erik's shoulder to see his girlfriend of over a year, Caroline, get out of her car in the driveway with a brown paper bag. He felt a smile breakout onto his face before reaching over to ruffle Erik's hair. Erik giggled before unsteadily running to the door to greet Caroline.

Ever since meeting Caroline at the coffee shop all those months ago, Klaus' world had completely changed. He fell for her, hard. Erik was just as smitten with the blonde beauty, if not more. Caroline had adapted really well into his family, which is surprising since his older brother Finn had been married to Sage for years and she still wasn't that well accepted.

But Caroline was different.

Klaus' younger brother, Kol, had struck up sort of an odd friendship with her. Both of them could banter back and forth with each other all day. His younger sister, Rebekah, had become one of Caroline's best shopping buddies. Each of them were both so outspoken and opinionated that they worked well together in the weirdest way. Klaus' older brother, Elijah and his fiancée Katherine, adored Caroline and the stable woman figure that she brought to Erik and Klaus' lives.

Erik loved Caroline almost as much as he loved Klaus, and that was saying a lot.

Klaus followed after his son as he heard the front door opening and Caroline's melodic laugh as Erik ran into her waiting arms.

"Hey buddy!" she cried, swinging him into her arms. Klaus leaned against the entry hall wall and watched them, his heart constricting at the sight of the two most important people in his lives. Erik thrust his arms around her neck as she gently squeezed him up against her chest.

"Hi!" Erik said, his little voice muffled as he snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. Caroline smiled to herself before looking up to see Klaus watching them. Her face lit up and she shot him a heart-warming smile.

"Hi," she mouthed and Klaus chuckled, walking over to place a kiss on her lips. Erik lifted his head up and looked at father with a toothy grin.

"Swee here!" he pointed at Caroline and Klaus chuckled.

"Yes, Swee is here," he nodded, trying to pry his son off Caroline. Erik whined but allowed his father to pick him up out of her arms.

"Can you say my name, Erik?" Caroline asked, kneeling down to his level as Klaus placed him back on the floor. Erik gave her a smirk, not completely unlike Klaus'.

"Is Swee!"

Klaus laughed and Caroline sighed in mock exasperation.

"Car-o-line," she sounded out the syllables.

"Lah!" Erik cried proudly, Klaus ruffling his hair.

Caroline sighed again before shooting a glare at Klaus.

"This is all your fault."

Klaus pointed to himself in offense. "How is this my fault?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"If you didn't insist on calling me "love" or "sweetheart" he would call me Caroline," she stated.

"Lah!" Erik shrieked, tugging on the bottom of Caroline's dress. She raised an eyebrow at Klaus who shrugged sheepishly.

"What can I say, love?" he smirked. "He's already a flirt."

Caroline pursed her lips teasingly before swooping in to wrap her arms around Klaus' neck. She kissed him tenderly, their lips moving languidly against one another. Klaus felt a tug on his jeans and broke away to see Erik staring at them curiously.

"Dadee lah Swee?"

Caroline giggled before reaching down to tickle Erik. Klaus grinned at the sound of his son's laugh mixed in with Caroline's own musical tones.

"I sure hope Daddy loves Caroline or else I'm going to take back the dinner I brought over," Caroline nodded towards the brown paper bag she had put down on the floor when she walked in.

Erik immediately made a beeline for the bag, Klaus swooping in to snatch it from him. Erik glared at him before running off towards the kitchen.

"Food!" he crowed.

Caroline laughed as Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just like his daddy."

"I think he loves you more every time you bring food," he smirks and kisses her temple. Caroline rolls her eyes good-naturedly, before wrapping an arm around his back to prod him into the kitchen.

"Nothing says love like chicken nuggets," she jokes, striding into the kitchen. Erik was standing patiently by his high chair and lifted his arms up as soon as Caroline walked over to him.

"Up!"

She lifted him up, placing him into his chair, dropping a kiss on top of his sandy blonde curls as Klaus unloaded the food from the bag.

"Why won't he try to say my name?" Caroline asked, taking the chicken nuggets Klaus handed to her. She tore them into pieces and placed them on Erik's tray, him smiling toothily at her before shoving them into his mouth.

Klaus shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it, love. He doesn't even know the "C" or "K" sound all that well. He can't even say Kol."

"Unca Ko!" Erik called from his chair and Caroline turned her exasperated expression onto Klaus. He sent her a sheepish smile, her eyes rolling as she shook her head.

"I bet he also knows how to say Katherine and Rebekah too," she narrowed her eyes at Klaus, turning to look at Erik, his mouth full with chicken.

"Kitty and Bek," he said, his mouthful muffling his voice.

"Erik, don't talk with your mouth full," Klaus lectured, not missing the eye roll that the two year old seemed to have picked up from Caroline. He shot Erik a warning look who blinked back at him with a pout.

"I'm just saying," Caroline interrupted. "He's going to spend all this time thinking my name is "lah" or "swee" that when he gets to school, everyone will make fun of him."

Klaus rolled his eyes and sat down to eat his burger. "He's two, he's still learning to talk."

"Lah water?" Erik asked and Caroline reached over to hand him his sippy cup that was on the kitchen table.

"What do you say Erik?" Klaus asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Tanks!"

Caroline giggled before sitting down next to Klaus to eat. "You're welcome, bud."

They ate silently for a minute, but Klaus could tell that Caroline still had something on her mind. She was chewing slowly, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Stop worrying," Klaus said, reaching over to press his fingers to the lines on her forehead. "He'll say it eventually."

She sighed before reaching over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I just want him to love me as much as I love you guys," she said quietly, Klaus' heart thudding unsteadily.

He blinked, overcome with emotion with her confession. He leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"He does," Klaus told her. "More than you'll ever know."

Caroline gave him a timid smile before looking over at Erik. He gave her a mouthful of chicken smile, the visual causing her to giggle.

"I love you Erik," she called to him. Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pressed her into his side, kissing her shoulder.

"Lah you Swee," Erik swallowed his mouthful, Caroline 's face breaking out into a wide grin.

Erik reached for another piece of chicken, accidently hitting a ketchup packet that squirted on his dinosaur t-shirt. Klaus chuckled into Caroline's neck, dropping a kiss before standing up.

"Come on Rico Suave," Klaus teased, lifting his son out of the high chair. "Let's get you cleaned up before you get red on the rest of the house."

He nodded towards the kitchen wall where streaks of red crayon were visible. Erik looked at Klaus as sheepishly as a two year old could, which caused Caroline to laugh.

"I'll clean up!" she called after him, Klaus humming a "thanks" up against Erik's temple, giving his son an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Caroline was still giggling, the noise settling into Klaus' stomach pleasurably as he made his way up to Erik' bedroom.

* * *

"Now you know what to say right, son?" Klaus coached Erik who nodded at him seriously. After a quick bath and change, they were headed back down the steps to where Caroline was waiting in the living room with the Lion King, Erik's favorite movie.

Klaus placed him down on the floor, absently fingering his pocket as Erik raced to the couch where Caroline was sitting. Caroline looked up from her phone, pocketing it with a smile. Erik clambered up on to the couch, snuggling into her arms as Klaus entered into the room.

"Hey, Erik," Klaus began, cursing the way his voice shook. "Why don't you try to say Caroline again?"

Caroline shot Klaus a playful look before looking down at Erik expectantly. He looked up at her with a grin as Klaus sat down on the other side of him.

"Mama."

Caroline sucked in a low breath, her eyes wide as saucers. Klaus would have laughed at the visual if he wasn't so nervous. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small jewelry box that had been taunting him from the bedside table drawer for the past month.

"What?" Caroline gasped, her eyes trained on Erik who was all too proud of himself.

"Mama!"

Caroline's mouth hung open in surprise as she looked up at Klaus, finding him on one knee in front of her.

"Oh my god," she breathed, her eyes filling with tears. Klaus swallowed heavily, the emotion catching up to him. He opened the ring box, the brilliant two carat diamond ring causing Caroline to gasp in surprise.

"Caroline," he began. "When I met you, I was in the worst place. Single father without any hope of ever figuring this whole parenting thing. Then you walked into my life, into Erik's life and we've been in love with you ever since. You're the mother that I never thought Erik would never have."

Caroline smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You're the light of our lives and everything we didn't know we needed, we found it in you," Klaus smiled, Erik crawling into Caroline's lap, latching a hand into the blonde curls.

Klaus was struck with the image of a 9 month old Erik asleep on the chest of this beautiful blonde that he had randomly met in the coffee shop after one of the worst nights of single parenting. The image tightened Klaus' chest and he breathed out to compose himself.

"Will you marry me?" Klaus asked. "And be the mother of my son?"

"Peas?" Erik echoed. Caroline threw back her head and laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, I will," she answered, nodding her head frantically as Klaus' face lit up. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger with ease. She giggled, looking down at her hand before yanking Klaus by his collar to kiss him. Erik whined at the lack of attention on him, batting his hand at his father's face to break them apart.

"Dadee kee mama?" he asked, and Caroline laughed, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes," she winked at Klaus. "Daddy kissed Mama."

Klaus grinned back at her, his heart soaring as he pulled both Caroline and Erik into his arms. He never thought that he'd be so lucky to end up with a family as special as the one that was in his arms.

"I love you," Caroline whispered into Klaus' neck. He lifted his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips, smiling at the way her eyes sparkled.

"I love you," he murmured, and look down at Erik. "And you."

Erik pulled out his chubby fist and offered it to Klaus. "Wing?"

Klaus laughed before bumping his knuckles against his son's.

"That's my wingman," Klaus said affectionately, Caroline's tinkling laugh washing over them.

Erik really was the best wingman ever.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Too fluffy? Did it make you laugh? Cry? Die?**

 **Let me know what you thought :) Reviews help feed my muse, and buys Erik his chicken nuggets!**

 **Also, I made an announcement about my next writing venture on my tumblr at she-walked-away, so you can check that out there :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	7. I Still Get Jealous

**Prompt:** **marcel/caroline/klaus gets jealous prompt! can it be AU/AH?**

 **Sorry it took me so long anon! I'm not sure if this is exactly what you asked for, but I was struck by inspiration from the lovely Erika!**

 **Title of this is based on the Nick Jonas song ;)**

* * *

Caroline smiled at her reflection as she wrung out her wet curls in the sink. She had just experienced the most mind-blowing sex marathon in the shower with her amazing fiancé and she was utterly satisfied. He had already dried off and moved into their bedroom while she was primping in the mirror, making sure that her hair wouldn't dry into a tangled bird's nest.

A sly grin made its way onto her face as she thought about her possibly naked lover in the next room over waiting for her.

"I don't know about you," Caroline began, reaching for the tie on her towel. "But, I think I could for another round."

She walked into their room, ready to drop her towel and halted into her footsteps when she saw what was waiting for her. Her fiancé, Klaus, was lounging on their bed, naked as the day he was born, propped up on their pillows reading her diary.

 _Her diary._

"What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked, forgetting her grip on the towel and placing her hands on her hips.

Klaus looked up and smirked at her naked figure, his blonde curls still disheveled from their shower. Caroline continued to glare at him and he looked her up and down with an amused expression.

"Love, you know I can't take you seriously when you're so deliciously naked in front of me," he quipped, licking his bottom lip as his eyes darkened considerably. Caroline scoffed, before lunging towards the diary that he had propped up in his hands.

Klaus immediately stuck the diary behind him, sitting on it. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and he looked at her amusedly.

"Seriously? You know I'm not afraid to go down there," Caroline gestured. Klaus' smile widened and he motioned toward his naked lap.

"Well, by all means sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes before laying down with a huff beside him. "Why are you even reading my diary? I haven't written in it in years, like before we were even together."

Klaus shrugged, reaching behind him and pulling the book back into his lap. Caroline cringed before making a mental note to disinfect the book because that was _so_ not sanitary.

"I wanted to read all about my lovely fiancée's teenage years," he mused, turning back to the page he was previously reading.

"You were here for all my teenage years," Caroline reminded him, her brow furrowed in confusion. Klaus shrugged in response.

"True, but you only liked me for the college years," he winked and Caroline smiled despite herself.

"Do you have a diary then?" she teased. "I want to read about all your pining for me throughout high school."

Klaus scoffed as he continued to read down the page he was stopped on. "You've already seen the sketch books."

Caroline flushed as she recalled the day she had accidently stumbled into Klaus' studio at the Mikaelson mansion after class one day (okay more like purposely went into the studio to snoop), and found books upon books of drawings of her that Klaus had done throughout high school and college. Needless to say, once she got over the slight creepy factor, she was just as taken with Klaus as he was of her.

"Aha!" Klaus pointed at a passage in her diary. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Caroline asked, propping her chin up on his bare shoulder.

Klaus looked at her with a victorious grin. "I knew you had a thing for me when my family came to town."

Caroline cocked her head at him as she tried to recall that time period. She had been a freshman in high school and the newest family in town, the Mikaelsons, had arrived from New Orleans with six kids and one adopted son, Marcel Gerard. She and the only girl, Rebekah, were fast friends as they were both heavily interested in cheerleading and shopping. The oldest two were Finn and Elijah, her having only really interacted with Elijah due to his ongoing relationship with her best friend Katherine. Kol was the total nuisance that was the comic relief, Marcel was a sweetheart, Henrik was too young to hang out with and Klaus well...he was Klaus. Utterly shameless at flirting with her, devilishly handsome, and totally and completely the opposite of everything she thought she wanted.

"What makes you think that passage is about you?" Caroline asked and Klaus turned around and gave her a look.

"Allow me to read this to you, love," he remarked and Caroline smirked back in response.

" _Dear Diary, today I met the most incredible man that exists. He's handsome, smart, funny, and a real charmer. I was so nervous to talk to him earlier but he just smiled and flirted right back with me! He's new in this town, coming here to Mystic Falls from New Orleans."_

Klaus stopped reading and gave her a sly grin. "I didn't know I was the most incredible man that existed."

Caroline hummed at him and motioned for him to go on. "Please, continue."

" _He was in my English class with his brother. He offered to carry my books to my locker and I almost swooned at the spot! His brother offered but I-"_

Klaus stopped reading and stared at the diary with an unperturbed expression. Caroline giggled before motioning towards the book again.

"Come on Klaus, finish the passage."

He shot her a glare, but continued reading through clenched teeth.

 _"I said no way, because that guy had been such a jerk earlier. Klaus is an asshole and please remind me to never talk to him again Diary! However, Marcel was so sweet and I really hope that he asks me to the homecoming dance! I will not rest until I'm Mrs. Marcel Gerard!"_

Caroline broke out into giggles as the words dripped malevolently from Klaus's lips. True, she had a slight crush on Marcel when the family had first moved to Mystic Falls, but one blonde cheerleader clone named Cami had caught his eye not too long afterwards.

"Yes, I totally had a crush on you when you came to town," Caroline teased. ""Marcel" was always code for "Klaus"."

Klaus shot her an annoyed look and flung the book to the floor and crossed his arms with a pout. Caroline smirked and clambered up into his lap, straddling him.

"What's the matter?" she mused, pressing her fingers against the frown lines in his forehead.

"You like Marcel," he muttered and Caroline rolled her eyes.

" _Liked_ ," she emphasized and Klaus sighed.

She narrowed her eyes at him confusedly before pressing a kiss to his temple. "What's this really about? Why so huffy?"

Klaus shrugged, his warm, calloused hand coming up to stroke her soft thigh.

"I don't know. I always thought that I was never really worthy of you. That you were the angel sent for me," Caroline snorted at the cheesy line and Klaus smirked at the sound.

"Oh my God, I should punch you for that stupid line," she giggled.

" _Anyways_ ," he continued. "Elijah and I had problems in the past in high school."

Caroline nodded, thinking back to the three months after the Mikaelson's had moved to town when Tatia Salvatore had pitted the brothers against each other.

"And Marcel and you always had so much in common with the singing thing," Klaus continued, Caroline grinning at the mention of her karaoke partner. "You immediately got along, and I was always jealous that I kept messing up with you then. I don't know, I always thought that you may have settled for the brother with the least amount in common because the others were unavailable."

Caroline's heart melted at Klaus' rare show of vulnerability. He was a man of very few serious words, most of his emotions covered by arrogance and disinterest.

"Hey," she whispered, taking his face in her hands, brushing her fingers against his stubble. He looked up at her, his blue-green eyes troubled. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'm marrying you," she smiled against his mouth. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

The corner of his mouth lifted up and she kissed it again.

"Marcel, Elijah, hell even my middle school boyfriend Matt that I swore I was going to marry, could never compare to you. You're my forever," she murmured, Klaus' face lighting up at her declaration.

"Really?" he asked and Caroline rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I think this ring that's been on my finger for almost a year proves that," Caroline teased and Klaus caught her bottom lip between both of his.

"Damn right," he muttered, brushing his lips across hers. She smiled into the kiss, pecking him before pulling away.

"Feel better?"

He nodded, his eyes darkening as he realized the state of both of their undress.

"Perhaps I should show you how much I'm feeling better," he mused, pressing her back against their pillows. She sighed, moving her head so he could place feather-light kisses against her neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to read anymore of my diary?" she asked, moaning as he enveloped a nipple in his mouth.

Klaus hummed against her breast, tugging at her nipple with his teeth.

"I think there is an entry a while after that one you read about a particular hot, steamy dream I had about you and me. In explicit detail," Caroline teased and Klaus released her breast with a pop.

"How about one more look?" he asked, popping his head back up to meet hers, his eyes sparkling devilishly. She giggled and kissed his lips lightly.

"It's the last page. I quit writing after I got the real thing," she admitted, the grin growing on Klaus' face. He kissed her and leapt to the side of the bed to grab the book, Caroline giggling all the way.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Drop me a line here, reviews feed my muse :)**

 **Not than angsty because I'm on a total fluff kick right now :)**

 **FYI, my new MULTI CHAPTER story should be up soon :) I have three chapters already written so I hope you all read it! Updates on my writing can be found on tumblr at she-walked-away**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	8. eHarmony

**Prompt: hi! I was wondering if u have the time can u do a drabble with klaroline on a blind date?**

 **Here you go anon! Sorry it's taken me a while! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline brushed her sweaty palms against the fabric of her black dress as she nervously sat down in the chair the maître d had pulled out for her. She smiled at him briefly in thanks, pulling out her phone to shoot Bonnie a text.

 _If he stands me up, I will kill you_

 _-C_

 _You're the one who joined the online dating site!_

 _-B_

 _Yeah, but I'm also eternally 17 so I'm stuck being hit on by high school guys instead of men. You encouraged it!_

 _-C_

 _It will be fine. Gotta go, Tina is calling_

 _-B_

Caroline sighed before putting her phone back in her clutch. Bonnie was well into her 40s now, raising a 15 year old daughter with her completely human husband, Max. Elena was off with the Salvatore of the decade, so right now it was Stefan. Damon was off being the night terror inducer in New York City, Matt was happily married with three kids in Mystic Falls, and Caroline was on her fifth year of living in Nashville, TN. She loved the southern atmosphere, filled with friendly, talented people, country music everywhere, and fabulous food.

Nashville was busy, loud, and fun.

It was a great distraction from the fact her mother had died ten years previously from a sudden heart attack. Caroline had tried staying around Mystic Falls when her mother was alive, making an attempt to visit Liz at least once a month from her Washington DC apartment. But when she died, Caroline packed up her old house, apartment, and left. She visited New York, Seattle, Florida, California, and then eventually settled in Nashville. She would have traveled abroad, but something didn't sit right with going alone.

Plus, going without a certain Original Hybrid didn't seem appealing.

That's how she ended up here at the ripe age of 48, eternally 17, awaiting her eHarmony date. She didn't know that much about him since they messaged about five times, just that his name was Nick Mason, he was artistic, a fan of traveling, and that he was HOT. If he was anything like his profile picture, where he had brown hair and green eyes, Caroline was definitely going to force herself to have a good time just so that she could stare at him for an extended period of time. Plus, if he was a psycho killer Caroline could definitely hold her own against him.

Fangs have their perks.

She checked her phone, cursing under her breath at the time. He was already 10 minutes late, no brownies points for him. Sipping at the water the waiter placed in front of her, Caroline flipped through her menu. The hair on the back of her neck prickled when she heard a infuriatingly familiar accent behind her.

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline whirled around in her chair, breath catching in her throat at the sight of Klaus Mikaelson. He was just as devilishly handsome as he was ten years ago, his hair slightly longer and his stubble shorter. His trademark smirk was plastered across his face, making her stomach swoop slightly.

"Klaus," she stuttered, blinking at him. His grin widened as he moved to stand by her date's empty chair.

"May I?" he gestured, and Caroline turned to face him wondering if her face looked as shocked as she felt.

She shook her head numbly. "I'm meeting someone."

"I know," he smiled cockily, slipping into the chair. "Nick Mason at your service."

Caroline's mouth dropped open and she vaguely wondered if vampires could have heart attacks from shock. "W-what?"

"Having a rough time meeting people too?" he joked, motioning to the waiter for a drink. "There is just something about me being a mass-murder that scares women off."

Frantically glancing around to make sure no one reacted to the words "mass-murder," Caroline pulled herself together to glare at him. "Seriously?"

"There's my girl," Klaus mused, looking at her affectionately. She shot him a dark look, causing his smiled to grow.

"I cannot believe you. Ugh!" Caroline huffed. "What am I saying? Of course you would."

Klaus just opened his menu, completely ignoring the fact that his date was fuming at the other end of the table. "What are you going to eat?"

"What am I going to eat? I'm going to eat takeout because there is no way on earth I'm staying here."

"Now, sweetheart," he began, Caroline inwardly shivered at the pet name. "There is no reason to skimp out on a perfectly good free meal."

"It is when your date completely deceived you," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at him.

"How can I acquit myself?" he asked, innocently cocking his head at her while looking at her with those blazing blue eyes at him.

She was instantly brought back to the last moment she had with him, at her mother's funeral. He had sit at the back of the church alone during the service, that same inquisitive look on his face. He came up to her after the service, placing a bouquet of white lilies in her hand. She just said two words; _"not yet,"_ and he understood. Klaus kissed her temple and then her lips, tasting the salt from her tears.

And then he was gone.

She ignored his question, turning to look up at the waiter. With clenched teeth, she ordered a Caesar salad and the most expensive bottle of wine that the place had to offer. Klaus placed his order quickly, and then they were left alone.

"So online dating?" he mused, raising her eyebrows at him. She let out an annoyed breath, pursing her lips together. "I thought you'd never have to turn to this, love."

"It's hard to meet guys," she explained indignantly. "Plus all of the commercials say that it works out!"

"And does it?"

"Well, this was my first," she answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And how is it going so far?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, my date turned out to be a thousand year old hybrid stalker from my past. You tell me."

He grinned at her, "I think it's the best date of my life."

She ran a hand down the front of her face, exasperatedly sighing. "So, spill. How did you find out?"

"I know many things, love."

"The profile picture?"

"One of my servants in New Orleans," he grinned to her annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, "Why?"

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly, accepting the glass of wine that the waiter came to drop off. "I missed you."

Her heart thudded at the rare vulnerability he displayed. "Really?"

"It's been about ten years since I last saw you. Twenty before that," he mused. "I know I said I would wait, love, but I do miss seeing you."

She smiled slightly at that, her anger fading. Try as she may, she missed him too. They kept in contact on and off through the years, whether through a phone call once a year, or a post card every once in a while. Nothing serious, but enough to build a slight attachment to those mementos and calls.

"And Nashville really is a fascinating city," he finished. "I figured it was time for a visit."

"To buy cowboy boots and go line dancing?" she teased with a fake saccharine smile.

"I know the best place," he quipped with a smile.

She pressed her lips together in a thin line, trying to keep her face neutral. He looked back at her just intensely, the amusement in his eyes glittering. The visual of Klaus in jeans and cowboy boots while line dancing almost too much to keep in. The corners of her mouth itched to turn up in a smile, but she settled for taking a sip of her wine glass.

"Well then," she started, tossing her curls over her shoulder. "Who am I to turn away free food and ego-stroking?"

"You're a light in this city," Klaus quipped, causing Caroline to giggle.

"I guess you're forgiven," she smiled. "But I want dessert."

"Oh I'll give you dessert, love," Klaus flirted, leaning across the table with a lustful glare. Caroline sucked in a low breath, flashing back the fateful day in the woods thirty years ago. She licked her bottom lip absently, watching as Klaus' eyes followed the motion.

It had been a while for her, and it had been thirty years since she first and last been with Klaus.

And that was a long time for a vampire.

"Will you?" she teased back, enjoying the way Klaus' eye widened at her blatant flirting.

"Don't tease me, love," he groaned, his eyes flashing at her. She giggled, taking another sip of her wine.

Their waiter interrupted them, Caroline having to kick Klaus under the table to keep him from ripping his head off. Their food was placed in front of them and they ate silently for a few minutes.

"I never thanked you for coming to my mom's funeral," Caroline confessed, looking down at her plate.

"Anything for you," he looked up from his plate, his eyes meeting hers. Caroline chewed thoughtfully, sneaking a look at her companion.

"Sweetheart, I can't concentrate when you look at me like that," he mused, taking a bite.

"Like what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Klaus looked up from his plate, and shrugged his shoulders slightly before answering quietly. "Like I'm someone you care about."

It hits Caroline in her gut. Because he's right.

She does care about him.

She cares about him _so much._

He's somehow wormed himself into her life, one way or another. She misses him when he calls, she misses him when she's by herself, she just misses...him.

"I do care about you," she confesses, putting her silverware down. She didn't feel so hungry for food anymore. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he smiled back, the happiness in his eyes almost too much to handle.

"No, I don't think you understand. I miss you. And I don't want to anymore," she finished, wishing she had a camera to capture the utter shock on his face. His eyes were wide, mouth open, and fork was in midair with a bite of steak.

"Are you teasing?" he managed to get out.

"I'm not," she shrugged. "I'm just tired of hiding from what I want. Which is you."

A grin spread across his face, causing a chain reaction with hers. They sat there and grinned at each other stupidly for a few minutes, ignoring the waiter who had come to refill their wine glasses.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Caroline began lightly, plucking her napkin off her lap. Klaus' eyes darkened and he reached for his wallet, blindly yanking some bills out of it.

"Shall we?" he asked, standing up and hurriedly pulling her chair out for her. She giggled at his impatience and stood up, gasping at the feel of his lips behind her ear.

"I believe I promised the lady some dessert," he whispered, nibbling at her earlobe. She bit back a moan and allowed herself to be dragged out the restaurant. Klaus had her all but pressed against the brick wall of the building, his soft lips attached to her neck. Grinding her hips against his, she sighed contentedly at the growl he let out.

"I really hope you deliver on that dessert," she teased in his ear. "Because I really do want ice cream."

He pulled back with a sigh, and she giggled. Threading her fingers through his, she tugged him towards the nearest ice cream shop, whispering dirty thoughts all along the way.

It had been thirty years, thirty more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Much.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think :) Reviews really help me get an idea of what you all like to read and what you want to see in upcoming drabbles.**

 **Thanks to all of those who have read the first chapter of Unexpected Exposure! I was so excited to see all of the reviews, follows, and favs! If you haven't read it yet, go check it out if you are interested :) Chapter 2 is currently being beta'd so it will be up soon!**

 **Also, the Klaroline Awards nominating phase is going on, so go nominate your favs! I'm currently working on my list, it's so hard to narrow them down! This fandom is filled with AMAZING blogs,twitters, graphics/gifset makers, and writers!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	9. The Baby Whisperer

**Prompt: Could you please please write this. Caroline babysits for Kat & Elijah, it's 2 am and she needs help so she begrudgingly calls the one person she knows could help put the baby to sleep finally. Then they end up on the sofa talking afterwards, maybe?**

 **Hey gooddame! Hope this works for you :)**

* * *

"Now if she gives you any trouble," Katherine began, casting her six month old daughter in her best friend's arms a sweet look, "Just call Klaus."

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "You want me to call Elijah's brother?"

She didn't have much interaction with her best friend's husband's younger brother. They had met briefly at Katherine's wedding, but she was with her boyfriend Tyler at the time, so she never really thought that much about him. She did know that Klaus was an artist, but that was about it. He's kept to his family and his friends during most of the wedding activities.

"Klaus doesn't seem like he's one to be around babies," she cast a side eye at Katherine who gave her a knowing look.

"For some reason Nadia is particularly attached to Niklaus and vice versa," Elijah interrupted, affectionately touching his daughter's face. "He's almost better at calming her down than Katerina and I are."

He let out an "oof" as his wife glared at him after elbowing him gently into the ribs. Caroline chuckled to herself, looking down at the baby in her arms. She was babysitting for her best friend Katherine, or Katerina as Elijah called her, and her husband for the weekend. It was the first time they had spent a night away from their daughter, so they were looking forward to some peace and quiet.

"Now, if she has a fever or feels warm or anything, please do not hesitate to call us," Elijah continued. Caroline nodded, rocking the baby in her arms.

"But she's been having trouble trying to self-soothe," Katherine interrupted. "Poor thing."

"My dear, she would have know how to do that by now if you didn't pick her up every time she cries," Elijah reprimanded gently.

The stare Katherine gave him would have made angels cry.

"The numbers are by the phone," Katherine said, turning back to Caroline. "Seriously, call me if you need anything."

"Call Niklaus if she's too much trouble," Elijah corrected. "Katerina and I have a lot of alone time to make up for."

Caroline made a teasing face down at Nadia. "Ew, your mommy and daddy are gross. Aren't they sweetie?"

The baby grinned back with a gummy smile, gurgling to herself.

Elijah chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss his daughter's tiny face. "Be good for Caroline, my love."

Caroline propped the baby up, using Nadia's chubby fist to wave at him. "Bye Daddy," she mimicked. Elijah smiled in spite of himself, taking ahold of Katherine's hand.

Katherine was looking at Nadia, torn. Her deep brown eyes were filled with unshed tears and her face was painted with worry.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave her quite yet. It's for a whole weekend and that's much too long to be away," she uttered, reaching to take Nadia from Caroline.

Caroline pressed the baby closer to her, Elijah having warned her about Katherine's separation anxiety fear.

"She's going to be fine, dear," Elijah soothed her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Caroline has all of the emergency numbers, and she will call us if something is seriously wrong."

"Of course," Caroline chipped in. She propped Nadia up on her hip, tickling her side as the baby giggled.

Katherine chuckled at the baby's laugh, a lone tear escaping her eyes. "Okay, okay."

She leaned in and kissed Nadia's forehead, running a gentle hand down the baby's back. "Be good."

What that, Elijah called their goodbyes and all but pulled Katherine out of their house. With the door shut firmly behind them, Caroline looked down at the baby. Nadia blinked back up at her confusedly, her warm brown eyes settling on Caroline's blue ones. The baby babbled to herself, the expression on her face turning more and more stricken at the passing second. Caroline's heart pounded faster and faster as Nadia's face began to scrunch up.

"Oh no, sweetie is okay," she soothed, beginning to bounce her in her arms. Nadia flailed slightly before opening her mouth and letting out a huge wail.

Oh, crap.

* * *

Exhaustion set in around 2 am.

Caroline had managed to get Nadia calmed down for most of the afternoon, only a few crying fits every so often. The baby managed to eat decently before Caroline read her a bedtime story and tried to put her down.

Tried being the key word.

"Sweetie, you have got to sleep," Caroline sighed, bouncing the baby up and down in her arms. She'd been crying nonstop for the past half hour after waking up. She'd tried changing her, feeding her, burping her, singing to her, and nothing worked. She tried taking the baby's temperature which had upset Nadia even more, and the baby felt fine.

She just refused to stop crying.

Caroline cast a side look at the list of numbers on the hall table, seriously contemplating calling Katherine and Elijah. But, it had been so long since they had gotten some alone time together and she hated breaking that up. Looking down at the baby, Caroline watched Nadia look up at her, sniffling pitifully. With a sigh, Caroline reached for the sheet and dialed Klaus' phone number.

There was a few rings and the line picked up.

" _Whoever in the bloody hell this is better have a good reason for calling me at 2am,_ " the smooth British lilt bit out.

Caroline cringed slightly at the annoyance in his voice.

"Um sorry, Klaus?" she asked, biting her lip uncertainly. She heard some shuffling on the other end of the phone, probably him sitting up in bed.

" _Who is this?"_

"It's Caroline Forbes. I'm-"

" _Katerina's best friend,_ " he finished. _"Sorry sweetheart, but why are you calling me?"_

"It's Nadia-"

" _Whats the matter?"_ his panicked voice interrupting her. She squinched her eyes shut, berating herself for scaring him.

"It's nothing bad!" she protested. "She just won't stop crying and I've tried everything, and she doesn't have a fever. They told me to call you if I needed help, but I can't seem to do anything right," she continued, cursing her voice for wobbling in frustration.

" _Whoa, whoa, calm down, love,"_ he soothed as she sniffed, looking down at baby who was looking as pathetic as she felt. _"I'm on my way."_

"Thank you," she mumbled meekly before hanging up. Nadia look one look at Caroline' own tears before scrunching up her face again and wailing.

Fuck.

It wasn't ten minutes later before Caroline heard a soft knock on the front door. She hurried over to the door, shushing Nadia gently. The child's whimpers died down slightly as she flung open the door.

Holy mother of God.

She forgot how unbelievably attractive Elijah's brother was. Klaus stood there in black sweatpants and a tight gray henley. His curly hair was mussed from sleeping and stubble littered his sharp jaw. She stood there for a moment gaping at him until his lips upturned into a smirk.

"As much as I'm enjoying being stared at like a piece of meat, I'm afraid little Nadia's going to go nuts if you don't let me in," he teased, tilting his head at her. Caroline flushed adorably, stepping aside allow him in. He brushed past her, his delicious scent almost overwhelming.

Shutting the door, she had to grip Nadia tightly as the baby tried to clamber out of her arms and to latch onto Klaus. The man immediately picked the small baby out of her arms, murmuring quietly to her. Nadia buried her head into Klaus' neck, her tiny fists clutching at her shirt. Caroline watched them quietly, swearing her ovaries were absolutely exploding at the visual of him holding her.

"Sshhh, little love," he murmured, running a soothing hand down Nadia's back. "You're giving Caroline quite the run around."

Caroline let out a huge breath, her shoulders relaxing at Nadia's contented noises. "That's an understatement."

Smiling to himself, Klaus nuzzled the top of the baby's head with his chin. He peeked down to see the baby babbling to herself, stuffing her fingers in her mouth happily.

"You're really good with her," Caroline whispered, almost in awe. "This is the longest she's gone without sniffling or whining."

Shuffling Nadia to his hip, Klaus looked down at his niece affectionately. "I guess it's our mutual adoration for each other."

"You don't seem like the kind of guy who is around babies much," she remarked. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

He shrugged, tickling the baby's tummy. "I never thought I would be either. But there is just something about that smile."

Caroline looked down at Nadia. The baby was beaming back at Klaus happily, sighing contently on her uncle's hip.

"Do you want to sit?" she asked, motioning towards the couch. "Maybe she'll fall asleep."

They moved over on to the couch, Klaus bouncing a giggly Nadia in his lap. Caroline watched them interact, a slight smile on her face. At first she thought it was just a guy with baby that made her heart clench, but now she was positive it was just him.

"You must think I'm an idiot," Caroline said, watching Nadia rub her face on Klaus' chest, a sure sign of sleepiness.

Klaus gave her a confused frown. "What makes you say that?"

"A complete stranger calls you to help soothe your niece, which you're able to do in about .5 seconds," Caroline continued, sticking out her finger for Nadia to grab. The baby shrieked happily, sticking in her mouth and chewed on it.

"On the contrary love, I'm surprised you'll held out that long," Klaus teased, watching the two girls smile at each other. "Elijah said she's been cutting teeth recently. Plus, I don't mind."

"That would make sense," Caroline breathed out. Nadia snuggled her head under Klaus' chin, chewing on her own fingers. She watched Caroline with her dark brown orbs, blinking sleepily as Caroline propped her arm up on the back of the couch as she turned to face Klaus.

"I'm really sorry it's so late."

"I'm not," Klaus confessed. "I wanted to help."

She smiled softly to herself, peeking shyly at Klaus. He was looking back at her, tilting his head thoughtfully at her.

"Plus, I wanted to see you again."

"Me?" Caroline asked, confused. "You've seen me like twice in the past two years."

"And what good times those two were," he shot back, winking. Caroline rolled her eyes but grinned despite herself.

"You barely know me," she continued, watching Nadia rub her face in the crook of Klaus's neck. He ran a soothing hand down her back, humming softly at the baby's quiet whimpers. Caroline's heart tightened at the picture and she scooted subconsciously closer to him.

"I fancy you," he dropped, watching in amusement at the shocked colored in Caroline's face. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," Caroline spit out, scoffing slightly. He just grinned back.

"Why? You're strong, beautiful, a great babysitter.."

"Har har har," Caroline interrupted with a wry grin.

"I enjoy you," he finished, peeking at through the corner of his eyes almost shyly.

"You've talked to me all of five seconds," Caroline said bashfully, ducking her head to make a face at the sleepy baby. Nadia smiled sleepily, clutching on to Klaus' shirt. Caroline's heart grew at the visual and resolved from then on to have at least two kids when she got married.

Especially if their father looks as good as Klaus did holding a baby.

Or maybe just Klaus.

"Five seconds is all it takes," Klaus replied, kissing the top of the baby's head. The baby's eyes finally shut, and Caroline met Klaus' gaze. They both smiled in victory as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm almost afraid to move," she whispered. Klaus shrugged, reaching for the remote and turning on the television with the volume turned down low.

"Movie?" he asked. She smiled slightly before bolding moving over to where her side was pressed up against his. He jostled Nadia carefully to his other arm, wrapping the other around Caroline's shoulder, almost hesitantly.

"Is this a date?" she teased, causing a grin to break across his face.

"How about tomorrow we take Nadia out for lunch and have dinner here? Little group date before a grown-up date?" he suggested and she found herself nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Sounds good to me. Then you can put Nadia to bed at a decent time," Caroline said lightly. "Then we can do more grown up activities. Like the adult version of Twister."

She winked at his darkened expression and snuggled into his side, listening to Nadia's quiet snores and Klaus' deep breathing.

Best babysitting job ever.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please review and tell me what you guys liked, disliked, any other thoughts! I don't know what it is about KC and babies with me, but I can't seem to stay away from the fluff!**

 **Don't forget the KC Awards voting is still going on so go cast your votes for you fav!**

 **ALSO ANNOUNCEMENT: I have decided to continue Baby Talk into a drabble series. It'll be posted in a separate story from this, and it'll be update whenever I get prompts on tumblr, inspiration hits, ect. It won't be chronologically written, but I think it'll be fun to write little snapshots of their lives :) If you haven't read the latest update for Unexpected Exposure, please go read it and tell me what you think :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**

 **Find me a she-walked-away on tumblr!**


	10. On the Road Again

**Prompt:** **there is no more room in the car and the roadtrip is four hours, I hope you don't mind sitting in my lap Klaroline au Please!**

 **Hope this works for you ;) Also, dedicating this to Angie because I was bemoaning my lack of ability to write under 1500 words on tumblr and I mistakenly put 1500k, which is a whooooole lot more words LOL**

* * *

"Nope, nuh uh, no way!"

"Caroline, you're being ridiculous," Rebekah sighed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Abso-fucking-ly am not!" Caroline protested, glaring at her best friend. "There is no way I'm riding four hours in his lap," she snarled, glaring at Rebekah's brother Klaus who just winked back in response.

She didn't hate Klaus per se, but he annoyed her. He was shameless flirt, cocky, a smarmy asshole, self-indulgent, and he'd been after Caroline for years.

Not to mention, he was really freaking hot.

"He's not that bad," Rebekah sighed, exchanging a long suffering look with her fiancé Stefan. Klaus smirked as Caroline scowled at him.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with him constantly checking out your ass and making suggestive remarks every single time you walk into a room."

"It's not my fault you're so alluring, sweetheart," Klaus teased, cocking his head to the side as he shamelessly checked her out. She scoffed, turning around to face Rebekah.

"See what I mean?"

"It's only for a few hours until we get to the airport," Rebekah sighed, motioning for her fiancé to finish packing the bags in the car. "We just can't fit it all in the trunk and everybody else is meeting us there.

They were headed to Florida for the usual college spring break trip. Normally, they would have driven to Richmond, VA for the airport, but it was cheaper for the Whitmore College students to fly from Baltimore, MD to Panama City Beach. Technically the road trip was only supposed to last for 2 hours in the car, but Caroline's best friend Rebekah had the bladder of a baby and many stops would occur along the way so they always allowed extra time for that.

"I'm not sitting on the devil's lap," Caroline hissed, glaring at the amused man.

"I'm flattered, love. Truly," he responded, his lips twisted in amusement. She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Klaus smirked, her arms position amplifying her cleavage.

Rolling her eyes when she noticed his eyes drift down, she gestured towards him. "See what I mean! It hasn't even been five minutes and he checked me out. Twice."

"Some would call that a compliment," Klaus shot back, shrugging slightly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Some would call that pervy."

"Different strokes," he quipped, heading for the back seat of the car. He clapped a hand on Stefan's shoulder who held back a laugh.

"Come on Care, we're going to be late if we don't leave now," Stefan reminded her. "You won't be able to sanitize your feet after security."

She scoffed before stomping over to Klaus' door. As much as she disliked Klaus, she disliked germs more. "Fine, but I'll be prepared to bitch the entire time."

"That's why I took the liberty of bringing headphones," Rebekah responded, winking slyly at Stefan. His mouth twisted in amusement as they went to get in the front seat.

"I'll be lucky if I don't get pricked with any devil horns sitting here," Caroline muttered, dropping unceremoniously into Klaus' lap. She tried to ignore how his arms immediately gravitated to her hips to move her to a comfortable position, and swatted his grabby hands away.

"I'll show you something hard and sharp, love."

There was silence and a slap, followed with a yelp of pain.

"Ouch, love! Be careful with the face," Klaus groaned, rubbing his sore cheek.

Caroline smiled primly. "I'm sorry, there was a mosquito on your face."

Rebekah sniggered in the front seat, exchanging knowing looks with Stefan. Klaus and Caroline had danced around each other for years, his constant crush on her, her fake hatred for him. They set them up for the road trip to the airport, having placed many empty suitcases in the trunk and backseat to create a teeny tiny sitting space that might finally get them to do more than argue.

Although, not too much because that's so not anything they're ready to see. Ever.

"Don't you have any friend you could ride with?" Caroline asked wiggling slightly in Klaus' lap. He closed his eyes briefly as she continued to rub up against his crotch unknowingly.

"They are meeting us there," he bit out, his teeth clenched as grabbed her hips. "Stop. Wiggling."

"Why? This is so uncomfortable like-oh," she stopped, her body going rigid. She began to feel the reason why, her cheeks coloring in response.

"Sorry," she muttered. He chuckled slightly.

"It's quite alright," he squeezed her hips lightly before twisting them to where her legs were draped across his lap. "Better?"

She nodded somewhat shyly. "Thanks."

He smiled back in response, reaching behind him to pull his sketchbook in his lap as he began to covertly draw her. She didn't notice, opening up her kindle to read the latest John Grisham book. They sat there in still solitude for a while, the only sounds coming from the radio and from Stefan and Rebekah's low talking. Caroline soon grew bored of her book, choosing to focus more on Klaus' profile.

His blonde curls were stylishly messy, his stubble was shirt, and he looked really _fucking_ hot while he was drawing okay?

She shifted a little in his lap, and he looked up briefly smiling at her before looking back down. Caroline continued to stare at him. She was up for a spring break fling, and if she was being honest, she'd always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. Those plump, pouty, raspberry colored lips of his were just dying to be nibbled on.

"You're staring," he mused quietly, looking up and catching her eye. She flushed slightly, biting her lip.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was thinking."

"About?"

"Your mouth," she stated bluntly, mentally smacking herself. His eyes widened and he dropped his pencil in surprise.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm," she hummed. "It's cute."

"It is?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief. One minute she was yelling at him and the next, she was somewhat...hitting on him.

"I've always wanted to know what they feel like," she continued, blushing crazily at her bold words.

His brow arched in surprise and he closed his sketch book, tossing his pencil on the ground. He reached for her hips and pulled her flush on his lap.

"What brought this on?" he asked lowly, breathing hotly on her neck. She sighed, his hot breath sending goose bumps down her arm.

"It's Spring Break," she stuttered, his hand making a path down her bare thigh.

Why did she have to be wearing shorts?

"And that means?" he asked, dipping his fingers on her inner thigh. She panted slightly as his other hand went under the hem of her shirt, stroking her stomach softly. His motions sent shocks to her core, heat flooding it.

"Spring fling," she shivered as he pressed a kiss below her ear.

"Hmmm," he murmured. "Like a onetime thing?"

"Or multiple time thing during a week span," she answered, closing her eyes in bliss as he trailed hot kisses down her neck. Her head spun dizzily as it reeled with the quick change of events.

"I don't think so," he continued, his hand inching up her shirt. She sighed as he kneaded her inner thigh, spreading her legs apart slightly. Every where he touched her, her skin was set on fire. His lips burned her neck, his finger tips sending blazes to the apex of her thighs.

"W-What?" she asked absently, leaning her head against his. She shifted slightly, his breath hitching as she rubbed against the bulge in his pants.

"I won't have you for just one week, love," he murmured. "You're like an addiction love. I'll just keep coming back to you."

"Who says I will want you after this week?" she asked coyly, subtly rubbing against his erection. He hissed slightly before smirking devilishly at her. "Challenge accepted."

With that, he placed a blazing kiss on her lips, his tongue delving into her mouth. She gasped slightly and then moaned as his lips molded over hers, moving together languidly. She gripped his hair tightly and they kissed hotly, his hand inching up her inner thigh closer to the heat at her core and-

"Oi!"

They broke apart at the sound of Rebekah's disgusted shout.

"Look, I'm pleased you finally owned up to all that disgusting sexual tension, but stop fornicating in the backseat," she growled, shooting them a glare through the rear view mirror. Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline scrambled off his lap and onto part of the seat. She meekly apologized, avoiding his stare.

She moved her legs, adjusting them to his lap when she brushed against a hard lump. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she blurted out.

"Caroline, that's the quarters for the laundry room in the condo," he sighed dramatically, but his lips curled into a smile. She shyly smiled back and then moved her leg again, hitting jackpot when she brushed against his crotch. His breath hitched and she slyly rubbed his erection her leg, enjoying the look on his face.

"Sorry," she apologized innocently, triumphantly smiling at him.

"Just wait until later, love," he mused, laying his hand on her inner thigh. He massaged it lightly, the warmth traveling up her legs. "Just you wait."

His hand continued to lay there driving her crazy, no matter how much she glared at it and him to move. She sighed frustratedly, counting down the hours until she was out of the car, out of the plan, and into his bed (or hers, she wasn't picky).

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **Muahahaha! I loved writing the banter in this, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :) Please review and let me know!**

 **Also, check out any of my other stories/drabbles here and on tumblr (mostly here because I read a lot of KC drabbles on tumblr so my KC drabble tag is a MESS. Sorry Gail! But awesome drabbles from other writers too so go read theirs!) That was an extremely long thought. Lol, sorry, I worked for 12 hours today and it's past midnight lol**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	11. On the Road Again Pt 2

**Due to many asking for part 2 and for a birthday present, I now present to you Part 2 of On The Road Again!**

 **Dedicating this to Sophie (justanotherfiveminutes) for her birthday! Happy Birthday love! You are truly special to me :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Beware: Not for immature eyes. There is some major sexy times a'coming**

* * *

Caroline leaned up against the wall of the club, scanning the dancing crowd Klaus. Ever since they arrived in Florida that afternoon, she'd been avoiding him like the plague since the kiss in the back of the car. Chalking it up to temporary insanity, Caroline had been _accidentally_ brushing him off since they got to the condo. She'd shut herself up in her room with her friends, Bonnie and Katherine, after making sure that Klaus' bedroom was all the way across the condo living room so she wouldn't stumble into him while going to the bathroom late at night.

"You're thinking hard," Bonnie remarked, sipping at her drink as she leaned up against the wall next to her.

"It's because she's thinking of _something_ hard," Katherine said slyly, sidling up next to them. "Like Klaus' dick."

Caroline made a face. "Kat! Shut up."

"If you didn't want people to know you made out with Klaus in the back of a moving vehicle, then don't do it in public next time," she shrugged.

"Wait you made out with Klaus?" Bonnie cut in, her brown eyes wide with surprise. Caroline rolled her eyes, slumping slightly.

"It wasn't in public!" she protested. "And thanks Kat, I really wanted everybody to know."

Katherine smirked at Caroline's blatant sarcasm, flipping her glossy chestnut curls over her shoulder. "You know Rebekah can't keep secrets to save her life."

"Neither can you apparently," the blonde muttered, glaring at the brunette.

"Excuse me, is nobody going to tell me what happened?" Bonnie interjected, tugging on Caroline's arm. "You made out with Klaus?"

"It was an accident," she muttered.

"Yeah 'cuz your lips accidently collided with him and then rubbed his crotch with your leg afterwards," Katherine interrupted.

"Katherine!"

The brunette shrugged. "I didn't want to leave any dirty details out."

"Thanks," Caroline hissed, sending her a death glare. The brunette winked and left them, slinking slyly over to Rebekah's other brother, her boyfriend Elijah.

"I can't believe you made out with Klaus," Bonnie muttered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Is that judgment?"

"No," she mused. "It's about damn time. We are all so tired of see you guys tiptoe around each other."

"We don't-"

"Yes you do," Bonnie interrupted with a small smile. "But please, if you guys are going to hook up this week, please use his room."

"We aren't going to-"

Bonnie cut her off with a knowing look before departing also to find her boyfriend, also one of Rebekah's brothers, Kol. Caroline folded her arms across her chest with a huff, annoyed. She scanned the dancing crowd again, subconsciously looking for Klaus. When she failed to find him, her head drooped slightly. She looked towards the crowded bar, wondering how long it would take to get herself a whiskey sour.

"Looking for me?"

Caroline clenched her eyes shut, wishing that when she opened them, Klaus wouldn't be standing in front of her looking as devastatingly handsome as he did earlier that night when they left the condo.

She opened them.

Damn the Universe.

"No," she answered primly, straightening up off the wall.

Klaus smirked, offering her one of the drinks her held in his hand. "Whiskey sour?"

She froze for a second before easily taking the drink out of his hand. She smiled slightly at him, surprised. "Thanks."

He smiled back, looking pleased before leaning up against the wall next to her. They sipped at their drinks quietly, both of them looking at each other through the corner of their eyes. Unbeknownst to the other, both of them were running the kiss from the car on a loop in their minds. The more Caroline thought about it, the warmer the club started to feel. Sucking her drink through her straw impatiently, she let out a huge sigh when Klaus turned around and continued to watch her.

"Do you mind?" she asked, glancing around self-consciously. He shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips."Stop staring."

"Dance with me."

Klaus' request wasn't a total shock, but Caroline still gaped at him for a moment. He held out his hand and she found herself taking it. The feel of his rough hand encompassing hers reminded Caroline of the way his fingers felt up against her thigh earlier that day and she shivered involuntarily. He smiled genuinely as he tugged her gently towards the dance floor and she followed, inwardly kicking herself for allowing herself to be wooed that quickly.

Klaus pulled her towards him, and she turned her back to his front, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. They danced quietly, the beat pumping through their veins. She leaned back, wrapping a hand around his neck as his hands tantalizingly trailed up the soft skin of her stomach, massaging it gently. She sucked in a low breath, the touch of his hands sending shockwaves to her core. She slyly rubbed her ass against his front, her heart stuttering when she brushed up against his arousal. Gripping her hips tighter, he shamelessly grinded himself on her.

She found herself turning around, pressing her hips against his and lacing her fingers through his blond curls at the nape of his neck. She let out a shaky breath as he placed a hand on her bare back, dipping his fingers under the hem of her shirt. They moved together rhythmically, him holding her hips tightly as their gazes never wavered from one another. He leaned in closer, thrusting his hips slightly up against her aching center. She moaned quietly, pressing her sweaty forehead against his. Their lips brushed up against each other and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers and they were kissing frantically.

She gasped into his mouth, their tongues tangling with one another. She clutched the back of his neck, pressing her body closer to his. He growled lowly in her mouth as she raked her nails lightly against his neck. Tearing her lips from him, she moved her head to whisper in his ear.

"Take me back to the condo," she ordered, rubbing her hips against his for good measure.

His breath hitched and he placed another searing kiss on her lips. Tugging Caroline off the dance floor, Klaus briskly walked towards the exit. She followed him dazedly, waving at a smirking Katherine, her head still reeling from the taste of his lips.

Once outside the door, he pulled her close and kissed her roughly, shamelessly grinding his hips against hers. She moaned into his mouth, the bulge in his pants rubbing pleasurably against her aching core. His hands gripped her hips, the fingertips dipping into the low back of her halter shirt. Kissing her jaw, his lips made their way down her slender neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point.

"We need to leave before I tear this flimsy think you call a top off," Klaus growled against her neck, running his hand up the front of her shirt. She nodded frantically, their small display of exhibitionism going unnoticed by the multitude of spring breakers around them. She grabbed his hand, yanking him down the street as she made her way down to the condo that was a few blocks away.

Klaus had to jog slightly to keep up with her quickened pace, stopping every once in a while to steal her breath away with his kisses. They made their way to the condo eventually, stumbling into the elevator with their lips glued together and hands roaming over each other's body.

Caroline was pressed up against the back of the elevator, running her hands up Klaus' shirt as she scratched his abs lightly with her nails. He groaned into her mouth, thrusting his hips against hers in reaction. She smirked into his mouth, swallowing his moan as she reached around and grabbed his ass. Shamelessly grinding her core against his erection, her breath hitched when his wandering hands located her breasts. Flicking his thumbs over her nipples, he nibbled at her collarbone whilst she panted hotly in his ear.

He moved his hands down to her hips, bypassing her ass and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing them tighter when his fingertips slipped under the hem of her shorts. His hands continued to drift up her legs, his thumbs stroking the skin of her inner thighs. She sighed into his mouth, subtly bucking her hips in his hands. The elevator bell dinged, surprisingly them as she immediately scrambled out of his embrace.

The door opened and Caroline yanked Klaus out, making a beeline for the condo door. Before she could get her keys out, he had her pressed up against the door and his lips were on her neck.

"I need to open the door," she murmured, involuntarily moving her head to the side to allow his lips better access.

He hummed against her neck in response, his hand dipping into the front of her shorts. She whined as his hand slipped into the front of her panties, tracing her dripping folds.

"So wet," he mused, biting at her collarbone.

She ran her hands over the smooth expanse of his chest under his shirt, raking her nails down the front. The sting of her nails made him hiss and she grinned triumphantly in response. He thumbed over her clit, smirking against her skin as she jerked in response.

"Open the door before I take you against it," he said, the order making her shiver.

She pushed him away, fumbling for her keys in her purse. He moved her hair from one side, brushing it over her shoulder as he peppered the side of her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Her hands shook slightly as she located the key and tried to unlock the door.

After a few tries, she managed to get it undone and she threw the door open, shoving him through the entry and then yanking him back by the front of his shirt. She slammed the door after him, tugging his shirt off. Pressing him up against the door, he grunted quietly into the crook of her neck as his hot skin hit the cold door.

"Clothes off. Now," she ordered, admiring his bare chest as she reached for his belt. He slapped her hands away before yanking the straps on her halter, tearing it.

"Hey!" she protested.

He silenced her with a hot kiss, undoing her strapless bra before she knew it. His hands explored her chest, his fingers tweaking her nipples. His lips trailed down her chest, dragging his tongue around a dusky pink nipple. She gasped, her hands lacing through the curls in the back of his head as she held him into place. Her body shook with want as the visual of him pleasuring her breasts with his hand and mouth became too much to take.

She tried to reach between them, grappling for the belt on his pants. "I need you, now."

"But I haven't even gotten to the best part," he muttered against her skin, unbuttoning her shorts and slipping his hand down the front of them.

She shrieked as he thrust two fingers into her heat without warning, pumping them in a quickened pace. Her legs began to give out and he gripped her with his other arm, watching her with dark eyes. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, moving her hips to meet his fingers.

"Fuck," she hissed, gasping as he rolled his thumb over her clit.

He smirked devilishly, kneeling down as his free hand shoved her pants and underwear down. Moving to where she was pressed up against the door, he lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder. She watched him with wide eyes as he placed kisses on her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to the wet heat between her thighs. His fingers continued to pump into her and he placed a kiss on her aching clit, sucking slightly. She threw her head back and moaned, shamelessly grinding her face on his lips.

"Don't stop," she gasped, firmly grasping the back of his head and keeping it in place. "Please don't stop."

He growled against her core as she tugged on his curls gently. He quickened the pace of his fingers, feeling her silky inner walls clamp down as her climax neared. He sucked her clit into his mouth harshly, slipping a third finger into her. She cried out, that pushing her over the edge as she drenched his fingers with her juices. He continued to pump them into her, helping her ride out the waves of her orgasms.

Caroline's hips jerked involuntarily as she came down from her high, watching Klaus pull his fingers out of her core. Placing them in his mouth, he sucked her arousal off them with dark eyes. Her core clenched again at his soft moan and she pulled him up against her. The feel of his skin sliding against hers made her brain fuzzy and her head spun with desire. She reached a hand between them, gripping his length through his pants. He gasped, almost in surprise and bucked into her hand.

"I need you. Now," Klaus growled, kissing her roughly. He parted her lips with the thrust of his tongue and she whimpered into his mouth.

Caroline's hands went to his belt, unbuckling it hurriedly as she tore at the button on his pants. She yanked off it off by accident, the button scattering across the floor.

She smirked against his mouth, inwardly patting herself on her back.

"Hey," he murmured in protest, his tone filled with amusement.

She snickered and then shoved him off her. He looked at her in surprised as a sly smile tugged at her lips. "Bedroom?"

He charged at her, gripping her thighs and wrapping them around his waist as she shrieked happily. Giggling into his kisses, she tightened her grip on his waist as he carefully made his way to his bedroom for the week.

Once there, Klaus tossed her on the bed. Caroline crawled up the bed slowly, watching him with hooded eyes as he shoved his pants and boxers down and stepped out of them. Her eyes widened at the size of his length and she met his eyes. He smirked at her cockily and she rolled her eyes, amusement tugging at her lips.

"See something you like?" he asked. She shook her head, climbing to the front of the bed to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Now why would I want to strong your ego-" she began, reaching down between them and gripping his length in her hand. "When I can stroke something else?"

His breath hitched and she grinned at him triumphantly. He bucked into her hand, groaning as she ran a thumb over the tip of the head. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, letting her jerk him off for a few moments. Soon it became too much and he gently pried her fingers off his erection.

"I need you," he mumbled, kissing her lips briefly. "Condom?"

"Birth control," she replied, falling back on the bed as she crooked a finger at him. He crawled up over her, lifting her leg up and wrapping it around his waist. She nodded at his brief questioning look and he thrust into her in one fluid motion.

"Oh my God," she gasped, the feel of him filling and stretching her leaving her dizzy.

Her head spun with desire and she grappled for his back as she was pressed against him pleasurably. His thrusts were slow and steady, the friction between their bodies sending shockwaves down to her core.

She wasn't going to last. At all.

His thrusts increased in pace, his fingers tightening their grip on her hips. His jaw was clenched in concentration, his lustful glare trained on the many pleasurable expressions her face was making in the throes of passion. She lifted her leg to place in on his shoulder, inwardly thanking herself for all those years of cheerleading and gymnastics for allowing her to be extremely flexible. The change in position caused Klaus to hit a sweet spot in her and she trembled in his arms. His thrusts faltered slightly before he began slamming into her at a frantic pace. The tension in her core built quickly and she whimpered, scratching her nails down his sweaty back.

"So close," she gasped.

He reached between them and rubbed at the gentle bundle of nerves at her core and she flew over the edge. She sobbed his name, her inner walls clenching around his cock. He thrust into her roughly, his orgasm closing in on him.

"Look at me," he hissed and she watched him lustfully.

"Come for me," she whispered, moving her hips to meet him. He captured her lips, moaning in her mouth as he climaxed, spilling into her.

She moved her hips with his in tandem, helping him ride the waves of his orgasm. His body shook slightly from the intensity of the orgasm and he collapsed on top of her. She lifted her hand and mechanically ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her gently before pulling out and dropping next to her on the bed. Caroline continued to lay there, positive that her legs would never work again. Her bones felt like jelly and she was sated upon belief.

"Wow," she sighed contentedly. A smile tugged at her lips and she looked to the side to see a similar sated expression on Klaus' face.

"A week long thing, huh?" Klaus asked, turning on his side to face her. She hummed distractedly, propping herself up with her elbow. She looked at his sly expression before rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Fine," she began, leaning in to whisper against his lips. "With a possible reassessment at the end of the week to prolong it."

He captured her lips, rolling on top of her. "My vote is yes."

She giggled into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. "Mine too."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please review and tell me what all you liked!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	12. In the Stacks

**Hi Kaitlyn! I thought this one would be funny klaroline prompt: "We're studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances" AU**

 **Short, but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Caroline sighed as she peered down at her communication textbook. She had an hour long presentation due at the beginning of the week, so there she was having a hot Friday night date with her textbooks and laptop in the library. The library was pretty much a ghost town, asides from the one stranger that sat across from her table with his head buried in a notebook he was writing in.

She flipped through the pages, stopping to read a paragraph as she jotted down a few notes. She heard a quiet thud behind her, distracting her slightly as she turned around. There was nobody or nothing behind her, so she shrugged and went back to her work.

It wasn't much longer until she heard another thud, and a muffled voice. She looked behind her again, brow furrowing in confusion. She turned back to her book, noticing the man sitting across from her table looking back at her. She blushed slightly as she realized how freaking attractive he was. His blonde hair was messily styled, his chin littered with a five o'clock shadow, and he was frowning slightly. She heard another thud, and they both looked behind her again.

Shrugging slightly, Caroline turned back to the guy and they exchanged small smiles before turning back to their work. Caroline went back to reading her textbook, peeking up every so often to glance at the attractive male at the other table, flushing slightly when their eyes met. Clearing her throat, she turned back to her notebook, jotting down something about communication theory and-

Oh my God, was that a moan?

She dropped her pencil in surprise as an unmistakable moan filtered in from the book stacks behind her. Caroline's jaw dropped open and she hesitantly turned around as she watched a book fall off a shelf behind her. Another moan came from the same direction, this one distinctly female.

She gasped slightly, her eye widening as she turned back to her books, her cheeks flushing furiously. She looked up, noting the man's expression just as bewildered as hers. Their eyes met and she let out a slight embarrassed giggle. The guy's lips curled into a smile at the sound of her laugh and she ducked her head shyly. Picking up her pencil, Caroline went to write down another note when-

"Oh, fuck Enzo, YES!"

She lost her composure and began giggling, clamping a hand over her lips to muffle the sound. She looked up at the guy, noticing his lips were pressed in a thin line as if he were trying to hold in his amusement.

"Harder baby, harder!"

That pushed him over the edge and the man began to laugh, the sound music to Caroline's ears. Their eyes met and a fresh peal of laughter dropped from Caroline's lips. Gathering up her books, she stood up and shuffled over to his table.

"I'm sorry this is kind of random, but do you maybe want to go find somewhere else to study?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Sure," the man answered, his British lilt washing over her. "I've been a little distracted."

"Obviously," she giggled, waving her hand at the stacks as a female groan came out as if on cue.

"I was talking about how beautiful you are, but that works too," the man grinned, showing her his notebook. It had a tiny sketch of her with her nose buried in her books, paying no attention to her surroundings.

Caroline flushed, rolling her eyes. "Creepy."

"I prefer attentive," he remarked, a smirk growing across his face. "I'm Klaus."

"Caroline," she introduced, smiling slightly. "Want to grab some coffee?"

"Sure," Klaus replied, shutting his notebook and gathering up her books.

"Unless you want to give those people a run for their money in the stacks."

Caroline scoffed playfully, pursing her lips teasingly at Klaus. "You wish."

"I do," he replied, a smirk plastered across his face.

She bit her lip slightly, looking down as she fought a smile.

"Well, play your cards right and maybe we will," she teased, enjoying the way his jaw dropped at her comment. She wheeled around, heading for the exit. Klaus stood rooted in his spot, staring after her dumbly.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked, calling over her shoulder.

"Ohhh fuuuuck, Enzo, right there!" the feminine voice cried out from the stacks.

She'd never seen a man move that fast to the exit as he pulled her gently, both of them giggling all the way to the coffee shop.

* * *

 **Please tell me your thoughts!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	13. Pool Rules

**Prompt: i clearly reserved this deck chair by putting a towel on it why on earth are you lying on it who the fuck do you think you are" klaroline au**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline walked through her apartment complex's outside pool entrance, shuffling through her bags to put her pass back into its waterproof pouch. It had been a long, trying week for her, so she was dying to relax and unwind by catching some rays.

Pulling out her towel, she spotted a few open beach chairs. There wasn't anybody around, so she draped her pink and yellow striped beach towel on the chair to stake her claim on the chair. She dropped her beach bag underneath the chair, looking for her bikini. She came straight from class so she didn't stop to put on her bathing suit before coming to the pool.

She headed to the bathroom, quickly changing into her bikini. She put her hair up in a ponytail, took out her jewelry, and put on some flip flops before heading back to her chair. Caroline was dying for an intense sunning session, even bringing a library book that she'd checked out weeks ago (and forgot to return) to get some relaxation and-

 _Excuse me?_

Stopping suddenly, she let out surprised gasp at the sight of a male currently occupying her previously claimed beach chair. The guy in question was currently laying on his back, sunglasses on as he lazily lounged across the chair. Her towel had been thrown haphazardly across a beach chair next to it, her stuff still underneath her initial spot. Caroline narrowed her eyes at the annoying male, feeling steam come out of her ears.

Storming over to the chair, she threw her clothes down next to her bag and placed her hands on her hips haughtily.

"Excuse me!"

The male sighed. "Sorry, love but I'm too tired to entertain today."

Caroline scoffed, reaching down and tearing the male's sunglasses off his face. "Don't flatter yourself asshole."

The guy's eyes opened, widening slightly as he took in the sight of her furious form. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you want to tell me why you moved my towel?"

The man looked like he was at a loss for words. Of course, the sight of a furious blonde woman looking at you murderously in a pink bikini isn't an everyday occurrence.

Except maybe for this asshole.

"I didn't see a name on it," the man shrugged, sitting up.

Caroline rolled her eyes, throwing him a glare. "Putting a towel on a chair means that you're claiming it. I put my towel on the chair you're currently laying on. So kindly, please get the _fuck_ off it."

The man's confused face relaxed into a grin, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Love, you do realize that that are many of other empty chairs?" he gestured, pointing to various other spots around the pool area, including the empty chairs surrounding the one he was on top of.

Caroline growled in frustration. "I want _that_ chair," she glowered, frowning at him.

"But there is a perfectly good empty chair next to it," he responded, quirking his eyebrows at her.

"It's the principle of the thing!" Caroline threw up her hands.

The man rolled his eyes and got up.

"Well, if it bothers you that much, you can have the chair."

Caroline smiled primly, her eyes narrowing at him unkindly. "I say thank you, but you're kind of an asshole."

"I'd be offended if you weren't so ravishing when you're angry," the man quipped, crossing his arms as he looked down at her amusedly.

Caroline's jaw dropped, blushing despite her obvious annoyance. The guy was undeniably gorgeous, she had to hand it to him. His sandy blonde curls were perfectly mussed, his lean torso was exposed as the swim trunks hung low on his hips. He was outright checking her out, his eyes lingering a little too long on her legs.

"My God. You are such an ass," she snapped, yanking her towel off the chair and laying it back down on her previously claimed chair.

"Not quite. Klaus," the man introduced, ignoring her obvious annoyance.

She hummed, reaching for her sunscreen in her bag, hell-bent on ignoring him. Klaus chuckled behind her, dropping into the chair next to hers. She threw him a glare before turning around, squirting sunscreen on her hand. Lathering up her legs and arms, Caroline ran into an issue when she found that she couldn't reach the middle of her back.

Inwardly cursing herself for not bringing the spray sunscreen kind, she was just about to give up and let herself burn when-

"Need my help with anything, love?"

Squeezing her eyes shut with annoyance, Caroline bit her tongue and turned to look at Klaus' smirking face.

"I'm fine," she hissed, tossing her sunscreen in her bag. "And my name is Caroline. Not 'love'."

"Caroline," he tried out, his British lilt making her name sound like a caress.

She laid on her chair with a huff, ignoring how Klaus' voice sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. She turned to lay on her front, resolving to lay for only a few minutes due to the lack of sunscreen. Her mouth curving into a sly smirk, she carefully untied the back of her bikini to avoid tan lines. She heard Klaus' breath hitch slightly as the smooth skin of her back was exposed.

If he was going to annoy her, she might as well torture him.

Sighing softly, she shifted on the chair. She dropped the bikini strings down her sides, exposing the slight swell of the side of her breasts. She heard a muffle curse behind her, Klaus shifting slightly on his chair. Biting her lip thoughtfully, she cast a look to her side, unsurprised to see Klaus staring back at her with a heated stare.

"I changed my mind," she said, licking her bottom lip. "Can you put sunscreen on my back?"

It took him approximately five seconds to locate her sunscreen and squirt some in his hands, lathering it between his fingers. His hands carefully massaged the lotion on her back, surprising her with the gentleness of his touch. The feel of his calloused hands massaging her smooth skin sent shocks to her core, bringing goose bumps to her arms. His fingertips gently dug into her skin, massaging out the knots in her back. She bit back a moan, his hands setting her skin on fire and her heart racing.

This was totally backfiring.

She looked back at him, using her arms to cover her chest as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"That feels good," she whispered, licking her suddenly dry lips.

His eyes had grown considerably darker since she'd last looked at them, sending a stab of arousal to the apex of her thighs. He was breathing unsteadily, pressing his lips together firmly as he watched her. Biting her lip hesitantly, she looked down to where his hands had drifted dangerously to the top of her ass.

"I think I'm going to head to the hot tub inside," she murmured.

Klaus blinked back at her, nodding slightly. She quickly retied her bikini top, and stood up as he continued to watch her silently, his eyes practically undressing her. She gathered up her towel and turned to leave.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

She'd never seen a man move so fast in her life.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	14. Special Carry-on

**prompt - you fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple au**

 **It feels like I'm creating a lot of Klarokids lately. I might have to build a daycare ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus sighed impatiently, checking his phone once more for the time. He was due to board a plane on the way home to visit his family in Virginia from his current home in New Orleans, but as luck would have it, the plane was running late.

Briefly glancing around the terminal, he concluded that the flight would be a full one. He made a face at the loud woman behind him in line. She was nearly shouting in her cell phone, causing a beautiful blonde woman behind her to roll her eyes. Peeking sneakily behind him at the blonde, he was surprised to see a small baby, not more than six months old, strapped to her chest. The child appeared to be sleeping, something that that the mother seemed to be eternally grateful for.

She kept shooting dirty looks at the loud woman, checking to make sure her daughter (he saw the bow) was still fast asleep. Their eyes met and she smiled sheepishly, glancing down shyly at the baby in her chest. He smiled back hesitantly, unconsciously checking her left hand for a ring of some sort. All he saw was a bare finger with a tiny fist wrapped around it.

The gate attendant started calling for the different sections to board, his called second. Normally he wasn't used to flying coach, but it worked when he was in between gallery showings. He stood waiting for his turn, sipping at his hot tea, desperately wishing that it was bourbon. Briefly, Klaus wondered if it 9am was too early to order alcohol on the plane.

Eventually, Klaus' group was called to board; him pleasantly surprised to be boarding with the beautiful blonde and her daughter. He went ahead in front of them, quickly finding his window seat. After quickly shoving his carry-on in the overhead compartment, he buckled his seatbelt as he watched the blonde make her way up the aisle, quietly shushing the baby who had begun fussing against her chest.

"Um, hi," she muttered, dropping her purse in the seat next to his. "I guess we are your seat partners."

"Hello," he smiled, watching her as she went to un-strap the baby from her chest.

The child was sniffing miserably, her blue eyes sparkling with tears. The pink headband wrapped around her blonde, curly head, matching the little pink dress and shoes that she was wearing. The blonde mother was young, her own blonde curls were pulled into a messy ponytail and she had small bags under her eyes.

She was stunning to him.

The woman clutched the child to her, trying to grapple with carry-on suitcase in her other hand. For a minute, Klaus watched her struggle before reaching over for the suitcase.

"Do you need help?"

The woman smiled at him brilliantly. "Yes, thank you. Here, can you hold her for a second?"

And that's how Klaus ended up with a chubby baby in his lap.

While the mother settled the bags and carrier into the overhead bin, Klaus held the baby at arm's length and stared at her. The child's own blue eyes stared back at him innocently, her mouth opened in an 'o' shape.

"She's not going to break, you know," the young woman giggled, sitting in the middle seat next to him.

Klaus blinked at the child, the baby innocently shoving her fingers in her mouth as she gazed back at him.

"It's been awhile since I've held a baby," he admitted, turning to look at the woman. "My brother hasn't been this age in 16 years."

The woman laughed, making a funny face to her daughter who gave her a gummy grin.

"Here, I can take her," the woman said, easily lifting the infant out of his arms.

The baby squirmed in her mother's arms, turning to look at Klaus as she was settled in the woman's lap.

"This is Claire," the woman introduced, waving the baby's chubby fist at Klaus.

"Why hello, Claire," he shook her little hand, making the woman laugh. "I'm Klaus and you are?"

"Caroline," the blonde replied, smiling at him shyly.

Klaus grinned at her, captivated by the gleam in her blue-green eyes. The baby in her arms shrieked happily, tossing her stuffed puppy across the aisle.

"Oh, shoot," Caroline groaned. "She's in a throwing stage right now."

"I can hold her again if you want to get that," Klaus offered. "Or maybe when your boyfriend joins us or-"

Caroline shook her head. "No husband, or boyfriend. Claire's father pretty much ditched us for my best friend and gave up his parental rights."

"I'm sorry," Klaus frowned, but Caroline just shrugged.

"The quarterback isn't as much a hero in real life as he is in movies," she joked, a grim look on her face.

Claire babbled in response, turning to look at Klaus again with her big blue orbs.

"I think she likes you," Caroline teased.

"Well who could blame her? I'm a blast to be around," Klaus joked, winking at Claire.

The baby giggled, laying herself against her mother's chest as she peeked shyly at him. Caroline chuckled, shifting Claire to her side as she reached for the puppy on the floor. After a few tries of trying to get it while seated, Klaus took mercy on her and plucked Claire out of her arms to free the other hand. Smiling in thanks, Caroline retrieved the animal with ease.

Klaus once again had Claire at arm's length, the baby furrowing its brow at him. Caroline watched the scene with amusement as Klaus bounced her slightly on his lap, as if he was testing her. The baby blinked back in confusement, suddenly launching herself at his neck as she wrapped a fist around his necklaces.

"And she found her new toy," Caroline laughed.

"She has quite the strong grip," Klaus mused, grimacing a little as Claire tugged insistently at his necklaces.

"Claire, let go," Caroline chided, trying to unwrap her fist from the leather straps.

The soft brushing of her fingers against Klaus' neckline was electrifying and his breath hitched slightly. The baby whimpered as she was pulled away, her chin wobbling as her mother settled her against her lap.

"Shhh, it's okay," Caroline soothed. "You don't want to hurt Klaus do you? He's your new buddy."

Klaus playfully glared at the child, the funny face making the child giggle in response. The adults exchanged small smiles, the brilliant shine of hers lifting Klaus' heart.

The pilot came on to announce their readiness for takeoff. Caroline rooted around in her bag and pulled out a bottle to begin feeding Claire. Klaus inconspicuously pulled out his sketchbook, taking a long look at the mother and daughter duo as he began to sketch them.

Take off was relatively tame, Claire only fussing for a few minutes as her mother hummed quietly to quiet her down. Klaus continued to draw, losing track of time as he painstakingly worked on the curve of Caroline's lips and the sparkle in her eyes. He looked up at her, smirking to himself when he noticed that she was fast asleep. Claire was awake, her head tucked into Caroline's neck as she sleepily watched Klaus draw.

The baby yawned, blinking at Klaus as he quickly flipped to another page to capture the new scene next to him. Claire fussed at Klaus' lack of attention on her and he glared playfully, the baby give him a toothless grin in response. He chuckled, Claire echoing the sound as she wrapped her hands around her mother's hair and tugged it, waking Caroline up.

"Oh, sorry, was she bothering you?" Caroline apologized, yawning as she sat up.

Klaus shook his head. "No, she was just sitting here watching me draw."

"Draw?" Caroline asked, arching a brow in intrigue. "Can I see?"

Klaus glanced down at his sketchbook hesitantly before flipping to the drawing he was working on before. He handed it over to her, Caroline's eyes widening as she took in the picture.

"Oh wow," she breathed. "You're really good."

Klaus shrugged modestly. "I'm all right."

Caroline scoffed, shooting him a playful smile. "This is a little bit more than 'all right'."

The smiled at each other, Caroline biting her lip shyly as she snuggled a sleepy Claire to her chest. Klaus took back the sketchbook, carefully ripping out the page and handed it to her.

"Here, take it."

Caroline smiled in thanks, tracing the picture gently with her free hand before placing it in the free seat next to her.

"Excuse me?"

Klaus and Caroline looked up to see a young woman in a flight attendant outfit smiling kindly at them.

"Can I get you anything for your daughter?" she asked, looking at both of them expectantly.

Both of them froze, looking at each other in surprise.

"Oh, she's not-"

"He's not-"

Claire let out a wail, uncomfortable with the sudden interruption. Caroline immediately began shushing her, apologetically looking at Klaus.

"Perhaps a blanket would suffice," Klaus said to the flight attendant, nodding towards the crying child.

The woman left, assumingly to fetch the blanket and Claire quieted down soon enough. Popping a pacifier in her mouth, Caroline hummed quietly to her daughter as the baby slowly, but surely drifted off to sleep.

"Sorry, about that," Caroline apologized.

Klaus blinked at her in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"About the attendant thinking she's your daughter," Caroline laughed awkwardly. "She must have seen you with her earlier and just assumed-"

"Not a problem," Klaus shrugged. "It's happens."

Caroline sighed. "At least in New Orleans I don't get judgey looks from all the people who watched me grow up like I do in Virginia."

"Tell me about it," Klaus groaned. "I'm the black sheep of the family because I left home at 18 to start my own gallery down there."

"You're from Virginia too?" Caroline asked. "I'm grew up in Mystic Falls."

"Whitmore," Klaus replied, smiling slightly. "I only go back to visit my siblings."

"Same, well, just to see my mom," Caroline corrected, gently propping Claire up on her shoulder.

Klaus watched her with a small smile tugging at his lips. Caroline was by far the most beautiful woman he's come across in his 26 years, and he hadn't quite lived the chaste life. She was kind, nurturing, and brilliant. How any quarterback or male could pass her and Claire up was beyond him.

They were captivating.

"Perhaps when you return home to New Orleans, I could take you to dinner," Klaus offered, side eyeing her hopefully.

Caroline froze, turning her head back to look at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked, her voice conveying doubt.

"Yes, of course," Klaus answered. "Why not? I enjoy you."

"Lots of guys see Claire and run for the hills," Caroline sighed, glancing down at her daughter affectionately.

"I'm not like most guys," he declared smugly, smirking at her dubious expression.

Biting her lip hesitantly, Caroline glanced down at her daughter and then back at Klaus. He grinned at her expectantly, raising his eyebrows as he patiently waited.

"Fine," she breathed with a laugh. "Your dimples did me in."

"Part of my charm," he teased, making her giggle.

Her melodic laugh washed over him, lifting his heart for what felt like the first time in forever. They continued to talk for the rest of the flight, exchanging numbers before deplaning. They made plans to meet up the day before their flight back, because as fate would have it, they were scheduled on the same one.

Klaus airport later that day, feeling lighter than he had in years as he looked forward to the future for the first time in what felt like forever.

* * *

 **Thoughts!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	15. Technical Difficulties

**Written for the Klaroline vacay drabble event for lyaofhousestark/fulloflight :)**

 **Summary: When Caroline's computer crashes, she takes it to her roommate's boyfriend's brother to fix. When he is found accidentally snooping on some of her most sensitive files, Klaus decides to take matters - and his apology- into his own hands.**

* * *

"Ugh! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Caroline fumed at her computer's blank screen, pushing the power button repeatedly to no effect.

"What's the matter?" her roommate, Katherine, poked her head into her room.

"It's my _stupid_ computer. I was trying to write this _stupid_ paper for that _stupid_ class and then this _stupid_ thing died before I could finish saving it!" Caroline groaned. "God, this is just so -"

"Stupid?" Katherine supplied with a wry grin.

Caroline glared at her, before turning back to her computer.

"I don't know what to do about it. It's plugged in and had a full battery, but it just completely froze and the screen went black," she whined, trying the power button again.

Katherine slunk into the room, looking at the laptop with a critical eye. "When's your paper due?"

"Tomorrow," Caroline replied.

Katherine let out a low whistle. "That sucks."

The blonde glared at her roommate. "Thank you for your sympathy."

Katherine chuckled. "Here, why don't you use my laptop to finish the paper? We'll just take your laptop to Elijah's shop."

"Oh my God, I completely forgot Elijah knew how to fix computers," Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. "He's winning in the boyfriend category."

"And sex category too," Katherine grinned lewdly, causing her roommate to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"I didn't need to hear that," Caroline winced. "Laptop please?"

She held out her hand and blinked innocently at Katherine who rolled her eyes, but fetched her computer obligingly.

"Thanks. You're the best," Caroline grinned, switching on the device.

"I know," Katherine shrugged. "Now hurry up and write that paper, Elijah's store closes in like three hours and I don't intend on staying there very long and having to deal with his brothers."

"Doesn't he have like a billion of them?" Caroline asked, already briskly typing on a word document.

"Three, actually: Finn, Klaus, and Kol," she ticked off her fingers. "Each one more annoying than the next. Oh, and a sister, Rebekah. She's kind of a bitch."

Caroline just chuckled.

"They can be as annoying or bitchy as they want," she said, her eyes trained on the computer screen. "As long as they fix my laptop within a relatively quick time frame and for a small amount of money."

"Just flirt with them," Katherine teased.

"Hah, now leave me alone so I can finish this," Caroline ordered, throwing Katherine a teasing smile.

"The correct words are 'Thank you Katherine for having an amazing boyfriend and for lending me your laptop'," Katherine replied, getting up to leave.

"Yeah, sure," Caroline waved her off, deeply engrossed with her work on the computer screen.

Katherine rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself as she trailed back to her room.

* * *

"Nik!"

Klaus looked up from the computer screen he was immersed in, blinking suddenly at the change of light. He rolled his eyes as he watched his younger brother, Kol, plop into a computer chair next to him.

"What do you want, Kol?" he asked, turning back to his computer screen.

"Did you see the blonde that came in with Katerina?" he asked. "She looked like a tasty little thing."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Katerina, or _Katherine_ as she liked to be called, was their older brother's girlfriend. She was a right pain in the arse, rude, brash, always barging in when the brothers were having a guy's night and downright detestable at best.

Needless to say, she did not get along well with him.

"No, Kol, I'm busy trying to work. Which is what you should be doing," Klaus sighed.

"Playing the Sims is not working," Kol retorted.

Klaus just glared at him.

Elijah burst into the back room, Katherine following along with a pretty blonde girl at her heels. Klaus looked up at his brother, his snarky greeting dropping off his lips as he caught a glimpse of the blonde beauty at the back of the group.

She was stunning.

Her blond hair was perfectly curled, perched on her shoulders, tempting blue-green eyes were trained on his, sending electric shocks down his spine. The woman's pink lips were fixed in a slight pout, creating a desire in Klaus to nibble on the bottom one. Her lithe figure was clad in a short summer dress and he took pleasure in her long creamy legs on display.

"Brother," Elijah began. "We need your assistance with Miss Forbes' computer. I would do it myself, but I can't work on it in front room with the customers."

The blonde woman looked at him, biting her lip shyly as she peeked at him through her thick lashes.

"Kol Mikaelson at your service," his brother hopped out of his chair, reaching for the blonde's hand.

He pressed a kiss on the top of her hand, the blonde rolling her eyes in amusement at his obvious intentions. She looked at Klaus out of the corner of her eye, pressing her lips together as she regarded him quietly.

"I meant _Niklaus_ ," Elijah sighed, pushing past Kol to put the computer in front of Klaus.

"Niklaus?" the woman echoed confusedly.

"I prefer Klaus," he answered, scoffing at Elijah's amused expression. "And you are?"

"Caroline," the blonde answered, smiling shyly. "Caroline Forbes."

Her smile was brilliant, blinding Klaus temporarily as he got lost in her deep blue-green eyes. He looked down, clearing his throat as he pulled her laptop in front of him.

"What happened?"

The woman sighed, flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"I was in the middle of working on my Lit paper and my computer just went black. It completely shut off, and now I can't get it to turn back on."

Klaus frowned. "Did you remember to charge it?"

"Of course," Caroline glared at him.. "It had a full 3 hours left on the battery."

"Just checking, love," Klaus grinned impishly at her. "I'll have to check to see if it was the motherboard. If it was, then I can recover your hard drive for you and we can put it on another computer."

"That sounds expensive," Caroline sighed, biting her bottom lip.

Klaus shrugged, smirking at her. "I can give you the family discount."

A small smile flitted across her face as she pursed her lips at him. His gaze lowered to her lips briefly, forgetting that three other people besides them were still in the room.

Caroline's cheeks flushed as she noticed his eye movement, fidgeting nervously as she looked down at the floor.

"This is awkward," Kol stated. "And I'm bored so I'm leaving."

"Same," Katherine sighed. "Come find me when you're done eye-fucking, Care."

Caroline scoffed, her cheeks tingeing a deeper red. Klaus cleared his throat, turning back to her computer as he set to work on it. He heard Katherine laugh as she tugged Elijah out of the room, Kol following in suit.

"Sorry about that," Caroline chuckled nervously. "Kat has no filter."

"I've noticed," Klaus agreed, briefly looking up at the blonde beauty. "Can I have your username and password for the computer?"

Her eyes widened and she visibly swallowed. "Why?"

"Well if I can get your computer on, I'll need to see if it was a virus or something and I can't really do that from the log-on screen," he answered, watching in amusement as her face began to resemble the color of a tomato.

"Um, well, the user name is 'missmysticfalls', all one word and lower-case," she began, twisting her fingers nervously.

He wrote that down on a notepad next to the laptop. "Password?"

"It's 'mrsjosephmorgan'," she bit out. "Like the actor."

He pressed his lips together as he wrote it down, a chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

"Don't laugh at me!" she protested, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm not," he said, a chuckle falling from his lips. "I just didn't know I was in the company of an actor's wife."

"Shut up," she said playfully. "I got the laptop after I saw _Ben Hurr_ for the first time."

Klaus just nodded, desperately holding in a laugh. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, her smile widening as he met her amused gaze.

Then they both broke out laughing, unable to avoid the hilarity of the moment. For a long moment they just grinned at each other like idiots, both pairs of eyes sparkling in laughter.

"Oh, gosh. I knew I should have changed that password when I started college," she sighed, licking her bottom lip.

His gaze followed the motion, his eyes briefly darkening at the alluring image.

"I've heard worse," he shrugged. "I'll give you a call when I figure out what's the issue."

"So you need my number?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

He nodded, a tiny smile playing at his lips. She bent down over him, writing her phone number under her username and password. Her close proximity was intoxicating as her curls brushed his shoulder, her flowery scent consuming as her hand brushed his shoulder accidentally.

"Is that all you need?" she asked, her breath brushing against his ear.

He fought off a shiver, her scent washing over him as he turned to look at her. Caroline's face was close, her lips nearly brushing against his cheek.

"Thank you, love," he murmured, his lips pressed against her ear.

She did shiver, clearing her throat as Klaus sent her a smug grin. She rolled her eyes playfully, making sure that her hips swayed temptingly as she bid him goodbye. His eyes followed her lithe figure, biting back a groan when she smiled at him coyly over her shoulder as she left.

Letting out a breath, Klaus willed his libido to calm down as he threw his head back on the chair.

He couldn't remember having such an instant attraction to a woman, ever. Her smile was addicting, and he wanted nothing more than to spend hours upon hours with her in his arms and her body pressed against his.

Shaking his head, Klaus cleared his thoughts of the blonde spitfire as he turned to look at her laptop.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

Klaus sketched absently on a piece of paper, looking up to check on the computer before engrossing himself in his drawing of Caroline.

Her motherboard was fried, but Klaus had managed to save her hard drive and was currently transferring it all onto another laptop for her. He figured that they could loan her the laptop for the time being, at least until she purchased a new one.

He had called her about an hour ago, bidding her to come in in about a half hour to pick it up. He wanted to make sure he got everything transferred first, and that all her files worked well and weren't corrupted.

Klaus bit his lip, focusing on the curve of Caroline's lips as he continued to draw her. His muse was working overtime, the appearance of Caroline persuading him to pick up his sketchpad for the first time in months.

The computer beeped, startling Klaus as he looked up at the computer. What he saw caused his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop.

Bloody. Hell.

It was a picture of Caroline, dressed in a black negligee as she looked coyly over her shoulder at the camera. Her perky bottom was framed in a lacy black thong, the creamy skin of her arse exposed. Her blonde curls were pulled up in a soft updo, her fingers twisted into the white, billowy curtains of a window.

Klaus swallowed thickly, adjusting his pants as he felt himself harden at the picture. He hurriedly pushed a button, making another picture pop up and he gasped. She was lying on her back on the bed in this one. Her face was facing the camera, a seductive expression on her face. The swells of her breasts peeked out from the black, lacy bra she was wearing.

He _accidentally_ clicked the next button, another picture popping up. This one was taken from the side. Her body was a dark, alluring silhouette, pressed against the white background on the bed. Her head was thrown back, her tousled curls falling down her back.

Klaus coughed slightly, adjusting the zipper in his jeans as it began to cut into his erection. His mouth was bone-dry as his heart thudded painfully in desire. He heard a soft knock at the door, making him jump in surprise as he quickly closed out of the pictures.

"Come in!" he called, his voice coming out gruffer than expected.

Caroline poked her head in, sending Klaus' pulse through the roof and his pants tightened considerably.

"Hi," she said, smiling slightly as she walked towards him.

"Hello," he coughed, looking down at the computer as he discreetly adjusted himself.

"Did you finish?" she asked, pulling a computer chair next to him and sitting on it.

Klaus nearly choked at her accidental double entendre, ducking his head to avoid her gaze as he looked straight at the laptop.

Nope. No, he didn't finish.

"Um, kind of," he cleared his throat. "I just finished transferring your files to this laptop that you can rent until you get a new one."

"Thanks," she beamed at him, the corner of her lips faltering as Klaus refused to meet her gaze.

He continued to awkwardly stare at the computer, thinking of everything under the sun to calm his body down. Babies, dead puppies, his mother in a bikini, but nothing was working. Caroline studied him quietly, her eyes widening as she gasped.

"Oh my God, you saw my pictures," she groaned, covering her face.

"It was an accident, I promise," he swore. "I was running the scan and they just popped up."

She covered her face, inwardly screaming at herself for not deleting the photos when she'd had the chance.

"You must think I'm such a trollop," she sighed, awkwardly glancing at the floor.

Klaus frowned at her. "On the contrary love, I think you're stunning."

She peeked at him, her face flushing as their eyes met.

"It was for a school project. My best friend, Bonnie, needed a subject for her portfolio, so I offered. I liked the pictures, so I kept them for myself. Nobody was ever supposed to see them."

"I apologize for accidentally seeing them."

She snorted. "For some reason, I don't think you are. Nor were the other ones accidents."

He grinned at her sheepishly. "The pictures were so stunning, I just couldn't help myself."

Caroline rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Excuses, excuses."

Klaus chuckled, shutting the laptop as he handed it to her. "Here, no charge."

"Really?" she asked, furrowing her brow at him.

He nodded. "It's on me. It's the least I can do after snooping."

Her answering smile was blinding, and she took the computer from him. "Thank you."

"I only ask for one small thing in return," he added, moving his hand to cover hers.

Her gaze dropped to their hands, her breath hitching at the contact. "And what is that?"

"Let me paint you."

* * *

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, nervously tugging at her curls. She was currently in Klaus' bathroom, clad in black lingerie.

Hit by a sudden bout of insanity, she had agreed to let Klaus paint her.

He'd showed her his drawings, impressing her almost immediately, and after that it hadn't taken much persuading from him for her to agree to the painting. She was comfortable with her body, and it was obvious that Klaus was a fan of it too, judging by his reaction to her boudoir photographs.

"Love, are you ready?" his voice called through the door.

She let out a nervous breath, nodding at herself in the mirror.

"I'm coming," she called, wringing her hands.

She opened the door, revealing herself to Klaus. She thrilled in the way Klaus' breath hitched, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed heavily. His eyes darkened lustfully, his pink tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. She followed the motion, her core clenching at the visual.

"Where do you want me?" she asked, innocently side stepping him as she stalked into his bedroom.

"The bed," his answered gruffly, clearing his throat.

She climbed onto the bed, bouncing lightly on the comfortable mattress. She heard him bite back a moan, the sound causing a shiver to ripple down her spine.

"What pose do you need me in?" she asked, coquettishly wiggling in the middle of the bed as she got comfortable.

Klaus walked over, his lustful glare apparent across his face.

"Allow me," he whispered, pressing her gently against the bed with his warm, rough hands.

He laid her down, concentrating heavily on her as he moved her arms and legs onto the bed. He propped her head up with a pillow, moving her head to the side and brushing her curls out. Her arms were up around her head, her legs tangled in his white bed sheets.

 _This was so Titanic,_ Caroline thought, her cheeks reddening.

"Just like that," he murmured, running his hand gently down the smooth skin of her stomach.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat, involuntarily whimpering at the way his hand sent shocks to her core.

"Klaus," she breathed. "I- uh."

"Yes, love?" he asked, his face moving closer as he bent over her body.

"I need you to -"

"To what?" he asked, watching her lips.

"I need to relax," she finished, moving her hands from around her head to his stubbled chin.

He smirked at her softly, licking his lips. "Well then, allow me."

He bent down, pressing his lips against hers insistently. She gasped into his mouth, curling her fingers into his hair. He kissed her like a man starved for air, feasting on her lips greedily as she arched her body against his. He broke away, trailing kisses down her neck before latching onto the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

Her fingers ran down his back and she ground her hips against his stiff length as he growled into her neck. Her hands dipped under the hem of his henley, insistently pushing it up as she got a feel of his smooth skin underneath.

"Shirt off. Now," she hissed, yanking it off him.

He lifted his arms to rip the shirt off, his hands immediately returning to exploring her soft skin. She gasped as he nipped at her collarbone, the sting sending a stab of arousal to her core. His hips ground against hers, his erection brushing against her damp panties. His lips returned to hers, swallowing a moan as his hands ventured south.

His fingers slid under the lace of her panties, gasping into her mouth at the feel of her slick heat. He stroked her softly, her hips jerking involuntarily as his finger dipped into her opening. Flicking a thumb over her clit, Klaus watched her face in fascination as he continued to tease her endlessly. She bit her lip, her grip on his back tightening as the tension in her belly began to build.

"Stop teasing," she huffed, whining when he followed directions and his hand left her core.

His lips crashed back down on hers, plunging his tongue past her lips as it slowly familiarized itself with the crevices of her mouth. His fingers massaged her breasts, flicking over her nipples as they hardened in response. Caroline's hands continued to explore the contours of his chest, drifting down to the trail of hair at the top of his jeans. She pressed a palm against his erection through his jeans, grinning in his mouth at the way his hips bucked.

She unbuckled his pants quickly, using her feet to push them down quickly. Klaus had pressed down the cups of her bra, feasting on her breasts with ravenous lips. She gasped as he tugged on a nipple with his teeth, grasping his length in her hand in response. He groaned against her chest, the sound sending vibrations down her belly to her core.

"Please," she whimpered. "Klaus."

"Please, what?" he asked, tracing a line up her neck with his tongue.

"I need you," she moaned, grinding her damp panties against his boxers.

"Condom?" he bit out.

"On birth control," she responded, pushing his boxers down as he lifted his hips up.

He just yanked her panties off, tearing them as she gasped in shock. Before she could reprimand him, he entered her in one swift motion. She moaned, the low guttural sound, music to Klaus' ears. Experimentally she rocked her hips, huffing when he continued to look down at her thoughtfully.

"Move," she ordered, whining at his amused chuckle.

He pulled out slowly, slamming back into her with a groan. He thrust into her steadily, her hips meeting his as they quickly fell into a steady rhythm. Her walls clenched around his cock, making him growl as he buried his head into her neck.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, angling her hips to where he could thrust into her deeper. They gasped simultaneously, the new angle allowing him to hit a sweet spot inside of her.

He continued to pound into her, her inner walls clamping down on his cock as her release neared. The tension in her belly coiled tightly, the friction of his body pleasurably rubbing against hers, making her head swim with desire. His pelvic bone rubbed up against her clit, making her cry he pumped into her harder, reaching between them and rubbing at her sensitive nub, sending her over the edge.

She sobbed her release, crying out his name as her inner walls spasmed around his length. The sight of her coming apart in his arms sent him over the edge, growling his release into her neck as he continued to pump into her, milking their climaxes.

His hips jerked into her one last time before he rolled off of her, both of them breathing heavily as their bodies came down from their mutual high. She looked over at Klaus, finding him looking back at her intently. Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing.

"I feel relaxed now," she grinned.

He chuckled, pulling her so she was perched on his chest. "I'm afraid I ripped your costume," he stated, looking down to where her black lace panties were lying on the floor.

She shrugged, snuggling into his chest. "I have more."

"Hmmm," he hummed, intrigued. "Can I see these others?"

Tracing his chest with her fingertips, she considered.

"How about you take me to dinner first, and we'll talk about it."

"Deal," he said immediately, rolling her over and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"It's the least you could do after you snooped my pictures," she teased, giggling at his mock-annoyed expression.

"I gave you a free computer!"

"Well, that takes care of the first picture," she said, screeching as he tickled her side.

"Now the second one..." she continued, gasping as Klaus suddenly shifted between her thighs.

He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, looking up at her heatedly.

"That's -" she gasped, "a... oh, God!"

"A, what?" he asked, licking a trail up her thigh.

"Good way to -" she breathed. "Fuck."

"A good way to fuck?" he teased, nipping at her leg. "I agree."

She groaned in frustration, glaring down at him as he smirked against her belly.

"I intend on making it up to you," he continued, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her stomach. "All night long."

Before Caroline's mind went completely hazy with desire, she managed to thank the computer gods for killing her laptop and helping Klaus snoop on her private pictures.

She _loves_ apologies.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Mikaelsons Got Talent

**Prompt: Caroline watches trashy reality shows and klaus makes fun of her but she comes home one night and finds him passed out on the couch watching said trashy reality shows. PLEASE KAITLYNNNNN**

 **This is for Angie! (Angelikah, thetourguidebarbie)**

 **Super crackish, but super fluffy. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Klaus absently looked down at his thumb, noting the splash of blood across it. He licked at it, knowing that Caroline would notice it the moment he stepped into their New Orleans mansion, and he'd really like to avoid a lecture about torturing the masses when he could be ravishing her instead.

Sucking on his thumb, he let himself in their house, noting Caroline's slow, but steady undead heartbeat coming from the living room. There didn't seem to be a sign of anyone else around, the help having gone home earlier, his hybrids positioned outside for protection, and his siblings kicked out for the night. Smirking to himself, Klaus shrugged off his jacket in the entry-hall and made his way across the house.

It had been a torturously long night, having to use devious methods to get information about a new uprising of witches in the outskirts of New Orleans. Three snapped necks, and four hours later, he and Marcel managed to reach a peace treaty with what was left of the group, leaving Klaus annoyed by the time consumption.

"Love?" he called, walking down the hall.

He heard her grunt in acknowledgement before he stepped into the living room, finding his blonde queen curled up on the couch with her eyes glued to the television. Dropping next to her, he pulled her close and tried to greet her with a kiss.

"Shhh," she murmured, ducking away. "They're about to sing."

Putting her hand up between them, she pushed Klaus and leaned forward to watch the TV. His forehead creased in irritation as he went to pull her to him.

"Klaus! If I miss the kids' duet, you will not get laid for a month," she snapped, waving him off.

He growled under his breath, looking to see one of Caroline's favorite reality show on the television. It was a _America's Got Talent_ , her go-to show on was particularly smitten with a young duet group this season, a brother and sister under the age of 10.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back on the couch as the group's god-awful music started to play. Caroline stared at the TV, a tiny smile playing at her lips as she watched them. Halfway through the song, she curled up against Klaus' chest, sighing contentedly as the performance continued.

"They are so good," she said, rubbing her cheek on Klaus' shirt. "Don't you agree?"

Klaus didn't say anything, biting his tongue about how awfully pitchy he found the children. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Klaus?"

"I thought I wasn't to talk to avoid a sex drought," Klaus muttered, and she rolled her eyes, whacking him playfully in the chest.

"Empty threats," she teased, leaning up to kiss his chin. "Rough night?"

"Long," he replied, leaning down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

She hummed against his lips, smiling into the kiss. "Casualties?"

"Minimal," he responded, swooping in to kiss her again. "I barely spilt any blood."

"Just on your shirt," Caroline remarked, tugging at the hem of it.

He looked down, cursing at the dark stain on the bottom of his henley. Looking back at her sheepishly, he gave her a dimpled smile to her exasperated expression.

"Progress," he shrugged, looping an arm around her shoulder.

Sighing, she snuggled into his side and turned her attention back to the TV. The judges were giving their critiques, which Caroline vehemently protested the negative feedback while Klaus inwardly agreed with them.

"Those judges are totally tone deaf," Caroline sniffed, pulling out her cell phone.

"Sweetheart, they are entertainers and have been judges for years," Klaus reminded her, narrowing his brow as he watched her call a random number.

"Please, Howard Stern doesn't know shit."

"What are you doing?" he asked, jerking his head toward her phone.

"Voting," she replied, hanging up and dialing again. "Each call counts as one vote, and they _have_ to make it through to the finals."

Klaus rolled his eyes, making an affronted noise when she ripped his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Every vote counts," she sang, wiggling his phone at him.

She dialed the number on his, using her phone to redial once more.

"You really want those children to win?" he asked.

Caroline looked at him, eyes wide. "Klaus, they have to win! It'll totally change their lives."

"And we care because?"

"Because, sometimes people deserve good things in life, and these kids do," she continued.

Klaus felt a smile form on his face, and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Your compassion is a gift, my love."

She shot him a grin, handing him back his phone. "Here, I think I maxed out the number of votes on this one."

Klaus took it back, quickly copying the number and shooting a text to his hybrids with an order to continually call that number to vote. What his queen wants, she gets.

Caroline finished voting on her phone, tossing it to the side as she reached for the remote. Klaus moved her blonde curls to the side, brushing his nose against her throat. She shuddered pleasurably, but pushed him away again when he tried to kiss her.

He groaned, annoyed. "Sweetheart, I'm trying to properly ravish you."

"Later," she responded, clicking the remote. "I have to catch up on _Dancing with the Stars_ now. I missed it last night."

"That show again?" he complained. "Love, it's absolutely horrendous."

Caroline shot him a dark look. "Nick Carter is in this season. He was like my biggest childhood crush."

Klaus rolled his eyes, ignoring the stab of jealousy in his gut as he leaned back against the couch while she started playing the show from the beginning. Idly he wondered what Caroline would do if he sent one of his hybrids to _take care_ of the celebrity, but decided not to risk the inevitable lecture from her. Being subjected to watching the so-called "heartthrob" Nick Carter dance first, Klaus was unable to keep his commentary to himself.

"That's not even a real Argentine tango," he remarked.

"Says who?" Caroline shot back, brushing off his wandering hand as it rubbed her thigh.

"You're forgetting that you're dating someone who was classically trained in all these dances," Klaus reminded her, grinning at the adorable way she crinkled her nose. "Mostly, when they first came out."

"Ah, yes," Caroline cheekily replied. "My boyfriend, the fossil."

He nipped her neck, making her shriek happily and she wriggled out of his arms. Klaus pulled her back in, scratching his stubble against her neck and she made a face.

"Grumpy," she murmured.

"Neglectful," he pouted.

She made a sympathetic noise and kissed the tip of his nose. "Let me finish this episode and I'm all yours. Okay?"

Klaus nodded, his lips pulling into a pout nonetheless. The smile she gave him was blinding, and his heart couldn't help but lift at the sight. She snuggled back in his arms, pressing her soft curves against his chest, losing herself in the TV show.

"Who is that young girl with that blonde professional dancer?" Klaus asked later on, pursing his lips together.

Caroline looked at him, bemused. "You mean Bindi and Derek?"

"Doesn't he constantly win?"

Caroline hummed noncommittally. "He's won like five times."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "At least give him an older woman next season. He always gets the young girls. It's too easy. He must have compelled someone."

"How many times have you seen this show?" Caroline asked, looking at him bewilderedly. "And Derek Hough is not a vampire."

"Sweetheart, you do realize we share a YouTube account and I can see your video history, which lately has been filled with silly dances from this show."

"And yours is filled with torture techniques from the 18th century," she shot back.

Klaus just shrugged.

"I have to stay sharp with my methods, love," he assured her, smoothing her wrinkled forehead with his finger. "I think that it would be a nice change for him to get an older partner for once, like that Betty White woman you adore."

"Or someone old like you?" Caroline teased, playing with the scruff on his neck.

"I wouldn't be caught dead on a show like this," Klaus argued back, kissing her forehead.

"You are dead," she teased, making him glare at her.

She giggled, the melodic sound clenching Klaus' heart. Wrapping his arms around her, they turned back to the show, his patience weakening at every passing moment.

"Is it over yet?"

"Hush. It's not like I'm subjecting you to _Keeping up with the Kardashians."_

"That is out of the question."

"Oh, just wait until Sunday night."

* * *

Klaus was in a absolutely foul mood. It was the next Tuesday, and Caroline was still out to dinner with Rebekah and the Bennett witch for a girls night. Surprisingly, the Quarter was quiet for once. Marcel and Elijah had offered to go out to Rousseau's with him for a drink, but Caroline forbade Klaus to go out when she did, knowing that sooner or later he would crash the party.

The house was empty, him having sent home all the help early due to Caroline being gone for the night. His hybrids were keeping an eye on the house and her, making sure that she and the other women were safe. Klaus wasn't particularly in the mood to paint, nor sketch. He found himself wandering the halls aimlessly, completely and utterly bored.

Walking into the living room, Klaus spotted the television. It was turned off, usually only turned on and watched by Caroline and sometimes Rebekah whenever she stopped by. He checked the time, noting that _America's Got Talent_ was most likely starting soon. Caroline mentioned TiVo'ing it, which he assumed she had set up before she left. However, technology could never be fully trusted in his eyes.

The black screen stared back at Klaus, almost daring him to turn it on. He scowled at the TV, looking around for a book to read, but kept turning to look back at the annoying screen. Klaus found himself extremely curious to see if all of his hybrids' work at voting for that duet group was successful.

If he turned on the show, it was only to ensure that his threats to his hybrids to keep voting, and his handiwork were victorious.

Plus, Caroline would never know.

Klaus grabbed the remote, situating himself on the couch as he turned the television on. The channel was already set on the show, and he groaned at the opening music.

How someone could willingly watch these shows were a mystery to him.

The show continued on, and Klaus slumped further on the couch. Figuring that f he was subjecting himself to torture, he should at least get comfortable. Caroline's favorite group came on and performed an awful rendition to a country song that hurt Klaus' ears, but he went ahead and texted the number to his hybrids to vote. The show continued on, all of the other acts boring him to no end. He did find himself enthralled with a sword swallower at one point, but was disappointed when the performer failed to mess up and cause a bloody accident.

Pity. A little bloodshed would make the show interesting.

He yawned, absently thinking that he should get up and prepare some blood for Caroline for when she got home. The show was telling a sob story about one of the singers, causing him to fall more tired and annoyed. His eyes fluttered shut, making a note to get up during the next commercial and turn the monstrosity off.

* * *

"Klaus?"

Caroline kicked her heels off in the entry-hall, wriggling her toes against the rug as she stretched her feet out. She had fun with Rebekah and Bonnie, but missed staying at home with Klaus and cuddling.

Not that he would ever admit to doing that.

There was no reply to her call, and Caroline's forehead crinkled confusedly. She followed the sound of the living room television through the quiet house, picking up on the soft snores of someone in the room.

When she walked into the living room, Caroline bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her boyfriend, the 1,000 year old Original Hybrid was curled up on the couch, dead asleep with _America's Got Talent_ blasting in the background.

Chucking quietly to herself, she moved over to the couch and pulled his phone gently out of his hand. Clapping a hand over her mouth, Caroline noted the last number that was written on his phone screen.

He'd been voting. For people on the show.

Caroline couldn't hold in her giggles any longer, letting out a snort. Klaus' eyes shot open, immediately focusing on her figure next to him. He sat up, looking at her sheepishly as he reached for the remote.

Choking back her giggles, she cleared her throat and looked at him expectantly.

"Good evening," he offered her, clicking the TV off.

She grabbed the remote from him, turning it back on. "It's not over yet."

Klaus eyed her warily, as if waiting for her to make fun of him. Blinking innocently up at him through her lashes, Caroline watched his face soften and his shoulders slump.

"I was only watching to make sure your team made it through," he explained.

Caroline licked her lips, holding a grin as she nodded. "I see."

"They did," he offered.

"Spoiler alert," she chided gently, lifting herself into his lap.

"Also, I wanted to see if the sword person would accidentally hurt himself," he continued, wrapping an arm around her.

"And?"

"Not this time," Klaus sighed.

"There is always next week," Caroline giggled, pressing a kiss to his dimpled cheek.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Klaus asked hesitantly.

Caroline looked at him innocently. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Love," Klaus murmured, pulling the soft puppy-dog eyes on her.

She sighed, swooping in to kiss his lips. "No. It'll be our little secret."

Klaus smirked at her. "That's my girl."

"I may need a little persuasion though," she began lightly, noting the dark, lustful glint immediately appear in Klaus' eyes.

"How may I be of help?" he asked, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She shivered in his arms, a ripple of desire going down her spine. Klaus chuckled, taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

"I can think of a few things," she mumbled, tilting her head to allow him better access.

"Allow me to assist with that," he whispered against her cheek.

Caroline's lips twisted into a devious smirk.

"Good, give me your phone so I can finish voting. Then we can start the show all over again!"

Klaus groaned, throwing his head back against the couch.

"Don't be pouty," she scolded, running her hand through his curly hair. "Once this is done, I can give you your reward for having the hybrids help vote."

"How di-"

"Please," she interjected. "I know everything."

He hummed, nodding his head.

"Now give me your phone, or vote for them yourself so I can finish this and give you your reward. I'll give you a hint," Caroline started innocently.

"It involves magically spelled scarves that Bonnie gave me tonight."

Klaus never dialed his phone so fast before in his life.

* * *

 **Please review! I'm hoping to get my mojo back so I can crank out some more drabbles soon! Look for a UE update in the next week :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	17. The Devil On Your Back

**For 25 days of Klaroline day 4! This is semi based on a post Becky wrote, which I linked on my tumblr at she-walked-away :)**

 **Request: my-light-into-the-darkness said: I have a prompt for day 9, it's Klaroline + Shake it out (Florence + The Machine), it can be angst, with a happy end or not, with smut or not, do as you wish :) Thank you very much :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Regrets collect like old friends_

 _Here to relive your darkest moments_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way_

 _And all of the ghouls come out to play_

 _And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

 _But I like to keep some things to myself_

 _I like to keep my issues drawn_

 _It's always darkest before the dawn_

Caroline can't recall quite when it hit her.

Maybe it was when Valerie told her about the baby that she and Stefan lost. Maybe it was when she saw the twins on the ultrasound.

Maybe it was Stefan still refusing to tell her about everything, about his baby from the past.

Maybe it's when she realized that she didn't love him.

Alaric stared at her awkwardly across the room, mostly at her stomach. Valerie twisted her fingers together while Stefan reached for Caroline's own. Before she could stop herself, she yanked it away. He looked hurt, something that felt almost satisfying to her.

She's just _so_ angry.

They didn't care what this pregnancy would do to her, mentally or physically. None of them bothered asking how this would affect her, how completely _wrong_ it felt. No one bothered to ask what she thought, whether or not she even wanted to carry the children. All they cared about was Alaric, and how Stefan takes the news.

She didn't want to do it.

When Katherine killed her in the hospital all those years ago, Caroline accepted the fact that she wouldn't have children. She would never, ever live a normal, human life again.

And that's okay.

She was meant to be extraordinary. To travel, to love, to live her eternity to the fullest.

Not to carry the man who killed her father's children, while she continued to date the brother of the man who abused her. She deserved more than this tiny town.

She wants epic love, heart-wrenching, world-turning love. Not this silly pragmatic kind of romance.

"I don't want this," Caroline murmured, looking away from Stefan's concerned expression.

"Care-"

"No," she said forcefully, shaking her head. "I don't want to do this."

"But the babies-"

"Were not my choice," she interrupted, looking over at Alaric with a hard expression.

"They're innocent children," Valerie cut in.

Caroline sniffed, biting her bottom lip. "And I was just an innocent bystander. It's my body, and none of you have even asked me what I think about it."

Alaric watched her with an unreadable expression, Stefan with shock, and Valerie looked confused. She stood up, jerking away from Stefan's hand as he tried to grab her.

"Do I not get a choice in this?" she burst. "It's my body that will have to go through this, my emotions that have to deal with the fact that I'm going to fucking give birth to the children of the man who killed my father!"

"Caroline, he wasn't in his right mind then," Stefan cut in.

"Does it even matter? My father is still dead and I still have no control over my own body," she shot back, staring dead at her boyfriend.

Stefan was quiet, looking away from her as Alaric stood up.

"I understand," he whispered. "But I need this. I need them."

"You're not the only person affected by this," she snapped.

Alaric and Stefan looked at each other, both of them a loss for words. Valerie's face was twisted into a look of pity, her eyes trained on Caroline's stomach.

"It's not right," she finished.

Valerie drew in a breath. "I think I know how to fix it."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"I can put them in me," Valerie stated simply.

Caroline let out a shaky breath. "Then you can finally experience everything you'd ever wanted. Both of you."

Stefan's eyes snapped to her, his face falling when he noticed the hard look on her face.

"I found out about the baby," she said quietly.

He opened his mouth to apologize, explain, or whatever he thought would fix it, but Caroline shook her head.

"It's too late."

* * *

 _And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

 _I can never leave the past behind_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way_

 _I'm always dragging that horse around_

 _All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

 _Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

 _So I like to keep my issues drawn_

 _But it's always darkest before the dawn_

Klaus stared down at the amber liquid in his glass, wondering how things just managed to get so fucked up for him. He was at odds with the mother of his child as usual, his crazy ex-girlfriend even more nuttier than expected, and once more that damn blond bartender needed rescuing.

His daughter was growing, thriving under the attention of Hayley and Jackson. Once more, his family was under attack by outside forces, which always lead to more danger for her. Rebekah's body was easily locatable thanks to Marcel, but now Cami was missing, and Hope was sure to be next on Aurora's list.

"She needs to be protected, and Aurora needs to be handled," Elijah interrupted his self-destructing thoughts.

"I don't care," Klaus murmured, swirling the drink in his glass.

Elijah looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"When did we become like this, Elijah?" Klaus asked, looking up at his older brother. "When did we begin to try to settle? We will never be safe here with a target on our backs."

Elijah's face has remained unchanged for a thousand years, but right then it looked older, more weary. The turmoil and drama of being in New Orleans for the past year or so weighing down on him. His brother let out a sigh, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I don't know," he murmured.

"We've spent so much time trying to protect our family." Klaus drank down the rest of his scotch.

"It will never change."

"Hope will never be safe with me," Klaus whispered, closing his eyes as he was hit with a pang of fear.

"I lost Katerina and never took a moment to mourn her," Elijah declared quietly.

It takes everything in Klaus' being to hold his tongue at Elijah's words, but the broken look on his brother's face makes all the ill words disappear. He hadn't mentioned his affections for the Petrova doppelganger in years, and Klaus wasn't going to tear him down more.

"We can't live like this forever, brother," Klaus lamented. "We spent 1,000 running from Mikael, and we've never been more in danger since Hope. She will never have the normal life that I craved for her. Not with me."

"What are you suggesting, Niklaus?"

Klaus pressed his lips together, looking down at the floor.

"I let her go."

* * *

 _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

 _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

 _And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

 _So shake him off, oh whoa_

 _And I am done with my graceless heart_

 _So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

 _'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

 _It's always darkest before the dawn_

The switch with Valerie was painless. There was a small breeze, a whoosh of light and Caroline felt strangely empty. She left them immediately, going to pack her bags and leave.

She can't stay in that suffocating town anymore.

"Caroline-"

She ignored Stefan, continuing to flit around her room as she packed up her things.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She stopped, turning around to look at him. With a heavy sigh, she settled on the bed, patting the spot next to her. He takes her hand and Caroline waits to feel it.

Sparks, fireworks, _something_.

But there's nothing.

"I don't think I can do this," she said quietly, looking away from his hurt expression.

"But-"

"But we aren't meant to be," she shrugged. "It doesn't feel right."

"It does too," Stefan responded almost automatically.

Caroline sighed.

She was tired, so very tired.

"Can you honestly look at me right now and tell me that you love me? The way you claim to? The way you loved Valerie, Katherine, and Elena? The way you will always love her?"

Stefan opened his mouth immediately, as if to say yes, but nothing comes out. He's surprised, almost as if he didn't realize it himself.

"No."

She keeps waiting for the punch in her gut, but it never comes. Caroline felt it when Klaus left Mystic Falls, his promise lingering on her lips like their last kiss. But leaving Stefan behind is more comforting than painful.

It's freeing.

* * *

 _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

 _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

 _And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

 _So shake him off, oh whoa_

 _And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

 _And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

 _It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_

 _It's always darkest before the dawn_

It's almost easy to him, letting Hayley leave New Orleans with his daughter in tow. Jackson goes with them, their pack left behind to tend to the city's supernatural community. Watching Hope leave in Hayley's arms almost immediately lifts the pressure off his chest. She won't be in danger because of him anymore, unable be destroyed by his pathological need to self destruct. The ache in his heart stung, but it was for the best.

She'll be free.

Aurora, Lucian, and Tristan are handled easily, disposed of quickly. Watching the light seep out of his old lover's eyes caused a lightness in Klaus that he hadn't felt in a long time. He almost felt like his old self.

 _Almost._

Cami tried to put up a fight when he decided to leave, but he doesn't care enough about her to listen. She never sent him reeling like the wondrous blonde in Mystic Falls he always likened her to.

Caroline.

Last he heard, she left town, a suitcase in hand and without a glance over her back.

He was proud.

She always was so much more than just a pretty face. She was a queen who deserved to have the world at her feet.

Caroline was his secret.

Klaus kept his thoughts about her to himself, rarely mentioning her to anybody besides Elijah in passing. The afternoon in the woods all that time ago was the one perfect time in life that nobody could take away or destroy. He carried that time with him, reflecting on it when missing her was too much, or when everything was too difficult. It's the one moment in time where everything finally fell into place for him.

Then it was ripped away and blistered by an empty promise that he could never follow through on. He knew he could never stay away from her, not for eternity. Walking away from her was up on his pain list next to losing his brothers and now his daughter. At least he knew that one day he'd meet her again.

They were inevitable.

* * *

 _And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

 _So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_

 _And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

 _It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

 _'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

 _Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

Caroline runs into Klaus in London.

She was sitting in a pub, drinking a pint while working on _Pride & Prejudice _for the millionth time. The door opened behind her and instantly, her pulse was on edge. Caroline can feel the heat of his gaze on her back, her skin breaking out in goose flesh as he immediately slides in across from her.

It's been two years since she last left Mystic Falls, and she doesn't have a clue whatever happened to Stefan, Damon, or the rest of the gang. Bonnie left not soon after her, Enzo in tow. They found love together, in their own crazy, messed up way. Caroline was happy for them, but she still couldn't trust Enzo again after he betrayed her.

Klaus doesn't say anything, and she can't find the words in her. She's helpless against the longing look in his eyes. He's tired, worn out, looking worse for the wear.

But there is a spark there.

It reminds her of the twinkle in his eyes from the Miss Mystic Pageant, the day she saw the young, boyish side of Klaus that she didn't know existed.

The twinkle that made her fall.

Both of them look at each for a long time, the waitress coming back at least two times to take Klaus' order. Caroline continued to grip her book to her chest, biting her lip when his eyes slid down her form, re-familiarizing himself with her.

Caroline cleared her throat, putting the book back on the table.

"So, you're buying right?"

Klaus's stare is confused for a moment, and then and that damn smirk that she had the biggest love/hate relationship with blooms across his face.

"Only if you join me for dinner, love."

Caroline drew in a shaky breath, her pulse jumping at the sound of his voice after all these years.

It still made her weak in the knees.

Grinning back at him, her heart felt lighter than it had in years.

She was finally starting to feel okay again.

* * *

 _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

 _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa_

 _And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

"It's kind of poetic," Caroline murmured, snuggled into Klaus' side in their Tuscany villa.

It's been about five years since they first met in London, three years after they finally got their acts together and started their eternity.

"Hmm?" he mused, continuing to read a book with one hand while stroking her hair with another.

"How we ended up together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, sitting up.

Klaus let out an annoyed huff at the lost contact, but put his book down.

"When you told me all those years ago at graduation that you were going to be my last love-"

"The only promise I remember actually planning on keeping," he interrupted, and she glared at him playfully.

"I always brushed it off, thinking you were crazy and that I was even more crazy for considering that you may be right one day," she continued, playing with his fingers. "But you _were_ right."

"As always," he said cheekily.

"But in a way, it was for the best," she said.

Klaus frowned.

"Being apart," she clarified at his confused look.

"After everything that we went through being apart, my mom, Stefan, Silas, the twins," she ticked off. "You with Marcel, Elijah, Hayley, Hope."

Klaus winced at the mention of his daughter, but the gentle hand on his arm was soothing. He rarely heard anything from his daughter, but she was happy and healthy. That's all that mattered to him.

"After everything that we went through, we still found each other," she finished quietly. "We went through hell."

"And came out on the other side, together," he added.

She smiled at him, taking his breath away. They'd been together for nearly 3 years at this point, traveling together 5, but he was in awe of the way she made him feel, or how a simple look from her could still send him reeling.

"Together."

"It was worth it," Klaus murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'd go through it ten times more if it meant that I still had you at the finish line."

Caroline's eyes were glassy, and she rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, but she still tightened her grip on his torso as she kissed him.

Definitely worth it.

 _And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

 _So shake him off_

* * *

 **Please review :) Keeps me writing kiddies :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	18. Deciphering Codes

**Hey guys! Next drabble up is for TVD/TO day and this is basically my idea of what TO should be like...with Klaroline fluff.**

 **mikaelsonsass said:** **Caroline asks Klaus for his phone password. All the fluff.**

 **This is for my Gail!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Klaus!"

Caroline walked into their New Orleans mansion living room, tilting her head to the side to listen for her boyfriend's reply. Creasing her forehead, she headed down the hall towards the kitchen to grab a blood bag before going to look for him.

"Klaus, are you here?" she called, opening the fridge and pulling out a bag.

She started drinking from the bag, sucking on the tube like a straw. Rolling her eyes at his failure to reply, Caroline headed down to the basement. Whenever he was in the middle of torturing someone for information or punishing someone for insolence, he avoided her like the plague. She didn't approve of his murderous ways, but tolerated some of them to an extent.

Opening the door to the basement, Caroline was hit with a strong whiff of blood, O negative to be exact.

"Seriously?" she complained, trotting down the steps. "Klaus, it's Sunday."

The Original hybrid turned around, grimacing guiltily at her. His white henley was smeared in blood, a knife in his hand as he pulled it away from the subject he was working on. There was a newbie vampire that Caroline recognized, having been turned by Marcel a couple weeks ago for security detail on the mansion, chained up in the corner, knocked out with blood trickling down his temple.

"Hello, love."

Folding her arms across her chest, Caroline lifted her eyebrow at him in response.

"Is there a reason why you're torturing James today?"

Klaus wiped his bloodstained fingers on his jeans casually as he tossed the knife to the side. "He exposed himself to a tourist last night."

"Did he drain them completely?" she asked, her lips curling in annoyance.

He licked at his fingers, shrugging as he sucked the blood off them. "Marcel healed and compelled them to forget."

"And you're feeling particularly murdery today because?" she asked, draining the rest of her blood bag before tossing it onto the counter next to her.

Klaus pouted at her. "You went shopping with Rebekah and I was bored."

Caroline wrinkled her nose at him playfully. "You poor baby."

He gave her a mischievous smile, swooping to kiss her on the lips. "I missed you this morning."

Dancing out of his grip, she giggled at his low growl of annoyance. Narrowing his eyes at her, Klaus went to grab her again and she spun out of his reach again.

"Love," he whined.

She scrunched her face up at him. "Your hands are covered in blood and this is a new dress."

"I'll buy you a new one," he said, waving her off.

"Ah ah," she tsked, darting away from his grabby hands again. "I want to keep this one clean."

He glared, sucking the dripping blood off his thumb. Grinning, Caroline stretched her neck out to peck him on the corner of the mouth, squeaking when she felt his fingers tickle the underside of her wrist. He captured her arms, holding her carefully near him, but far enough away that he wouldn't get her bloodied.

"Where's your phone?" she mumbled against his lips.

Klaus hummed, jerking his elbow over to the side to the smart phone laying forgotten on the table. Disentangling her arms from Klaus, Caroline walked over to it, licking her wrist where he left a bloody fingerprint.

"What are you doing?"

Caroline hummed, looking at his locked phone screen. "I need to check your email."

Klaus looked frowned. "Why?"

"I sent an email from it to one of our vendors for the Christmas party at the Compound," she said, biting her lip at the lock screen.

"And you used mine because?"

She gave him a teasing smile. "People email Klaus Mikaelson back faster than me."

"A pity, they should always answer their queen," he frowned.

Caroline shrugged, pushing a piece of hair out from her eyes. "It gives me an excuse to send them veiled threats whilst keeping my sunshine exterior reputation intact."

"That's my girl." Grinning at her, he made a reach for the phone. "Let me unlock it for you."

She snatched it away from his hands. "No way, you have blood on your fingers. The touch screen won't work."

Sighing, he shook his head as he turned back to the passed out James.

"Are you going to give me your lock screen password?" Caroline asked, wiggling the phone.

Klaus looked over his shoulder, an innocent look on his face. "I'm sure you can figure it out, my love."

Caroline watched Klaus pick up the discarded knife, cutting open the bicep of James to drain him. "Vervain?"

Klaus just hummed in response, tasting James' blood before making a face. "Perhaps a couple more hours."

She turned her eyes back to Klaus' phone, glaring at the lock code protected screen. Caroline didn't know the password, but figured she could make a good educated guess. She tried "2010" first, the year that Klaus broke the curse. The phone vibrated in protest, bringing up the keypad once more.

"What's your lock code?" she whined.

Klaus just cut another slice of James' skin in response.

Caroline tried "2023," the year that she finally came to Klaus and they traveled the word together, settling in New Orleans as their home. His phone denied that one too.

"It's not our anniversary year, or the year you broke the curse," she said slowly, gauging his expression.

He shrugged innocently. "Love, why don't you let me put it in?"

"Are you embarrassed of your password?" she teased, giggling affronted look on his face.

"I don't get embarrassed," he stated, making a grab for his phone.

She danced out of his reach. "Somehow I think you are," Caroline grinned at the glare on his face.

He huffed and turned away with a pout. "Love, you can just check it on the computer."

She sashayed up behind him and kissed the back of his neck, thrilling herself at how he shuddered at her touch.

"Well now I'm curious and I have to know," she said, blowing gently on his ear.

He shivered, and she nipped at the goose bumps on his neck. Pulling away, she smirked at his discontented noise.

"Love, come back," he whined.

"After I'm done with this," she said, gesturing towards his phone.

He groaned, sucking all the blood off his thumb. "Just use my fingerprint."

"Not when you're being so secretive," she said. "I would use your age, but you're acting like a five year old right now, so obviously that's not it."

He rolled his eyes, turning back to a slowly coming back to life James. Klaus snapped his neck again effortlessly, making Caroline shake her head. Turning back to his phone, she typed in "1126" which was his current age. The device protested again, and she bit her lip. Trying his birthday, his phone vibrated once more, the screen flashing that the device was disabled for a full minute.

She scoffed, turning to look at Klaus with a glare. He looked at her innocently, dropping a kiss on her temple.

"I did say I would unlock it for you, sweetheart."

"Mmm, or you could just give me the password," she shot back, raising her eyebrows as if to challenge him.

He pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Sorry, love."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned up against the table, counting down the seconds for the minute to be up. Peeking at him through the corner of her eyes, she noticed the way his jaw set and he eyed her wrist. Flicking her gaze down to her bracelet, her eyes widened and she typed in "1011," her birthday date.

The phone unlocked and opened up to his home screen, a picture of them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Klaus," she murmured, turning to him with a grin. "My birthday?"

He looked away sheepishly, but a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "It's an important date."

Caroline dove into his arms, completely forgetting about the blood stained shirt he was wearing, and he gripped her hips tightly, pressing his lips to hers.

"You're sweet," she whispered.

He made a face. "Call it sentimental."

Caroline wrinkled her nose, poking his with hers. "Romantic."

"Smart," Klaus corrected.

"Softie."

"Nostalgic."

"Precious."

"Easy, love," Klaus winced. "James may wake up and hear those emasculating words."

Caroline glared at him pointedly, and Klaus sighed and curled his arms around her waist tighter.

"It's one of the most important dates of my life," he confessed, kissing her slowly.

She smiled into the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair. Nipping at her bottom lip, Klaus pressed his hips against her insistently, drawing out a soft moan. Smirking, Klaus nibbled his way across her jawline, sucking at her soft skin. There was a rustle of movement behind them and-

"Uh, guys?" James started meekly, his voice rough with exhaustion and blood loss.

Growling in annoyance, Klaus flashed over to him, snapping the vampire's neck once more.

"Klaus!"

He looked over at Caroline innocently. "What? Can't a man kiss his girl in the privacy of his own torture chamber?"

She shook her head, smiling despite herself. Picking up the phone, she quickly unlocked it again and came to a halt when his email required a password. Looking up at him innocently, she waved it at him.

"Email password?"

He groaned, throwing back his head. "You are NOT getting that one."

Caroline pocked his phone, walking towards the basement door. "Fine, no sex then."

There was a flash and he ripped his phone out of her pocket, and opened up his email before she could blink. He thrust it in her hands and then latched his lips onto to the soft skin of her neck.

"There," he murmured, nipping at her neck.

She tried to huff in annoyance but his tongue darted out and licked at a stinging spot. Closing her eyes briefly, Caroline forced herself to concentrate on his email as Klaus continued to assault her neck with his talented tongue. What she saw made her giggle and she nearly pushed Klaus off her.

"Seriously? Your password is _iamnumber1?"_

It was only right that Klaus ravished her right then, bringing her so much pleasure that she nearly forget her own name, not to mention his password.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please review and let me know what you thought about this drabble :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	19. Baby it's Cold Outside

**Today was song day, and I had a prompt for that, but I used it for canon day, so this drabble has a song in it, so I guess that counts?**

 **Anonymous said:** **We hardly know each other but everyone is being paired up for karaoke and we got put together KC + AU**

 **Enjoy :)**

"This is kind of stupid," Rebekah muttered under her breath.

Caroline gave her friend a weird look. "This was your idea."

"I didn't know you would agree!" the blond protested, looking around the seedy bar.

"Hello, karaoke and drinks?" Caroline ticked off her fingers, wiggling them. "It's two of my favorite things."

"I should have known," Rebekah moaned, throwing her head back.

"The best part is that it's Christmas karaoke!" her friend cheered. "It's the best way to blow off steam after finals week."

Rebekah shook her head, making Caroline laugh. They just took their last final of the first semester of their sophomore year that afternoon at Whitmore University. Rebekah had suggested coming to the karaoke bar downtown to celebrate, whilst hoping to talk to her crush of the year, bartender Matt Donovan.

"You're infuriatingly perky." She rolled her eyes, glaring at Caroline.

"How did you know I was voted that in high school?" she teased.

Rebekah just shook her head, making her way across the crowd to secure two stools for them to sit on. Caroline looked around the bar curiously, only wrinkling her nose at a few sketchy looking patrons. The backroom was filled with college kids who were already knee deep in celebrating the end of the semester. Rebekah located the bartender and was already covertly looking at him over her shoulder whilst trying to pretend she was checking out the place.

"You are so obvious," Caroline giggled, waving at Matt to beckon him over.

Rebekah flushed, elbowing her. "Shut up."

"What can I get you two?" Matt asked kindly, not so subtly checking out Rebekah as she grinned nervously at him.

"I'll take an amaretto sour," Caroline ordered. "And two double-shots of tequila."

He raised his eyebrows. "Finals over?"

"Exactly," she smiled, nudging Rebekah who seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"U-um, how about a LIT?" Rebekah asked, her order more of a question.

"Tequila shots too?" Matt asked her, leaning up against the bar.

Caroline watched them amusedly, both of their mild attempts at denying attraction were insanely obvious.

"Uh-yes," Rebekah replied shyly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"Cancel her shots," Caroline interrupted, making both of them jump. "She's a lightweight."

"I can handle it, Caroline," Rebekah spoke, her clipped British accent gaining confidence.

"Okay," Caroline nearly sang, pushing her own blond hair back from her face.

Matt wandered off to get the drinks, not before glancing back once again to look at Rebekah. Elbowing her friend knowingly, Caroline whirled around on her stool, groaning at the new crew that came in.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Rebekah turned around, making a face. "Oh God."

"Ladies," the man said, sitting down on an empty stool next to Rebekah. "Sister."

"Go away, Kol," Rebekah groaned.

"Oh come on sister dear, it's the Friday after finals. It's time to lighten up," Kol said, grinning broadly at her. "Caroline, darling, you look exquisite."

"You look annoying," she shot back, winking at his mock offended face.

She turned to look at the person who had trailed behind the newcomer. He stood awkwardly next to Kol, his expression bored as his eyes roamed over the bar. He was tall, his lean torso clad in a gray henley, and dirty blond curly hair perfectly mussed. She recognized him as Niklaus Mikaelson, or Klaus as he went by. He was Rebekah's third oldest brother (she had five). Caroline had met him a few times, but they never really interacted that much other than saying hello.

"You wound me," Kol exaggerated, clutching his chest.

Caroline rolled her eyes, sneaking a peek at Klaus. "Hi."

He looked over at her, almost as if he was surprised she was talking to him. "Hello, Caroline."

Rebekah and Kol were bickering in the background, something about her flirting with the bartender and how Kol needs to behave in public, so Caroline waved him over to an empty stool.

"How were your finals?" she asked, feeling uncharacteristically nervous as he slipped into the seat next to her.

He shrugged, waving over Matt who promptly filled a glass of bourbon for him. "I didn't really have any."

"Seriously?" she asked, frowning. "You're a senior, how do you not have finals?"

He took a sip of his drink, grimacing a bit at the taste. "I'm an art major, love. We have projects and portfolios."

"Lucky," she mumbled, drinking down her amaretto sour. "There isn't enough alcohol to wash away all the finals I had."

Klaus quirked his head at her, his lip tilted into a smirk. "That bad?"

"Worse," she groaned.

He chuckled, taking another drink. "So, come here often?"

"Wow, does that line work on most girls?" she teased.

"I don't know," he shrugged, smiling. "You tell me."

Caroline bit her lip, feeling a thrill go down her back at the suggestive undertone in his voice. She hadn't spent that much time with Klaus in the past, but now she wracking her brain wondering why the hell not. He was hot as hell, and that accent of his made her weak in the knees.

"That accent helps with the cheesiness of the line," she pointed out, flipping her blond curls over her shoulder. "So, kudos for that."

"So, does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked, his eyes twinkling in the dark of the bar.

"Do you want it to work?" she asked coyly, wanting to slap the flirt out of her tone.

Flirting with Rebekah's brother in front of her best friend isn't something Caroline would do normally, but she wasn't watching, and Klaus was undeniably attractive and seemed definitely interested.

Klaus licked his top lip quickly, leaning in closer. Caroline sucked in a low breath at the close proximity, his scent setting her blood on fire. He was really too hot for his own good.

"Maybe," he answered, his eyes set on hers.

She caught her lip between her teeth, the motion not going unnoticed by Klaus as his eyes glanced down at her mouth.

"We barely know each other," she murmured.

"Doesn't mean I haven't fancied you for the past year," Klaus confessed.

Caroline's jaw dropped, a motion that made Klaus chuckle.

"Seriously?"

"What's not to like? You're strong, beautiful, full of light," he explained. "You put up with my sister and Kol, and anybody who does that is a warrior."

Caroline laughed, throwing her head back. "I'm not that special."

Klaus watched her, a smile twisting at his lips. "Yes, you are."

She took in a deep breath, her heart pounding at the way he was looking at her. Somehow he had edged in closer, their arms propped up on the bar and almost touching. Opening her mouth to respond, Klaus groaned when Kol interrupted them suddenly.

"Isn't this nice?" he asked, slinging an arm around Klaus' neck. "You two look cozy."

"Brother," Klaus said stiffly.

Kol grinned at Caroline, winking. "Doesn't Caroline look delightful tonight, Nik?"

She rolled her eyes, downing one of the shots that Matt had sat in front of her. Klaus let out an impressed sound while Kol laughed. Licking her lips, Caroline looked over at the brothers, her pulse jumping at the dark, seductive look on Klaus' face. Kol was watching them amusedly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is entertaining," he said cheekily.

"What is?" Caroline asked, downing another shot as Klaus let out a huff.

"Watching you two tiptoe around each other. The thick sexual tension," Kol said suggestively, winking at her.

"We aren't doing that." She shook her head as the tequila burned down her throat.

"Go away Kol," Klaus ordered, his tone low and deadly.

His brother just grinned, but wandered away. Rebekah was still knee-deep in conversation with Matt, failing to notice the now sudden awkwardness between Caroline and Klaus. Looking over at him, her breath caught in her throat at the look on his face. He was studying her curiously, his eyes deep and penetrating like he was searching for something.

"Uh-"

"Hello everybody! Aren't you glad Finals Week is over?!" the karaoke emcee interrupted her from the stage.

The bar cheered in response, making Caroline shrug at Klaus as she raised her glass to the stage. He smirked, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"The first couple up for karaoke night is…." The announcer squinted at the list. "Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson with _Baby it's Cold Outside!"_

There was a sputter next to her, and the next thing she knew both her and Klaus were literally spitting their drinks out at the announcement.

"What?" Caroline hissed, looking over at Klaus.

His eyes were wide, the shock written all over his face as he wiped his mouth. Caroline vaguely noted Kol laughing his ass off on the barstool next to Rebekah, her and Matt looking over at them with grins.

"I didn't sign up!" she protested.

"I don't sing," Klaus declared, his lips curled in distaste. "I refuse."

"Oh, but I did it for you," Kol interjected, dodging away from his brother as he made a move for him.

"I am not going up there," Klaus hissed.

"Me either!" Caroline squeaked.

"Oh come on, Care!" Rebekah encouraged her with a sly grin. "What happened to karaoke being one of your favorite things?"

"Well, I-I, uh-" she sputtered, feeling her face flush.

"Klaroline! Klaroline! Klaroline!" Kol started chanting, making Klaus groan at the mix of their names.

"Klaroline! Klaroline!" The crowd chanted, all clapping their hands as they stared at the humiliated pair.

"Come on up here, you two!"

"Yeah! Go for it!" Rebekah said, nudging her friend.

Caroline sent her and Kol a death glare. "I will get you back for this."

"Watch your back," Klaus growled, his eyes flashing at his brother.

Caroline groaned, taking Klaus' arm as they slowly made their way to the stage. He walked stiffly behind her, glaring daggers at anybody who looked at them.

"Whoa! Someone looks grumpy," the emcee announced, grinning at Klaus.

He growled, muttering profanities under his breath. Caroline clutched his arm closer to her, keeping him from going to attack the poor man.

"Let's just get through this," she whispered, running a soothing hand down his arm.

Klaus sighed, taking the microphone she handed him as she adjusted the karaoke machine in front of her. The song name flashed across the screen, making Caroline groan.

"Seriously, Kol?"

Klaus crossed his arms and pouted at the screen, a scene she would have found adorable if all the blood in her body hadn't been rushing to her head.

The intro to the song started, and Caroline lifted the microphone to lips, glaring over at Kol and Rebekah's Cheshire grins.

" _I really can't stay,"_ she sang.

" _Baby it's cold outside_ ," Klaus added, his unenthusiastic monotone chiming in.

" _I've got to go away."_

" _Baby it's cold outside,"_ Klaus continued, sighing into the mic.

Caroline giggled at his annoyed tone. She turned to look at him, continuing to sing as his eyes widened at her voice.

" _This evening has been so very nice."_

Caroline was starting to get into the song, enjoying the mystified look on his face. She loved to sing, mostly in the privacy of her bedroom. However, she wasn't one to deny entertaining people.

" _Been hoping that you'd drop in, I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_ He rolled his eyes, but grabbed her hands.

" _My mother will start to worry,"_ she sang, making a pouty face at him.

" _Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_ Klaus continued, circling around her.

He was still merely just saying the words, but he didn't seem to mind playing around with her on the stage.

" _Father will be pacing the floor."_ Caroline shimmied a little to the beat, enjoying the way his eyes darkened as she swayed her hips.

" _Listen to the fireplace roar."_

" _So really I'd better scurry."_

" _Beautiful, please don't hurry,"_ Klaus spoke, pulling her closer to him.

She spun into his arms, nearly forgetting her next lines as she collided softly with his chest.

" _Well, maybe just a half a drink more,"_ she managed to get out, noting the way his lips quirked in interest.

" _Put some records on while I pour."_

They continued the song, Caroline eventually getting over her initial shyness and started belting out the lyrics. Klaus still refused to actually sing, but recited each line monotonously. Kol and Rebekah still found them hilarious, but the crowd was really getting into the cat-mouse game they played on stage. Whenever Klaus pulled Caroline in close, she'd push off with a coy wink.

" _I really can't stay,"_ Caroline sang, getting ready for the end of the song.

Klaus smirked at her. _"Get over that hold out."_

" _Ah, but it's cold outside!"_ They sang together (well, she sang and he stated), Klaus spinning Caroline into his arms as she held the note out.

The bar went wild, clapping and cheering as she bowed, gesturing to Klaus. His face went red, but nodded at the patrons before pointing at her and clapping. She shook her head, but waved to those in the crowd. Grabbing Klaus' arm, she drug him off the stage quickly and they headed back to their seats.

"Oh my God, that was so much fun," she laughed, giving high-fives to a few people as she walked past them.

"You have any amazing voice, love," Klaus told her, his eyes animated. "It's delightful."

She shook her head bashfully, cheeks pinking at his compliment. "I'm okay."

"Try mesmerizing," Klaus corrected her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he directed them to the bar stools.

She giggled, but sat down. Rebekah and Kol tried to congratulate them on a great performance, but the murderous look on Klaus' face made them both snigger and turn around to leave them alone.

"It wasn't so bad," Caroline teased Klaus, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"I will admit that having you up there made it slightly bearable," Klaus mused.

She gave him a small smile, turning back to her half-drunk amaretto sour.

"So, does this mean I can ask you out now?" he flirted, his lips curled into a smirk.

Caroline nearly choked on her drink, flashing back to them spitting out their drinks earlier. He rubbed her back soothingly as she coughed, looking wholly amused.

"Really?" she gasped, clearing her throat as she caught her breath.

"Of course, love," he shrugged. "I enjoy you."

A smile crept across her face, and she nodded. "I would like that."

"No karaoke bars though," he ordered teasingly.

She threw her head back laughing and gave him a brilliant smile.

"No promises."

* * *

 **Be honest, how hilarious is the visual of Klaus pouting on stage? Please review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	20. All I Want for Christmas

**Anonymous Request: the 'I keep calling tech support because I'm an idiot with my computer and the guy has a voice sexier than the telephone sex operators on tv shows and I'm lonely because my family is doing separate Christmases this year.' KC + AU**

 **Idk if this is even a trope, but for Day 11 of #25daysofKlaroline:Trope Day. Ya'll Klaroline is on the rise and I for one, am excited. :)**

* * *

Caroline stared readily at the red screen on her iPad, willing the Netflix app to load. The little annoying cursor in the middle of it continued to spin agonizingly slow. Checking her phone, she noted that she'd been waiting a full three minutes.

"Seriously?" she muttered, closing out the app.

Checking her app store application, she noticed an impending Netflix update so she went ahead and loaded that. It was late Christmas Eve, and Caroline was hauled up into her New Orleans apartment, alone. Her mother was back home in Virginia, working a double shift during the holidays, so they decided to do Christmas around the new year. All of her friends were out of town, spending time with their families so that left Caroline to fend for herself.

Staring insistently at her iPad, she watched the app finish updating and immediately loaded it. Netflix's cursor continued to spin and Caroline got up to grab a cookie from her kitchen, thinking when she came back to it, that it would be loaded and she could start her yearly tradition of watching _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_. Walking past her little Christmas tree, she tweaked an ornament before moving it to another spot. Even though her tree had been up since the day after Thanksgiving, she was constantly moving ornaments to make it look even more perfect. Trudging back into her room, she plopped on her bed and picked up her electronic device.

"SERIOUSLY?" she repeated, glaring at the continually loading screen.

The screen just blinked at her, pulling up a message saying that Netflix couldn't be loaded that that time. Cursing under her breath, she poked at the screen, making it attempt at loading again.

"Listen here, you piece of shit," she growled. "I pay my dues every single month for this service, and I paid really good money for this device, and I _swear_ if you do not load-"

The screen once again popped up, stating that Netflix couldn't load.

"UGH!"

Refraining from throwing her iPad at the wall, she thrust herself on her bed groaning loudly. She laid fuming on her comforter, glaring at the black screen of her device. Reaching for her rarely used remote, she turning on her television. Caroline flipped through the few channels that she had, looking to see if the movie would be on. She didn't really have many cable channels, just the basics so that she could have wireless internet at a lower price. The only thing on was news and the second playing of _A Christmas Story_. She contemplated watching that, but she usually watched that on Christmas morning and she wasn't about to start screwing with tradition this late at night.

Turning off the TV with a huff, she tried once more to get Netflix to load with no success.

"Screw this," she hissed, googling the number for the Netflix helpline. "This is stupid."

She sat on the edge of her bed, tapping her foot insistently against the floor, the sound echoing throughout her small apartment. The phone rang in her ear, an automatic voice answering and asking her to punch in numbers to reach the customer service representative.

The hold music was entertaining at least, Mariah Carey's _All I Want for Christmas is You_. Humming to herself, Caroline started pacing around her room in circles, her annoyance being lifted by the cheerful music.

" _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_ ," she sang quietly, bopping her head to the beat.

She wiggled her hips to the beat, swaying as she continued to sing along. Might as well enjoy herself while she waited the next hour to get a real person on the phone.

" _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_ ," she sang with a flourish, twirling around her room. " _All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_ "

"Ahem," she heard a polite voice.

Caroline stopped dead in the middle of her floor, tripping over her feet and landing on her knees, her face immediately feeling hot.

"Thank you for calling the Netflix helpline. This is Klaus from New Orleans, how may I help you?" the man's voice continued, sounding wholly amused despite his professional demeanor.

Oh my God. The man on the other phone had the most _sexiest_ British accent she had ever heard.

"Well, thank you," the man responded, laughing.

And now he knew that she thought so.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip hard. "By any chance, did you not hear any of that?"

Klaus chuckled. "Only all of it."

Caroline groaned, facepalming.

"You have a beautiful voice, love," he continued, and she could tell he was smiling through the phone.

Caroline threw herself on her bed, feeling her face heat up even more. Those compliments mixed in with that accent was a dangerous combination.

"Oh, well, thank you," she said awkwardly, clearing her throat. "I wasn't expecting anybody to pick up for a while."

"I get that a lot," he answered. "Today's phones aren't that crazy with the holidays. We rarely get much business with Mardi Gras. People are too drunk to remember to call customer service."

"You're in New Orleans too?" She asked, remembering the way he answered the phone.

"Yes, we have a help center here," he answered pleasantly.

"Oh, that's nice," she said lamely.

He just hummed on the other end. "What can I help you with?"

Caroline fanned her blushing face. "Um, it's my Netflix," she said dumbly.

"I guessed as much," he responded, laughing a little.

Even his laugh sounded as attractive as his accent, Caroline cursed herself, fidgeting with her iPad.

"Well, I've been trying to get it to load on my iPad for the past thirty minutes so that I can watch _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ , because it's like my favorite Christmas movie, ever. Like seriously, _Elf_ has nothing on it," she babbled, wondering why she couldn't seem to get straight to the point.

It's like my Christmas tradition, since I can't be with my family this year. My mom's working in Virginia and plane tickets are like totally ridiculous at this time of the year-"

"I see," he murmured, amusement apparent in his voice.

"Anyways, I've tried updating the application and nothing that I do will get it to load," she finished lamely, staring helplessly at the ceiling, cursing her motor mouth. "Sorry, I tend to babble when I'm embarrassed."

 _And over share._

"It's quite all right. Spending Christmas alone isn't ideal," he responded.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally sorry about this," she apologized, slapping her hand on her forehead. "I know listening to me babble about how sucky Christmas is this year must be really annoying when you have to work."

"On the contrary, love, it's making this lonely night entertaining," he teased.

Caroline rubbed her forehead, smiling despite herself. "I'm Caroline, by the way."

"Klaus," he answered, smiling through the phone.

"I, uh, knew that already," she said, chuckling into the phone, referring to the way he answered the phone.

"Oh, right," he said, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "Now let me give you some tips on the app."

Caroline grinned at her phone stupidly, enjoying the way his British lilt just seemed to wash over her. His voice curled around the words smoothly, her head going hazy with the sound of his addicting accent.

"And did you try turning the iPad off and back on?"

"Hmm?" Caroline asked dreamily, enjoying the deep way he said "off."

"Did you try turning it back off and on?"

"What? The app?" she asked distractedly, looking over at her iPad.

Klaus laughed. "No, the iPad, sweetheart."

"Oh!" Caroline squeaked, reaching for the device. "No, I didn't."

"Try that and see if that works," he said helpfully.

She did what he told her, tapping her fingers impatiently on the iPad. Klaus was silent on the other end, Caroline hearing him click around on what she assumed was a computer.

"So, big plans for the holidays?" she asked, shaking her head when she realized that more or less he was stuck working.

His response was casual. "Not really. I work all night and then have tomorrow afternoon off, which I'll probably sleep through."

"That's terrible," Caroline murmured.

"I get paid double-time for working during the holidays," he said easily. "Not too terrible."

Caroline pursed her lips. "What do you do when you wait for the phone to ring? Do you get to watch Netflix for free?"

Klaus laughed. "Unfortunately, it's a lot of paperwork so I don't have much downtime."

"Are you the only person working today?" she asked, twirling a curl around her finger.

"In my current vicinity? Yes," Klaus said, tapping away at his computer. "Everybody else is spread out for right now. Most people took today off."

"Oh," she responded. "Am I asking too many questions?"

Klaus chuckled. "Not at all. I find you very endearing."

She blushed, letting out a sigh of relief when her iPad powered back on. "So should I just try to restart the app?"

"Yes. Sometimes when you update an application, you need to restart the device to get it to work."

Caroline tapped at the electronic, letting out a quiet cheer when the application fully loaded. "It worked!"

Klaus let out a pleased noise. "That's good to hear."

"Time to watch _Christmas Vacation_!" Caroline continued, cradling her phone on her shoulder.

She made no move to hang up, nor did Klaus say anything. Humming quietly to herself, she grinned at the little happy sigh he let out. Tapping in the name of the movie, she furrowed her brow when nothing came up.

"Umm," Caroline started, narrowing her eyes at the Netflix application. "Is there a reason why I can't find that movie?"

"You can't?" Klaus sounded confused.

She shook her head. "Nope."

There was a rustle of papers, and then Klaus let out a defeated sigh. "I think they took it off instant streaming, now that you mention it."

"WHAT?" Caroline burst out. "You are kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not," Klaus said apologetically.

Caroline groaned. "This is awful."

"I concur," he responded quietly.

"Worst Christmas ever," she muttered, pushing the button to make her iPad sleep.

Klaus was quiet for a moment. "What is your email for Netflix?"

Feeling confused, Caroline ratted it off. "missmystic , why?"

"One second."

There was a flurry of typing, Klaus muttering quietly to himself. She heard a click and he came back on the phone. "Check your messages on the app."

Clicking it back on, she went to the inbox and noticed that _Christmas Vacation_ had been delivered to her to stream.

"How'd you-? Wait, how-?" she stammered, looking incredulously at her screen.

Klaus let out an amused breath. "I ordered the movie, waiving the charge fee."

"Why?" she asked, clicking on the movie to load it.

"It's Christmas."

Caroline smiled, biting her lip shyly. "Thank you."

"Anytime, love."

Caroline twiddled her fingers. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure?" he said, and she heard the creak of his chair as he leaned back.

"Will you watch it with me?"

She crossed her fingers, thrilling herself at the low breath he sucked in at her request. There was a pause, and Klaus cleared his throat.

"Well, how would this work?"

She let out a breath, grinning at the phone. "Load the movie on your computer and then we can push play at the same time."

He laughed. "You have this all figured out, don't you?"

"It's better than watching it by myself and you having to do boring paperwork," she said cheekily.

"How can I say no to that?" he teased, clicking on his computer.

"Wait...one more question," Caroline said, her finger poised over the play button.

He let out a playful sigh. "Yes, love?"

"What is your favorite line?"

He laughed. " _Why is the carpet wet, Todd?"_ he said, the American accent impersonation taking her by surprise.

" _I don't know Margo!"_ Caroline responded, right on cue.

They both laughed, turning to their respective devices to start the movie.

"Maybe if you're not too tired tomorrow you could come over too," she said suddenly. "We could watch Netflix and chill."

"Su-"

"Not chill, but talk or hang out," Caroline interrupted his answer. "Like, you know what I mean? And I totally promise I'm not like a 40 year old man who had a hot young blonde call to creep on you. Unless you are, and then this totally might get awkward."

She slapped her hand over her mouth, face blushing at her babbling. "I really need to stop talking."

"That sounds great," Klaus laughed. "You're a delight, Caroline."

"How old are you?" she asked shyly, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"26."

"Oh, I'm 24," Caroline smiled into the phone.

"A perfect match," Klaus said smoothly.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned despite herself. "Okay, smooth-talker. Are you ready to start the movie?"

"I'm ready, love."

She smiled to herself, turning to the movie. So far Christmas was looking a lot less lonely and a whole lot more magical.

* * *

 **Please review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	21. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

**Anonymous: Someone started a game of musical chairs and I'm trying to play, but you're my (drunk) crush and you keep pulling me into your lap KC + AU**

 **For Day 14 of 25 Days of Klaroline: College! Hope you guys like it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There was nothing like a good college Christmas party.

Half of the room was already intoxicated, thanks to the spiked eggnog on the table in the hallway. Caroline Forbes sipped absently at her glass, grinning at her best friend Rebekah Mikaelson as she stumbled in the arms of her boyfriend, Matt. Her other best friend, Katherine Pierce, was making out with her own boyfriend, Rebekah's brother Elijah, in one of the corners of the living room of their house.

The Mikaelson family was famous for their Christmas holiday parties all throughout high school, and now college. No parents, free alcohol, and a great DJ to provide music for entertainment. Growing up, Katherine, Rebekah, and Caroline were inseparable ever since the Mikaelsons' moved from England in middle school, and the same stood for college. Finals had ended at the University of Virginia over 24 hours earlier, and the first order of Christmas break was one of their infamous parties when they arrived back in Mystic Falls.

"Having fun, love?"

Caroline's pulse jumped and she turned around to see the smirking face of Rebekah's other older brother, Klaus. For as long as she could remember, Caroline had harbored a teeny, slightly massive crush on him. He was drop-dead sexy, his accent a welcome addition to his curly dirty blonde hair, blue eyes to die for, and a chiseled jaw line and dimples that would make the angels cry in adoration. Self-consciously pushing a blond curl behind her ear, Caroline pursed her lips at him playfully.

"Not as much as you, apparently," she noted, watching him sway against the wall. "Had enough eggnog?"

He smirked at her, showing those damn dimples that made her weak in the knees. "Not nearly."

She giggled, swirling her drink.

"Do you need a refill?" he asked, leaning up against the wall. "I'd offer, but the world is spinning a little."

"I think I can manage," Caroline grinned. "I think you need some coffee."

He rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at her, his back flat against the wall. "I'll be fine, sweetheart."

"You are definitely wasted," Caroline remarked, quirking her brow at him. "The pet names are out in full force tonight."

He gave her an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about, darling."

Caroline laughed, throwing her head back as he watched her with lazy smile.

"You're such a flirt," she teased, sucking in a low breath as Klaus stepped closer to her.

"Is it working?" he mused, wiping a hair off her forehead.

Biting her lip, she looked up at him, struck by the intensity in his stormy eyes.

 _He's drunk, he's drunk, he's drunk_.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked playfully with an honest edge to her voice.

Klaus moved closer, his thumb tracing the smooth curve of her jaw. His breath brushed against her neck, making a shiver go down her spine. His eyes were still glassy, but there was a hint of genuineness.

"Possibly," he murmured slowly.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, but nearly gasped as his thumb rubbed against her bottom lip. Klaus' eyes flickered down to her mouth, and back to her eyes, the piercing blue making her head spin more than the alcohol.

"I, uh-," she started, feeling all the blood in her body rush to her head.

"Hey!" Rebekah shrilled, bumping into Caroline.

With a groan, Klaus dropped her chin and stepped back. Caroline felt shaken, her face feeling cold at the loss of his touch.

"What's going on here?" the drunk girl asked, looking knowingly between the two against the wall, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Nothing," Caroline answered, a little too quickly for Rebekah's taste.

"Mhm," she hummed unconvinced, looking over at her brother's sullen face. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

He glared at her. "'Bekah."

Caroline pressed her lips together, slightly fuming at her best friend's interruption. By the irritation shown on Klaus' face, he clearly felt the same.

"Where's Matt?" Caroline asked, looking past Rebekah.

Her friend flipped her hair over her shoulder, waving flippantly. "He setting up chairs for the game."

"What game?"

"Musical chairs!" Rebekah announced brightly. "We haven't played that in ages."

"Because that's an elementary school game," Caroline laughed, almost disbelievingly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Drink up then, older brother!" Rebekah grinned. "Everybody is playing, no exceptions."

She flounced off, most likely to tell the rest of the room about the plan.

"Drunk Bekah is so demanding," Caroline mumbled, draining the rest of her eggnog.

Klaus nodded, sighing heavily. She side-eyed him, unsure what to say after the electric moment that Rebekah interrupted. He turned to look at her, looking as conflicted as Caroline felt.

"Can I get you more to drink?" he asked, dropping his gaze to her empty cup.

Her pulse jumped, making her blush. Nodding shyly, she handed the red cup to him.

"Thanks."

He took the cup from her, Caroline jolting a little when their hands touched in the transfer. Klaus smirked before disappearing into the crowd in search for the punch bowl. Letting out a sigh, Caroline slumped against the wall as she willed her heart to calm down.

"You looked cozy."

Caroline whirled around to see Katherine grinning at her impishly.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, walking off to the sound of her laughter.

* * *

"So, the rules are simple. We walk around the chairs until the music stops and then try to sit down as soon as possible. Those without a seat are out of the game," Rebekah explained, swaying slightly against Matt.

Caroline drained her drink that Klaus had handed to her, placing it down on the coffee table against the wall. Rolling her eyes, she lined up behind Klaus for the game. The second glass of eggnog was starting to hit her, making her brain feel fuzzy.

The close proximity to Klaus didn't do her any favors either.

"This is kind of stupid," she murmured.

Klaus turned around and shrugged. "I don't know. It may turn out fun."

She gave him a disbelieving look which he returned with a sly smirk. The DJ started the music, and the game began, participants giggling and skirting around the chairs playfully. Caroline followed Klaus, enjoying the view of his backside.

"Stop staring," he called over his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently, biting her bottom lip at the way his jeans hugged his ass.

The music stopped, and Caroline stumbled. An arm wrapped around her waist and she found herself seated on Klaus' lap, her arm slung across his shoulders.

He laughed, making her blush furiously.

"I guess I'm out," she pouted, unable to move her gaze from his.

He just shrugged. "The rule is that you had to find a seat. They didn't clarify it had to be a chair."

Caroline let out a sigh, enjoying the way Klaus shook beneath her as her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Good point."

Rebekah pulled out those who didn't find a chair, giggling at the people who had drunkenly fallen to the ground. She didn't seem to notice Caroline sitting in Klaus' lap, so the two of them were still in the game. He went to get up, gently putting Caroline's feet back on the floor.

"Thanks," she murmured, swaying a little.

He steadied her with his hands but just gave her a slow smirk. The song blasted again, Caroline concentrating more on finding a chair during this round. The song stopped suddenly and she found herself thrust back into Klaus' warm lap, him looking wholly amused and she groaned.

"Seriously?"

He gave her an innocent look, tightening his grip around her waist. "Your balance is off, love."

She glared at him. "Because someone keeps pulling me into his lap!"

Klaus shrugged, his eye brightening at her apparent frustration. "Liquid courage."

"For what?" She asked, sucking in a breath at the hesitant look in his eyes.

"I-"

"Caroline, when I said a seat, I meant a chair!" Rebekah giggled, pulling the blond out of her brother's lap.

Caroline chucked uneasily, noting the flash of annoyance on Klaus' face at the interruption.

"You get one more shot," Rebekah warned her, flouncing off to stand next to Matt.

Klaus got up out of the chair, avoiding her questioning gaze. The music started again, and stopped almost as suddenly, this time Klaus finding himself in _Caroline's_ lap.

She giggled at the astounded look on his face.

"Love-"

"Oh hush," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You found a seat."

"Klaus! You and Caroline are both out!" Rebekah called.

"Finally," Caroline muttered under her breath.

She wiggled underneath Klaus, pushing him gently off her. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, tugging her off to the side of the room.

"That was interesting," Caroline mused, looking at Klaus carefully.

They were both still pretty well gone, stumbling every now and then as they reached the living room wall.

He nodded, looking away from her questioning gaze.

"Oh my God, Klaus, will you just ask me out already?" Caroline sighed, exasperated.

His eyes widened comically, and she had to bite back at laugh at his expression.

"How did you-, I mean-"

"It's not exactly subtle when you keep pulling me into your lap, flirting with me, and not to mention been watching me like a hawk ever since freaking high school," Caroline ratted off, smiling gently. "The only reason I haven't let you kiss me is because we're slightly intoxicated and I want to remember it."

Klaus' lips curled into a smirk and he leaned in, placing his palm on her cheek. She shivered, having to bite her lip to keep from swooping in to kiss him.

"Oh sweetheart, believe me. It'll be a kiss you'll never forget."

"I'll hold you to it," she smiled, bumping his nose with hers.

Klaus grinned back, pressing a sweet, albeit sloppy kiss to her cheek. As drunk as she was, she still felt the tremors of desire go down her back at the touch of his lips.

Thank God for musical chairs.

* * *

 **Please review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	22. Royal Connection

**queenvampirebarbie** **said:** **This was on my bday wishlist lol and it fits with one of the days. AU/AH Royal klaroline! Caroline is the princess of _ and Klaus is the prince of _ they used to play together when they were kids and are now reunited at Caroline's 18 birthday ball. Caroline is also suppose to look for her potential husband.**

 **Here you go dear :) For 25 days of Klaroline Royalty Day! This fandom is lit today and I'm so happy to see it :)**

* * *

Caroline adjusted her tiara on her head, brushing away any nonexistent stray hairs from her updo as she assessed herself in the mirror. It was the night of her 18th birthday, and as Princess of States Kingdom, she was thrown a birthday ball.

All major families around the world had been invited. The coming of an 18th birthday for a princess also meant that it was open season for her parents to invite potential suitors for her hand.

A most important tradition for the States, also meant a most important pain in the ass for Caroline.

The weeks leading up to her birthday meant increased research for her as her parents gave her folders and files of potential suitors to study. At the end of the night, she was to pick at least three men for her advisors to approve, or disapprove for potential courting.

Personally, Caroline found the practice appalling.

She intended to marry for love, not for power. Being the only child of King William X and Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline was destined to carry on the Forbes family line with a strong, noble person at her side. Her parents were paired together at a very young age, neither of them having a choice in the matter. An agreeable woman, Elizabeth had gone to great measures to ensure that her daughter would be able to pick a man of her own choosing- as long as he was approved.

That was the kicker that turned off the princess.

"Now, Caroline-"

"Mother, please refrain from telling me the rules again," her daughter interrupted, casting a bored look at the queen.

Most people would have been aghast at the annoyed tone Caroline spoke to her mother in, but Elizabeth was used to it.

"I'm only trying to help," the Queen answered, brushing at a wrinkle on the back of Caroline's blue ball gown.

"Yes, help me decide which of the handpicked men that you and Father have deemed them worthy enough to marry me," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the exasperated look on her mother's face.

"Sweetheart, tradition states that you must find someone to marry once you hit the age of 18," Elizabeth chided.

"Screw tradition," Caroline snapped. "What happened to women's rights? It's the 21st century for God's sake! I want to travel, experience college, get drunk and make out with a man of my own choosing."

"Sounds like me at your age," her mother mused, chuckling a little at her daughter's expression.

"I understand how you feel, sweetie," she continued, wrapping a comforting arm around the young blonde's waist. "This isn't easy for us either. If it wasn't for tradition, you'd be heading off to wherever your heart desired in the fall for school."

Caroline sighed, looking at her unhappy expression in the mirror. "This sucks."

"I agree," Elizabeth responded, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "I promise, we can push the courting and wedding off as long as we can. Not until you are ready."

"Won't the public have a field day?" Caroline said sardonically, wiping at a smudge under her eye.

"It worked for Prince William of England," Elizabeth sang, turning to leave.

Caroline giggled despite her irritation, shaking her head.

"Oh, I meant to tell you earlier. The Mikaelsons from Orleans State were able to attend tonight," her mother said, smiling at the way her daughter's eyes lit up.

"Rebekah is coming?"

"Along with the Lord Niklaus, Lord Elijah and his wife Lady Katerina from Mystic Kingdom," her mother continued.

Caroline tried to contain her grin, but couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement. "I haven't seen Rebekah since we were 8 when they were last at court!"

"I recall you and Niklaus struck up quite the friendship," her mother mused, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

She rolled her eyes, but felt her cheeks tinge pink. Niklaus, or Klaus, as he went by, was a handsome boy at the age of 10. He spent most of his time at court keeping to himself, but was cajoled by Caroline to run around with her and his sister for the few months they were there.

She had been drawn to the quiet boy, enjoying the alone time with him where she would sit and talk with him as he drew quietly into a notebook. There was no secret that she had an intense crush on him back then, finding him fascinating and kind. Klaus seemed to like her too, both of them meeting late at night in the kitchens for a midnight snack from time to time. It was common for both of them to be found fast asleep in the living room the next morning, TV still on and both of the children curled up against each other.

Her and Rebekah had kept in touch over the years, Klaus being mentioned in his sister's emails, but neither him or Caroline reached out to one another.

"Mother, you are less than subtle," Caroline huffed, throwing her shoulders back.

She stalked past the older woman, rolling her eyes as her mother laughed behind her.

* * *

"Princess Caroline!"

Caroline rushed towards Lady Rebekah, snatching her old friend in a hug, ignoring the wide-eye looks from those attending the ball.

Screw propriety.

"Oh come off it Rebekah, call me Caroline," she giggled, releasing the fellow blonde.

Rebekah pursed her lips, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'm so glad that Elijah was able to bring me. I feared Mother wouldn't let us come."

"I would have sent out a royal order if she didn't," Caroline said, making the younger girl laugh.

"I have missed you so much, Care," her friend said, her wistful expression turning downcast. "Orleans State is so boring with Elijah gone, Kol off at boarding school, and Nik brooding around the castle."

"I insist you come stay at court this summer," Caroline said, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Save me from this miserable courting season."

"Only you would be put off by the multitude of men here to love you," Rebekah joked.

"More like love my title," Caroline said, turning her nose up. "Look at that ghastly old man staring at me."

Rebekah looked over her at her friend's gaze. There was an older man staring at both of them, his eyes trained on the blonde princess' chest.

"That's Lord Saltzman," Rebekah muttered. "Words out he's looking for a stepmother for his children."

Caroline shivered in disgust. "No thank you."

Her friend giggled, looping her arm through Caroline's elbow as they both walked off to catch up with one another.

"I think you have a suitor," the princess commented, jutting her chin over at a man in the corner.

He was watching the pair of girls closely, his eyes falling on the young Mikaelson. Rebekah looked over at him, her cheeks reddening as he looked away quickly.

"Oh, please. He's looking at you," Rebekah said, her tone wobbling slightly as the man's gaze fell back on her.

"Don't be silly, that's Lord Enzo of Augustine State," Caroline explained. "He isn't looking at me."

She shot her shy friend a grin, eyes widening as Enzo pushed himself off the wall as he head toward the pair. Elbowing Caroline, Rebekah shushed her giggles and cleared her throat as the man drew near.

"Princess," Enzo greeted briefly, turning his eyes to Rebekah. "Hello."

"Lord Enzo, this is my friend Lady Rebekah Mikaelson of Orleans State," Caroline introduced, watching with amusement as Rebekah shyly tilted her head in greeting.

"Charmed," Enzo said, reaching for Rebekah's dainty hand.

Caroline muffled a giggle as her friend blushed a bright red when Enzo pressed a kiss to her hand. With a roll of the eyes, the princess waved goodbye to the pair and drifted off to her other guests.

Her eyes flitted across the ballroom, the cornflower blues falling on a lone figure in the corner. He was leaning up against a pillar, a goblet of champagne in his hand that he was lazily sipping from. She hadn't seen his face in nearly 10 years, but there was no doubt who he was.

Klaus.

Feeling a smile bloom across her face, Caroline picked up her skirt to walk over. She only took a few steps before she was stopped by a tall figure.

"Princess Caroline."

"Oh, hello Lord Tyler," she said lamely, casting a look over his shoulder.

She knew who he was, heir to the Mystic State Lockwood Dynasty. His family had tried for years to get Tyler and Caroline to meet, wanting to betroth the two since childhood. Their proposals were consistently denied, but that didn't stop the Lockwoods from coming to court every six months. The young man was handsome, kind, and loyal. Every aspect of him basically screamed "ruler," but Caroline found him rather boring and snobbish.

"Happy Birthday, Your Highness," he spoke, a smile growing across his face.

"Thank you," she responded automatically, looking over to where Klaus was.

His corner was empty and her shoulders slumped, finding herself regaled to making nice with Tyler.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Tyler asked, his brown eyes bright with hope.

Caroline inwardly groaned, but opened her mouth to respond.

"Sorry, mate, but the Princess actually promised me this one," someone interrupted behind her.

Caroline felt a grin bloom across her face. She hadn't heard the voice in years, it deepening and the accent thickening, but it still made her heart jump. Turning around, her eyes fell on to Klaus, his signature smirk plastered on his face. Grinning back at him, she barely registered Tyler grumbling under his breath as he walked off.

"Your Highness," Klaus said cheekily, holding out his hand.

She rolled her eyes, grinning despite herself as she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms.

"You looked like you needed rescuing," he murmured into her ear.

She shivered at the way his breath tickled her neck. "My knight in shining armor," she teased.

"Don't let Grayson Gilbert hear that," Klaus chided playfully. "He may think I'm taking over his job."

"I'd finally get someone my age around here," she responded, giggling at the face he pulled.

They fell into silence, smoothly waltzing around the room. Caroline could feel the daggered glare of Lady Carol Lockwood as she stared at the couple, annoyed. Her own mother was watching them with a gentle smile, waving off her husband's concerned look.

"How have you been?" Klaus asked, smirking at the breath she sucked in at his low tone.

Caroline hummed noncommittally, allowing herself to twirl out and back into his arms. "Nothing exciting minus puberty and a driver's license. You?"

Klaus threw back his head and laughed, the sound music to her ears. She grinned at him, feeling her cheeks flush at the way his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Oh, sweetheart, I have missed you."

She didn't reply, biting her lip to keep from bursting on the spot. "You look as broody as ever," she teased, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

He shrugged, spinning her around. "Can't say I find royal balls that exciting."

Caroline let out a huff. "Not even for my birthday?"

"Oh yes, I just adore the way each man in here is leering at you like a dog," Klaus frowned, glaring behind her.

"It's not a picnic for me either," she looked over his shoulder at Lord Damon Salvatore who was licking his lips as he watched her.

Klaus just scowled, turning her around to where she was facing the floor.

"Are you jealous?" she asked playfully, enjoying the way his jaw tightened.

"Concerned, more like it," he remarked, flicking his eyes down to hers.

"What a pity," Caroline sighed. "I was hoping you still had that little crush on me."

No matter how casually she said that, her voice still trembled and Klaus froze against her. Swallowing heavily, his hand tightened on her and he began to dance again, the movements slightly stilted.

"That obvious?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice how much I liked you then too," Caroline chuckled, ducking her head shyly.

Klaus looked down at her, his face pulling a pleased look.

"Who is that man dancing with my sister?" Klaus mused, changing the subject as he jerked his chin over at Rebekah and Enzo.

"Lord Enzo of Augustine State," she replied, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched them. "They look cozy."

Caroline giggled at the annoyed look on his face. "Oh stop being so grumpy, it's my birthday."

He made a noncommittal noise, but tightened his grip on her waist. Letting out a breathless sigh, Caroline nudged herself closer to Klaus to where they were dancing almost too close for royal protocol.

"You should come back to court," she murmured. "I missed having you and 'Bekah around."

Klaus licked his bottom lip, Caroline entranced by the motion. "I don't think I'll be able to keep myself away anymore."

Caroline's heart thundered, the underlying meaning in Klaus' words not lost on her.

"Of course, I don't want to interject myself onto you with all your potential suitors," Klaus said playfully, cocking his head at her. "There are hundreds of them."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Actually, I have picked out one already that I wouldn't mind getting to know better."

Klaus' eyes widened, his tone conveying his surprise. "Oh?"

"Yeah," she said casually.

Her governess would be having a fit at the broken social niceties.

"Might I ask who?"

Klaus spun her out again and she ended up back in his arms, pressed flush against him, breaking every royal social protocol. He was smirking at the little gasp she let out, her breath fanning over his face and a shiver went down his spine. Licking her lips, she gave him a secret smile, thrilling herself over the knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"You."

* * *

 **Please Review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	23. Take Me Back to the Start

**QueenVampireBarbie: Caroline moves to Klaus' village and they fall for each other one way or another! Bonus points if Klaus woo her.**

 **Sorry it's a little later in the day, but I still made it! Hope you like it :) For 25 Days of Klaroline: Human Klaus!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He saw her one spring morning. It was muddy, the ground soft from the rain. She was running with his sister, her blonde hair streaking after her in the wind as the two girls ran away from him giggling. He was fresh off a beating from his father, Mikael, still hissing at the red sting on his back.

"You have chores, sister!" he called, his jaw going slack as the girl turned around.

His sister's face was twisted in annoyance, but the girl's expression was amused. Her long blond hair was braided, pulled away from her beautiful face. She had blue green eyes that were sparkling with laughter, the bright light in her radiating throughout the village.

"Your keeper has arrived, dear Rebekah," she teased.

Her boldness shocked Klaus, and he found himself inching closer to the girls.

"I am her brother," he responded, his brows furrowed in her direction.

She tilted her head, pursing her lips. "I do not care."

Rebekah let out a light gasp, holding back a giggle at her friend's words.

"You speak rather bold for such a lady," Klaus mused, his fingers itching to capture the proud look on the beautiful blonde.

The girl just rose her eyebrows at him. "You seem rather sad and lonely for such a man."

Klaus' jaw tightened, and his eyes dangerously glittered at her. The girl's face dropped, noticing that she touched a nerve. Rebekah looked uneasily at her friend before mumbling something about her chores and ran off, leaving the two people staring at each other.

"You know nothing about me," Klaus gritted out, glaring at her.

"I cannot help but speak my mind," the girl said quietly. "You _do_ look sad. Is something the matter?"

Klaus gripped his hands into fists behind his back, but curtly shook his head. The girls face softened, and she reached out a hand as if to touch his own hair. Klaus jerked away, his heart clenching at the crestfallen look on her face.

"I am sorry for my words," she murmured. "I did not expect for them to cut so deep."

He just looked away. "Better get back to your chores."

The girl nodded, turning to leave. She had taken one step before turning back to look at him.

"My name is Caroline," she offered, her face hesitant.

"Caroline," Klaus repeated, the name sounding beatific in his mind.

She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling at him.

"I am Niklaus," he spoke, his pulse jumping as she ducked her head shyly.

"Have a good day Niklaus," she said gently, backing away.

Her cheeks were flushing a light pink, and blood was rushing in his ear so fast that Klaus could not hear anything other than her saying his name. He watched her run off, feeling a smile tug at his lips before heading back to his hut, thoughts of Mikael far from his mind.

* * *

The next time he sees her, she's in the forest sitting up against a tree with tears streaming down her face. He'd spent the afternoon spying on the wolf village, watching the people work whilst wondering how they turned into such beasts. Jogging to her, he inwardly prays that she doesn't ask him where he's been. He could never lie to her.

"Caroline?"

She jumps, startled. Hastily wiping at her face, she looks up at her, her blue eyes still muddled with tears.

"Oh, Niklaus," she stated. "I apologize for my appearance."

"What troubles you?" he asked softly, kneeling on the ground next to her.

She bit her lip and looked away. "It is my dog. She ran away from home last night and I cannot find her."

Klaus fingers twitched at his side, wanting desperately to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I took her out to play and ran off into the woods. My father will punish me if I cannot bring her back," she finished. "She helps Father hunt for food, and she was quite the companion for me."

Klaus licked his lips, tilting his head at her. "Where have you looked for her?"

"Everywhere in the forest," she said, her chin wobbling. "I'm afraid the wolves have gotten to her."

"What is her name?"

"Vor," she supplied. "I named her after the gods."

Klaus couldn't help but smile. Of course she would.

"Well, let us begin looking," he ordered, holding out a hand to help her up.

She eyed him uneasily, hesitantly taking his hand. An electrical jolt shot through Klaus' arm as he pulled her up, her nearly stumbling into his chest as she landed on her feet. They jumped apart, both of them avoiding each other's gaze as they walked through the woods.

"What were you doing out here, Niklaus?" she asked, sidestepping a particularly large tree root.

He hesitated but answered her. "Watching the wolf clan."

Caroline gasped, her blue eyes filled with terror. "Niklaus you cannot! What if they see you and take you away from here?"

Klaus chuckled sardonically. "I hardly think my father will care."

"I would care," Caroline confessed, her cheeks reddening at his incredulous expression.

He didn't respond, his pulse stuttering with each step they took. Caroline was calling for Vor, Klaus carefully checking around them for any sign of movement or noise.

"Why were you watching the wolves?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

He shrugged. "I wanted to see if they lived any differently than we did."

"Did you see anything?"

"They live just like us," he said. "I did not notice anything particularly strange. Perhaps one night I shall hide away to see them change."

"Niklaus, do not dare!" she scolded, gripping his arm fiercely. "I shall never forgive you if you get yourself hurt."

He blinked at her, surprised by her strong feelings on the subject. "Caroline-"

"Promise me you will not do that," she continued.

Her blue eyes stared into his, taking his breath away as he noticed her inch closer, her fingers still curled in the long sleeves of his tunic.

"I promise," he murmured.

She blinked at him, stepping away quietly as they continued their journey through the woods. Klaus followed behind her, his head swimming with the scared look in her eyes and her desire to keep himself. His arm was still tingling with the touch of her fingers.

"Vor!" she called, running up ahead.

Klaus followed after her, breaking into a sprint when she let out a shriek.

"Vor! Vor!"

Caroline stopped, crouching down low enough to where a dark brown, furry animal pounced on her skirt.

"Oh you scoundrel! I am so angry with you!" Her angry words didn't hold much venom as the girl cooed gently to the animal.

The dog's tail wagged excitedly, her paws leaving mud stains on Caroline's skirt. Klaus caught up to them, the dog immediately making a beeline to him and rubbed against his legs. Making a face, Klaus gently pushed the animal off, making Caroline giggle as the dog continued to try to jump on him.

"She likes you," Caroline stated, reaching down to pet the animal's fur.

He wrinkled his nose, but scratched under the mutt's chin.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking over at him shyly.

Klaus met her gaze, feeling his pulse jump and a slow blush start up his neck.

"Anytime," he murmured.

She gave him a brilliant smile as they headed back to the village, Vor walking dutifully next to her owner.

"Nik," Klaus said suddenly.

Caroline gave him a confused look.

"My family calls me call me Nik," he clarified, looking down at the muddy ground.

Caroline blinked at him, her face twisting into a pleased expression.

"All right, Nik," she replied.

Klaus nearly tripped on the ground, her melodic voice rolling over his nickname pleasantly.

He grinned at her, his heart twisting at the bright one she sent him.

* * *

"You cannot catch me!" Caroline cried, running away from him.

"I can!" Klaus called after her, grinning at her giggles as she nearly stumbled over a tree root.

She stopped when they reached the top of the falls, unceremoniously plopping on the ground. Ever since Klaus helped her find Vor, he and Caroline had been spending a lot of time together. They both rushed through their chores to their parents' dismay, Rebekah constantly whining about how Klaus has stolen her only friend, and Klaus' older brothers watching them with knowing grins.

"You will get your dress all dirty, Caroline," Klaus chided gently, laying down the blanket he carried with him.

"It is not my fault you are much too slow at chasing me, Nik," she teased, getting up to help him.

They spread out the blanket, Caroline pulling out a small satchel of berries in her pocket. The twosome ate the fruit quietly, both of them blushing slightly anytime their fingers brushed against each others. Klaus was fascinated by the blonde girl, finding himself spending more time thinking about her than any person he'd ever met.

"Nik?"

"Hmm?" he asked, watching the water below them.

"Are we friends?" she asked.

Klaus creased his forehead in confusion. "Of course."

She was quiet once more. Klaus popped a berry in his mouth, chewing slowly as he ran his fingers through the blanket.

"Father wants me to start courting," she confessed.

Klaus nearly choked on his food, coughing slightly as he looked over her. Her face was sad and she played with the ends of her hair.

"He says that I am nearing marrying age, and that I should be looking for a good husband to take care of me," she continued, looking away from him quietly.

He didn't know what to say. The idea of Caroline marrying someone else made the panic in his stomach rise to his throat.

"Oh."

Caroline snapped her gaze over to him. "Oh? That is all you can say?"

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't.

"Nik," she murmured. "There is only one person that I want to court me."

He sucked in a low breath. "Who is it? Is it that Lockwood fool that watches you as you fetch water?"

Caroline looked at him, furrowing her brows at him in confusion. "You do not know who I want to court me?"

Klaus shrugged, looking away. He'd prefer not showing Caroline his heartbreak at the thought of her marrying anyone but him.

"I do not."

"Nik, it's you," she whispered, sucking in a low breath at the way his eyes immediately snapped to hers.

He knows by the amused look on face that his face must have been comical. His jaw was hanging open, and he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets in shock.

"You do?" he asked, in turn making Caroline blush.

She looked away, biting her lip. "I do."

Klaus felt a grin break out across his face, unable to hide his glee at the thought of Caroline wanting to be courted, to be wed to him.

"I wish to court you also," he confessed, his heart bursting at the blinding smile she sent him.

"Good," she whispered. "I have already told my Father, and he is waiting for you to ask to give his blessing."

Just when Klaus didn't think he had Caroline all figured out, she goes and surprises him once more. He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Of course you did."

She just smiled at him. "Father has already spoken to your family too."

"Will there ever be a time where you don't surprise me?" Klaus mused, reaching to brush a curl behind her ear.

She blushed, making Klaus smirk. "Perhaps one day."

"I do not think that is possible," Klaus whispered, touching her cheek with his hand.

"May we please go talk to them now?" Caroline asked, nuzzling into his soft caress.

He nodded, continued tracing her cheek with his fingers. Her soft skin was bewitching, Klaus unable to keep his hands to himself. She giggled, swatting at his hand as she went to get up. He hopped to his feet, pulling her up to where she was flush against him. Instead of immediately stepping back, Caroline let out a breath that ghosted against his lips. His heart surged, twisting and pulling at her near proximity.

"Ask to court me," she muttered, looking at his lips.

"Why-"

"Nik, just ask," she ordered, licking her lips.

"C-Caroline, will you allow me the pleasure of courting you?" he stammered, finding the whole question silly and unnecessary.

"Yes," she responded immediately. "Now ask if you can kiss me."

Klaus sucked in a low breath, his hands tightening on her hips.

"May I please kiss-"

"Yes," she interrupted, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his.

His mind spun with the feel of her soft lips pressed against his. Pulling him closer, she gripped his shoulders as she sighed softly into his mouth. His hand stroked through her silky blonde hair, the other one gently caressing the side of her face with his thumb. Electrical shocks rippled down his spine, his brain going foggy as he reveled in the taste of her lips, brushing his nose gently against her cheek. Giggling, Caroline broke the kiss and stepped back. There was a hazy look in her eyes that surely mirrored in his, both of them grinning at each other.

"Come on," he murmured, holding his hand out for her.

She bit her lip, her blue eyes glittering mischievously.

"You must catch me first!"

With that, she took off running towards the village, her laughter echoing throughout the quiet falls. Klaus grinned, taking off after her.

If he had to spend his entire life chasing her around the village, and around their own hut, he would still be the happiest man that ever lived.

* * *

 **Please review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	24. Elevator Music

**Anonymous said:** **Trapped in an elevator smut AH**

 **For Day 23: Smut day! Nothing better than some smutty, slutty elevator fun to get into the Christmas spirit ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline sighed, leaning up against the back of the elevator. It had been a long Friday at work, but it was officially the weekend, barring anybody barging into the elevator and stopping her from leaving. Working at Mikaelson & Sons law firm was well-paying, but extremely tiring. All she wanted to do was get home, pour a glass of red wine, draw a bath and catch up on _Arrow._

Whilst she kept her mind firmly away from her office and the current bane of her existence.

Speaking of him-

"Hello, Caroline."

She groaned, throwing her head back to look at the ceiling as if waiting for the floor to swallow her up. Klaus Mikaelson dodged the sliding doors of the elevator, sneaking in beside her despite her best efforts to close them in his face. With a huff, she slid away and situated herself in a corner as he pushed the button for the ground floor. Sneaking a peek at him through her lashes, Caroline flushed when she noted the sly smirk on his face as he blatantly checked her out.

"Do you mind?" she sighed, rolling her eyes as his smile grew.

He shrugged, leaning up against the wall. "Not at all, love. I adore the view."

Glaring at him, she wrapped her arms around her briefcase, shielding her body.

"Oh don't be like that love," Klaus lamented. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Shut up," she shrilled.

He chuckled, the sound sending a thrill to her lower belly. She and Klaus had an _incident_ last month at the Thanksgiving company party. It was a liquor-fueled, passionate night that started at work, but ended at her apartment. After one night of amazing, mind-blowing sex, Caroline woke up alone in her bed and Klaus avoiding her for the next two weeks.

She watched the levels tick down on the elevator, silently cheering as the ground floor grew closer and closer. Klaus continued to stare at her, and she avoided his gaze like the plague.

"Carol-"

"No talking," she snapped. "Just-"

"Let me explain-"

"I don't want you to explain," she shot back, tearing her eyes away from levels. "What I want is to go home, far, far away from you."

"The lady doth protest too much," Klaus sighed, studying her.

"Seriously?" Caroline growled, whirling around. "The lady-"

The elevator cut her off, shaking violently as the lights flickered on and off. Caroline gasped, holding onto the side of the wall as it shook, but lost her grip sending her flying into Klaus and landing into a heap on the floor. It gave a scary shudder and then quit humming, leaving both of them lying in the dark.

"What happened?" she managed to get out, curling a hand around his forearm.

"I don't know," he muttered, sitting up.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her as she sat up. She made a motion to wriggle away from him, but he pulled her back to his side.

"Seriously?" she said again, her voice not as protesting as she hoped it to be.

He frowned. "We need to be careful, love. It could be stuck or something wrong with a cord."

A overwhelming feeling of panic leaped into her throat and she found herself curling into his body. He reached for his cell phone laying discarded on the floor. Dialing a number, he spoke briefly to security on the ground floor, confirming that yes, they were indeed stuck, but they were free to move around in the elevator.

"Security said they would get us out as soon as possible," he said, clicking off his phone.

"Great," Caroline griped, scooting away from him. "Just great."

"I'm not complaining about the company," Klaus mused, smirking at her.

Rolling her eyes, she huffed as she crossed her own. "Shut up."

"Come on, love. It could be worse."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You could be stuck in here with Elijah-"

"I think I'd rather deal with his polite attitude than your ass-"

"Or Finn-"

"He's so quiet, he would let me take a nap in peace-"

"Or Kol-"

"At least he'd be fun."

"Or my father," Klaus finished, arching his brows at her.

Caroline fell silent, shivering slightly at the mention of Mikael Mikaelson. He was scary, aggressive, and the one person that most of the paralegals at work tried desperately to avoid interacting with.

"Touché," she said quietly.

He tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. She sighed, leaning up against the wall and crossed her ankles. Klaus pocketed his phone, leaning up against the opposite wall and stared at her.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," she hissed.

He shrugged, pulling out his phone and set it up to take one.

"Oh my God, it was an expression," Caroline groaned, glaring at him.

He just snapped a picture anyways, but gave her a sly smirk. "I was only doing what you requested."

"You're infuriating," she rolled her eyes.

"That didn't stop you before," he shot back cheekily.

Caroline shut her mouth with an audible snap, feeling heat blossom across her cheeks.

"Yeah, well. It's not like you cared enough to stay," she muttered, looking away from him.

Klaus' eyes were boring holes into her, his face conflicted. "Caroline-"

She huffed. "This would be a lot easier if you were quiet."

"Caroline-"

She shook her head, looking down at her hands. "Just stop talking."

"Let me explain-"

"Explain what?" she exploded. "How I had spent the past few months completely crushing on you? How freaking _amazing_ that night was? How awful it was when I saw that you left without saying anything? How stupid I felt when you avoided me? Yes, please explain _that."_

Klaus' jaw was dropped, a comical look if Caroline had felt like laughing. His eyes were wide, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Caroline, I never meant to hurt you-"

"Yeah, well, you did," she sniffed, jutting her chin haughtily.

Klaus shuffled over next to her, grabbing her wrist as she tried to move.

"Let me go."

"No," he said casually, pulling her hand into his lap.

"Seriously, Klaus-"

"No. You're going to sit here and listen to me explain," he ordered, raising his eyebrows as if to challenge her.

"But-"

"Shut up," he said. "I have many ways to make you shut up and I'm not opposed to using my mouth to do it."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and he just gave her a cheeky smile.

"Fine. Speak."

"Love, I never meant to hurt you," he started.

She snorted and he tightened his grip on her wrist. "I'm serious."

Sighing, she looked at him, shaken by the vulnerable look in his eyes. "Okay."

"I just- I was nervous," he confessed, shaking his head like it was the dumbest thing in the world. "I'd had a crush on you forever, and we were both drunk, and I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on your face when you woke up to me the next morning."

His voice was quiet, and Caroline caught a rare glint of bashfulness in his eyes.

"You thought I would be disappointed?" she murmured, tilting her head at him.

Klaus nodded, rolling his eyes. "I'm a bit of a arse, aren't I?"

"I was going to say an idiot, but that works too," she said quietly, giggling at his nod.

"How can I acquit myself?"

Caroline sighed, reaching for his hand and linking their fingers together. "Take me to dinner Friday, and we'll call it even."

He grinned at her, showcasing his dimples, making Caroline weak in the knees.

"Stop doing that," she teased.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, stealing a chance to kiss her cheek.

"That, and that," she scolded, shivering as his kiss trailed down to her jaw.

"I'm not doing anything," he mumbled, moving his lips down to kiss her neck.

"Y-yes, you are," she gasped as his tongue darted out to taste her skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He continued the amazing ministrations on her neck, sucking on a spot underneath her ear that made her jump.

"Klau-"

He swallowed her weak protest with his lips, ravishing her mouth like a man starved. Caroline moaned softly, wrapping her fingers around his dirty blonde curls at the nape of his neck, pressing his body more firmly to hers. Klaus grinned, nipping at her bottom lip before swiping his tongue against it. She leaned back against the wall, her body sliding down to the floor. He followed after her, their lips frantically moving against one another as Klaus' fingers explored the smooth skin of her thighs.

Her legs spread of their own accord, a heat of desire pooling in the apex of her thighs. Klaus' hands danced up her legs, and back down, causing goose bumps to form. He grinned against her lips, Caroline's face flushing at her body's instant reaction to his touch.

"Shut up," she muttered, placing his hand under the hem of her silky blouse.

"I didn't say anything, love," he murmured. "Your body is doing all the talking."

She flushed, biting down on his bottom lip. Klaus just hummed against her skin, breaking away to press kisses along her jaw. His fingers explored the soft skin of her stomach, her nipples pebbling as he traced the hem of her bra.

"Touch me," she ordered.

Klaus swore under his breath, sliding his hand under her bra. Caroline gasped quietly, rocking her body against Klaus as he squeezed, massaged, and pinched her nipples until she was panting in his arms. He groaned as they rolled their hips, his rock-hard erection pressing against her inner thigh. Caroline was positive her panties were completely soaked, and she wrapped a leg around his waist as he rutted against her again.

"Caroline," he grunted, his voice hoarse as he continued to rub himself against her.

She murmured quietly, her breath ragged as her hips jerked to meet his.

"K-Klaus, I-I need-," she gasped, reaching for his hand.

His hand slid down her torso, teasing the waistband of her skirt. His lips kissed down her neck again, sucking at her collarbone which was sure to leave a mark. Through her hazy thoughts, Caroline managed to drag Klaus' hands down to the tops of her thighs. She opened her legs enticingly, unable to keep herself from begging for his touch.

"Please," she moaned, pulling his lips up to hers. "Touch me."

His fingers slowly inched up, caressing her inner thighs teasingly.

"Nobody likes a tease," she huffed, trying to drag his hand up to her throbbing center.

Klaus continued to stroke her soft skin. "I think you do, sweetheart."

"No," she gasped.

He chuckled against her lips, nipping at her bottom lip as he traced the edges of her panties. Her hips wriggled impatiently as she grunted against his lips. Klaus slipped his thumb beneath the material, groaning at the slickness he found there. She jerked her hips as he traced her dripping folds with his teasing fingers. Grounding himself against her thigh, Klaus bit her neck as he inserted a finger into her aching center.

Caroline gasped, clutching him closer as he started a slow, torturous rhythm. The warm tension in her belly coiled tightly. All of the tension and between them for the past few weeks building quickly and bringing her to the brink of bliss. He swiped a thumb over her clit, making her gasp as her hips jerked to meet his thrusting fingers. He added another, picking up the pace as she panted into his neck.

He nipped and sucked at her collarbone, biting a bit more harshly as her inner walls fluttered around his fingers, a sure sign of her impending release. His lips burned her skin at each touch, sending scorching jolts of pleasure to her core. Caroline's eyes were screwed shut, lips pressed tightly together as she desperately tried to keep her blissful cries quiet.

"Let go, sweetheart," he murmured into her neck.

She whimpered, biting her bottom lip as his thrusts continued to bring her to the edge.

"You look so beautiful like this, love," he whispered against her skin. "All pink, wet and writhing for my touch."

She shuddered, throwing her head back as he thumbed over her clit.

"Come for me," he ordered, the mixture of his low tone and his talented fingers sending her flying over the edge.

Caroline's vision blackened, knees weakening as she cried out, no longer trying to keep quiet as Klaus' fingers continue to thrust into her as he drew out her release. He kissed up her neck, swallowing her moans with his intoxicating lips. Removing his fingers, he broke away from her mouth to lick her arousal off them. She blushed, ducking her head as he softly moaned from the taste.

Sitting up, Caroline pushed her skirt down and situated herself to where she was fully clothed. Klaus watched her with hooded eyes, continuing to lick his fingers casually. She bit her lip, looking down his form appreciatively before coming across his own arousal.

"Do you-uh," she stammered, nodding towards his erection. "Need me to take care of that?"

Klaus ducked his head, shaking his head nearly shyly. "I'd rather we do that together later."

Caroline cocked her head at him. "Rather confident aren't we?"

Klaus smirked. "Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure I just gave you the most mind-blowing orgasm on the floor of an elevator with just my hand. The next time you will be coming will be around my cock and in my bed."

She felt a stab of arousal at his tempting words and found herself edging closer to him. Pulling him by the tie, she crushed his lips to hers, swiping her tongue around his teasingly.

Breaking the kiss, she squealed when suddenly the elevator rocked, the lights coming back on and began to hum as it started to work once more.

She grinned at Klaus, nudging his nose with hers. "I think I can handle that."

The grin he gave her was nearly feral, eyes black with lust. "Just you wait, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Please review :) And that wraps up all my little drabbles for this month! It's been fun with these. Keep an eye out for a little Baby Talk drabble tomorrow ;)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	25. Break a Leg

**Prompt: KC + "we're both leads in the school musical and you keep teasing me about act II scene ten aka the scene where we kiss and I'm annoyed but also slightly flustered bc you're hot." au *puupy eyes***

 **OMG I'm so sorry that I'm just now getting around to some of these requests, but retail hell is finally slowing down and the muse is flowing with KLAROPOCALPSE 2K16!**

 **Hope you guys can spot the crack elements ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense to me," Caroline complained, waving her script at the director, Jules.

Her play director rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "What part don't you get? Joseph has been chasing after Candice for nearly a year, and he knows she won't ever admit her actual feelings until he promises to leave, so he does. They kiss and start to have sex, end of story."

Caroline shook her head. "Why the hell would Joseph promise to leave Candice after he already told her that he intended to be her last, eternal love?"

"Uh, maybe because they're immortal and he knows that she will come to her?" Jules shot back.

"Then there needs to be some kind of line that alludes back to that," Caroline sighed. "The audience will be disappointed with all this build up and no delivery."

"They have sex!" Jules all but screamed at her fuming actress.

"Cheap cop out for a climactic build up," the actress muttered, flipping through the rest of her script.

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to kiss me more than once then all you have to do is ask," Klaus interrupted, a sly grin plastered across his face.

She glared at the smirking British man, cursing his ability to look devilishly handsome in his tight grey henley and dark jeans.

Caroline was the lead in the senior spring play at Whitmore College, each senior having to participate in the play in order to fulfill all the requirements for her degree. The play _Love Bites_ was written by Mitch Plec, a graduate psychology student who was dual crediting with a theater degree. Caroline had been cast a lead character, Candice, a newborn vampire who catches the eye of a thousand year old vampire-werewolf hybrid, Joseph, played by Klaus Mikaelson, the current bane of both her and Candice's existence.

"You wish," Caroline snapped, turning her attention to her male lead.

Klaus pursed his lips together, shrugging casually. "Of course I do."

"I'm just trying to see how the audience will perceive the scene," she sighed.

"I agree wholeheartedly, love," Klaus supplied. "I think there should be more delivery too."

Raising her brows, she looked at him cautiously. "Really?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I think we should add a few kissing scenes in the first act. Perhaps the date scene? Graduation scene?"

"You are exasperating," Caroline groaned.

"I'm starting to see that as a term of endearment since you call me it daily, love."

Rolling her eyes with a scoff, she turned back to her script and flipped to the current scene they were getting ready to rehearse. Klaus chuckled behind her, picking up his own as he moved around to stand next to her, their elbows touching slightly.

"Do you mind?" she snapped, stepping away from him. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Klaus tilted his head at her. "I'm trying to rehearse."

"Well, you don't have to stand practically on top of me," she motioned, flipping a blonde curl behind her shoulder.

He gave her a bewildered look. "Caroline, it says we end the scene laying on the ground in the throes of passion-"

She snorted, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine at the visual as her cheeks heated up.

"-and I figured we could rehearse that particular section," he finished, narrowing his eyes amusedly at the expression on her face.

Caroline cleared her throat, turning away from him. "I was thinking we could save that for opening night. Method acting and all."

"That's precisely why we should rehearse it," Klaus flipped his script onto the ground, reaching for her hand. "I expect nothing less than perfection, so it's only natural for us to rehearse it so that it'll be less awkward."

"It's their first kiss, it's supposed to be awkward," Caroline chuckled nervously, ripping her hand from him.

"Not when they have all this buildup," Klaus mused, stepping forward. "It's an instant connection, enticing, seductive-"

Caroline swallowed, feeling her heart thud rapidly against her chest as he moved closer. It's not like she was blind, Klaus was extremely attractive. And, okay, maybe she's had a few nighttime fantasies in the past couple of weeks that had left her sheets sweaty and her panties damp. But he was also as infuriating as he was handsome, and those dreams weren't something she planned on acting upon, ever.

Stepping back unconsciously, Caroline noted the salacious grin tugging at Klaus' lips as he continued to inch towards her.

"-so, it's only natural that we attempt to create that magic for the ultimate payoff," he finished, his captivating blue eyes dipping down to her lips.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but her throat ran dry when Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You just want to make out with me," she managed to get out.

Klaus chuckled, the deep rumbling noise making her stomach clench.

"I call it rehearsing."

"I call it a lame flirting attempt," she scoffed.

"The lady doth protest too much," he reminded her.

"The lady needs you to back up," she tried faintly, looking at his plump lips.

"For the audience, love," he murmured, pulling her up to where she was pressed against his chest.

Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, or the way her heart thudded against his first chest, but Caroline wanted nothing more than to pull his lips down to hers and have him take her right then.

"For the audience," she mumbled, echoing him.

Klaus' lips turned up into a smirk, releasing her from his tight grip. She nearly stumbled backwards, feeling strangely cold.

"From the top!" he called over his shoulder.

Caroline took a deep breath, shaking her head as she walked over to her mark on the stage. Klaus was standing a few feet away, zoning into his character as she took a few moments close her eyes and get back into Candice's mindset.

"Action," Klaus called towards her.

Her eyes flew open, locking on him as she started gravitating closer to him.

"I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans; and a future; and things that I want and none of those things involve you. Okay?" she recited, adding a hard edge to her voice. "None of them."

Candice had been denying Joseph all throughout the play, unable to give into her deep, hidden feelings towards him for fear of being hurt, or worse, falling for him even more.

Kind of like how Caroline currently felt about Klaus.

"I see," Klaus murmured, looking away as his face fell slightly.

"No, you don't," Caroline sighed, walking towards him. "Yes, I do cover our connection with hostility, 'cause yes, I hate myself for the truth."

Klaus' eyes had widened as she made it through her lines, but not because he was acting, but because Caroline had wrapped her hands around his.

Which was unscripted.

"So if you promise to walk away...like you said, and never come back," she continued, biting her lip unsurely as the touch of his hand had her suddenly distracted from the scene she was acting out.

Klaus rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs, pulling her closer. His eyes were piercing, the unreadable look in them sending her reeling. Caroline became all too aware that the rest of the cast had been watching the scene, waiting for them to finish. The room was dead quiet, all eyes on them.

Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, she held her head high and cleared her throat, falling back into character. "Then yes...I will be honest with you.

She swallowed, feeling vulnerable like Candice. "I will be honest with you about what I want."

Klaus licked his bottom lip, her eyes following the motion as he stepped closer. He nodded slowly, looking resigned as his character committed to his fate. "I will walk away, and never come back."

Caroline knew he was acting, but her heart still sank at the words.

"I promise," he murmured, his breath skimming her face.

She shivered, moving closer to him. Ignoring her stage directions, she brushed her fingertips across the stubble on his jaw. His eyes flickered down to her lips before meeting her gaze. Swallowing nervously, she leaned in until their noses were practically touching.

"Good."

With that, she crashed her lips to his, nearly gasping at the electric volt that went down her back at the touch of his mouth. He wrapped his arm around her waist, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss. Moaning softly into his mouth, she swiped her tongue against the seam of his lips, desperate to taste every inch of his mouth. His mouth moved languidly with hers, her mind hazy with every swipe of his tongue. Her body was molded to his, her fingers burying themselves in his blonde curls, the scruff of his chin scratching pleasurably against her soft skin.

"And cut!"

Klaus and Caroline didn't register Jules's voice, both of them still lost in the foggy dance of their lips. He bit her bottom lip gently, drawing out a quiet gasp from her. He smirked against her lips, pressing himself insistently against her.

"Um, guys?"

Caroline tightened her grip on the back of his neck, the sting making him shake against her.

"Hello?"

They jolted apart when Klaus was whacked on the back of the head with a script. Stumbling backwards, Caroline blinked confusedly as she slowly came back to earth. Klaus tightened his grip on her hips, steadying her as he glared at the person who threw the offending paper.

"Do you mind?" he growled lowly.

"I called cut nearly five minutes ago," Jules snapped, picking up her script.

"We're rehearsing," Caroline insisted, touching her swollen lips, blushing at the smug smirk on Klaus' face.

"More like foreplay," muttered someone sitting in the audience.

"And we didn't get to the love scene part," Caroline tried.

Klaus looked at her, brows arched with an intrigued look on his face.

"I'll say you did," someone else contributed.

Klaus shot the cast a death glare, all of them falling silent at the murderous look. Jules rolled her eyes, but patted Caroline on the shoulder.

"That was great guys. Let's take a fifteen minute break and rehearse it again," she ordered, turning around to head backstage.

Caroline swallowed, biting her lip shyly as she looked up at Klaus. He was already staring at her, his eyes darkened. The rest of the cast filed out of the auditorium, leaving both of them standing awkwardly on the stage.

"So…," she started lamely.

"So…," he echoed, moving closer to her.

"That was-" she stopped, unable to find the words to describe exactly how she was feeling.

Amazing. Mind-blowing. Confusing.

"All the above," he smirked, and Caroline flushed, realizing that she had said that out loud.

"Shut up," she murmured, looking down at the stage, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Make me," he murmured, bringing her closer to him.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline scoffed before looking back at him. He was smiling at her, his white teeth gleaming. Her heart thumped against her chest, the heat between their bodies making her face heat up, something that was not lost on Klaus as he traced her pink flushed cheeks.

"I dare you," he challenged.

"You just want to make out with me," she teased.

He smirked. "I think they call it rehearsing."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head at his familiar line. "Practice does make perfect."

His eyes bulged comically, making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe we can even get to the sex scene."

"I-"

Caroline cut him off with her lips, swallowing his low moan as she laughed against his mouth.

What was a few extra minutes of rehearsal?

* * *

 **Hmm, wonder who Jules and Mitch are?**

 **Please review ;)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	26. Reading Material

**Prompt: The 'I'm sitting next to you on a long-ass plane ride reading porny fanfiction on my kindle and after half an hour I realize that you're reading over my shoulder so I start choosing progressively more kinky things to read just to try to mess with you' AU**

 **Canonish as in Klaus is a hybrid and Care is a vamp, but they never met and Klaus broke his curse with the doppelganger that's between Katherine and Elena :)**

 **For Angie (Angelikah/thetourguidebarbie) :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes as he stepped into the airplane, making a distasteful look at the gaggle of humans he stood behind. Due to a mixup of flight times and a travel agent who surprisingly couldn't be compelled (he cursed the vervained water at the Richmond airport; airports were stingy these days), he was stuck flying home to New Orleans on a commercial flight. Normally the Original Hybrid used his private jet, but his sister, Rebekah, had commandeered that for a holiday trip to Paris and had yet to return.

Inhaling deeply, Klaus froze when he smelled the distinct aroma of something supernatural. After over a thousand years of living, he developed quite the scent tracker of all paranormal beings, but being part-wolf helped tremendously.

Scanning the crowded aircraft, his eyes landed on a beautiful blonde woman sitting near the middle of the aisle. Her eyes were trained on the electronic device that was clutched in her hands, her lip caught between her teeth as she concentrated on the screen. The overwhelming scent of strawberries mixed in with a delicious smell of borrowed blood wafted from her, a distinct characteristic of a vampire.

Bingo.

He pushed towards her, compelling those who turned to protest at his rough nature. The young blonde vampire didn't seem to notice, as she was too engrossed in her story. Klaus reached her row and slid next to her in the middle seat. The woman immediately stiffened, most likely due to the wolf scent he carried. She surprisingly didn't react, calmly leaning back in her chair and continued to read.

Klaus smirked to himself, flashing his hybrid eyes at anyone who attempted to sit in aisle seat next to him. He found the woman next to him fascinating, especially since she was fully intending on ignoring him for the entire flight. That just intrigued him even more.

The plane took off without any issues and he found himself looking over at the vampire who had yet to disengage from the book she was reading on her kindle. Her breathing had changed slightly, it was labored and she bit her lip a tad more harshly as she continued to be drawn into her current chapter.

Making a point of pulling out his sketch book, Klaus pretended to doodle as he snuck a peek over at her screen to see what had captured her attention.

 _He licked a stripe up her inner thigh, nibbling on the sensitive skin there as she sighed, her fingers tangling into his hair. His stubble brushed across her clit as he teasingly kissed the smooth skin of her abs, drawing a frustrated whine out of her. She lifted her hips with a groan, nearly whimpering as he stroked her slick heat teasingly with his fingers._

Klaus became all too aware of another scent permeating the air from her, a certain smell that had his jeans uncomfortably tight.

She was incredibly aroused and now, so was he.

Klaus shifted in his seat, clearing his throat. The blonde lifted her eyes from her kindle to take a quick glance towards him but he looked away, trying to not to breathe too much. The scent of her arousal was delectable, making it nearly impossible for him to not grab the vampire's hand and drag her into the tiny airport bathroom. He settled for drawing in his sketchbook again, this time the curves of the figure he drew were softer, more feminine.

The woman next to him let out a soft sigh, tapping at her kindle before reading another section. The little noise from her sent a shiver down his back and he wanted nothing more than to hear her make it again, but louder and with his name mixed in. Sneaking another look at her kindle, his jaw dropped and mouth ran dry as he read the section she was concentrated on.

" _Say my name," he commanded, thrusting into her from behind._

 _She gasped, the feeling of him pounding into her leaving her breathless. His thrusts were relentless, his hips snapping against hers as he continued to pump steadily into her. Her inner walls clenched around his cock like a vice, drawing out his impending orgasm._

" _Say it," he hissed, reaching around to flick his thumb over her clit._

 _She let out a loud guttural moan, nearly collapsing on the bed when he changed the angle and hit a sweet spot inside her._

" _Fuck, Jack," she hissed._

Klaus felt a pair of blue eyes on him, and he lifted his eyes from the kindle to see the blonde vampire staring at him curiously. Allowing her a quick smirk, he turned his attention back to his sketchbook. With all the blood pumping through his system from the erotic novel she was reading, Klaus could barely think, let alone draw while he smelled both the sweet scent of her blood rushing and arousal in the air. His fangs ached to sink into her soft flesh, the fantasy of them feeding from each other as he fucked her making him shift more in his seat.

The blonde let out a quiet, musical giggle, finding whatever she was reading amusing. He narrowed his eyes at her, turning his eyes back onto the kindle to see what was so funny.

 _Jack fingered Jessica's back entrance, making her squeal in surprise as she scooted away from him._

" _Come on," he teased. "You know you find it arousing."_

 _Jessica bit her lip, casting a glance over at the beads on the bed. Her core clenched at the idea of what pleasures the sex toy could bring them both. She turned back to Jack, nodding her head determinedly._

" _Okay, fine," she agreed. "But I get to fuck you with the strap-on first."_

 _He grinned wolfishly, his dark eyes looking at her lustfully. "I thought you would never ask."_

"What the fuck are you reading?" Klaus blurted out, his eyes wide in shock.

The blonde vampire burst into giggles, throwing her head back against the seat as she shook with laughter.

"Big erotic fanfiction fan?" she teased, wiggling her kindle at him.

"Not at all, love," he admitted, shaking his head.

"Well your snooping says otherwise," she arched her brows at him, biting her bottom lip.

He rolled his eyes, shutting his sketchbook. "Call it curiosity."

"I call it nosy," she quipped.

"You just looked so engrossed in it, and I was curious to see what had captivated your attention," he explained and she just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

He just smirked. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

The blonde's jaw dropped and her eyes widened considerably. "You're Klaus Mikaelson? _The_ Klaus Mikaelson?"

Klaus shrugged, puffing his chest up a little proudly. "And who are you, my little monster?"

If she was surprised by him calling out her supernatural state, her eyes didn't show it.

"Surprised you're flying economy and not compelling the flight attendants to rub your feet and donate blood to the cause," she snapped.

Klaus' smirk just widened. "Oh, so you've heard of me?"

She scoffed. "Who hasn't? The Original Hybrid that maims and kills his way through a party and calls it a Friday night."

"I see my reputation proceeds me," he mused, shrugging.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I guess I can add "snoop" to list of the many _interesting_ things I've heard about you."

"Oh, please enlighten me," Klaus grinned. "But first tell me your name, sweetheart."

She weighed him for a moment and sighed. "Caroline Forbes."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "The Ripper's friend?"

"You know Stefan?"

"He's dating my sister," Klaus explained, the older vampire being an acquaintance of his from the twenties.

Rebekah and Stefan recently ran into each other over the past few months, having revisited their back and forth relationship many times over the decades. The vampire had mentioned a Caroline Forbes from time to time, a vampire he'd helped when she found herself turned to get to him and his brother Damon.

"Again?" she frowned. "I guess he and my old friend Elena broke up once again."

"Well, it _is_ Damon's turn this century," Klaus teased, making her roll her eyes.

"Ugh, don't get me started on how gross that is."

"I would tend to agree, love," he smirked.

Caroline looked at him warily, narrowing her eyes as if she was sizing him up.

"What?"

She pursed her lips, the pink pout tempting as he longed to take her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Curious," she murmured.

Klaus leaned in, licking his bottom lip. "The answer is yes, I will take you to the back of the airplane and ravish you. All you have to do is ask, love."

She scoffed, leaning away from him. "So not what I was curious about."

Klaus chuckled, opening his arms. "What tickles your fancy, love?"

She groaned. "If you stopped with the innuendos, I might ask."

Pressing his lips together with a grin, he nodded towards her.

Hesitantly, Caroline leaned in close. Klaus found himself shifting over to her, her close proximity giving no relief to the current tightness of his jeans. If anything, he found them even more unbearably uncomfortable.

"Can I see it?" she whispered, her captivating blue eyes looking at him innocently.

Klaus' forehead crinkled in confusion, subconsciously flicking his eyes down to his pants. "I thought you said-"

"Oh my God," she groaned, her cheeks coloring as she realized what he thought. "Not _that._ "

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, don't sound so put out-"

"I want to see your hybrid face," she murmured. "I've never seen one before."

Klaus's brows shot up. "Never?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's not like I make it a point to be besties with a creature that has a bite that could kill me."

"And you're asking the most powerful one on the planet to see his monster," Klaus leaned in closer, finding the young vampire more and more intriguing.

Caroline huffed. "Someone is cocky."

He smirked. "In more ways than one."

Groaning, she picked up her kindle, hellbent on ignoring him. He caught her hand and she stiffened, mostly due to the zing of electricity that shot through her arm. Turning to him, her eyes widened when she noticed his amber eyes, black veins gathering under them and his double fangs peeking out from under his lips.

Caroline swallowed heavily, her mouth running dry. Very carefully, she hesitantly reached up and traced the lines under his eyes gently. He hissed quietly, watching her eyes redden and her fangs drop. The scent of her increasing arousal permeated the air, and Klaus yet again had to physically contain himself from hauling her off to the back of the plane. He was rock hard, his hands nearly shaking as her soft fingers continued to caress his face.

"Interesting," she whispered.

Klaus reached for her hands, stroking them gently as he pulled them off his face. She jumped a little, letting go with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," she muttered, picking up her kindle.

"No need to apologize, love," Klaus said huskily. "I assume you call New Orleans home?"

Caroline looked at him curiously. "Yes," she said slowly.

Klaus leaned a little closer. "Can I interest you in a drink when we land?"

Her mouth opened, and Klaus clenched his hands to keep from closing it with his lips. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course I do," he shrugged.

"But you're like a mass murderer," she said lightly, her tone almost teasingly. "I might not come home afterwards and my roommate is a Bennett witch who won't take my death lightly."

"I can assure you that if you don't come home, it won't be because of your death, sweetheart," Klaus said cheekily.

Instead of looking at him with disgust like he was expecting, Caroline leaned in closer with her blue eyes sparkling a delectable combination of lust and intrigue.

She wiggled her kindle at him, the story she was reading still onscreen. "I think I have some ideas about what we can do."

Klaus groaned, shifting in his seat. The flight couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

 **What do we think?**

 **Please review if you feel so inclined :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	27. Three Seats

**Prompt: Klaus does end up taking Caroline to the movies. even if she sits three seats away from him**

 **For my Klarochatters who used to joke/fantasize about this exact scenario :D**

 **Wrote this as a guest writer for the amazing klarodrabblequest tumblr blog! They write some really great drabbles and everybody should check them out!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline sighed as she fluffed her hair once more.

It was the summer after her high school graduation, nearly a month after Tyler had come back to town then promptly left a week later, citing his need to find himself. If the pack he had joined in the Appalachians wasn't enough of a hint that their relationship was over, then the saucy brunette she-wolf he took back with him was confirmation.

Try as she may, Caroline couldn't bring herself to be devastated over the relationship. They had spent the majority of their relationship apart or in hiding, so when they actually tried to make it work, the magic had seemingly gone. It was sad of course, trying so hard to keep them both physically alive along with the relationship during the senior year of hell, but Caroline felt lighter every day since the final breakup.

Which lead her to her current predicament.

Damon had gotten himself into a little bit of trouble with a coven a few towns away from Mystic Falls, which would have led to his death if it hadn't been for the intervention of Klaus. Normally, Caroline would have just let the chips fall where they may when it came to Damon, but Elena's pleading had convinced her to turn to the Original hybrid for help in rescuing the hapless vampire. Klaus had been gleeful to hear about Damon's predicament, and downright giddy upon hearing of Caroline's current single status.

For a man who promised to wait an eternity for her to come to him, he sure didn't take waiting lying down. He'd leapt at the opportunity to bargain for another date in exchange for his help.

Needless to say, Damon was still alive and Caroline was currently awaiting the ancient hybrid's arrival to pick her up.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Caroline mumbled under her breath as she stomped to the door. Flinging it open, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the Original hybrid.

He looked devastatingly handsome in a tight gray henley and black jeans with a dark jacket. His blonde curls were artfully tousled, his short stubble outlining his sharp jawline.

"Caroline," he breathed.

She bit her lip, cursing as her stomach flipped at the way his accent curled around her name.

"You look ravishing, sweetheart," he complimented, the pleased look on his face showing off his handsome boyish features.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking down at her simple sundress and boots. "You look -"

 _Handsome. Delicious. Sex-on-a-Stick._

"Attractive," she supplied bluntly.

Klaus' grin widened at her quip before stepping aside to let her through the doorway.

"Shall we?"

He offered his elbow, and Caroline stared at if for a moment before passing him as she stalked to his black SUV.

To her annoyance, Klaus chuckled as he followed her then flashed to the car before she arrived, opening the door chivalrously. Scoffing, she clambered into the vehicle, trying hard not to react to the fact that the car smelled like him. The sweet, spicy scent of Klaus was her weakness. In the past she'd had to physically keep from launching at him in order to get a better taste of it.

"Where are we going?" she asked, distracting herself from his close proximity as he slid into the passenger seat.

Klaus looked over, smirking at her curious expression. "Well, since you mentioned going to the movies on our last date -"

"It so wasn't a date."

"- I thought I would take your advice this time and we'd go there," he finished, ignoring her interruption.

"Bargaining your way to fake dates isn't how you get a girl to like you," Caroline lectured him, arching her brows.

"Since this is date number two and you didn't protest nearly as much as you did last time, I'll say it's working in my favor," he shot back, his forehead crinkling at her annoyed expression.

She rolled her eyes, moving her gaze to the window as she inwardly panicked. Being alone in a dark theater with Klaus was a bad idea. She wasn't necessarily scared of him, more like herself.

Caroline was undeniably attracted to him, despite her adamant denials. He represented everything she secretly craved. He reveled in being immortal, well-traveled, cultured, and was the least judgey person she had ever encountered.

But he was also a mass-murderer; something none of her friends would ever understand or approve of, even if Damon and Stefan's own murder numbers were astonishingly high and Caroline herself had blood on her hands.

The ride was filled with surprisingly interesting small talk. He spoke about his family, Kol's latest antics and Rebekah bossing around Caroline's old cheerleading squad at summer camp. As hard as it had been for her to name Rebekah her successor as cheer captain, she knew deep down that the squad would thrive under her direction.

They pulled up at Mystic Falls' cinema. Klaus opened her door for her, flashing to the other side before she could even unbuckle her seatbelt.

She took his offered arm this time, smiling at him in thanks as he led them to the box office. He bought them tickets to the summer's latest horror film, surprising Caroline.

"A scary movie?" she asked skeptically.

He frowned. "Do you not like them? I heard the romantic comedy this summer was horrid -"

It was, and Caroline hated it when she and Elena had gone to see it last week.

"It's fine," Caroline shrugged, smiling briefly at the pleased look on his face.

"Shall we?" he motioned towards the concession stand.

"Don't think that the horror film will have me leaping in your arms all night," she warned him. "That trick was pulled on me more than I can count in high school."

Klaus gave her a devilish grin. "Love, I'm more deadly than any movie."

Rolling her eyes, she dragged him over to the concession counter, making him buy her multiple stacks of overpriced candy and a soda. He grumbled at the prices, mumbling under his breath about how it used to cost a dime when he was younger.

"Please, like you even had technology when you could even be considered young," Caroline teased, elbowing him playfully.

He narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance before grabbing her candy in his right hand and firmly wrapping his free hand around hers. She jumped at the contact, something that was not lost on Klaus as he tugged her toward the theater.

When they arrived at the darkened theater, Caroline's stomach twisted in knots as she realized just how close he was standing next to her and how warm his hand felt in hers. The theater was mostly empty, filled with only a few teenagers that she recognized as underclassmen at Mystic Falls High.

"How about the back row?" Klaus suggested, his breath hitting the back of her neck.

She shivered, stepping away from him slightly as she surveyed the enticing empty row at the very top of the theater. Her body was longing for her to haul him up there, but her brain was screaming at her to put them smack dab in the middle where she wouldn't be tempted by him and his delectable looking mouth.

She let out a breath, turning to glare at him. "The back row where you think that I'll end up making out with you instead of watching the movie? Please, that move is older than you."

Klaus just chuckled, raising his hands in innocence. "I promise to be on my best behavior, love. I just meant that the back row has the best view and what you do is up to you."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

As if Klaus had good behavior.

She began walking up to the middle row, looking back at him in confirmation. He nodded, following after her as she scooted down the row. Plopping down in the middle of it, she grabbed the chair next to her before he could push it down.

"Nope."

His forehead crinkled in confusion. "Love -"

"Three seats between us," she said primly, nodding behind him.

"Caroline," he sighed. "I won't try anything."

"Don't care," she smiled sweetly. "You said nothing about having to sit next to each other when we went over the terms of the date. Hell, if you hadn't specified having to be in the same room, I'd be in the next theater over."

He rolled his eyes, moving to where there were three full seats between them and sat down. It wasn't necessarily that she didn't want to sit by him, she just didn't trust her or her body to be that close to him in the dark.

Where he smelled absolutely delicious.

"Isn't this fun?" Caroline grinned over at him.

He just glared at her, pouting as he ripped open a package of candy. Caroline sipped at her drink, furtively watching him out the corner of her eye.

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to get a closer look, then scoot over," Klaus teased, giving her a knowing look.

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, and she snapped her eyes forward as he chuckled. To her relief the previews began soon after. Forcing her eyes to stay on the screen, she became hyper aware of Klaus' increasing proximity. Looking down, she noticed that he had moved closer by one chair, leaving only two between them. He just blinked at her innocently before turning his expression back to the movie screen.

Subtly, she moved over a chair, cursing when she dropped her cell phone on the concrete ground. Klaus laughed and someone shushed her. Glaring at her amused date, Caroline huffed when she realized that he was scooting over another chair.

"Seriously?" she muttered, getting up to sit in another.

"Do you mind?" the teenager behind her asked. "I'm trying to watch the previews and your seat hopping is really annoying."

"Nobody watches the previews," Caroline snapped, getting up to move down a row.

Klaus growled under his breath and soon after she heard a gasp from the teenager. Knowing the hybrid, he'd probably flashed his fangs at him.

He followed her down the row and settled in the chair next to her. She glared at him, finding her theory to be true, as his eye color was still changing back from gold to blue.

There was a tightening in her belly at the hint of the monster below the surface and Caroline found herself scooting down the row again. Klaus just clamped an arm around her shoulder and she flashed away from him, settling in the back row. He just chuckled, following her and settling three seats down from her.

"Of course you would annoy me until I escaped to the back," she hissed.

He shrugged innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She huffed, turning back to the movie screen where the opening scene was just beginning. Making a point to ignore the fact that he was incredibly close, she focused on sipping at her drink, moaning softly at the delicious taste. Thank god vampires couldn't gain weight so she could drink Mountain Dew freely without having to worry about any effects on her body.

At her quiet moan, she noticed Klaus turn to look at her. He watched her for a minute before turning back to the screen.

Caroline smirked to herself, taking a longer sip and emphasized her pleasure at the taste. Klaus cleared his throat, shifting in his seat before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, making Caroline halt in her chair. Turning to glare at him, he just smiled at her innocently before dropping his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"That move is also older than you," she quipped, shifting as her body shivered at the contact.

He leaned in, his hot breath brushing against her ear. "You don't seem to mind it."

Caroline looked down and noticed that her body had angled towards his, her shoulder fitting snugly into his side. Klaus just smirked and pulled her closer, and she sighed, forfeiting control for the next hour or so. He did smell amazing and Caroline couldn't deny that she was inwardly thrilled to be able to have him hold her like this without the fear of her friends catching them.

The movie droned on, Caroline finding it more humorous than scary. Klaus was concentrating more on her reactions to the screen other than the actual movie. She would look at him briefly at random times, blushing when he'd seemingly be concentrating on her smile or horrified expression.

The movie hit a particularly scary moment and she jumped, burying her face into Klaus' chest. He chuckled, stroking her hair gently as she peeked up at him.

Biting her lip, she found herself inching towards him. Her hand found the stubble on his chin and she stroked it softly, her eyes looking down at his lips. His eyes were wide as saucers, something Caroline would have found funny if everything inside of her wasn't screaming for her to kiss him.

"Love -"

"Shh," she murmured. "You know, there is one move that you haven't tried yet."

"Oh?" he asked, eyes flicking down to her lips. "I didn't think you -"

"I mean, I wasn't going to complain if you did," she smirked impishly.

"I don't want to overstep any boundr-"

"Klaus," she interrupted. "If I wanted a perfect gentleman, I would have compelled myself Brad Pitt a long time ago."

"He's an arse, actually," Klaus muttered, and she found herself giggling.

Of course he knew Brad Pitt.

"Well," she began, straightening up in the chair.

She pulled her arm around the back of his chair, mirroring the exact move he'd pulled earlier.

"Allow me to take control of the date for a minute."

Pressing her lips to his shocked ones, Caroline melted into the kiss. His lips were absolutely sinful, soft and moving firmly against hers. She murmured quietly into the kiss, a stab of lust rushing to her core when she felt his tongue boldly trace the seam of her lips.

Brushing her tongue against his, Caroline gripped the back of his neck as she pressed herself closer to him. His fingers traced down her spine, smirking at the shiver that went down her back when he nipped at her bottom lip.

She broke the kiss, panting against his mouth as he kissed her chastely, his thumbs caressing her lower against his lips, she rolled her eyes at the smug smirk on his face that she could make out in the dark.

"Shut up," she scoffed playfully.

He just shrugged. "I wasn't the one who attacked me."

"Yeah, well, the movie was getting intense."

Klaus hummed, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"If I'd known that a scary movie was all it would took for you to kiss me -"

"What does it take for you to shut up?" she asked cheekily.

"Why don't you try to find out?" he grinned, dipping his head to where their lips were a inch apart.

So she did.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	28. Love Scene

**Happy AU Week guys! Today's drabble is dedicated to the Klarobestie eriberry89 because it's her birthday and she is the one who provided inspiration for this particular drabble, which based on the sexiest thing that's ever happened to Mindy Kaling that you can find through googling, though I hope the drabble speaks for its self!**

 **Enjoy and Happy birthday bby! You're the best!**

* * *

Caroline blew her hair out of her face and stretched out on the bed in the middle of the movie set.

It was a bit more comfortable than she expected a set bed to be. The sheets were silky, the pillows were semi-fluffed, but the scratchy comforter wasn't anything to write home about. It was decent though. Comforting enough that she didn't feel completely awkward dressed in a barely-there bra and panty set. She was getting ready to film her very first love scene for _Bloody Bites_ , a supernatural vampire film.

Caroline was a relatively new actress, waiting until she had graduated from college two years ago to make the move to Los Angeles to pursue her dreams. After a series of small roles on sitcoms, and background extra parts, she had finally landed her first major motion picture film.

Of course that meant she was in company with some highly-demanded people.

She was playing opposite of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson, Hollywood's resident bad boy. His ego was as big as the Hollywood sign, and his riches rivaled it. Caroline didn't interact with him much off set, making the mistake of accidentally trying to talk to him at the beginning of the first table read. Klaus just stared right through her the entire time, but boy, when they acted together, she could feel herself falling for his piercing blue eyes every bit as much as her character.

He was _that_ good.

Their characters were star-crossed lovers, bound to fall in love and fall apart over the centuries. The story was tragic, but with a triumphant ending that the audience would root for. Other than dealing with a stormy Klaus, Caroline was having a blast on set. She loved becoming her character, finding herself enraptured with the timeless romance of Viktor and Adelaide.

Klaus was currently standing at the edge of the set, his head buried in his phone. They already went through blocking earlier in the day, and neither of them had any real lines during the love scene. The scene would take place during the 21st century, their clothing was more modern than the period costumes in other scenes. Her bra and panty outfit made her self-concious in front of a crew, but Klaus was half-naked too with just a pair of boxers, so that helped.

If she could keep her eyes off his lean, sculpted torso.

She was still completely terrified.

It was pretty early in the filming, and Caroline and Klaus hadn't filmed many romantic scenes yet, so they had barely kissed and now were supposed to make extremely passion fake love. Her hands kept shaking and the makeup artists kept on bringing her portable mini fans to keep her from sweating.

"Are you okay?" Katherine, her favorite makeup artist, murmured concernedly.

"I'm fine," Caroline shrugged. "Just a teeny bit nervous."

"You'll do great," Katherine assured her. "You look hot, and Klaus is already hot anyways. You'll melt the screen off the cameras."

"It already is pretty hot in here," Caroline agreed with a giggle.

"And it's about to get even more steamy," Katherine said suggestively, winking. "Good luck."

"Places!" The director clapped his hands. "Klaus, move to the bed."

Caroline felt a jolt of panic go through her body as her scene partner moved over to the bed set. Klaus situated his boxers on his hips, smoothing out any wrinkles as she adjusted her bra. She crawled back over to the pillows, getting up on her knees like they had blocked earlier. He leaned on the bed, and threaded a hand through her blonde curls and looked at the director expectantly. The touch of his hand spread goose bumps over her skin, and she flushed as he turned a smug smirk towards her.

"Very realistic with the goose bumps, Caroline! I like it," Matt, the director, called.

Her cheeks colored as she sent him a shaky smile, letting out a sigh to will her nerves into calming down. Klaus turned his penetrating gaze on her, and she found herself awestruck by the softness in his eyes.

"Remember, you haven't been together in nearly a century. I want passion, love, tenderness. Give us everything you have!"

Caroline leaned in closer to where their stomachs were touching, feeling a tremor go down her spine. Her bare flesh sizzled where their skin touched, sending a jolt to her heart. Klaus peered into her eyes, parting his lips slightly as he focused on her.

"Action!"

Klaus immediately kissed her, pulling her flush against his chest as she threaded her fingers through the dirty blonde curls at the back of his neck. His hands roamed her body, brushing her sides teasingly as he feasted on her lips. She was overwhelmed at how gentle his kisses were, the way his plump lips moved against hers eagerly.

"More passion Caroline!"

Caroline sighed into Klaus' mouth, running her tongue across his bottom lip. His mouth fell open with a groan and his hands wandered down to her ass. Squeezing her lace covered bottom, he lifted her to where she could wrap her legs around his waist and he pressed a kiss to her cleavage.

"Cut!"

Klaus wrenched his lips from hers, looking down at Caroline with a contemplative look before releasing her from his grip. She let go of his hair and licked her bottom lip, tasting him. Her pulse was jumping from the adrenaline of the heat-fueled moment, and she found herself panting for breath. They turned to the director who was looking at them critically.

"Let's try that again. Klaus, moved your left hand to her bottom instead of the right to keep from blocking the camera. Caroline, move your hands to his chest, like you've been waiting years to feel his skin."

She nodded, looking shyly at Klaus as he helped her back to her knees. She placed her hand on his chest, making an appreciative noise when she caressed his firm, smooth skin. He smirked and pressed their foreheads together, looking into her eyes once more.

"Action!"

Caroline groaned when Matt called cut again, citing the lighting not looking right on camera. She and Klaus had finally moved to laying on the bed, her bra strap tumbling down her shoulder and his lips attached to her collarbone.

They were at nearly 10 takes, and Caroline was starting to feel like a complete dunce. Every time they would get all the way through one sequence, Matt would call cut and then make Caroline redo something. Klaus rarely messed up, but she found him surprisingly tender whenever she expressed frustration. He'd run a soothing hand down her back, or stroke her hair whenever she'd sigh or mumble under her breath.

"Let's try it again," Matt called a minute later. "Klaus, unsnap her bra this time and caress her back, like you'd never felt something as soft as her skin."

"I won't be pretending at least," Klaus muttered, and Caroline kinked a brow at him.

"Thanks?"

He stroked her back, and gave her a dimpled grin. "My compliments to your body lotion. It's very moisturizing."

She shook her head, but smiled to herself. His touch burned down her back, sending warmth all over her body before it settled between her thighs.

"Action!"

Klaus pressed a kiss to her cleavage, dipping out his tongue to trace the swells of her breasts. Caroline arched into him, closing her eyes as she fisted her hands in his hair. His hand drifted to the clasp of her bra, making a point to open it towards the camera. The pads of his fingers massaged her shoulder blades softly, and she let out an involuntary moan at how good it felt.

"Cut!" Matt called. "Caroline, we only need soft gasps."

She cursed under her breath, falling back against the pillows as she quickly secured her bra clasp. Klaus' head dropped to her shoulder with a groan and rolled off her.

"Am I really that bad at this?" Caroline asked him, worrying her bottom lip with a frown.

"Trust me, you're not," Klaus mumbled.

"I just feel so unsexy because they keep cutting and it's all something I'm doing wrong," she lamented, running a hand through her tousled curls. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Klaus looked at her carefully, then looked around the bedroom set. Everybody else was in their own worlds, adjusting the lights or speaking to their assistants and watching playbacks. Caroline gave him a confused look as he took her hand.

Klaus brought it to the front of his pants and her blue eyes grew wide when she felt the unmistakable feeling of an erection. Caroline's lips parted and she looked up to see him smirking down at her.

"I think you're doing just fine," he murmured.

Caroline stared down at her hand, licking her suddenly dry lips before looking back up at Klaus. His eyes were twinkling in amusement, but his jaw was tight with tension. She cleared her throat before experimentally squeezing him through his pants. He let out a hiss, pressing his lips together firmly as his hips jerked involuntarily.

She smirked up at him, and continued to massage him for a moment. Klaus lifted her hand, kissing it before tucking it behind his shoulder.

"You're driving me crazy," he confessed, his breath blowing her hotly in the ear.

"Just then, or this entire time we've been filming this movie?" she asked coyly, pointedly glancing down at his hard-on.

Klaus pressed a kiss to the back of her ear and she shivered. "Ever since I met you. "

"I think I'm going to go back to my trailer after this," she mumbled, tilting her head to give Klaus better access to her neck.

"Hmm?"

"For a shower," she continued, gasping as he bit down lightly on her neck.

"Oh?" he hummed.

"Perhaps we should rehearse in there?" she said innocently.

Klaus' head snapped to hers and she gave him a flirty smile, biting on her bottom lip. He swooped down, nibbling on that same lip as she gasped into his mouth.

"Yes! That's the passion I needed!"

Klaus and Caroline both looked up, their eyes disoriented as Matt walked over to them, a grin on his face.

"That was excellent rehearsal," he applauded. "Think you can do that while the cameras roll?"

Klaus looked over at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief and she gave him a secretive wink. He turned back to Matt and shrugged casually, pulling Caroline on top of him with a low hum.

"I think so."

"Even if we can't," Caroline began, shimmying up his body to where her lace-clad breasts were in his face. "Practice makes perfect right?"

"That's the spirit!" Matt clapped, jogging back to his chair.

Caroline giggled, wrapping her arms around Klaus' neck as his hands slid temptingly to the back of her bra clasp. He caught her lips with his, running his tongue along the seam of them before grounding himself against her.

"And...action!"

* * *

 **Please review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	29. Oh, Romeo!

**Written for the lovely MissSophiaChase for Klaroline Gives back! Thanks for donating!**

 **College Freshman and drama major, Caroline Forbes, has been cast as Juliet in the College play but is not too happy to find out her Romeo is none other than campus bad boy and womaniser Klaus Mikaelson.**

* * *

Caroline tapped her pencil restlessly, taking a peek at the clock on the wall of her freshman public speaking class. Liz Parker continued to drone on about hemp awareness, oblivious to the lack of attention she had from the public speaking class. The professor even looked bored, stifling a yawn as she listed different products made of hemp.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she realized that there was still 10 minutes left until class was over. Personally, she found having to take public speaking as a drama major was completely redundant. She spent enough time on stage and her past experiences as a pageant queen to feel completely comfortable in front of a major audience. But it was a requirement to graduate from Whitmore College, and Caroline decided to get it out of the way in the second semester of her freshman year.

Right when Caroline found herself nearly comatose at Liz's speech, she began to wrap it up.

"Thank you," Liz said gallantly, pushing her spectacles up her nose as she smiled at the professor.

Professor Shane's attention snapped from staring at a spot on the wall and back to the girl behind the podium and cleared his throat, putting his hands together as he lead the class in a round of applause. Caroline clapped her hands twice, looking back over at the clock.

She auditioned for the role of Juliet in Whitmore's spring drama club production of _Romeo & Juliet_. It was a long shot to land the role as a freshman according to the catty junior girls who auditioned with her, but that just made her want it more. The cast list was being released at two pm that afternoon, exactly five minutes after her public speaking class was over.

"After Miss. Parker's very invigorating speech on hemp, we only have a few minutes until the end of class," Professor Shane started. "We will meet again on Thursday afternoon and discuss the principles of persuasive speech. You may go."

Caroline sighed in relief, stowing her books in her backpack as she stood up.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" a smug British accent called at her, and she immediately rolled her eyes.

"None of your business," she said, turning around to look at the man behind her.

Klaus Mikaelson, the current bane of her existence, stood in all his annoyingly handsome glory. His dirty blonde curls were messily styled, his plump lips twisted into a sly smirk, his sharp jaw line littered with stubble, and his piercing blue eyes were watching her amusedly. He was a junior art major who was in Whitmore's drama club with her. As an art major, he didn't necessarily have to be in it, but joined most likely to torture her.

They met during the fall mixer, Klaus accompanying his brother Elijah who was dating Katherine Pierce, a senior costume designer. Caroline was flattered at the beginning when Klaus approached her, but a lewd proposition from him caused her to toss a drink in his face. Two weeks later, he joined drama club and was hell-bent on driving her crazy for the rest of her college career.

Needless to say, she wasn't a fan of him. Especially when she found out that he was also in her public speaking class, which no matter how many times she tried to insult him about being in a mostly freshman class as a junior, he would just give her that annoyingly attractive smug grin.

"Well this is a record, I've touched a nerve within seconds," he shot back, folding his arms across his chest.

"That happens when your existence in general is annoying," she said mock-sweetly.

"Ouch," Klaus feigned offense. "You're testy today, love."

"It's Caroline," she bit out, rolling her eyes.

Klaus grinned, his eyes twinkling with mirth. She just growled under her breath and turned away, heading to the door to go straight to the auditorium for the audition results. Footsteps followed her, and she bit her cheek to keep herself from whirling around and lecturing him on how to not stalk.

"Going to see the cast list too?" he asked, jogging up to her side.

"Has anybody ever told you that stalking is an offense punishable by law?" she countered, looking at him pointedly.

"It's not stalking if we're going to the same place," he grinned cheekily.

Caroline scoffed, tightening her grip on her backpack as she continued to walk, opening the door to leave the communications building. Klaus was at her heels and she went to close the door behind her, snorting when she heard his groan as the door smacked him on the shoulder.

"I don't even know why you try out," Caroline muttered, giving up on shaking him when he once again caught up with her. "It's not like you're serious about drama club."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, sweetheart," he quipped, dodging her arm as she reached to smack him for the irritating pet name. "I love the arts."

"Mmm, I'm sure," she responded. "Who did you audition for this time? Villager number 3?"

She tossed him a wry look, annoyed to find that her dig only spawned an amused grin.

"Romeo actually," he corrected, his cheeks dimpling at the snort she let out.

"Romeo?" she asked incredulously. "You're the least like him. I was expecting something more along the lines of Tybalt or Count Paris if we're going on personality."

"I like the challenge he inspires," Klaus countered, holding the auditorium door open for her. "One of the many reasons I like you."

The small smile she'd given him for opening the door turned into a look of annoyance and she sighed, shaking her head. He followed after her, chuckling all the way. Caroline made her way up to bulletin board, twisting her fingers nervously as she eyed the paper that the drama club director was posting. There were a few other people milling around, crowding around the paper.

"Hey Jenna," she greeted, the strawberry blonde woman turning around with a short smile.

"Hey, Care," the girl grinned, poking at the paper. "I think you'll be really happy with the cast list."

Caroline's pulse picked up as Jenna pointed at the paper and she became fully aware of Klaus sidling up next to her.

"Jenna."

"Klaus," Jenna wrinkled her nose and walked away.

Obviously there was no love lost between them either.

Caroline bit her lip and stood up on her tiptoes to get a look at the list. When her eyes fell on her name, she let out a screech.

"Oh my God, I'm Juliet!"

Happiness flooded her and she grabbed the person closest to her to celebrate. She wrapped her arms around the lean waist and giggled into their shoulder, squeezing them tightly. The person stiffened before tentatively returning the hug. A delicious scent filled her nose and she found herself snuggling into their shoulder. A deep chuckled reverberated throughout the person's chest.

A very familiar yet, annoying chuckle.

With a jolt of realization, Caroline let go of the person's waist and looked up, mentally smacking herself when she realized who it was.

Klaus tightened his grip on her before pulling her closer. "Don't pull away yet, love. You haven't celebrated enough."

She smacked his arm and he let go with a sigh. Her cheeks blushed prettily and she pushed a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Congratulations, Caroline," he said seriously, giving her a rare genuine smile.

She bit her lip. "Thanks."

There was an awkward pause before she tilted her head towards the cast list. "Who did you get?"

Klaus looked unconcerned, shrugging before turning to look. Caroline inwardly congratulated herself for landing the part, not paying attention to him scanning the list for his name. He let out a loud laugh and looked over at her, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Caroline's stomach dropped and she shook her head.

"No."

Klaus' grin widened. "Yes."

"You're kidding," she responded, her mouth falling open.

Klaus just picked up her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "I'll see you at rehearsal, my sweet Juliet."

He walked away and Caroline whirled around, looking down the list to see his name.

 _Romeo Montague- Niklaus Mikaelson_

"No," she hissed, whimpering as her head fell into her hands.

This was going to be a disaster.

* * *

"I just don't understand why he of all people has to be Romeo," Caroline said again, unaware of the eye roll Jenna sent her stagehand, Anna. "He doesn't have a romantic bone in his body."

"His audition was outstanding," Jenna quipped, looking down at her script where she was making notes.

"And he's got at least one romantic bone in his body," Anna quipped and Jenna threw a pencil at her.

Caroline's forehead wrinkled in disgust. "Ew. But seriously? Can you honestly tell me that he was the best?"

"Actually, he was," Jenna responded, her eyes glazing over as she recalled his audition. "He played Romeo a little bit different than the usual actor. He added more depth to the character, making the love between Romeo and Juliet even more tempting and desirous."

"I cannot wait to see you two onstage together," Anna cut in. "The chemistry between you two in real life is amazing, and you don't even have to try."

"He's irritating," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"But he gets under your skin and you can't shake him," Jenna said knowingly, a twinkle in her eye as she assessed the frustrated blonde.

"And between your fiery Juliet and his tempting Romeo, you two will make magic on stage," Anna supplied passionately, offering Caroline a smile.

"Yeah I'm sure that's not the only thing he wants to try to make with me," Caroline muttered.

Jenna burst out laughing as she shook her head. "I'll keep you safe from his clutches, promise."

Caroline huffed, rubbing her face. "You better."

"Seriously, Care, get excited! It's your first starring role!"

"First of many," Anna cut in.

Caroline felt a grin tugging at her lips and shook her head a little before throwing her shoulders back confidently.

"Well when you put it that way…" she trailed off, and the two women returned her smile.

"When's the first rehearsal?" Caroline asked, putting her hand out for the script.

* * *

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Klaus said, looking up at her earnestly from the stage.

Caroline was leaning against the makeshift balcony (a piece of cardboard) as she shifted on the footstool that elevated her a few feet in the air. They were knee deep in rehearsal for the play, opening night just being a few weeks away.

"Ay me," Caroline sighed, looking wistfully in the distance.

They were rehearsing the infamous balcony scene, and Caroline had to admit that Klaus was knocking it out of the park. He played a headstrong Romeo, one who was relentless in pursuing her Juliet. Well, technically that's how Shakespeare wrote him to be, but Klaus' Romeo was a tad more intense. His Romeo was devilish, headstrong and passionate. And sexual, because _damn_ it was hard to ignore those seductive raspberry lips of his during the ball scene.

She could totally understand why Juliet would fall for someone like him.

It was hard to not get caught up in the moment with him.

"Caroline?"

"Hmm?" she said dreamily, looking down at Klaus.

"It's your line," Jenna said from the wings with a chuckle.

Like that.

"Oh, sorry," she flushed, glaring at Klaus as he smirked knowingly at her.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet," she recited, closing her eyes as she looked down in sorrow.

"Cut!" Jenna called, striding out to the stage. "That was good guys."

Caroline nodded, looking down at Klaus who just shrugged and answered with a smug, "I know."

Rolling her eyes, she looked back expectantly at Jenna who glared warningly at the confident man. Klaus arched his brows at them, flippantly waving his hand at them to get the director to continue.

"And?"

Jenna scowled, but turned to Caroline. "I'm going to call rehearsal early today because I need to finish a paper, but is there any way you two can stay after and work on a scene?"

"What scene?" Caroline asked warily, looking at Klaus.

"I need you to work on the scene during the ball when Romeo and Juliet first meet," Jenna explained, flipping through the script in her hand to point it out.

"Why that particular one?" Caroline asked, her stomach twisting nervously.

Oh God.

"Well, you guys do a good job during it," Jenna started. "But sometimes you have a tendency to get lost during it-"

"Lost in my eyes," Klaus quipped.

Caroline glared at him, swiping at his arm with a clenched fist. Klaus let out an "oof" but kept the smug smirk plastered across his face.

"And Klaus sometimes over sexualizes it, "Jenna finished.

Caroline snorted, grinning at Klaus' offended expression. Jenna rolled her eyes at both of them before turning to leave.

"Oh! I nearly forgot," she whirled back around. "I need you to practice the kiss."

"Excellent," Klaus responded, giving Caroline a cheeky smile.

She glared at him, shaking her head in annoyance before stomping over to the edge of the stage to grab her script. Jenna left them, a soft chuckle from her lingering in the silence as Klaus shuffled over to where Caroline was sitting and sat down. She tried to ignore the way her fingers itched to touch the skin left exposed by his t-shirt as his arm brushed against her cardigan. His scent was overwhelming and he leaned over, his index finger trailing down the page of the scene she'd flipped to.

"Where do you want to take it from?" he asked quietly, his brow furrowed as he read his lines.

"Don't you have your own script?" Caroline snapped, huffing at the smirk he threw her.

"Apologies, but it seems I'm not prepared today," he said, tugging her script out of her hands.

"How professional of you," she said sarcastically.

Klaus just grinned and licked his plump lower lip, causing a twinge in her lower abdomen. Clearing her throat, she leaned over his shoulder to read her lines that she'd highlighted. His cologne was even more intoxicating, the woodsy, spicy scent nearly making her eyes roll back in her head. She briefly fantasized about taking that lower lip of his between her teeth and biting down, and she clenched her thighs together at the visual.

"-before the kiss?"

Caroline snapped out of her fantasies at Klaus' question, her eyes widening when he looked at her expectantly.

"Huh?"

He frowned at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said flippantly, shrugging away as she snatched the script out of his hands.

Klaus watched her carefully before raising his eyebrows at her. "So from there?"

"From where?"

Klaus gave her a strange look. "From the line before the kiss, like I said before."

Caroline scoffed. "Um, I don't think so."

"Jenna said to-"

"Please, I don't need to practice kissing you," Caroline said, coughing to cover her nervous giggle.

Klaus' lips twisted into a deathly attractive smile, his dimples deepening as he looked at her.

"Is that so?"

His breath brushed over her face, making her lips tingle as she looked down. She fought a blush, trying to ignore the way her body felt compelled to move even closer to him. His close proximity was starting to get to her head, making her thoughts swim and brain fuzzy.

"Romeo and Juliet didn't get to practice," Caroline pointed out, raising her hand in emphasize it. "It would be more authentic."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but still looked wholly amused at her protestations.

"Shouldn't we practice in case we get carried away during the kiss on opening night?" he shot back.

Caroline burst out in laughter, half nervous, half genuine. Truth be told, she was kind of nervous to kiss him. Klaus didn't have the most subtle reputation at Whitmore, and while Caroline had dated a lot in the past, she was sure that her expertise in kissing wouldn't compare to his.

"I don't think that will happen," Caroline laughed.

Klaus' dimples deepened and he scooted closer, their fingers brushing against each others.

"Then prove it. Kiss me," he said simply.

"No thanks," she rolled her eyes and grabbed her script back from him.

"I dare you," he tried, and Caroline's back straightened.

Now that was just unfair.

She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"You don't have to beg, sweetheart," Klaus said cockily, smirking at her. "I already offered."

"Do you ever shut up?" she said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up.

Klaus chuckled, catching her fingers with his and pulling her to where she was all but pressed up against his chest. Their faces were so close that their noses touched, the contact sending a tremor down her back.

"Make me," he murmured, his lips brushing against hers.

She sucked in a low breath at the light contact, goose bumps rising on her arms. Her eyes flicked down to his supple lips and found herself being drawn closer. With a fleeting "what the heck" and a shrug, she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his.

Oh. My. God.

Caroline's eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him, his lips slanting over hers feverishly. He was an amazing kisser. She sighed into his mouth, wrapping an arm around his neck as he hauled her in his lap. Their lips moved together hotly, his tongue parting her lips with a thrust. His hand trailed down her sides, squeezing her ass gently as she arranged her body to where she was straddling him.

She ground against his lap, hissing when her warm center rubbed against his arousal. Klaus' hands crept up her legs, thumbs massaging her inner thighs through her jeans. He nipped at her bottom lip, swiping his tongue expertly against hers. She broke the kiss, gasping when his mouth latched on to the soft skin of her neck and sucked. Their hips rutted against each others, and he slipped a hand up the front of her shirt to palm her breast. She moaned, wrenching his face from her neck to give him a filthy kiss. He responded hungrily, his fingers tracing the lining of her bra teasingly.

"God, I want you," she murmured against his lips.

"It's Klaus, but thank you," he responded cheekily and Caroline stilled her hips when she realized exactly who she was straddling.

"Oh fuck," she groaned, disengaging from him.

"That is the idea," he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

She made a face and ducked to avoid his mouth. His swollen lips formed into a pout and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from moving.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't do this," she tried to move out of his grip, but it just tightened.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't," Caroline wiggled again and he let out a guttural groan when she rubbed against his erection.

"Stop moving like that, love," he groaned.

"Let me go then," she continued, rubbing against him purposely.

"I can't," he smirked, his grip slackening when her hands wound around his neck of their own accord.

Her fingers started stroking the back of his neck, and his eyes fluttered at the comforting ministrations. Caroline cursed herself for enjoying the affectionate moment, unable to bring herself to move away from him.

Clearly, her body was rebelling against her.

"Why not?"

"Because I fancy you," he confessed.

Caroline halted in motions, her heart stopping in surprise.

"Why?" she asked genuinely.

Klaus gave her a weird look, forehead creased in confusion. "Why not?"

Caroline bit her lip, noticing how swollen it was from his kisses. Her cheeks heated up and she looked down at his chest, her thumbs pressing into his collarbone.

"I'm nothing special," she muttered. "I'm just a freshman."

Klaus snorted and pressed a finger to her chin and tilted it up to where his blue eyes were boring into hers.

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart," he started, his lips twisting into a gentle smile. "You're strong, beautiful, full of light. You're beyond talented as an actress, the best Juliet that Whitmore has seen in years-"

She giggled, throwing her head back. Klaus pressed a kiss to her neck and her breath caught in her throat at the gentle gesture.

"You're amazing, love," he continued, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone.

Caroline searched his eyes, looking for a hint of sarcasm or something else. He met her gaze earnestly, his blue orbs looking at her seriously. To be completely honest, she'd caught herself thinking about him a lot over the past couple of weeks. He was more talented than she'd ever expected. Klaus was easy to talk to, fun to argue with, and she always felt comfortable around him.

He wasn't someone who would lie to her either.

"You really think so?" she found herself whispering.

Klaus' dimples deepened and he pulled her closer. "How many times do I have to kiss you to get you to believe?"

Caroline hummed as he rained down kisses on her jaw. "A couple thousand probably. That and buying me dinner, which has to wait until the play is over."

He looked up, his eyes glittering happily. She returned his smile with a sunny one of her own, her heart nearly bursting at the affectionate look on his face.

"Oh, I will wait," he promised, bringing her lips back down to his.

She giggled against his mouth, wrapping her arms back around his neck.

"However long it takes."

* * *

 **Please review :) DLS will be out on Tuesday :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	30. Single & Ready to MingleIn The Shower

**Hey guys! Here is an incentive drabble for the wonderful unwillingsuspensionofdisbelief for her amazing contribution to the Save the Mag campaign! Thanks for your donation Whit! I hope you like :)**

 **Also...the marks the end of my smut break ;) NSFW**

 **Prompt: I watched the 1st ep of UnReal and it would make a great ff - a bedraggled producer and an arrogant bachelor who works his way through the contestants but has eyes for the producer. I have no idea if this is the direction the show actually takes but there is a scene where the bachelor tries to embarrass the producer by jumping into the shower and she gets the better of him by jumping in with him (making him turn around) because she's been working around the clock and is desperate for a shower.**

* * *

 _in a sea of people, there is only you_

"Seriously?"

Caroline Forbes glared at the smug smirk Klaus Mikaelson threw her from his couch in his cushy trailer.

"Problem, love?" he asked politely, his lilting British accent making her stomach twinge.

She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I just spent the past hour with that O'Connell girl crying on my shoulder about how you called her, and I quote 'a vapid, insipid wet tissue with the sex appeal of Mother Theresa' on your one on one date! Seriously? That's so rude."

Klaus rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Some people find Mother Theresa attractive."

"Seriously?" she repeated, her piercing gaze boring down on him. "This is the third time you've made one of these girls cry, and not with emotional declarations like you're supposed to be doing."

Klaus scoffed, turning back to the television show he was watching before she interrupted. "It's not my fault that I don't find any of these girls worth my time."

Caroline threw up her hands. "You signed off on them when we showed their headshots."

"Looks aren't everything, love," he reminded her.

She just fixated her glare back on him. "They are in television."

He ignored her, turning up the sound to drown out her incessant nagging. Caroline was a producer for the hit dating show _Single and Ready to Mingle_ , and Klaus Mikaelson was the latest bachelor contestant.

And by far, the most troublesome.

He was extremely good-looking, something he never let Caroline forget, with his dimpled cheeks and plump raspberry lips. His dirty blonde curls were always perfectly mussed, and a signature smirk plastered on handsome face. He and Caroline instantly butted heads at the beginning of the process, Klaus making the mistake of hitting on her during the first production meetings.

Caroline was admittedly attractive to the roguish man. It was hard not to when he was picked the fan-favorite of the last season of _Single and Ready to Mingle_ , his smooth one-liners worked their charm on Elena Gilbert until he was eliminated the week before the hometown visit. He took the rejection with a roll of the eyes and a bored smile, setting hearts afire with his easy-going acceptance.

Which Caroline personally thought wasn't exciting, but Klaus was sexy as hell, and the ratings and internet agreed.

"These girls aren't even a challenge," Klaus waved her off, reaching for a sketchbook in the middle of his coffee table.

Caroline rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Because they all want to date you. That's the point of the show. To find girls who actually _want_ to date you."

"As opposed to the sexy producer who is in denial about her desire for me?" Klaus smirked, flicking his eyes up to her.

"You are so delusional," Caroline shook her head. "Why did you even agree to come on the show?"

He shrugged, flipping pages in the book on his lap. "I was bored."

She let out a groan of irritation and flopped down on the couch next to him. "Did you really want to date Elena so bad that you can't settle for any of these others?"

Klaus gave her a look of disgust, "Of course not. That Gilbert girl was as boring as the man she picked in the end."

"Then why such the personality change from the first season?" Caroline asked, scrunching her face up in confusion.

He sighed, picking up a pencil from his coffee table. "To be quite honest, I only applied for the competition for publicity."

"For?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he waved his sketchbook in front of her, indicating the pictures drawn in it. It was covered in various sketches, landscapes, and she saw a familiar profile in the corner.

Her own.

Caroline struggled to keep her face neutral, her eyes zeroed in on the talented drawings that covered the page. She swallowed, prying her gaze from the page and met his. A small smirk was playing at his lips and he jutted his chin out, daring her to remark on his picture of her.

"And you decided to do the second season because you were bored?" she managed to get out, refusing to rise to his bait.

His face fell for a moment, his eyes glazing over as he looked down at his sketchbook. Caroline bit her lip, peering out the corner of her eyes back at the picture in front of him.

"Well, every show needs a Juan Pablo," he remarked, shrugging as he began scratching his pencil against the page.

She snorted, unable to hide her amusement at the mention of the creeptastic contestant of another popular dating show.

"I don't think you're as bad as Juan Pablo," Caroline chuckled, shaking her head with a smile.

"Really?" Klaus looked at her amusedly.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "You don't talk about yourself in third person."

"Yet," he teased with a wink.

Caroline giggled again, biting her lip as she looked down at her hands. A comfortable silence fell over the pair, the only sound being the scratch of his pencil on the sketchpad and the quiet sounds of the television in the background.

"Why _did_ you decide to do this season?" she spoke up.

He looked up, quirking his eyebrow at her in confusion. She looked back at him steadfastly, twiddling her fingers together.

"I mean, you really don't need to publicity to do another show. Many people fell in love with you after one season and if you started showing off your artwork on social media, or even getting in touch with the right producer, you could have gotten your own reality show," she suggested, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

Klaus snorted, and she shot an affronted look. "What? I'm serious!"

He rolled his eyes playfully, rubbing his thumb on the page in front of him to smudge a shadow.

"I've met your family," Caroline explained, her lips twitching. "They are definitely entertaining enough to make their own show."

Klaus pursed his lips together and shrugged. "Perhaps, but I'd rather stick to the mother-ship show."

"But why?" she asked again. "It's not like you're actually going to pick one of these girls, that much is clear."

Klaus put down his pencil with a sigh, closing the sketchbook. Caroline stole a single glance back at the page he was working on before it was shut, uncharacteristically unsurprised to see her signature angry glare in mid-drawing.

"Perhaps I met a beautiful blonde woman nearly a year ago at a production meeting," he started, making Caroline's cheeks heat up. "Maybe she handed me my ass the minute I opened my mouth and tried to use one of my many smooth, devilishly attractive-"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"-Moves," he continued, his blue eyes dancing in amusement. "And maybe I figured the longer I stayed with the company, the better chance I might have on getting to know her."

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to break out. Her heart was pounding erratically at his words, knowing that she probably should have shut him down right then and there.

But she couldn't exactly deny how much she'd grown to like the man. He was smart, well-traveled, kept her on his toes- both on the show and behind the scene-, and she did enjoy having him around. Klaus kept things interesting on the show, and she really miss him once his season was over.

"You could have any one of those girls," she said quietly.

"I don't even notice them around you," he admitted.

Caroline sucked in a breath at his confession, meeting his intense glare. A smile might have been on his lips, but his stare was as serious as his words. She looked away, brushing her palms against her legs as she tried to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest.

"You try too hard," she managed, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

Their eyes met again and she was pleased to see a happy glint in his.

Klaus rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Deny it all you want, you know you like me."

"I can honestly say that you do make things interesting around here," she shot back, biting the inside of her cheek to hide her own smile.

"And the smile you're trying to hide and the blush on your cheeks?" he asked innocently, his index finger tracing her jaw line.

She fought the tremor that threatened to go down her back at his touch, snapping her eyes to ratty couch they were sitting on. Klaus' smirk widened, showing off his dimples, letting her know that her face wasn't disguising her emotions as much as she thought.

"I'm exhausted," she changed the subject, letting out a soft moan as she stretched her arms.

His eyes darkened briefly at the sound before he turned back to the television that was still on and turned the sound down.

"You do look rather tired, sweetheart," he remarked, swiping a thumb under her eye.

This time she did shiver and Klaus threw her an easy smile. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't pissed off all these girls, then maybe I would have had time to take a shower and go to bed early tonight," she explained, glaring at him. "But no, you just had to make at least a minimum of three girls pissed off tonight."

Klaus wrinkled his nose at her playfully. "You haven't showered, love? So that's that smell."

"Shut up," she snapped, smacking his arm.

He chuckled, blocking her with a couch cushion. With a pout, she threw herself deeper into the seat. He settled next to her comfortably, all the while Caroline was hyper aware of how close they were sitting. A few inches to the left and their elbows would be brushing up against each other.

"You could always use my shower, love," he said suddenly, gesturing at a closed door in the corner of the room.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

"I'm serious," he insisted. "You wouldn't have to go all the way home."

"And give you a reason to come ogle me in the shower?" she chided. "No thanks."

Klaus' lips curled into a smirk. "Suit yourself."

"I will," she shot back primly, picking the remote control up from the coffee table. "Do you mind if we watch _E!_? I think they're doing a segment on the top six girls tonight and I wanted to see how they ended up portraying Crazy Pants del Martel's exit."

Klaus bit back a laugh at the mention of the redhead that he sent home the week before. She was certifiably insane, at least in his eyes. He kept her around mostly for his own amusement, but upon discovering her semi-incestuous texts with her brother on the phone she was forbidden to have, the show had him eliminate her. He was only disappointed she didn't make it to final just because he wanted a first row seat to whatever scene she was going to make then when he rejected her.

"I think I will go take that shower I mentioned," he mused, getting up.

Caroline just hummed distractedly, her eyes glued to the TV. She heard a shuffling noise to her side, but she continued to watch the pop culture news broadcast. Suddenly, she was hit in the face with a very soft, very familiar smelling grey shirt.

With a groan, she pushed it off her face and looked up to chastise Klaus but the words died on her lips. Klaus stood next to her, his bare torso illuminated by the dim lighting of his trailer. She eyed his chest cautiously, licking her dry lips as her eyes made their way up to his. He was smirking impishly at her before his hands fell to his belt buckle. He started to undo the clasp and Caroline swallowed heavily, unable to take her gaze from the alluring sight.

When the quiet noise of his pants zipper sounded in the suddenly quiet room, Caroline snapped out of her Klaus-induced haze. She glared at him, biting down rather hard on the inside of her cheek.

"Seriously?"

He just shrugged, stepping out of his pants. "I need a shower. Care to join?"

She pointedly looked away, but not before quickly admiring his tight black boxer briefs.

"Nope. I'm good."

"No need to be shy, love. I'm not," he said, the smile evident in his voice.

"Clearly," she bit out.

Klaus chuckled as he walked away and she cautiously looked back over at him.

Big mistake.

He was in the midst of pulling down his boxers and Caroline let out a squeak, clapping her hands over her eyes.

"Seriously?" she shrieked.

"It's my trailer," he answered arrogantly. "I did extend the invitation to join me."

"Because that's not inappropriate at all," she muttered sarcastically.

Klaus just hummed, grabbing a towel out of the drawer next to bathroom door. Caroline peeked out from her hands and felt a jolt to her core at the sight of his gloriously bare ass. All of the air seemed to whoosh out from her lungs and she shifted uncomfortably on the couch, her cheeks heating up and the room felt too warm all of a sudden.

Klaus turned around, smirking at her wide eyes and slack hands that had fallen into her lap. She swallowed heavily, averting her eyes from him.

"The offer to join me still stands," he murmured, throwing her another smug smile before opening the bathroom door and striding in.

Caroline growled under her breath and threw her head back against the couch with a groan of frustration. She could hear Klaus' infuriating chuckle before the sound of the shower being turned on muffled the noise. She shifted on the couch, blowing her curls out of her face before placing her hands on her cheeks to cool them down.

Stupid, infuriating, sexy bachelor.

He was probably laughing his ass off at how hot and bothered he left her, smug bastard. Her clothes felt tight against her body, her nipples hardened against the lace of her bra as the tension in her lower belly just seemed to build at the idea of Klaus being wet, covered in suds, and naked just in the room next door.

It _would_ be satisfying to give him a taste of his own medicine, Caroline thought. He deserved to get a little bit of it thrown back in his face. She'd kill to see that confident smirk drop off his face, not to mention watching his expression when she teased him endlessly about it the next day. Personally, she thought she was crazy for even entertaining the thought. Watching him suffer while she merely showered and not let him touch her would be fun and did give her the chance to appreciate his form to file away for some nighttime fantasies. But, it had been a day or two since she had a shower, and Caroline was feeling rather gross in her two-day old pair of jeans.

Screw it. She was doing it.

Caroline stood up, shedding her jeans and top quickly, hiding them under a couch cushion where no one could spot them if they barged into the room. Then thinking better of it, she went and turned the deadbolt on his door so it was impossible for anybody to open in. If she was discovered by her boss, her career would be dead and buried, not to mention the contract she signed with the company promising to not get involved with the contestants during the show would be broken and probably cause her a bunch of hefty fines.

Ignoring the tiny voice in her head telling her to turn around and leave, Caroline removed all of her jewelry and carefully placed it down on the coffee table. She took her hair tie down and shook out her blonde curls, grimacing at the matted curl that used to be her bangs fell in her eyes.

Man, she really _did_ need a shower.

Stepping out of her underwear, she undid her bra clasp before placing it on the door handle of the bathroom with a smirk. College rules still applied. If a bra was on the door, turn around and leave without any questions.

With a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door and was immediately hit with a cloud of steam. It dampened her skin instantly, and she bit her lip coyly as she eyed Klaus' shadowed figure behind the thin, white plastic shower curtain. Shutting the door quietly, she tiptoed to the edge of the shower and stepped in, her eyes immediately falling on his delicious backside.

Droplets of water was streaming down his back as he ran his hands through his messy hair, flexing the muscles in his back. Her mouth went dry at the sight and she swallowed heavily, feeling a stab of arousal to her core.

Klaus hadn't noticed her presence yet, his eyes screwed shut as the water rushed over his face. Caroline stepped forward, clearing her throat.

"Can you pass the soap?"

Klaus visibly startled, whipping his head around so fast that she was surprised his neck didn't break at the speed. She held back a smile at the deer in headlights look he was giving her, eyes wide and jaw slackened.

"Caroline?" he choked out.

"In the flesh," she chirped, stepping closer. "Literally."

Klaus' eyes roamed hungrily over her form, the Adam's apple in his neck bobbing when he swallowed thickly. The pool of arousal that had formed in her stomach grew as his face darkened, a lustful look taking over his shocked one. His body seemed to respond well to hers, judging by the impressive erection that started to form the minute he laid eyes on her.

"Do you mind passing me the soap?" she asked again. "Seriously, I'm starting to get dirtier as we speak."

That seemed to snap him out of her intoxicating influence.

"Oh, I'll show you dirtier, love," he murmured, making a grab for her.

She danced out of reach, giggling at the affronted look on his face.

"I just came in here to shower," she said innocently, walking past him.

Caroline made it a point to rub against him as she walked towards the water spray, but didn't count on her nipples hardening against his firm chest as she slid by. She bit back a gasp, her pulse jumping at the tiny groan he let out. Turning her back on him, she concentrated on the soothing spray of water washing over her. Caroline could feel the heat of his gaze on her back and she ignored it, opting to begin lathering her damp hair with his shampoo.

That was a mistake.

Klaus' hand pulled hers away gently and began to massage her scalp, washing it for her. Caroline let out a half-hearted noise of protest, but he shushed her. It didn't matter anyways, she could hardly breathe anyways, the intoxicating presence of his body making all the heat in her body rush south. Goosebumps rose on her arms despite the scalding temperature of the water with every touch of his magical fingers.

His hands began to drift down her neck, rinsing the suds out of her hair and continued to knead her skin softly. She let out a sigh of appreciation, her head falling back to rest against his shoulder as he pulled her flush against his chest. She felt his erection nudge her and bit the inside of her cheek, fighting back the urge to ground back against him. Her nipples tightened into taut buds at his ministrations and his hands massaged down her sides, brushing against her breasts.

She was vaguely aware that the situation was quickly flying out of her control and that she really should walk away, but a brush of his lips against her neck had her turning around and pinning him to the side of the shower with her mouth and hips.

Klaus kissed her back hungrily, matching her stroke for stroke. His hands danced down her back, pulling her closer as he swept his tongue past her lips. Caroline moaned softly, grinding her hips against his hard-rock arousal. Their slick bodies slid against each other, the friction making her blood thrum under her heated skin.

She nipped at his bottom lip, soothing the sting with her tongue as his hand drifted up her torso to cup one of her breasts. He thumbed over a nipple as he kissed down her neck, sucking on her collarbone hard enough to leave a pink mark. Her head fell back when he enveloped a nipple between his lips, tugging and sucking as she trembled in his arms. Klaus flipped them, leaning her back against the cool marble of the shower before reattaching his lips back to the soft skin of her breasts.

"Touch me," she managed to get out, rocking her hips against his.

He smirked against her skin and lazily traced his fingers down her torso to her arousal. She gasped when his thumb brushed against her aching clit, and Klaus let out a groan when he felt how wet she was for him. He parted her folds and circled her entrance teasingly with his index finger. Caroline growled under her breath, bucking her hips in protest of his feather light touches.

He grinned, capturing her lips in a dizzying kiss as he continued to lazily stroke her. Caroline whimpered when he slid the tip of his index finger into her before quickly taking it out.

"Stop teasing," she grunted, her hips chasing his hand.

"Wasn't that your intention when you came in here, love?" he asked against her lips, biting down gently on her bottom one. "To tease me?"

"Huh?" she rasped, completely distracted by Klaus' hands.

He slid two fingers into her and cried out before slipping them out just as fast. She pouted and he kissed her, licking the seam of her lips before moving down to suck on her jaw.

"You came in and decided to play a little game with me," he murmured lowly, "to leaving me aching and hard for you whilst you soap up your delectable body without letting me lay a hand on you."

"Maybe," she breathed, her heart pounding as he continued to tease her entrance.

"You didn't plan on it backfiring did you?" he continued, taking his length in his hand and brushed the tip of it against her slit.

Caroline groaned under her breath, pressing herself up against him and lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist. Klaus rutted against her, the slippery friction between their bodies increasing the nearly unbearable tension in her core.

"Please," she whined. "I need you."

"I don't know," he mused, the tip of his cock kissing her entrance.

Caroline muttered a string of curses under her breath before taking his cock in her hand. Klaus let out a strangled moan, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she slowly pumped her hand up and down the shaft. She smirked victoriously at the turn of events before leading him to her entrance.

"What was it you were saying?" she mused impishly, her eyes fixated on the lustful glare in his.

"Caroline," he murmured roughly, "please."

"Please what?"

"I need to be inside you," he gasped out when she ran her thumb over the tip of his erection.

"I think you need a taste of your own medicine," she continued slowly, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

"No."

"I think so," she continued, watching his control unravel in his eyes.

"Caroline, I've needed you for nearly a year," he grunted. "Please."

She blinked, not expecting that from him.

"Have you fantasized about this?" she asked lightly.

"Yes," he growled. "Every day since I met you."

Well. At least they've been on the same page for a while.

"Caroline, please," he practically begged. "Let me pleasure you."

His words sent a shiver down her spine and she brought him back to her entrance and nodded, pressing her face against his neck to hide her pleased smile. With a relieved sigh, Klaus pressed a kiss to her forehead before thrusting into her. Caroline cried out, her head immediately falling back as she arched in his arms.

She sent a silent thank you to whoever was up there for allowing the concept of birth control pills to exist. He felt so amazing inside of her, the smooth-covered steel reaching depths in her that she didn't even know existed. The pounding water rained over them, making their bodies slide together pleasurably.

He let her adjust to him for a moment, kissing her chest as he whispered a multitude of compliments on how sexy she was, and how good she felt wrapped around his cock. Pulling out, he thrust back in as he tightened his grip on her hips and secured the leg that was around his waist. He set a quick pace, filled with shallow thrusts that left her writhing against the marble of the shower wall.

"More," she begged, moving her hips to meet his.

He hit a sweet spot in her and she shook against him, making his grip on her hips increase. The tension in her belly coiled tightly as he buried his head into her neck, peppering kisses against her damp skin. Her toes began to tingle as he continued to pump into and her vision grew hazy, a sign of her impending release. She bit his shoulder and his thrusts stuttered for a moment before he began to start a relentless pace.

It didn't take long until her control snapped and she flew over the edge, crying out his name as continued to thrust into her, drawing out her orgasm. She clamped down around him, her silky walls spasmed around his cock, triggering his own release. Klaus jerked in her arms, spilling into her with a low groan.

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the now lukewarm water hitting the sides of the shower. Klaus kept her tight in his arms as he continued to press her against the shower wall, only letting her remove her leg from his waist.

"Can I move?" she asked with a breathless giggle.

"I'm not sure _I_ can," he muttered honestly, his cheeks tingeing pink at his confession.

Caroline giggled, lifting his head from her neck. They exchanged shy smiles, Klaus' eyes sparkling happily as they gazed down at hers.

"That was amazing." He leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose before moving down to her lips.

She hummed in agreement, moaning a little when his hand drifted down to knead her ass gently.

"So I was thinking," she began, keeping her eyes closed as he kissed down her neck.

"Hm?"

"Do you actually like any of these girls?"

"God no," he muttered, sucking on her skin.

"Good," she said, smirking at how he was already stirring against her thigh. "Then I have a solution."

"Oh?"

"I propose that you reject all the girls," she continued. "Chalk it up to not wanting to lead them on, or a tortured artist thing or something like that. You're really good at pretending to care about them."

"I like the sound of that," he mused, licking a path up her neck. "And I've honestly always only cared about you."

"Don't stroke my ego," she teased and he snorted. "Then while the media goes crazy and you're labeled the next Brad Womack or something else, you and I will go on the vacation that they usually give to the winners."

"How will you spin that to the producers?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and whipped his head back up to her level. "I'll just tell them I'm checking on you and we fall for each other, yada yada, you won't be a contestant anymore so it won't matter. Plus, I'm Caroline Forbes. I can spin anything."

"That's why I like you," he grinned down at her. "So much more than a pretty face."

She scoffed before he covered her lips with his.

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

 **Please review :) I'm feeling super rusty on the smut skills and wanted to practice before working on a little DLS EPILOGUEEEEE! Yes, it is coming guys and I don't know, but its a work in progress.**

 **Also, don't forget to get your Klaroline Award noms in by THIS SATURDAY! Yes, it's that time again! Now that this is finished, I can work on finishing off my list for my noms and I hope you guys get yours done soon too!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	31. Because Magic

**A Body!Swap AU for Because Magic! day from a prompt by ashleigh-jewitt-xx. Also I'm pretty sure today is your birthday too, so happy bday!**

 **Apologizing in advance because IDK what this even is. Beware the crack and fluff cuz it's in full force!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously what?" Klaus deadpanned, having the gall to give her a smug look.

"First of all, seriously sounds weird coming from you," Caroline rolled her eyes, ticking points off her fingers. "And second of all, you can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" he asked, looking bored as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his console while she continued to fume outside his car.

"Showing up at my school," she hissed, looking around subconsciously.

"Why not?" his forehead crinkled as he placed the shades over his eyes, which annoyingly made him look more attractive than usual.

"Because people will see," she continued, folding her arms across her chest. "Especially since you keep showing up to cheer practice. Those girls are vicious at spreading rumors."

"And your point is?" he continued as he leaned back in the front seat of his black SUV.

"They'll tell people," she explained plainly.

Klaus chuckled. "Caroline, we've been together for nearly a month. Surely people already know-"

Caroline looked down, her cheeks flushing at his words.

"Or you haven't told them yet," he finished, a hard edge to his voice.

She just shrugged, trying not to look as guilty as she felt. "Tell them what? We aren't together. We're just _sleeping_ together."

"It's more than just that, love," he interjected, arching a brow at her.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but at his pointed glare, she shut it. "Listen, I don't have time to get into this."

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned to his steering wheel, placing a hand on the car door to shut it.

"You never do," he muttered, slamming the door shut.

She knocked on his window door softly, His jaw was set, but he still turned the car on to roll the window down. She leaned through the door, folding her arms against the windowsill. A pang of guilt crept over her, and her heart seemed to clench uneasily at the annoyed look on his face.

"You just need to stop showing up to watch me practice, okay?" she said softly. "I can't really think when you're around, let alone run practice."

"I just wanted to see you," he confessed quietly.

She was unable to stop the small smile that blossomed across her face at his words. Quickly, she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before whipping her head around to make sure no one had seen. Klaus rolled his eyes at her paranoid, letting out a short breath.

"I'll come over later," she offered.

He nodded once before throwing his car in reverse to peel out of the parking lot. Caroline sighed heavily, turning to head to her own car but was stopped by one of her fellow cheerleaders, Paige.

"Who was that?" Paige asked curiously as she looked past Caroline to where Klaus had been parked.

"Just a friend," she replied nonchalantly, wincing at how easy the lie fell from her lips.

"He's cute," Paige remarked.

Caroline hummed in acknowledgment, pressing her lips together firmly.

"Is he single?" the cheerleader asked coyly, twirling a brown curl around her finger as she eyed her hopefully. "What's his name?"

Caroline glared hotly at the cheerleader. Of course she really had no claim on Klaus in her own terms, but that didn't stop a full rage of irrational jealousy from creeping over her. She breathed in and out steadily to keep herself from vamping out on the poor girl.

She leaned down, focusing on the girl's pupils. "He's no one to you. You will forget you ever saw him and whenever you see him in public, you'll ignore him and pretend like he doesn't exist."

Paige repeated her words in a daze, blinking slowly afterward. Caroline gave her a victorious smirk and went to leave before whirling back around.

"Oh, and practice on your stunts because they were seriously god-awful today. And get something done about your roots."

The girl once more repeated Caroline's words, looking a little offended when mentioning her hair. The blonde hummed to herself as she walked off. A little compulsion would go a long way with how incompetent some of her squad members were that year. In a way, they should be totally thanking her for the advice and help.

Caroline glanced down at her phone, frowning when she saw a text from Klaus cancelling her plans to visit him for the night. Apparently, Kol was back in town and the roguish younger Mikaelson wanted to take his big brother out for drinks. Caroline made a face, knowing that it'll either end with them drinking the entire liquor supply from the Grille or Klaus daggering Kol when he got a tad more rambunctious than usual.

She sighed heavily, typing back a quick reply as she relegated herself to a quiet night at home with bubble bath and movies. She'd deal with Klaus and her feelings or whatever later after a couple rounds of _She's the Man_.

* * *

The first thing Caroline noticed the next morning when she woke up, was how soft her sheets felt. Without opening her eyes, she stroked the bed covers with her fingers and let out a contented sigh. She really needed to ask her mom what kind of fabric softener she used because they felt amazing against her skin.

Apparently her bare skin?

Caroline's forehead crinkled in confusion, but still didn't open her eyes. She couldn't remember falling asleep without her shirt on, but the cool sheets were wrapped around her bare upper torso. Shrugging internally, she assumed that she got hot during the night and ended up stripping her shirt off in her slumber. It wouldn't be the first time.

A ringtone blasted in her ear from the side table and she groaned, rolling over to her side to glare at the offending device. Caroline snatched it up and glared at the screen.

 _Caroline calling_ it read, and she rolled her eyes and rejected the call. She'd call her back later. Right now all she wanted to do was lay there in her comfy sheets and avoid serious conversations with Klaus.

She tossed the phone to the side and snuggled deep into her pillow and closed her eyes. She laid there for a minute until the hazy fog seeped out of her brain and she sat straight up.

She didn't _know_ another Caroline.

Looking back at the phone, Caroline grabbed the familiar looking Android and pressed the unlock button to get to the password screen. There were six missed call notifications from "Caroline," and she didn't recognize the scenic wallpaper that decorated the background.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, dropping the phone on her sheets.

She sucked in a low breath as she realized that it wasn't her full bed that she was currently laying in. It was a king-size, the comforter looking extremely familiar. The bed frame wasn't hers, but she still recognized it. Taking a look around the room, her heart rate quickened as she realized that she'd somehow made it into Klaus' room across town in his mansion.

Which she had no recollection of doing.

Caroline ripped the sheets off her body and looked down, letting out a sharp yelp when she noticed her chest. Well, _lack_ of chest.

"Where are my boobs?" she whispered as she frantically patted her flat torso.

Her chest was decorated with a extremely familiar looking tattoo that Caroline recalled tracing with her tongue not even a week ago. Her panic continued as she continued to touch down her body, screeching when she felt something in her pants. And it _twitched._

Immediately ripping her hands away from her lower body, Caroline stumbled out of the bed and ran towards a mirror in the corner of the bedroom, screaming in shock at the reflection staring back at her.

Klaus was staring back at her, his mouth open in mid-yell with his piercing eyes wide with panic. Caroline watched herself, well, _Klaus_ hyperventilate in the mirror. Her-well his- chest rose and fell rapidly as she gasped for breath. She looked down her body and whimpered weakly.

She was in Klaus' body.

"So, I'm guessing you noticed?"

A voice interrupted her panic and she squeaked, diving for a blanket to cover her bare chest. She realized it wasn't necessary about halfway there, but grabbed it anyways. Whirling around, she wrapped the wool around her torso and stumbled backwards at the appearance of herself, her own body, in the doorway.

Caroline's mouth dropped open and she gaped wordlessly at her form in the door. Her own face twisted was into a sheepish expression, and she could only assume it was Klaus. Even in her body, she could tell it was him based on his mannerisms just by how he carried himself. Her body was clad in her old ratty faded pair of black jeans and a navy henley that Klaus left at her house a couple weeks ago.

Despite her horror at the situation, she resisted the urge to snort because, of course Klaus would dress her body in his usual clothing uniform.

"Seriously?" she shrieked, glaring at herself.

Her -well Klaus as her- face grimaced. "You are right. It does sound strange coming from me."

Caroline growled lowly under her breath. "I don't know what I'm more pissed about, us being in each other's bodies or you mismatching the outfit you're wearing so badly that the Fell twins will make Monday morning hell if you were seen."

He gave her a completely unimpressed look and she arched a brow. He knew how to play her well.

"Besides your disdain at my clothing choices, love, are you okay?"

The endearment sounded strange coming from her voice but she didn't linger on it.

"Oh, I'm just fine," she replied sarcastically as she let the blanket fall. "I woke up after a nice night of relaxing with movies in a strange house, in a strange bed, and the first thing I notice is that my boobs are missing and there is something moving in my pants! And, come to find out that I'm in my pseudo-boyfriend's body!"

Caroline finished with a huff, sending him a death glare. Klaus had taken her rant in stride, his face- or well her face- remained impassive the entire time with a brow arched. After she finished going off, he just pursed his lips together and cocked his head to the side.

"So _now_ I'm your boyfriend?"

"Are you serious?!"she exploded.

His -her- eyes widened and Klaus took a step back, raising his hands in mock defeat. Caroline looked at him curiously, wondering if he was cowering slightly due to her blowup or because he'd never been confronted with someone as intimidating as himself.

"Now, can you kindly explain to me what the FUCK happened?" she asked evenly, crossing her -Klaus'- arms across his bare chest.

Caroline looked down, pouting at the lack of cushion his pectorals didn't provide. Boobs were at least useful for that. Klaus watched her amusedly, carefully taking a few steps forward until they were only a foot or two apart.

"Kol," he replied plainly and Caroline rolled her eyes.

Of course.

"How?"

"It seems my brother overheard our little spat last night at the football field and took it upon himself to fix things," he began sheepishly, scratching at her blonde curls.

She glared at him, annoyed both at him and Kol and the fact that he was messing up her hair.

"How is _this_ fixing things?" she exploded.

"Kol thought it would be funny if he and his little witch friends casted a spell so that we could walk in each other's shoes, so to speak, to see how the other one feels," Klaus continued as he cautiously approached her.

Caroline huffed and he took a step back. Klaus always seemed to be mildly terrified around her whenever she was in a mood, which was ironic because he could literally kill her or anybody else with his bare hands in less than a second. However, the fury written on her face -his face- was probably more intimidating than hers.

"I assure you, you are much more terrifying, love," he said, a hint of amusement coloring his tone.

Caroline's face grew hot when she realized that she said it out loud, but she covered it up with a death stare that had the small smile dropping off his (her) face.

"How do we switch back?" she finally asked.

He let out a sigh, walking past her and dropped down on the bed. "That's where it gets tricky. He didn't say."

"Well, did you threaten him?" she snapped, arching a brow at him.

He gave her an incredulous look, looking offended. "Of course I did."

"And?"

His gaze dropped to the floor almost meekly. "He couldn't stop laughing enough to tell me so I snapped his neck and he's taking a little morning nap in the dungeon."

She groaned, looking up at the ceiling and shook her head. Klaus gave her a half-hearted smile and scooted over, patting the bed next to him. Caroline rolled her eyes but sat down. They were quiet for a moment, her eyes assessing her new body as he stared at the wall deep in thought.

"Do you think I should get a haircut?" she asked, taking a look at her blonde curls. "My ends look kind of messy from the side."

Klaus made a face. "You look fine."

"Please," she gave him a look. "You think black and navy looked good together. You don't get to make decisions."

He rolled his eyes. Caroline looked down, scratching absently at the stubble on Klaus' chin.

"This is super itchy," she remarked.

"You get used to it."

She nodded absently before something clicked in her head and she looked at him in horror. "Did you see me naked?"

"Caroline, I had to change," he reminded her. "That little lacy number you wore to bed wasn't exactly appropriate for other eyes to see. All I did was change into the first thing I saw and left."

She made a face. There was no way he didn't go through her closet looking for her jeans. She'd thrown them in the back of it the minute the knee part ripped two years ago. However, the henley was laying on the bedroom floor from her wearing it a couple nights ago.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Love, Pretty sure you were groping my chest earlier this morning when you woke anyway. And that you've had no qualms about me seeing you naked in the past. I recall a certain trench coat activity from last month if you need help remembering."

She blushed at that. "Shut up."

He chuckled and their arms brushed, sending a thrill went down her spine, and something in her sweats moved. Caroline froze and looked down at her lap, eyes widening as a sizeable tent became visible.

"Seriously? One touch and you're already hard?" Caroline asked incredulously.

His (her) cheeks tinged and the pink flush that spread across his face only seemed to increase the tension between her legs. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, and Caroline felt a stab of lust at how much fuller his mouth was compared to hers.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Wow. I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you."

"You didn't bother to mention how arousing you found it," he replied quietly, his eyes wide in wonder as he looked down at his (her) lap. "Sweetheart, you're dripping."

She sucked in a low breath, pressing her lips together firmly. "Klaus, I'm not having sex with you in my body."

"Pity," he murmured.

She let out a breath and got up, wincing as she tried to adjust herself . "So what do we do?"

He shrugged. "Wait until Kol wakes, I suppose. Or we could talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

Caroline avoided his stare, choosing to appear interested in the wood paneling on the walls. "I'm good. Silence is good."

He let out a frustrated growl. "Why won't you talk about us?"

"There is no 'us'," she protested.

He gave her a steely glare and she was momentarily caught off guard by how much it was reminiscent of something she'd seen on his actual face.

"What are you so afraid of? Caroline, we see each other every other night and we don't just fuck-" she winced at the harsh words "-we hang out, talk, go out of town to dinner, and everything that constitutes an actual relationship," he ticked off, gesturing with his hands.

"But-"

"So I ask again, what the hell are you so afraid of that you just won't let me love you?"

Caroline's jaw dropped, both her and Klaus', as the full weight of his words set in. The room was silent, filled with a tension that even the most optimistic person couldn't shake.

"I-"

"Forget it," Klaus interrupted her as he stormed towards the door. "I'll go torture Kol and switch us back."

"Wait," she tried.

"I'll let you know-"

"Will you just stop?" she burst out.

Klaus stopped, turning to look at her. Caroline shuffled across the room and came to a stop in front of him, or herself.

"Is that really true?"

One thing about Caroline was that she could never hide her true emotions all that well. Her eyes were always brighter when she was happier, darker when she upset, and stormy whenever she was angry. And staring at Klaus as her, her blue eyes swam with a mixture of anger, nervousness, and a hint of something else she couldn't put her finger on.

But it didn't take too long for her to figure it out.

Love.

"Of course it is," he answered finally. "I want you, Caroline. I always have."

"I want you too," she admitted quietly. "You just scare me."

His eyes widened and he took a step back. Caroline rolled her eyes with a little giggle and reached out to grab him.

"Not like that, silly. You scare me because of the way you make me feel," she said with a small smile.

His forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"You make me want things that I didn't know I wanted. You make me feel stronger, powerful, and sexier with just one look," she confessed. "You make me feel like I am better than this whole town, something no one has ever tried to do."

"You are," he stressed.

"You put me first, which no one ever did either," she continued, her cheeks flushing. "And I'm so scared because this little fling is starting to become more serious than I ever expected, and that terrifies me, but also makes me so excited at the same time."

Klaus inhaled sharply and grabbed her hand, pulling her near. It was a little strange to be tugged towards your own self, but that little twinkle in her eyes told her that was all Klaus.

"I want to be with you," she said. "Completely. All the way."

"And I want to be with you," he echoed, his trademark smirk plastered across her face.

There was a flash of light and Caroline found herself falling backwards, her vision going black. She gasped, shaking her head disorientedly as it hit the wooden floor.

"Ouch," she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

Caroline's eyes adjusted, her pulse jumping when she realized that Klaus sounded normal. She looked down at her body and cried out in relief when she saw her normal, navy henley clad body.

"Oh thank God," she gasped, hugging her arms.

Klaus chuckled as he lifted her up, and she snuggled in his bare chest before he tossed her on the bed.

"It seems as if you need to change out of your mismatched clothing, love," he mused, tracing a hand down the front of her shirt.

She wriggled underneath him, feeling her body heat up at his words. He was right, she was already wet.

"Allow me," he murmured, taking a finger and ripping the collar with a flick.

"Good, cuz there was no way I was going back in public dressed like that," she giggled.

"You're lucky if I let you out of this bed today," he answered, kissing down her neck.

She sighed, leaning to the side to give him better access. "What about Kol?"

"Love, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention my brother as I try to ravish you."

"I meant, what are you going to do to him?" she giggled, bringing his head up to her level and captured his lips in a breathless kiss.

He sighed in annoyance. "Can you talk to the Bennett witch and have her enact some sort of punishment? You know how much he likes her."

She nodded. "I'll have her do her worst."

He gave her a sinful smirk that had her shivering in desire. She wrapped an arm around his neck and rolled her hips against his.

"Now, about what I want to do to you..."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Sorry about the radio silence here. The muse has been finicky but I have about three more drabbles coming your way this week :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	32. Landscaping

**themikaelsoncupcake** **asked: "You just moved into the house next to my mom's and she has you doing her yardwork" For Klaroline au week :)**

 **For All-Human day!**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

When Caroline and her mother moved from Atlanta to the Virginia countryside the summer after her parents' divorce, the two women came into conflict with something they never had to deal with before: mowing the lawn.

Caroline's father always took care of it back in Atlanta, or hired a lawn service whenever work got hectic and he didn't have time to do it. However, her and her parents had lived in a small suburb with a tiny push mower for the miniscule lawn and when the lawn got a little too long, no one ever noticed.

But that was not the case in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Well into her junior year of college at American University, Caroline decided to push off the internship she'd planned to land that summer and help her mother settle into the sleepy town. She didn't want her mother to live alone until she came home for Thanksgiving break, so she packed up her room in Atlanta and moved with her for the next three months.

Her mother, Liz, interviewed for the vacant Sheriff position in the small, country town using her contacts from Atlanta and Georgia State Police, immediately landing it. They moved the summer before Caroline's senior year of college. Their new house was in the middle of Mystic Falls' nicest neighborhood, complete with a Homeowner's Association that was run by the Town Council.

Caroline spent her summer days walking around town and meeting new people, instantly befriending the Gilbert twins, Elena and Katherine, and Bonnie Bennett. They all went to the neighboring college in Whitmore; about two hours outside of Mystic Falls, and Caroline wowed them with stories about her life in DC.

Staying home and maintaining their landscape like her mother had mentioned briefly in passing was the least of her worries. When the mayor's wife made a comment about the state of Caroline and her mother's lawn one night at the Mystic Grille, the women decided to do something about it. The next day, both ladies were up at the crack of dawn as they stared at the sitting mower that her father gifted them as a parting present/apology for the divorce.

"I can't believe Carol Lockwood even made a comment like that," Caroline remarked with an eye roll. "The only reason her landscaping looks that good is because she hires someone to do it."

"It's still our duty to the HOA to take care of it," Liz sighed, squinting at the mower. "Should I push it onto the lawn before turning it on?"

"I don't know. Is the blade on the ground yet?"

"I don't know. How do you check that?"

"I don't know."

Caroline gave her mother a worried look. "Do you think we should call someone?"

"Like who?" Liz asked, cocking her head at the side to stare at the strange machine.

"I don't know," Caroline grimaced when her mother shot her a glare. "Like one of your deputies? Surely they know how to mow a lawn."

"Caroline, I'm not going to make my employees mow our lawn," Liz said, sending her daughter a wry smile. "We are two 21st century women. We can do this ourselves."

"Mom, I'm all for women's rights and everything but I'm not about to accidentally roll over my foot or a rock with this contraption because I don't know how it works," she pointed out.

Her mother rolled her eyes and pulled out the directions that she found the night before. As she read the booklet, Caroline walked cautiously around the riding mower like it was going to jump out and attack her if she got too close. She whipped out her phone and googled directions on how to drive a riding mower which ended up giving more safety tips than actual directions.

"Google was a waste," she told Liz, pocketing her phone. "However, I did learn that the little turtle icon on the shift thingy makes it go slower and the rabbit icon makes it go faster."

"Me too," Liz said, waving the directions at her. "But that was the gist of it."

Caroline frowned, pulling the hair tie out of her blonde curls. Liz sat down on the driveway and she joined her, placing her head on her mom's shoulder. Her mother's pocket buzzed, signaling an incoming text message. Liz got out her phone and groaned as she shook her head in defeat.

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like I need to pick up a shift this morning," her mother sighed. "I really wanted to get this done today."

"Why don't you just call someone?" Caroline suggested. "Go down to the station and ask around for someone who mows and hire them to do ours today or tomorrow."

"Maybe you can give it a shot," Liz supplied, looking over at her daughter hopefully.

"Mom, I could plan a party for this lawn mower or try to teach it to do a toe touch better than I could use it," Caroline joked, raising a brow at Liz.

Her mother cracked a smile before tapping her daughter on the nose with the tip of her finger. "Fine. I'll ask Giuseppe Salvatore who mows his lawn."

"Doesn't he have two sons?"

"Have you _met_ Damon and Stefan?" Liz asked with a grin.

Caroline had and was unimpressed with both men, one of them too broody to even look at something other than a book and Elena Gilbert, and the other too in love with his reflection than to notice someone else.

"Ah, say no more."

Her mother chuckled affectionately and tugged on one of her curls before heading back into the house to change for her shift. Caroline tossed the riding mower one last look of contempt before shrugging and headed up to bedroom to change in her bikini so she could lie out and soak up some rays.

The lawn could wait another day.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline was up bright and early for another day of lying out. The mornings were always so nice and quiet in the sleepy small town and she found that mundane task of getting a tan took the edge off worrying about all the internship deadlines for next summer that she'd be working on when school started back.

Her mom was long gone when she made it to the kitchen, a note plastered on the fridge telling her that she was pulling a double shift and wouldn't be back until late that night. Caroline quickly covered herself in sunscreen and tanning oil which gave her skin a dewy glow. She grabbed a few magazines and filled up her water bottle before making her way to the backyard where her beach chair was set up.

She got comfortable in the chair with her towel and set multiple alarms for turning over and forwent music, preferring to listen to the sounds of the birds chirping. Closing her eyes, Caroline removed her sunglasses so that she wouldn't suffer any raccoon eye mishaps. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep in the soft silence, only waking to turn over when her phone alarms rang out.

It was nearly an hour later when Caroline was rudely awakened by loud sound of a machine revving. Her eyes shot open and she blinked hazily as they focused. The mechanical revving continued to blast loudly from the front of the house, and she got up with a sigh, relegating herself to checking it out.

"What the hell?" she murmured, grabbing her sunglasses to shield the fierce sun.

Once they were secure, she stomped over to the wooden fence that separated her front yard from the back yard and swung the gate open.

Her storming was cut short when she noticed a figure bent over the riding mower was left out from the day before. The person didn't seem to see her, his attention was on pouring gasoline into the machine. Caroline bit her lip when she realized that he was probably the guy her mom mentioned last night after dinner. She'd completely forgotten all about him as soon as Liz told her, the younger blonde concentrating more on the recent "A" on the _Pretty Little Liars_ episode on TV.

"Excuse me," Caroline said, walking up behind the person.

He didn't hear her, the lawn mower continuing to blast as he set down the gas can and capped it. She couldn't help but check him out, his lean form clad in a white t-shirt and jeans that hugged his mouth-watering backside. Based on what he looked like from the back, she could only imagine how delicious his front was.

"Hello?" Caroline tried again, reaching out to tap him on the shoulder.

He bent over instead, leaving Caroline to stumble clumsily into his back and he landed face forward on the grass with a plop. She clapped her hands over her mouth in shock, struggling to not laugh.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

The man groaned, slowly turning over on his back.

Caroline bit her lip as she took in his attractive form. Despite the annoyed look in his face, he totally had that rugged handsome look going for him. Sharp jawline, lean torso, stubble chin, and full lips that had her licking her own.

"You must be Caroline," the man spoke, squinting as he glanced up at her in the sunlight.

Her mouth dried up and she tried to ignore the chill that went down her back.

 _Fuck._ An accent too?

"And you are?" she managed to get out.

He smirked, revealing two dimples on his cheeks and Caroline wanted to cry at how pretty this man was.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Your mother hired me to mow the lawn," he explained.

"Oh."

She offered him her hand and he took it gratefully, allowing her to help pull him up. Caroline shook off the tremor that went down her spine at his touch as she took a step back.

"Quite a greeting outfit," Klaus remarked, his gaze lingering on her bikini clad body. "I think I'll enjoy working for you."

Aaaaand he was an ass.

Caroline glared at him and crossed her arms, causing his gaze to drop to her chest. His grin deepened and she looked down, cheeks blushing when she realized that the motion increased her cleavage.

"My eyes are up here," she snapped.

His eyes took their time in crawling back up her body, the heated look in them making her skin to tingle. She arched her brows at him and he continued to give her a slow, lazy grin.

"Listen, my mother hired you to mow the lawn and not sexually harass her daughter with your eyes," Caroline said primly, pressing her lips together.

Apologies, love," Klaus shrugged. "I'm an artist so my first impressions always include very _thorough_ looks."

She rolled her eyes. That had to be the lamest pickup line she'd ever heard, which was saying something because she'd received some doozies in the past.

"Whatever. Just mow the lawn and don't run over me in the backyard when I'm lying out," she snapped.

Klaus' eyes widened and his grin turned wolfish. "Do you need help putting some suntan lotion on your back? My hands are very capable."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "I have no doubt. But no."

Klaus just shrugged, turning back towards the lawn mower. She made her way back over the gate and shut it behind her in a huff. Caroline looked over her shoulder, catching Klaus watch her with an amused look and she glared at him. He winked back and then slowly peeled his sweaty white shirt off, exposing a toned torso that made her mouth run dry.

His bare chest shone with sweat, and as disgusting as it sounded, she itched to run her tongue across the exposed smooth skin. There was feather tattooed the left side of his chest that faded into a flock of birds and her fingers longed to trace the shapes. She chose instead to massage the swallow tattooed on her own wrist.

Maybe they weren't as different as she thought.

"Sweetheart, if you need to continue staring I can always do the backyard first," he called out, amusement coloring his tone. "I do wish to be accommodating towards my employers."

Caroline shut her mouth, realizing that she'd been openly gaping with her jaw practically on the ground. Her eyes flashed angrily at him before she spun around on the heel of her foot and stormed over to the lawn chair, flopping down with a huff. Klaus' annoyingly sexy chuckle floated after her, and she grabbed her headphones, determined to muffle him with her music.

Soon the strains of Taylor Swift's latest album filled her ears and she lay back on the chair, shutting her eyes. To her annoyance, drifting off to sleep proved to be nearly impossible as dirty thoughts about Klaus and his naked torso littered her brain. Eventually, she fell into a fitful, albeit sweaty daze.

When she woke thirty minutes later to turn over on her back, her eyes scanned the backyard and landed on Klaus over in the edge of the lawn. His face was screwed up in a frown as he wiped his chest with his dirty t-shirt. Caroline couldn't help but stare at him, watching little beads of sweat run down his back. He leaned down, snatching up the bottle of water by the lawn mower and took a swig before dumping the contents over his head.

Caroline swallowed heavily as the water splashed over his skin, her fingers twitching with the need to chase the water droplets. His jeans slung low on his hips, framing his slender build deliciously. He bent over to toss the bottle in the trash and Caroline bit back a moan at the picture he created.

She did enjoy when he bent over like that.

He turned back to the mower and Caroline shut her eyes in a hurry, berating herself for not putting her sunglasses back on. She could have continued watched with him none the wiser.

Caroline chalked her obvious attraction to him as a ramification of an extremely long dry spell. Her ex-boyfriend, Liam, from DC dumped her after receiving a job offer in California at the end of December, citing his reasons as not wanting to do the whole long distance thing. She was devastated for about half a minute until she realized that it was his loss and she deserved better.

Plus, the sex had always been kind of lacking to be honest. She wasn't _that_ experienced at 21, but there had to be something more than just missionary and his fumbling (and failing) attempts at getting her off.

Based on the heated looks Klaus sent her before, he would be an excellent teacher. A shiver went down her spine at the image of his nimble fingers tracing the curves of her body, and his stubble scratching the skin of her inner thighs. She drifted off into her own world, her mind overflowing with thoughts of dream-Klaus and his talented tongue. After she went through a few dirty fantasy dreams, Caroline jolted awake with her mouth drier than the Sahara and bikini bottoms damp from something other than sweat.

The backyard was quiet, and her heart sank when she noticed that Klaus was nowhere to been seen.

Until she looked over her shoulder.

Klaus was reclining on a lawn chair next to her, a notebook propped up on his lap as he worked his pencil lazily across the page.

"Does my mom pay you to sit on your ass and do nothing?" she asked, wincing at how shrill her voice came out.

She felt on edge after he starred in a few vivid fantasies not fifteen minutes before and by the curious way he was looking at her, he felt the tension rolling off her body.

Klaus just raised his eyebrows at her, and her shoulders slumped sheepishly.

"Sorry." she muttered. "I always feel disoriented when I wake up."

He shrugged noncommittally as smirk appeared across his face. "You have quite the mouth on you, don't you love?"

"Is that supposed be some weird suggestive thing where I'm supposed to get the sexual undertones and be all hot and bothered from that?" Caroline asked, reaching over to grab a towel to press to her forehead.

Klaus' grinned deepened. "That depends. How did it make you feel?"

She rolled her eyes, finishing wiping at her forehead. Klaus' gaze followed her hands as she continued to pat the towel down her body, his eyes lingering on the swells of her breasts. Caroline bit her lip coyly, arching her back a little to jut out her chest as she continued to wipe the sweat off her body while Klaus' grip on his pencil tightened.

"So, did you finish?" she asked loftily.

Klaus' eyes widened and they snapped up to meet hers. "I'm not _that_ fast. Give me some credit, love."

Caroline cocked her head to the side. "I meant the lawn. What did you think I was talking about?"

Klaus' eyes got even wider and he stammered, the tips of his ears turning pink. "I-isn't the humidity awful today?"

Caroline pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and shrugged. "Not too much. I'm from Atlanta, so any day where the heat index is below 104 degrees is a cool breeze."

"You're from Atlanta?"

She nodded. "My mom and I moved here, but I'm only here for the summer and school breaks."

"Where do you live during the year?" he asked curiously, setting down his pencil.

"I go to college in DC," she said, offering him a friendly smile.

"You're kidding," he burst out. "So do I."

Caroline arched her brows in intrigue. "Really? Where? I go to the School of Communication at American U."

"George Washington," Klaus grinned. "I'm in the art program over there and I work at the Smithsonian during the year."

"Wow," Caroline breathed. "You must be really good."

He shrugged shyly, glancing away. "I'm all right."

"Is that what you were doing?" Caroline nodded towards his lap. "What were you drawing?"

He scratched the back his head sheepishly. "You, actually."

"Me?"

Klaus nodded, a small smile creeping across his face. "I did tell you I was very through on my first looks, love."

Caroline's cheeks tinged pink, but still rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the line. "Still not any better than the last time."

"It was worth a shot," he responded and she giggled.

His eyes seemed to light up at the sound and her breath caught in her throat, the look on his making her body tingle. He put down his sketchbook and moved his legs to the side of the lawn chair, pulling it closer to her.

"Caroline, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Her heart stuttered at his request and she fought to keep her face neutral. She swung her legs over and perched at the edge of her chair and arched a brow at him.

"That depends."

"Depends on?"

"How well of a teacher you are," she said, enjoying the way he swallowed heavily at her words.

"Teaching what?" he asked tightly.

Caroline bit back a giggle, watching his fingers tighten on the chair. "At teaching me how to use that mowing thing."

"The mower?" he asked, confused.

She nodded seriously. "There is no way you can continue mowing our lawn after our date."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure my mom would totally not appreciate her daughter being arrested for public indecency with the hired help," she said coyly.

Klaus' eyes darkened as he moved closer. "So that was a yes?"

"It was a 'teach me how to mow and maybe I will'," she shot back, giggling at the way his hands clamped down on her thighs as he pulled her closer.

"First lesson: Must always mow in bikini," he teased, playing with the knot at her neck.

She rolled her eyes as she got up and straddled his lap. His fingers ghosted down her back, the rough caresses making her shiver.

"Perv."

"Second lesson: Always mow in the backyard in your bikini in front of your teacher," he continued on, running his nose down her throat.

Her breath hitched and she bit her lip, threading her fingers through the curls on the back of his head.

"Third lesson: You must go on a date with your teacher," he said and she tugged on the back of his head roughly.

He chuckled and pressed a brief, yet hot kiss to her lips. "Shall I go on?"

Caroline tried to keep from hauling him out of the chair and up to her bedroom, and just tilted her head to the side, pulling his lips down to the skin there.

"Might as well lay out the entire curriculum. I like to be prepared."

His answering chuckle made her heart flip over and a smile spread across her face.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Thanks for reading!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	33. Miss Independence

**carolinesmikaelsn** **asked: prompt: klaroline have been together for 100+ years,but things change when *something happens* and caroline leaves klaus. angst pls? it can have a happy or sad ending,it's up to you :)**

 **For Canon-ish day!**

 **So, it turns out I'm allergic to angst because there is maybe like a milliliter of it here, and the rest is fluff, so sorry about that! There is going to be a second part to this…eventually. It's about half written and it's gonna be smutty, so hopefully I can get that done within the next week or so.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline refreshed her browser one more time, groaning as her email box remained empty. Klaus walked past her with an arched brow and tugged on one of her curls affectionately.

"Everything all right, love?"

"Yeah," she said glumly, spinning around in her computer chair to face her hybrid boyfriend.

He handed her a mug of coffee mixed in with blood and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she caressed his wrist in thanks. The corners of his lips rose and he moved over to the other side of his study to his own computer and settled in his chair. Caroline bit back a grin at the domesticity of the scene.

If someone had told her nearly a hundred years ago when she first met Klaus that she would spend the last sixty years shacked up with him in eternal bliss, she would have laughed until she cried. Now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

After Caroline's mom passed away during her final year at Whitmore University, she took off for Europe after she realized that there was really nothing left for her in Mystic Falls. She spent the better part of thirty years traveling on her own, meeting up with Elena and the Salvatore of the decade every so often. It wasn't until she ran into Rebekah, in Russia of all places, where she finally saw Klaus again.

One night in Moscow with a bottle of vodka and the taste of his lips on her tongue, Caroline finally decided that she was through running and exploring on her own, and she and Klaus had been together ever since.

Over their years together, they'd hit every single continent at least a couple of times besides Antarctica. Despite Klaus' points that Caroline couldn't get cold, the chilly air was enough to keep her from ever going back. However, she did appreciate the snuggling in the igloo he'd made his hybrids create a few weeks prior when they visited that one time.

They were currently back in New Orleans with Caroline back to school to work on her fourth degree, this time in advertising. She'd applied for a prestigious internship with one of New York's biggest ad companies and the day arrived for her to finally hear from it and she was on edge.

Klaus hated to see her disappointed so he'd offered to compel her a place in the program if she didn't get an offer, but it wasn't met with a positive reception. She wanted to get the internship by herself, to prove that despite her older age (which was hilarious to Klaus whenever she said that), that she still had IT.

"Heard anything?"

"No," she sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "It's probably best if I didn't get it anyways. It's too much to pack up and move to New York for just the summer."

"Nonsense," Klaus said, rolling his chair over to her. "I'll have Fredrich prepare the brownstone."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Or I could just stay in a small studio apartment."

"I don't think your closet would fit into a studio apartment, love," Klaus grinned, kissing her temple. "Let alone both of ours."

Caroline smiled lamely, averting her eyes. Klaus didn't know that she planned on going alone for the summer if she got the job. As much as it would suck living without him for three months, she kind of wanted to be able to prove herself without everything being handed to her by him. Things were starting to get messy between the witches and werewolves in New Orleans and he was needed there for the summer anyways. She didn't think he could really take the time off from "ruling his kingdom" and she didn't want to ask him to either.

She knew he wouldn't react well when she told him, but it's not like she wasn't going to move back in August. Or if she built a good life there, she was fully set on convincing him to move their lives to the city for a couple of years. He was helpless against her wishes, despite the fact that he was the most powerful creature in the planet. In his eyes, Caroline was the most powerful because she was the only one who could make him behave.

Her computer dinged, signaling a new email. With bated breath, Caroline turned to the screen and her heart skipped a beat when she read who it was from. It was the ad agency, with the subject line as "Internship Status!"

She quickly clicked on the message as Klaus rubbed his hands absently over her shoulders, flinching when she let out a high pitched squeal.

"I got it!"

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Klaus murmured, swooping over to press a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Caroline grinned stupidly at her computer screen as she read over the information, her excitement growing with each word.

"I can't believe it," she muttered, scrolling down.

"I can," Klaus boasted. "You're incredible, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but grinned. "You have to say that because you're my boyfriend."

"That still sounds so mundane," Klaus made a face.

"Lover and partner sounds weird," she countered, clicking onto another page and started googling studio apartments.

"I don't know why you won't let me call you my Queen," he complained.

"Because this isn't a Disney movie," she teased, flashing him a winning smile.

Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Shall I call about the brownstone?"

Caroline froze and bit her lip unsurely, trying to avoid his willing gaze. "Actually, I think I'm going to look for a studio."

He creased his forehead in confusion. "Sweetheart, our stuff-"

"I'm going to go by myself this summer," she interrupted, giving him a weak smile.

The confusion on his face disappeared and he replaced it with a hard frown. "Absolutely not."

Caroline glared at him. "This isn't up for suggestion. I'm going to New York for the summer by myself."

"No you are not-"

"Don't fight me on this, Klaus," she arched a brow at him. "I need to do this by myself."

His face fell before it hardened into a cool mask. "Shall I have your things packed then?"

His voice was void of any emotion and she could tell by the flashing glint in his eyes that he was pissed. However, a longer look at his face had Caroline biting her lip guiltily. The cool mask in place failed to conceal the slight hurt and panic that she could practically feel racing through his head.

She pressed her lips together and hung her head sheepishly. Even though she and Klaus had been together for decades, there was always a hidden fear she would leave him. The first few years, he always got this look of panic whenever she mentioned that she was going to visit Bonnie or Elena for the weekend. He always held her a little bit tighter than normal before she left, spending long moments memorizing her face like he wasn't going to see it again.

Once Caroline had confronted him about it, more like yelled at him about it once she discovered one of his minions following her down the streets of Miami with Elena, she was surprised at the vulnerability that he'd demonstrated. He was so used to keeping him family from leaving over the past 1,000 years, that he really didn't know how to handle the fact that someone was willingly coming back to him.

It's not like she blamed him. A thousand years without that kind of comfort was a tough habit to break.

"Klaus-"

"The whole closet?" he interrupted, trying to get up.

Caroline snatched his hand and pulled him back down. He resisted at first, his jaw set into a hard line and he glared at her.

"Don't pout," she teased softly, running her fingers over the lines on forehead.

He just stared right through her, the hurt more prominent in his eyes.

"Klaus, I'm coming back," she said quietly. "I'm not leaving you."

His jaw twitched and his eyes fell to the floor. Caroline climbed into his lap, straddling his waist carefully in his computer chair. She stroked his stubble gently before kissing his chin softly.

"You know that you can't leave this summer with the uprisings," she reminded him, and he rolled his eyes. "And you know that sometimes I have to go on trips without you. What about my girls trips?"

"They aren't three months long," he said darkly.

"True," she agreed, clamping her thighs around his when he tried to move. "But it's not like I'm not going to hound you to come visit me."

He gave her a skeptical look, and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously. How long have we been together?"

"62 years, 7 months and five days," he answered immediately.

A small grin spread across her face at his instant, matter of fact answer and Klaus ducked his head sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning pink. She leaned in and pressed a sound kiss to his lips, biting down gently on his bottom one. He hummed into her mouth, the tips of his fingers digging into the soft skin of her thighs.

"It's just for the internship, I promise," she murmured against his lips. "I'll be back in August."

"What if they offer you a job?" he asked, pulling back to look at her seriously.

Caroline shrugged, looping her arms around his neck. "Would you move to New York if I wanted to?"

He gave her an almost-offended look. "Of course I would, love."

"Then you'll move to New York, or I'll move back if I don't like it," she answered easily. "Contrary to whatever horror story is going on in your head right now, we are still a package deal, Klaus. Eternity with you is what I want and what I'm going to do. I'm just following a dream this summer."

He studied her carefully, his blue eyes roving over her as if he was looking for something. He must have found it, because his lips twisted into a half smirk and he pulled her close abruptly, making her squeak. He ran his nose along her throat, scratching his stubble against her skin and she shivered.

"Am I allowed to visit?" he asked curiously, pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"Of course," she answered breathlessly, her eyes falling shut as he continued to kiss down her neck.

"Every weekend?" he continued to pry, his fingers feathering down her side.

"That's a bit clingy," she giggled, shrieking when he bit down gently on her collarbone. "Once a month?"

Klaus pulled back, his plump lips fixed into a pout. Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at the forlorn look on his face.

"What about a compromise? You come once a month, then we skype on the other weekends," she tried, raising an eyebrow at him enticingly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, assessing her expression carefully. "I suppose that will work, love."

She rolled her eyes. "You know for such a dangerous creature, you can be such a softy sometimes."

Klaus jaw dropped, offended. "I am not."

"And clingy at that," she teased, bursting into giggles when his fingertips dug into her sides.

"Take that back," he growled, flipping them to where he was looming over her.

Caroline shrugged, making a face. "Eh."

He grumbled playfully, attaching his lips to her neck. She inhaled sharply, rolling her hips against as his hands teased the tops of her thighs.

"I guess there is nothing wrong with being clingy."

"I am not clingy," he huffed, nipping at her shoulder.

"Yes you are, and it's adorable."

"Caroline, I am not adorable," Klaus' head popped up, his expression aghast.

"Keep telling yourself that," she smirked, squealing as he attacked her lips with his.

She lost herself in the taste of his kiss, sighing softly into his mouth as her lips clung to his and her fingers stroked the back of his neck affectionately. Klaus grinned against her lips, thankful that she was so easily distracted by him. Surely, he could spin it in his favor to where he could accompany her to New York for the summer. He was rather hard to resist now that she'd had him for the past six decades.

Perhaps a little seduction was in order.

"Nope," she muttered against his mouth. "You cannot seduce me into letting you come with me."

"I wasn't?" he defended, wincing at how the lie came out as a question.

She huffed, pulling his lips down to hers. "My ass."

"Is adorable," he quipped and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you won't be as cheesy when I come back."

"No promises," he replied cheekily.

* * *

 **Thoughts? One more left for this week! Hopefully I can get the smut part done for this one soon...**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	34. Always Be My Thunder

**Anonymous said: Bed sharing Drabble idea :) Klaus and Caroline are room mates and one night Klaus ends up sharing a bed with Caroline because as it turns out he's afraid of thunderstorms.**

 **Bed-Sharing is a Trope right? I thought so ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time it happened, Caroline didn't think much of it.

It was storming and her roommate had been so tired coming home from an overnight shift at the museum that he'd thrown himself into her bed at four am. Caroline didn't even notice, her body curling into his subconsciously as she slung an arm over her chest and snuggled closer.

Two hours later, she jerked awake when a piercing alarm rang from her bedside table went off and her heart rate spiked when she noted the arm around her waist and a solid body pressed up against her back. She blinked out of her sleepy haze, brow wrinkling in confusion as she gazed down at the foreign limb. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes widening when she saw it belonged to her male roommate.

"Klaus?"

He murmured in his sleep, arm tightening around her waist as he buried his head into her neck. She fought off a shiver as the morning stubble on his chin scratched against a sensitive spot below her ear. She let out a soft sigh, wiggling a little in his arms so that his hold loosened up.

"Klaus."

He frowned, his arms slacking as she continued to push him away gently. Caroline didn't notice exactly how close he was to the edge of the bed before she nudged him once more and he went flying over the edge, hitting the floor with a bang.

"Oh my god," she gasped, scrambling to the side and peered over guiltily.

Klaus groaned, his sleepy eyes easing open and he blinked up at her all disheveled. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," she squeaked. "I was trying to be gentle."

Klaus grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Next time try the cuddle and roll."

Caroline squinted her eyes at him. "We've lived together for a year. How did I not know you watched _Friends_?"

He shot her a slow smirk. "I'm a mystery, love."

She rolled her eyes. "Clearly. Do you want to explain how you ended up in my bed this morning?"

Klaus gave her a confused look. "Your bed? Don't you mean how you ended up in _my_ bed?"

Caroline scoffed, waving her fluffy pink comforter at him. His smug look fell off his face and a sheepish one began to form. She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms against her chest to appear stern, also attempting to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Oh _God_. Had he noticed?

Judging by the way his eyes drifted briefly to her chest and a bite to his bottom lip, he did.

"Apologies, love," he scratched the back of his head, avoiding her stare. "I must have been exhausted last night when I got home from the museum."

"Another showing?"

His eyes brightened and he shot her a devastating smile that made her stomach flip. "Next weekend."

"I'll pencil it in," she replied readily.

Her roommate was immensely talented at creating some of the most beautiful paintings she'd ever seen. The walls of their apartment were covered with his artwork, mostly due to Caroline's sneaky way of convincing him to let her decorate. All it took was a push up bra and a little bit of her flirty eyes, and she had complete control.

Klaus lived with her for about a year, taking over his younger sister's lease after she moved out of the apartment she shared with Caroline to move in with her boyfriend. Rebekah mentioned that her brother was moving to town but didn't have a place to stay while he looked for work and Caroline offered to let him crash on the couch for a week. Eventually, he just never left.

But they were strictly platonic.

Though, Caroline sometimes dreamed about _accidentally_ busting into the bathroom when he was showering. If the way Klaus stared at her in the morning when she wandered into the kitchen in her tiny sleep shorts was any indication, she wasn't alone in her thoughts.

"Just stick to your own room next time," she instructed, giving him a shy smile.

He nodded, clambering to his feet. Caroline watched him with interest, trying not to let her gaze linger on his lean bare torso.

"I will," he replied. "How about I make breakfast as an apology? Switch the chore wheel to category three for me?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow warily. When Klaus moved in, she enacted a chore wheel for them, dividing the cleaning jobs into categories by how gross they were. Category Three was bathroom cleaning and trash delivery. Klaus always tried to get out of doing that one, which annoyed her because she swore the majority of the bathroom mess and trash was him.

He must have felt really awful for encroaching her personal space.

"It's really fine, but if you want to, I won't complain," she shrugged.

He smirked before heading out her door. "Better hurry up and get ready for work. Your English breakfast will be ready before you leave."

Caroline made a face as she thought about what that entailed. So _that's_ the catch. Klaus was anything but efficient when it came to making a full English breakfast, and that included beans.

She hated beans, which he knew. But, then again, he also knew how grateful she was that he was going to take care of category three.

Ugh. Touché.

* * *

The second time it happened, Caroline started to get suspicious.

She slept well that night, finding thunderstorms comforting enough to lull her to sleep. It was strange, but the soft rumbling thunder and little flashes of light always made her feel so comfortable and safe in her bed ever since she was little.

When she rolled over in her bed to slap at her alarm, another mysterious arm tightened around her waist.

Caroline froze as she quickly went through all the events that happened the night before, making sure that she didn't end up going to a bar after work and bringing home a male friend. She vaguely recalled her and Klaus being home all night for once, so they made pasta and settled down to watch Netflix before turning in early.

Separately.

In their own beds.

And clearly, Klaus found his way into her bed.

Again.

Caroline groaned as her shoulders drooped.

"Klaus," she murmured, trying to shrug him off.

He mumbled into her shoulder, planting a soft kiss on her bare skin. Caroline sucked in a low breath as she tried to shake off the tremor that went down her spine at the feel of his lips. Her skin tingled where he'd kissed it, spreading warmth all the way down her body.

She turned over in his arms, her eyes immediately falling on his full lips just inches away from her own. He looked unfairly handsome while he slept, his face perfectly blank minus a tiny furrow of his eyebrows. Caroline resisted the urge to smooth out the faint lines with her fingers, choosing instead to focus her attention on removing the arm wrapped around her waist.

She gently skidded her fingers down his skin, reveling in the feel before trying to scoot out from under his grasp. Klaus groaned lowly, the sound settling low in her belly before she found herself pressed flush against his chest.

His naked chest.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, her hands taking a mind of their own as she traced the contour lines of his torso. The muscles flexed under her touch and Klaus sighed in his sleep. His noise snapped her out of her trance and her cheeks flamed when she realized that she'd been groping him in his sleep. Not to mention the very _hard_ muscle below his waist that pressed into her thigh, making her body uncomfortably hot. Her left hand slid down his shoulder, _accidentally_ squeezing his bicep before pinching the muscle.

"Ah!" Klaus grunted, eyes flying open. "What the hell?"

"That should be my question," she shot back, raising an eyebrow. "How did you end up in here again?"

"What-" Klaus looked around, realization dawning on his face when he took in her light gray walls and the pink comforter he was buried under. "Oh."

"Last time I checked, you were in your own bed last night," she remarked, propping up on her elbow.

Klaus didn't remove his arm from her waist to her surprise, not that she was complaining. It felt...nice. He wrinkled his nose as he tried to recall what happened before shrugging and fixating an apologetic look on her.

"I must have slept-walked."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. That was the first time she'd ever heard anything about him sleepwalking.

"You sleepwalk?"

"I did when I was younger," he answered, rolling onto his back.

Caroline tried to ignore how strangely cold she felt when he let go of her waist. She scooted a bit forward, pressing her arm against his subtly. Damn him and his excellent snuggle game.

"Sleepwalking is creepy," she chimed in.

Klaus snorted. "It's not like I can control it, love."

You have for the past year," Caroline pointed out, quirking an eyebrow up.

Klaus rolled his eyes, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Her body subconsciously curled towards his and he smirked in her direction.

"You're comfy," she grumbled, glaring at him. "It's annoying."

"You say that about my dimples too," he pointed out, his grin deepening so that said dimples appeared on his cheeks.

"Go away," she chided, shoving at him.

He chuckled, eventually rolling over to the edge and got out of her bed. Caroline scooted closer to where he'd laid, finding his scent strangely comforting.

"You do realize that I have to lock my door now," she mentioned, burying her face in the pillow he used and inhaled furtively.

"To keep yourself from sneaking into my room and smelling my pillows?" Klaus teased, making Caroline's cheeks turn bright red.

"No, to keep you from sleepwalk-stalking me," she shot back, making his own cheeks turn a pale pink.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he muttered.

Caroline sighed, getting up off her bed. Klaus' eyes trailed down her body and the heat of his stare rose goose bumps on her arms. She crossed them across her chest, in turn highlighting her cleavage. He swallowed heavily and gave a sheepish grin at her exasperated expression.

"It's nothing personal," she finally said. "If I wake up in the middle of the night and see you wandering the hall in a sleep trace, it'll totally scare the bajeezus out of me."

He winced. "I'll try to keep mine locked too."

She nodded once. "Sounds good."

"Breakfast?" he asked.

She grinned. "Starbucks, please."

Klaus groaned. "That's a complete waste of money, love."

"Shut your mouth," she shot back with an incredulous look. "It's Fall and I want to go get my pumpkin spice latte-"

He snorted.

"-And a muffin. And you're paying," she finished. "Since you're a sleep-walking cuddler."

"You didn't seem to mind that much," he grinned.

"Neither did you," she snarked, casting a look towards his waist.

Now that _really_ made him blush. She bit back a grin and turned away to start making her bed.

"It's the morning," he muttered, making his way out of her room.

Her answering giggle made a reluctant grin spread across his face, even as his cheeks continued to flame.

* * *

The third time it happened, Caroline caught him in the act.

There was a particularly loud storm brewing outside her window and she was lying awake, stressed about an event she was planning for work. Her brain went a mile a minute, filled with thoughts about work and for some reason, her roommate.

Ever since she and Klaus woke up together in bed for the second time a week or so before, something had changed.

Whenever they were in the same room together, she'd find herself staring at him more than usual. The energy between them shifted, becoming more electric. She'd catch him staring at her, and instead of looking shy or ashamed, he would just toss her an infuriating smirk before leaving the room. It was that same damn smirk that starred in a few of her fantasies that left her tangled in the sheets, nipples hard and an intense throbbing between her legs.

It brought her frustration to a whole other level.

There was a crack of thunder outside that was loud enough to shake her window frame. She sighed contentedly, turning over in bed to look at her door. Her eyes finally started to feel heavy and she buried herself into her covers deeper to get comfortable. She just started to drift off when she heard rustling from across the hall.

Her eyes snapped open, falling to the silver handle on her door. There was a pinging noise, like someone was trying to unlock it from the outside. Caroline started locking it after Klaus slept walked into her bedroom the last time, mostly because the dreams she'd been having had become so vivid that she feared _she_ might sleep walk into his room and demand him to ravish her.

Her doorknob rattled and panic overcame her. She knew it was silly, but anything or anyone could be trying to break into her room. Biting her lip, Caroline's hand formed into a fist and her legs tensed underneath the sheets. Growing up the sheriff's daughter, her mother made sure that she was well prepared for any potential attacks or threats. The doorknob turned and Caroline kept one eye trained on it while the other feigned sleep.

Klaus cautiously crept inside, shutting the door soundlessly. Caroline's watched him curiously, checking his face for any signs of sleepwalking. She did her research on it when he mentioned it earlier, just so that she would be prepared for anything.

He looked perfectly alert, tiptoeing around her bed and checking over his shoulder to make sure she was asleep. Caroline forced herself to not move, but her curiosity ate at her. When he reached behind her, he hesitated before pulling away the comforter and carefully slid under it. He sidled up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her flush across his front. Caroline's pulse thundered at the contact, goose bumps rising as he pressed a kiss to her neck before burying his head in her shoulder.

He was shaking a bit, which was concerning. Another crack of thunder shook her walls and Klaus clutched her closer, letting out a thin sigh. Lightning light up her room and Klaus buried his head in her curls, breathing shallowly. Caroline couldn't hold herself still longer and turned around in his arms, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulled her closer.

"It's the storms, isn't it?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but winced when there was another crack of thunder. Caroline just pulled him closer, placing her head on the pillow where his lay, moving close enough to where their noses were barely touching. They laid there in comfortable silence, the only sound was the wind howling outside and Klaus' sharp inhales whenever a particular loud clap of thunder broke out.

"I don't like them," he said finally. "Never have."

"I love them," she chuckled, reaching up to run a comforting hand through his curls.

"I know," he said dryly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Why come to me?"

Klaus shrugged, his gaze drifting past her. "I find you comforting."

"Really?"

He nodded, his lips pursed. "You just have this overwhelmingly comforting presence, that even I cannot understand."

"Is it because I'm a good cuddler?" she teased, nudging him with her nose.

He chuckled quietly. "Or perhaps because I fancy you."

Caroline's grin dropped off her face as she sucked in a low breath. "Since when?"

"Since always," he confessed, trying to dodge her gaze. "There's a reason why I never really tried to find a new apartment when I moved in. I never intended on leaving, love."

"But that was like a year ago."

He shrugged once more. "Exactly."

"Seriously?" she blurted out. "I've been walking on eggshells around you and trying not to give into the urge to burst on you in the freaking shower for like a year, and you're saying you've liked me like that for all that time. And you never made a move?"

Klaus grinned at her. "Kept you on your toes, didn't I?"

"You are such an ass," she chided.

"Oh, I've noticed that you rather like mine, love."

She scoffed, feeling her cheeks flame as he chuckled. He pulled her closer, dropping a searing but chaste kiss on her lips. Her mouth chased his but he pulled back, pressing another to the corner of her lips and then to her forehead. She whined, making him smirk against her skin.

"Tease," she bite out with no real venom coloring her tone.

"As much as I'd love to ravish you right now-" a shiver went down her spine at the promise in his voice "-I would much rather wait until I take you out on a proper date."

A crack of thunder shook her room again and he flinched. Caroline made a face and snuggled deeper in his arms.

"Or for the storm to stop so you will be able to impress me with all your sexiness and not be distracted by the thunder," she answered back, pressing a kiss to his chin as she held him protectively against her.

There was a pause and his lips brushed against her cheek. "Yes, that too."

She smiled, and rubbed her cheek against his bare chest with a sigh. They laid there in silence and Caroline's eyes drooped heavily as she felt herself start to drift off.

"So, you think I'm sexy?"

She groaned exasperatedly as Klaus shot her a mischievous smirk before muffling her annoyance with his lips, thoroughly distracting herself from her sleepiness.

He was so good at that.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Thanks for reading guys :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	35. Testing a Theory

**Anonymous asked: prompt: human klaroline plus whiskey dick**

 **Just now getting around to posting this, whoops!**

 **This is NSFW, nor Stefan friendly :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm telling you Bonnie," Caroline explained as she maneuvered herself onto the bar stool, "this is the third time it's happened."

" _Really? He hasn't been about to-_ " her best friend's voice lowered to a whisper through the phone, " _you-know_?"

"Perform?" Caroline said bluntly, waving a hand at the bartender. "Nope."

" _You guys have been dating for like two months."_

"I know," Caroline sighed, the bartender content to flirt with a busty redhead at the end of the bar whilst ignoring the rest of the crowd.

She'd been dating Stefan casually for a while, having spent half a year hard-core flirting with him at some of her friends' parties. He was nice, kind of quiet, and spent way too much time walking around with a sullen look on his pretty face. Caroline had been trying to take their relationship to the next level the past couple of dates, but it seemed that every time she tried, he had _issues_.

Apparently, he suffered a mild case of whiskey dick after each date, having consumed only a glass and a half of alcohol each time.

It was incredibly annoying.

She took a look around the semi-busy bar, her eyes laying on the male sitting next to her. His eyes were transfixed on the television above the bar area, watching a soccer match. She bit her lip as she took in his attractive form, a black henley clinging to his lean torso and his blonde curly hair styled messily. His plump, raspberry lips were pursed into a thoughtful pout and her fingers itched to stroke the stubble that littered his jaw line.

She'd been in a dry spell for way too long.

" _What are you going to do?"_ Bonnie's voice interrupted her obvious ogling.

Caroline snapped her eyes away, thankful the man didn't notice her checking him out. He just sipped casually at the scotch in front of him, tilting his head as the game went on. His ability to pay attention to the game whilst the chatter from the bar drowned out the television was impressive.

"I dumped him, obviously," Caroline sighed. "I'm starting to think that it's me, not him. He had no issues getting with Elena last summer at the lake house."

She played with a napkin. Unbeknownst to her, the attractive man next to her raised an eyebrow at her words.

" _Wow, Care. I thought you liked him."_

"I thought I did too," she shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't going to let the six months I put into flirting with him go to waste after he had...issues the first time."

That made the man next to her's other eyebrow raise, Caroline none the wiser.

"But, seriously? What kind of guy gets major whiskey dick after drinking only a glass of booze?" she continued, whispering furtively. "I had better sex in college with guys who consumed alcohol poisoning levels of hooch."

She noticed the man next to her completely turn his head around to stare at her, intrigue painting his face. Caroline glared at him.

"Do you mind?" she asked, covering the receiver with her hand.

The man shrugged, giving her a dimpled smile. "Not at all, love. Please, continue."

Caroline's core clenched at his accent. He was stupidly attractive with a sexy as hell British accent. That wasn't even remotely fair.

"Bonnie, I'll have to call you back," she mumbled into the phone, sending the man daggers. "I have a eavesdropper."

" _Do you need me to come get you? Is it a creeper?"_

"No, I'll be fine. I can handle him," she said, making the man's grin deepen.

" _Okay. Call me in a half hour or else I'm coming to get you."_

"Kay, bye Bon."

She hung up the phone and continued to glare at the man who looked at her amusedly. "Eavesdrop much?"

The man shrugged, leaning his elbows up against the bar. "Can't say I really do. However, your conversation was much more interesting than this futbol match."

Caroline's forehead wrinkled. "You mean soccer?"

"You say potato, I say futbol," he responded, grinning at her.

She ignored the little flip in her stomach at his devastating smile and rolled her eyes. The man just motioned the bartender over, his eyes never leaving Caroline's face.

"Another round for me, Matt, and a-" he cast a look at Caroline, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "whiskey for the lady."

Caroline's jaw dropped, her cheeks flaming as the bartender walked away to prepare the drinks. Her hand itched to smack the smug smirk off his face, her irritation with the British man growing with each second.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, what?" the man mused. "I heard you mention that you had a penchant for whiskey."

"You so did not."

He shrugged, ignoring her anger. "My name is Klaus, yours is?"

"None of your business. Just like my conversations."

"Oh, come on, sweetheart," Klaus chided lightly. "I'm not a serial killer."

"That remains to be seen," she replied primly, sending Matt the bartender a small smile in thanks as he placed her drink down in front of her.

"Two questions and I'll leave you alone," Klaus tried again, moving his chair closer.

Caroline took a drink of her whiskey, making a small face as it slid down her throat. He chuckled, nudging her with his elbow.

"Not a big whiskey drinker?"

"Not at all," she coughed. "I don't understand why people drink it straight. I need some sweet and sour mix in this."

Klaus grinned, sipping at his own drink. "My questions?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "If it'll get you to leave me alone, go ahead."

"What's your name?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he just continued to look at her curiously. His blue-green eyes raked over her form, making goosebumps raise up on her forearms. There was something about the look in his eyes that had her subconsciously moving closer.

"It's Caroline," she replied finally.

"Beautiful name," he remarked. "Caroline."

"Lame pick-up line, Klaus, " she responded, unable to keep herself from smiling at how his grin faltered."Second question?"

Now it was Klaus' turn to look a tad embarrassed. He tilted his head to the side, chewing on his bottom lips thoughtfully. Caroline's eyes followed the motion, the visual of his lips pressed against hers flashing in and out of her head.

"What is whiskey dick?"

Thank God she wasn't taking a sip of her drink because it would have been spit in his face in surprise.

"Seriously?!" she practically shouted, her cheeks flushing hotly. "You heard that?"

Klaus gave her a confused look. "What has you so riled up? It was just a question."

"Oh please, like you don't know what that is," she shot back, taking a sip of her drink.

"I really don't," he admitted, his eyes wide with innocence. "Is that some weird sex game where you-"

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation," she groaned. "Every guy knows what whiskey dick is."

Klaus shook his head, shrugging his shoulder emphatically. "I'm not most guys."

She rolled her eyes. "Humble, I see."

"Care to educate me, love?"

She pursed her lips together, arching her brows. "You really don't know what it is?"

"Not a clue."

Caroline sighed, scooting closer to him and motioned for Klaus to lean in. His arm brushed against hers, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"It's where a guy drinks too much and then he can't...perform," she explained. "Like he physically cannot- get himself to...have sex."

"That's a thing?" Klaus asked, scrunching his face.

"Well, apparently to some guys it happens all the time," she finished under her breath, rolling her eyes at her situation earlier that night.

"Never heard of it, love," Klaus shrugged, taking a big gulp of his drink. "Never experienced it."

"Oh you are so lying," Caroline shoved his shoulder playfully, and let out a light giggle. "It happens to every guy at least once."

"I'm three deep right now, and I don't think that would keep me from ravishing you," Klaus flirted back, his eyes flitting over her.

Caroline bit her lip, feeling a rush of heat through her blood. After trying to finally get some action with Stefan after a long dry spell, his lack of ability left her on edge and the tension in her body seemed to triple as Klaus continued to look at her. He was ridiculously attractive and her tongue itched to outline the shape of his lips. She found herself scooting closer to him, her finger absently tracing the rim of her glass.

"Not even through college?"

Klaus smirked. "I learned to hold my liquor at a young age, sweetheart."

"Teenage drinker," she teased, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip.

Klaus followed the motion with his eyes, his smirk deepening. "Judgement?"

"None," she shook her head. "I was the daughter of a small town sheriff."

"I suppose that was a struggle when it came to your rebellious years," he raised his eyebrows.

She shook her head, leaning in to where her lips brushed against his ear. A tremor went down his back and she could barely hold back a victorious smile.

"That just meant I was really good at keeping quiet," she murmured.

Klaus raised his eyebrow in intrigue. She wasn't exactly talking about teenage drinking.

"Care to test that theory?" he asked, picking up her wrist.

His thumb caressed light circles against her pulse point, making the blood underneath her skin thrum.

"How about you prove to me that you don't have any issues...performing," Caroline began boldly. "And I'll show you just how quiet I can be?"

Klaus lifted his head, eyes darkening lustfully as he tugged on her hand. "Lead the way."

* * *

After a quick call to Bonnie to assure her that she was fine, and no, Klaus was not a serial killer and yes, he understood what would happen to his balls if a hair on Caroline's head was harmed, she lead him down the street to her apartment.

As they walked, Caroline could feel the heat of his gaze on her back. Their fingers were entangled. The swipe of his thumb against her palm and a trailing hand down her side had her already aching, and they hadn't kissed yet.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, Caroline fumbling with her keys as Klaus sidled up behind her, running his nose down her neck. She shivered, arching her neck to the side to allow him to plant kisses underneath her ear. It took a couple of tries but she finally managed to fling her door open, Klaus following behind her immediately.

He took a step back, letting her drop her purse and kick off her shoes after she shut the door behind them. Wringing her hands a bit nervously, she shot him a smile.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Perhaps some whiskey," he joked, washing away any bit of nerves she had about the situation.

With a roll of the eyes, Caroline grinned and pulled him by the neckline of the henley he wore, crushing his lips to hers. He came willingly, his hands falling to her waist and gripping her closer. She pressed herself against his chest, threading her fingers through the messy curls on the back of his neck as his tongue snaked past her lips.

Their tongues slid together and a tremor went down her back, forcing her to push him against her front door so that she could properly assault his lips. He groaned as his back hit the wood, his fingers tugging her head to the side so than he could suck his way down her neck. She gasped as he bit down gently on her collarbone, swiping his tongue over to soothe it.

She was burning hot, everywhere. Every inch of skin that his lips touched burned her skin, and sent her blood racing. Klaus moved his lips down to her chest, teasing her cleavage with his tongue as his hand began to stroke up her thigh. Caroline ground her hips against his, nearly crying in relief when she felt him hard against her waist.

Clearly, drinking didn't affect him. At all.

He pushed himself off the door and began to walk her back towards her living room, moving his mouth up to hers and began to devour it. Caroline kissed him back frantically, tugging at his belt buckle as he kicked his shoes off. She pulled him to the couch, letting him press her against the back of it. Her lips clung to his as his hand distracted her, creeping up the skirt of her dress.

His hand stroked her inner thigh and she moaned, widing her legs so that he could get better access. Her core throbbed in anticipation as he slowly caressed the smooth skin of her thighs. He palmed her breasts with his free hand and she gasped, arching into his touch. The change of movement made his hand slip and his thumb brushed against the damp lace of her panties. Caroline bit down on his lip and he hissed into her mouth.

She used his momentary falter to take the opportunity to finish undoing his pants and slip a hand in to touch him. Klaus grunted, bucking into her hand. She smirked, her hand stroking the impressionable length.

"Definitely don't seem to suffer from any issues," she quirked.

"Neither do you," he choked out, slipping his finger underneath the lace.

She moaned, her hips chasing his finger as he stroked her lightly.

Klaus thumbed over her clit, his dark eyes watching her carefully as he continued to tease her. She hopped up on the back of the couch, lifting her legs to push down his pants and boxers with her feet. He took the opportunity to press two fingers into her and she cried out, throwing her head back.

"Let me take you to bed," he murmured, looking down to where his fingers thrust in her slowly.

"Later," she huffed out, moving her hips to meet his hand. "I have an IUD, you clean?"

"As a whistle," he gasped out when she swiped her finger across the tip of his length.

"Wanna try something fun?" she flirted, closing her eyes briefly when he withdrew his fingers.

"Hmm?" he asked, kicking out of his pants and pulling her panties off. "I thought this was fun."

She pulled him closer as she continued to sit on the back of the couch, brushing his tip against her entrance. They both let out soft gasps as he slipped in, Caroline's eyes rolling in the back of her head as he stretched her. He bottomed out, pressing a kiss to her neck before pulling out and slowing thrusting back in.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, moving his hands to her hips and motioned for him to hold on. She moved her own to the seat of the couch, bending over backwards and lifted herself up as he slowly continued to thrust into her.

Thank God she was a cheerleader in high school.

The position helped him thrust into her deeper, and she cried out when he pulled her hips to his a little faster. His hands gripped her tighter and he continued to slam into her, harder and harder each time.

The tension in her began to build, and just when she was ready to go over the edge, Klaus slowed down his thrusts. He pumped into her lazily, his eyes raking over her body. She clenched around him, making him growl. He started to pound into her relentlessly, and Caroline's legs shook around his waist. Each motion of his hips coiled the tension in her belly tighter, and the feeling in her arms began to give out.

He hit a sweet spot and she cried out, enthusiastically rolling her hips to meet his. Klaus continued to hit that same spot over and over, and the tension in her snapped. She sobbed out her release, her legs going taut against him as her walls spasmed all around him. Her climax triggered Klaus' own release and he gasped out loud, losing his grip on her legs and went tumbling over the edge of the couch.

She shrieked, losing her grip on the seat of the couch and held onto him instead. They lay their in a heap, half on the couch, half on the back.

Caroline looked up, meeting his sheepish eyes and burst out giggling.

"Smooth," she teased, shivering when he carefully slipped out of her.

"So I fucked up the landing," he said casually, unable to hide the blush that covered his face. "Still proved my point that I wouldn't have any issues. You weren't exactly quiet though. "

"True." she grinned, running a hand through his hair. "Guess I'm not as quiet as I used to be."

"Not a problem with me, at all."

He made an effort to move and she inhaled sharply, wishing that she'd taken the time to rip his shirt off and remove her own dress.

"I can't say I've ever done it in that position before," he admitted, moving to where he was sitting on the couch.

"I was a cheerleader in high school," she shrugged. "I was very flexible."

"Really?"

His eyes darkened considerably and she bit her lip, feeling a stab of lust go straight to her core.

"Yeah," she said casually, moving off the couch.

Klaus' eyes followed her heatedly. She turned around to face him and boldly took off her dress, throwing it in his face. His jaw went slack, eyes flashing lustfully as she turned around and headed towards her bedroom.

"Care to see what other positions I can do it in?"

Apparently, a lot, it turns out to be.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Thanks for reading!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	36. Cuddle Fiend

**This is just ridiculous, mindless fluff. This doesn't follow canon after 4x23, because the show ended after that and all I hope is that Joseph's curls look on point for our eventual endgame scene ;)**

 **Hope you guys are doing great :) For the 4th day of 25 Days of Klaroline: NOLA**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After twenty years with Klaus, there wasn't much Caroline didn't know about him. It took a long time, but eventually she became educated on the centuries he lived without her. She was entertained endlessly about some of the embarrassing stories his siblings told, not to mention watching Klaus growl out dagger threats was both sexy and amusing.

Still, there were stories about his dark years that left her horrified. But, after living over a thousand years, not one person was perfect. Everybody had blood on their hands after living longer than a normal lifespan. If she judged him based solely on the fact that he was a killer, she'd be pointing a finger right back at herself in the mirror.

After all that time together, she became an expert in all things Klaus. One of the things that Caroline prided herself on was how well she could read his body language and expressions more than anyone. He was good at hiding his emotions mostly with an impassive expression on his face, but a closer look always told her otherwise.

Whenever he was annoyed, his eyebrow twitched. When he felt particularly murderous, his hands shook slightly, almost as if he was trying to physically contain himself from throttling someone. When he was amused, he'd press his lips together to keep from smiling and his eyes got bluer. Her favorite tell of his was whenever he was in the _mood_. A little bit of gold gleamed from his eyes and the hint of a smirk graced his lips. Caroline received that expression from him _a lot_ , not that she'd ever complain.

To the outside world, Klaus was a dangerous psychopath with a penchant for violence. While that was true, there was a whole other side of him that came out when she was around.

Unsurprisingly, he had possessive tendencies when they were in public. They weren't exactly an affectionate couple, but a hand on her hip or a touch on her back seemed to scream "mine" to anybody who came around. Not that Caroline minded, she could be just as possessive as him. She took the liberty to _accidentally_ let her control slip whenever she caught a woman undressing him with her eyes.

It was hilarious to watch them freak out when they got a look at Caroline's red eyes and the veins underneath.

Klaus did the same, so it was only fair.

But there was one secret that no one knew about Klaus, except for her.

He loved to cuddle.

It was actually rather adorable.

On the nights where Klaus made his patrols with Marcel, checking out his New Orleans kingdom, Caroline was stuck going to bed alone. Normally, as "queen" (his title, not hers), she tried to go out with him and help, but she found it boring. As much as she appreciated him involving her in the affairs of all the factions, she enjoyed sleep and Netflix more.

Their bed felt lonely without him, but she always woke up the next morning with her head nestled into the crook of Klaus' neck and her leg slung over his. She didn't complain; he was excellent about keeping her super comfy. However, it was kind of strange because her mother always told her she slept like the dead and rarely moved. There were many nights growing up where she'd fall asleep on the couch in a strange position and would wake up in the same one, just a tad more stiff. Bonnie one time kicked her out of Elena's bed at a sleepover in her sleep, and she didn't even realize until the former stepped on her on the way to the bathroom.

It wasn't until she stirred awake one night that she realized that Klaus was moving her every single time. She would be sleeping on her side of the bed with a pillow in her arms and Klaus pulled it away, turned her over and positioned her arms over his torso and snuggled into her. The night she caught him, he was in the middle of situating her on his chest, and Caroline feigned sleep until he settled down.

It was freaking adorable.

He had no idea that she knew about his little routine. Sometimes, Klaus teased her about being addicted to cuddling him (which, can you blame her?), so payback was definitely in order.

She tried many times, all attempts thwarted accidentally by Klaus. One time, she didn't fake sleeping fast enough that he just came in their bedroom and started talking about the patrol, assuming she was waiting up for him. The next time, he smelt like blood, which both worried and aroused her. She pushed the idea of catching him in the act and decided to join him in the shower to make sure he didn't miss as spot in cleaning off the blood. The last time, he cuddled up behind her in the bed and started kissing her neck, dissolving her resolve to catch him.

He was very persuasive.

But not anymore.

She thought about confronting him about it, but she knew Klaus would deny it. He would probably tell her she was hallucinating, and then try to seduce his way out of it. It was the norm for him whenever she caught him doing something.

It took her nearly a year to get him to admit that he enjoyed watching the Hallmark Christmas movies, and she ended up having to be naked to get him to actually say the words.

On the night she planned to finally catch Klaus once for all, there was an uprising in the bayou that he and Marcel had to check on. It was something about a clash between the Crescent pack and a coven of witches with a land dispute which took longer than expected. Klaus ended up texting her around midnight to let her know that he was going to be late and she shouldn't wait up for him.

So, naturally, she did.

Caroline left their bathroom light on, cracking the door so a little bit of light trickled in for him to be able to navigate his way around the bedroom. For someone who had excellent eyesight, he made a lot of racket in the dark. She passed the time by reading her kindle, keeping one hyper-trained ear outside to where she was able to head Klaus when he approached the mansion.

She heard a rustle outside and immediately shut off the kindle, crawling under the sheets and forcing herself to breath deep and even. She could tell it was Klaus based on the easy, confident footsteps. He exuded a certain temperament that she could practically feel through the walls.

He moved around in the kitchen, apparently having a glass of blood that Caroline smelled from a floor up. Her mouth watered and she clenched her eyes shut, doing her deep, non-killing people breaths. The mixture of Klaus and blood was incredibly arousing, but she didn't need it to deter her from her goals. It didn't take long for him to wander upstairs, shutting off any lights that she'd left on in the ground floor. She left the house light on when he was out, a habit she'd picked up from her mom during her teen years.

She heard his steady steps up the stairs, coming into their bedroom and shutting the door behind him. It didn't take long for him to strip, tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper that Caroline forced him to get. He went to the bathroom, quickly washing up before turning out the light and walked quietly over to his side of their bed.

He slipped in, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. She let out a soft sigh, something that could be misconstrued as sleeping. Klaus didn't seem to notice anything off as he slowly pulled the pillow out from her arms. He tossed it to the side before gently rolling her over, pulling her to where she was draped over his torso.

Burying his head in her curls, he snuggled into the pillow and she felt him close his eyes.

"Got you!" she shrieked, lifting her head.

To his credit, he barely reacted. He just blinked and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sweetheart, did you have a dream?" he asked in a tired voice.

Klaus was obviously already pulling the "you were dreaming/hallucinating" card. She had to give him some credit; it was a convincing sleepy tone. Caroline bit back a snort. She knew him all too well.

 _Hallucination_ distraction: check.

"Nope," she replied brightly, tapping him on the nose. "I was awake the whole time."

He arched a brow curiously.

"I know you've been moving me every night," she continued, her fingertips stroking his chest lightly.

He rolled his eyes, darting them to the side. "I have not."

Caroline shot him a knowing look and he just gave her an innocent smile. "You must have been dreaming, my love."

"You can't charm your way out of this one, secret cuddler," she teased.

 _Using adorably annoying pet nicknames to butter her up_ tactic: a new one, but not distracting.

Klaus' grin deepened and he pulled her closer, pressing a searing kiss to her lips. She involuntarily moaned, her mouth falling open as he slipped his hand under her sleep shirt to caress the small of her back.

 _Seduction distraction_ tactic: check.

"Klaus," she gasped, fingers curling into his skin as he bit down on her lip.

"Hmm?" he murmured against her skin.

"Stop trying to change the subject," she moaned, shivering when his tongue ran along her jaw.

"The subject being me seducing you?" he asked cheekily.

"You being the cuddling fiend," she managed to get out.

Klaus snorted, pulling his lips away from her neck. "I've been called many things over the years sweetheart, but never _that_."

"If the shoe fits," Caroline sang out, her thumb rubbing against the dimple in his left cheek.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see why it's a big deal. Some people like to sleep with the lights on. I prefer to sleep with a Caroline-blanket."

Caroline grinned at that, snuggling closer to him. "It's not. It's actually really cute."

Klaus made a face. "I'm not cute."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Seriously? The fact that you have to literally move me on top of you every night is freaking adorable."

He glared at her. "Most people would be flattered and not make fun of their lovers for their affectionate actions."

"Most people don't move their girlfriends on-top of them and then proceed to tease said girlfriend about something that _they_ did."

He sighed, tilting his head towards her. "Touché, love."

She grinned victoriously, leaning in to kiss his pout. "I'm flattered, really."

Klaus rolled his eyes and gently stroked her hair, threading his fingers through her messy curls.

"You know, it's really not a big deal," she murmured, laying her head down on his chest. "It kind of makes me love you more."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, tracing lines in his chest.

They were quiet for a while, Klaus softly massaging the back of her neck. She loved these little moments with him. For a brief moment in time, she could forget all about the drama that New Orleans brought, how annoying his family was, and all the loss they'd suffered in the past. Most recently being Bonnie; the witch finally succumbing to old age. Elena and the Salvatores, both of them, disappeared decades prior to fight once more over which one was going to get her. It was kind of disgusting and Caroline never bothered to speak to them anymore.

"I like this," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"What?"

"Being with you, lying here," she said, propping up to where she could see him. "I can just lay here and just-"

"Forget the world?" he quipped with a smirk, quoting the infamous _Grey's Anatomy_ song.

Caroline rolled her eyes, unable to fight back a smile at his joke. His blue eyes softened as his thumb traced the curve of her lip, the affectionate motion making Caroline's heart squeeze almost painfully.

"Yes, but not that cheesy," she giggled, drawing circles on his skin with her index finger.

"I know what you mean," he murmured, tugging her up to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," he hummed.

"Well, you are _the_ cuddle fiend, so I should have expected that," she teased, grinning when he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sweetheart," he groaned.

She laughed, squealing when his hand slipped down to tickle her sides.

"Don't worry, old man," she laughed, squirming away from his grabby hands. "Your nefarious cuddling ways are safe with me."

"Old? I resent that, love."

"You're the one who is old as fossils, _darling_ ," she quipped, amused at the scoff he let out.

His eyes darkened briefly before he rolled her over in a flash, settling his legs on the outskirts of hers.

"Perhaps you need some convincing?" he mused, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"Of?"

"Of how young and-," his head popped up to place a searing kiss on her lips, using her distraction to pin her hands above her head, " _agile_ I am."

Caroline sighed, moving her head to the side to grant him better access. He bucked his hips against hers and she let out a sharp gasp when she felt the full extent of his arousal.

"I think I'm up for it," she responded nonchalantly, arching when he licked down her neck.

He smirked against her skin, laving his tongue against the sensitive spot on her collarbone. "You better hold on to the headboard, my love."

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks so much for reading guys :) Got about two moe drabbles coming up this month! One will be Baby Talk since it's been FOREVERRR since I've updated that.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	37. The One Time at Band Camp

**Prompt:** **i have a smut prompt. it's kinda based off a scene in "parent trap." human klaus & caroline are at a camp or some other program. they're always fighting. klaus dares her to strip & jump into the pool/lake naked. not one to back down from a dare, caroline does it. when she emerges from the water, she finds that klaus has run off with all her clothes. will caroline get him back? if this prompt is not something you wanna take or you want to modify it, that's totally okay**

 **Sooo, I've had this prompt FOREVER, and I've been wanting to write it ever since I got it. I did some brainstorming and for some reason, all I could think was "BAND CAMP KLAROLINE" and then I just wrote this thing. I don't even know where it came from, but as a former marching band nerd, I had a whooole lot of fun writing it. Also, apologies to any brass, bass drummers, tromboners, ect in advance. All opinions about those sections are solely based on my band experience (I dealt with some real assholes in those sections), and this is just for FUN :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline looked over the dorm rec room, eyes flitting over her fellow band mates. The end of band camp party was in full swing, the room filled with red solo cups and a keg in the middle courtesy of trumpeter Damon Salvatore. His ego was the size of the Sahara despite the fact that he flubbed his opening solo during every rehearsal. However, he looked like he was mid-twenties so he was useful for getting alcohol without being carded.

"Ready?" came a voice from her side.

She looked over, grinning at her fellow color guard member, Katherine "Let's do it."

They made their way over to where the percussion section where half of them had members of Caroline's color guard squad on their laps as they flirted shamelessly, the other half were practicing with drumming pads as they ignored everybody. Her eyes fell on a familiar dirty-blonde curly head, the center snare drummer, Klaus Mikaelson, whose eyes were trained on the sheet music in front of him as he drummed paradiddles.

She and Katherine marched over to him, and Caroline grabbed the sheet music out from under him and he looked up, a snarl on his lips.

"Forbes," Klaus said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Do you mind?"

"Mikaelson," she responded. "I have a proposition for you."

He arched his brow at her, an intrigued expression appearing on his face. "You finally are going to go out with me?"

Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes. He just threw her a slow smirk, pleased to get a reaction out of her. Klaus and his family moved in from England about three years ago, immediately taking the tiny town of Mystic Falls by storm with their alluring accents. The very first day they met, he promptly hit on Caroline, citing the fact that the color guard section and percussion section were destined to date, and she shot him down almost immediately.

It's not like she wasn't attracted to him, Klaus being one of the hottest guys in band, but his cocky demeanor rivaled the brass section and she had no desire to deal with that.

"You wish," she shot back.

"Every day," he quipped with a wink and went back to casually drumming.

"I want a shot at winning the backseats of the bus," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I already won earlier tonight," he didn't even look up, alluding to the beer pong tournament that took place at the beginning of the party.

For the past three years, whenever the marching band came to camp at Whitmore University, there was always a big blowout party to celebrate the end of summer before the band returned back to Mystic Falls. For three years running Klaus dominated at beer pong, which included bragging rights and the back seats in the buses on the way to competition.

"I didn't even have a chance to play," Caroline tried, gesturing with her hands. "I had a meeting with Mr. Saltzman about the choreography and work in the ballad."

He shrugged. "Not my problem."

She glared at him. "Scared?"

He chuckled, the low noise settling in her belly. "Not even a little bit."

"Caroline excels at beer pong," Katherine piped up, arching a brow up at Klaus.

The drummer rolled his eyes, spinning a drumstick between his fingers before tapping on the practice pad in front of him. "I'm sure she does. Doesn't mean she could beat me."

Caroline glared at the disbelieving tone in his voice and placed her hands on her hips. "Care to test that theory?"

Klaus looked up, his rhythm never faltering as he peered at the blonde color guard captain. "I have nothing to prove. I've been the MFH band camp beer pong champ for the past three years."

She glared at him, unable to refute his point.

Caroline didn't particularly care about beer pong bragging rights; however, she did care about the back seats. Most of the time, band members had to change on the buses before and after competitions. Wiggling in and out of her sometimes skimpy color guard uniform in front of half the band filled with horny teenage boys was incredibly annoying, not to mention the leering looks from the brass section were disgusting.

"At least give me a chance to go against you," Caroline tried.

Klaus snorted. "You didn't even make it past the first round last year."

"I was distracted!"

"Not my problem Lockwood couldn't stop sucking your neck long enough to let you play, love," Klaus shot back, smirking at the blush on her face.

Caroline fumed inwardly, thinking back to last year when she played against him. Her boyfriend at the time, Tyler Lockwood, a trumpet player, was annoyed that she was more determined to play beer pong instead of sneaking off to find an empty dorm room to fool around in. One bad throw caused by Tyler groping her ass, and multiple good tosses by Klaus led to her early elimination and the unceremoniously dumping of the handsy brass player.

"I have no distractions this year," she replied firmly.

"Unless I take off my shirt and you'll be leering at me all the while," he teased, smirking when Katherine snorted.

Caroline glared at him, feeling the tips of her ears redden. That just seemed to make the stupid dimples on his cheeks widen and his eyes sparkle mischievously. She scoffed under her breath and rolled her eyes, trying to hide his disdain at getting caught.

Okay, sometimes she had a tendency to get distracted by the drumline's shirtless tradition during basic block in the morning. It was usually scorching by 10 am, so it's not like she didn't understand them stripping their clothes off. Hell, if Mr. Saltzman didn't have a stupid double standard rule that the girls had to keep their shirts on at all time, Caroline would have taken her top off a couple of times.

But apparently the males in the band couldn't handle a little cleavage without getting distracted. Which totally didn't make sense because most of the girls in the band couldn't handle seeing a few male torsos without getting giggly. Elena Gilbert nearly dropped her clarinet when Stefan Salvatore took off his shirt and tied it to his trombone the day before.

But, Klaus' body was a real work of art. He wasn't muscular like all of the baritone section, his body a little smaller than what she usually salivated over. But the lean lines in his torso were well defined, consistent with the mouth-watering biceps that he caught her staring at whenever he was practicing. There was something about watching the muscles in his arm flex as he banged away on his drum, leaving a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her want him to bang on something, or _someone_ else. With a certain body part.

The heat was really getting to her.

"I see I've touched a nerve," he mused amusedly, dropping his drumsticks on the coffee table.

She rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh please. It's not like I've never caught you checking out my ass in the opener when I switch from my rifle to the flag."

Klaus shrugged before quirking a brow at her. "My set is right behind you, love. I can't help but make sure I'm in the right spot."

"A likely story," she spat.

He smirked. "But I will admit, I am mostly checking your arse out."

She growled under her breath in frustration. A tiny part of her was thrilled that he was seemingly affected by her like she was by him, but a larger part was annoyed at how easy it was for him to rile her up.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Katherine interjected, picking at her nails. "Elijah is standing over in the corner by himself and I want to get a crack at the wicked fast tongue of his that Gia was bragging about last year."

Klaus made a face at the mention of his brother. Caroline looked over amusedly at the baritone player- turned-stilted drum major who was in fact standing alone, looking mildly uncomfortable as he swirled his drink in his cup.

"I didn't need to hear that," Klaus muttered.

Katherine threw him a wicked grin. "Hey, he didn't get the sixteenth note run in the closer last year for nothing."

He groaned, shaking his head. "Kindly please go away and don't ever talk about that again."

Katherine shot Caroline a side look. "As long as you play Caroline in beer pong for the bus backseat for competitions."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "No."

A wicked glint appeared in Caroline's eyes as she sent a secretive look to Katherine before shrugging nonchalantly. "Okay, fine. Let me tell you all about what Sage told us last year about Finn. You know what they say about tuba players, the bigger the horn, the bigger the-"

"Okay, fine!" Klaus cut in, raising his hand in protest. "I'll play you."

Caroline giggled, exchanging a high five with her brunette friend. Klaus shook his head, looking mildly annoyed as he got off the couch he sat on. Tossing his practice pad to the side, he motioned Caroline forward.

"Shall we?"

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" she replied in kind.

"As long as you're ready for the terms, love," he responded.

"Terms?"

He shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Care to raise the stakes?"

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "All I want is the backseat."

Klaus nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, and if _I_ win, I want a date."

She crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow. "Hell no."

Her immediate rejection just amused him further. "What? I thought you were absolutely going to win. No need in making a big deal about it if you intend on winning."

She assessed him, pressing her lips together firmly as she thought it over. He just smiled at her innocently, the dimples on his cheeks making him infuriatingly more attractive. His white henley clung to his torso, the material making the slight tan he had from being outside all day even more pronounced. A fleeting thought about whether or not he had any tan lines had a light bulb going off in her head and a smug smirk lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Okay, then I get to raise the stakes too," she said, biting her bottom lip coyly.

Klaus' eyes immediately went to the motion, his eyes darkening. Caroline made a note of it before raising her eyebrows.

"If _I_ win, I get both the seats," she started, Klaus rolling his eyes and nodding. "And you have to jump in the Whitmore Pool. Naked."

Klaus' eyebrows shot up, his jaw falling open. If she was trying so hard to keep her face passive, Caroline would have burst into laughter at the comical look on his face.

"Deal?"

"Are you daft, sweetheart? I asked for a date and you thought it was ridiculous and you want me to get _naked_?"

Caroline chuckled slyly. "What? Can't handle the pressure?"

She totally didn't mean to do that in a flirty tone, but oh well.

He glared at her for a moment before his mouth formed into an easy grin. "Are you kidding? If you wanted me out of my clothes, love, you should have just asked. It's a deal."

Caroline blinked at the sudden attitude change. "What?"

Klaus walked towards her, a pep in his step as he smiled all the while. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist before tugging her over to the pool table that was set up for beer pong.

"I have half a mind to lose on purpose," he murmured, brushing his lips against her earlobe. "Perhaps just for a private skinny dipping moment with you, though."

Caroline fought off a shiver, pushing him away with a glare. He just chuckled, pushing a curl out of her face. She cleared her throat, picking up the ping pong ball and faced him.

"Ready?"

The corner of his mouth lifted and he reached for the hem of his henley, whipping it off his body and tossed it to the side. Caroline's mouth went dry, all of that deliciously toned and lean skin exposed. He looked at her smugly, stretching his arms across his chest as she bit back a moan.

"Ready whenever you are, love."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Two could play at the game.

Caroline slowly pulled off the white cover-up she was wearing over her bikini top, holding back a snort when Klaus' jaw went slack. The teal bikini top was a bit more padded than her usual ones, making her cleavage look incredibly fabulous. Klaus visibly swallowed, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. She smiled at him triumphantly, ignoring all the dumbass catcalls coming from the other sections, namely the bass drums.

Freshman, ugh.

"Can I join?" Kol, Klaus' younger brother, asked, walking up to them.

His eyes were trained on Caroline's chest, not even attempting to hide it. She made a face and took a step back.

"Get out," Klaus barked, reaching over to push Kol away from the table.

"Nik, come on. I only want to watch," Kol smirked, winking at Caroline.

"Exactly," Klaus said, continuing to push him out.

Caroline rolled her eyes, running a hand through her tangled curls. Klaus' eyes darkened considerably, and she bit her lip coyly. Kol's grin just seemed to widen as he looked over at the blonde. She sighed, crossing her arms over his chest

"Kol, if you can talk to me for three minutes without even looking at my boobs, you can stay."

Kol's eyes gleamed as he danced away from an annoyed Klaus.

"Time it," Caroline said to Klaus, turning back to Kol.

He grumbled under his breath as she gave Kol a friendly smile. She wiggled her arms under her boobs, propping them up even more. Klaus let out a choking laugh at her obviously devious move. She waited for the younger Mikaelson to say something, but his jaw was set as he tried to ignore her motions. It didn't take long before his gaze dropped back down to her cleavage, and Klaus snorted, clicking the timer off on his phone

"Sorry, you lose," Caroline sang victoriously. "Go back to your saxophone, Kol."

He shrugged. "It was worth it."

Caroline wrinkled her nose at him, turning away as Klaus shoved him out of the room.

"Now," she began flirtatiously. "Where were we?"

Klaus sauntered over, ghosting a hand down her arm and she shivered. His heated gaze met hers, and her breath caught in her throat.

"First toss is yours," he murmured, running his nose against the hollow behind her ear.

Goose bumps rose on her skin as she cleared her throat, pushing him away determinedly. She had a game to win.

* * *

"Nervous?" Caroline teased, tossing the ping pong ball in the air.

Klaus glared at her. A single cup was placed in front of him while four cups still sat in front of her.

"Someone's been practicing," he said tightly

She smiled at him innocently. Okay, so _maybe_ she'd spent a few nights leading up to camp practicing. But could you blame her? After three years of listening to the brass douchebags and the male saxophones pant over her underwear, she was determined to get the back of the bus to herself.

It didn't help that playing in her bikini top did wonders for her. Klaus was easily distracted whenever she bent down. After a few rounds, that tactic lost its sting because she herself was distracted by his biceps when he took his turns.

"Katherine told you I was good," she said, flipping a curl over her shoulder.

Klaus eyed her shoulder, a brief glance of lust ghosting over his face. She felt a tightening in her lower belly as a pretty shade of pink made its way across her face. The tension between them seemingly increased as the game went on, whether it was her trailing a finger down his arm when she retrieved the ball, or a warm hand on her bare skin when he passed by.

If it wasn't for her ridiculous determination to win the bet, Caroline would have pulled him into her private room already. Being color guard captain had its perks after all, the private suite being one of them.

"One last cup," she sang out. "I hope you're ready to pay up."

Klaus' annoyed expression turned mischievous once he realized what exactly she was implying. "Excited to get me out of my clothes, love?"

She just shrugged, biting her lip coyly. "Maybe."

The smile slid off his face and he swallowed heavily, eyes darkening to a midnight blue. Caroline giggled to herself, narrowing her eyes as she peered down at the final cup. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her, making the hairs on the back of her stand up. Despite his distracting presence, she managed to completely tune him out. Her senior year band experience was riding on the final cup.

With a flick of the wrist, Caroline tossed the ping pong ball over to the red solo cup filled with water. It soared through the air, landing in the middle of cup with a small splash. She reacted instantly, throwing her hands up with a shout.

"YES!" she cheered, wiggling her body in a victory dance. "I win!"

Klaus' shoulders drooped and he muttered obscenities under his breath as he picked the ping pong ball out of the cup. "Fuck."

"Who's the champ now?" Caroline boasted, waltzing over and bumped him with her hip.

He rolled his eyes, lifting his arms up in defeat. "You win, sweetheart."

"You're damn right I did! Those seats are mine," she grinned.

Klaus shook his head, an amused smile creeping across his face. Despite his annoyance at losing, there was something endearing about watching Caroline light up the room as she celebrated.

"Shall I fulfill the other part of the bet?" he asked, motioning towards the door.

Caroline stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening and the smile dropping off her face. Klaus watched with intrigue as she visibly swallowed and pushed a curl behind her ear.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," she laughed nervously.

Klaus arched his brow as he moved closer, causing her breath to hitch. His scent was intoxicating as she found herself inching into his personal space, close enough to where their noses nearly touched.

"A deal is a deal," he murmured, his fingers drawing circles on her elbow.

Caroline's mouth went dry at the motion, her eyes flitting down to his full lips before snapping back to his lustful gaze.

"Lead the way," she managed to get out, blushing furiously at the low tone that came from her.

He smirked seductively before taking her arm gently, pulling her out the room. Caroline looked behind them, glad to see that not many people had noticed the exchange. Katherine was too busy shoving her tongue down Elijah's throat, the brass section trying to flirt with her other color guard members, and the woodwinds were hauled up in a circle playing some kind of game.

The trip to the pool was filled with quiet silence and heated looks. Caroline appreciated the moonlight glow on Klaus' bare torso, a small part of her impatient to see him stripped down to nothing. If the upper half of his body was that glorious, she could only imagine what the other parts were like.

It didn't take long for them to hop over the pool fence and Caroline led him over to the diving board. She pushed him to the ladder with a giggle, crossing her arms over her chest. He went hesitantly, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Strip," she ordered, flashing him a bright smile.

"You aren't going to take pictures, are you?" he asked warily.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Now _that's_ an idea."

He shot her a glare. "Don't."

"What?" she asked innocently. "You starting to chicken out?"

His gaze hardened at the unspoken challenge in her tone and turned to face her. She just smiled sardonically, putting a hand on her hip as she waited. With a cocky look, Klaus looped his fingers on the sweatpants he was wearing and pulled them down.

Caroline's jaw fell open she took him in. He had forgone underwear, leaving him standing there in all of his glory. His thighs were a masterpiece, all of that marching leaving him completely toned. He smirked at her dumbfounded expression, turning around to climb up the ladder. She watched his muscles flex and tense at every motion of his body as the tension in her belly began to grow.

"Sweetheart, it's not polite to stare," Klaus teased, turning around again.

Her vision immediately went down back to his waist, eyes growing rounder by the second. If Sage's dirty joke about Finn had any merit, then it must run in the family because _good god_ , there is physical proof as to why Klaus was a cocky bastard.

Caroline inwardly praised God as she continued to look because, _well done sir._

"Here," Klaus tossed his sweats over to her, "to mop up that bit of drool coming out your mouth."

She snapped her mouth shut, grabbing the pants and sending him a glare. He chuckled, walking to the front of the diving board. She admired his sculpted backside, her fingers itching to grab on to the firm flesh. Shifting uncomfortably, Caroline pressed her thighs together as she waited.

Tossing an annoyingly sexy wink over his shoulder, Klaus jumped on the diving board once before jumping off, hitting the pool with a splash. He surfaced quickly, a bright grin on his face. Caroline bit back a moan at the visual. She hadn't factored in how delectable his body would look when it was wet.

So. Not. Fair.

"Satisfied?" he asked suggestively, his low accent sending a tremor down her spine.

The smug look on his face told her than he knew exactly what she was thinking. Her fingers curled tightly into his sweatpants as she tried to compose herself. He got out of the pool, his body dripping water all over the concrete. She eyed him, appreciating the way the water droplets ran down his body.

"Actually," she began, a devious plan forming in her mind. "I don't think I am."

A lustful glint appeared in Klaus' eye as he walked towards her. "No?"

She shook her head. "No."

"How may I be of assistance?" he mused, inching closer.

Caroline took a step back, clutching his sweatpants to her chest. "What do you think about hide and seek?"

He gave her a bemused expression. "Huh?"

She flashed him a flirtatious smile. "I go hide, and you come find me to claim your prize."

He grinned wolfishly. "Do I have a say in the prize?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I was thinking it would be your pants, but I'm open to suggestions."

Klaus blinked. "Wait, you're not giving me my pants back? Caroline, I'm naked."

"I know," she said lowly, biting her lip coyly.

She moved closer to him, backing him up against the edge. Trailing a finger down her chest, she was pleased to hear his breath hitch in his throat. Looking up at him innocently, Caroline leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He instantly tried to kiss her fully, but she dodged.

"Ah, ah," she murmured. "Wait for it."

"For what?"

"This."

She pushed him back, sending him flying into the pool with a laugh. He hit the water with a splash and Caroline hurried back to the gate, hauling herself up on the fence.

"You better come catch me!" she called, tossing his pants over the fence as she attempted to climb.

She heard him let out a strangled noise, and she looked over her shoulder to see him getting out of the pool. Scrambling over the fence with a shriek, she grabbed his sweats and took off. By the determined look in his eyes, he was _not_ going to let her get off easy.

And she couldn't wait until he caught her.

Now, _this_ was a way to end her band camp career.

What happened at band camp always stays at band camp.

However, she didn't see it just ending there with them. She _did_ need a seat partner for the season.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Okay so I know it was supposed to include smut, but I'm pretty sure I can add a sequel because all you bandys know what happens in the back of the bus to and from competitions ;) So what did you guys think? Did you like where I placed people? Was anybody completely confused as to what it actually was? I can answer any questions here and on tumblr ;)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	38. Talk Drunky to Me

**Hey guys! So, I suck and the muse has been hiding for almost 4 months. I'm sorry I haven't been writing, but now that the show is over and KLAROLINE IS ENDGAME, my muse is KICKING! Okay, I'm hella rusty and Klaus is probably totes OOC here, but why not come back to life with a little crack drabble?**

 **From Ashleigh: One gets drunk and confesses all over the phone, unaware that said person on the other end was actually outside, ready to confess their love. Fluffy post canon Klaroline?*no babies* ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Coming to New Orleans in the middle of Mardi Gras was a good idea in theory, but in hindsight, Caroline cursed her less than stellar timing. The streets were brimming full with half naked people running around, tossing beads and spraying booze over the crowds while she attempted to navigate her way through the French Quarter. She dragged two heavy, gray suitcases behind her, and sidestepped a hazy college guy who embarrassingly face-planted in front of her as he attempted to flirt. Caroline wrinkled her nose and kept on walking, thankful that her taste in men had improved immensely over the decades.

Thirty years ago, Caroline would have been in the middle of the throng of people, drunk off her ass. But older, wiser, eternally a teenager but creeping into middle-age-Caroline was more interested in spectating the festival with a glass of champagne between her fingers and an Original Hybrid by her side.

She rarely spoke to anybody from Mystic Falls. Elena and the Salvatore brothers took the cure years before, turning human and living out their last lives in the suffocating small town. Matt married a quiet girl from high school Caroline's math class that she never noticed and was about to become a grandfather for the fifth time. Bonnie traveled with Enzo, the witch using powers and herbs to keep herself from aging. She and Caroline kept in touch, meeting up whenever they were on the same continent.

It wasn't the first time she thought this, but perhaps she seriously considered for the tenth time, turning back and having the airline ship her belongings to Klaus' door. She blew her sweaty bangs off her forehead as she lugged her suitcases with a huff. Why did she feel the need to bring her whole shoe collection, including her ski boots? But, the dramatic person in Caroline (and to be honest, the dramatic person in Klaus too) eagerly anticipated the sure to be memorable look on his face when she showed up on his doorstep with her stuff.

She stopped by an alley, pulling out her phone to consult the address Rebekah texted her the week prior. Over the past few years, she and the blonde Original had somewhat hit it off through an accidental run-in in Barcelona. Caroline ran into a little drunken trouble with a hunter one night, and Rebekah was luckily in the same place at the same time, swooping in the save her. Surprisingly, the older vampire was a blast to travel and shop with. They had a long standing tradition of hitting all the infamous fashion weeks, and Rebekah not so subtly kept Caroline updated on her family's hijinks.

Putting the address into Google maps, Caroline made a face when she realized how far out the Mikaelson mansion was from the French Quarter. Leave it to Klaus to find the oldest, largest mansion in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of town. She was just about to open up her Uber app for a ride when her phone vibrated in her hand, the words "Blocked Caller" flashing across her screen.

Rolling her eyes, she swiped to answer. It was a common occurrence for Enzo to lose his phone along with Bonnie's whenever they went on a drinking binge in Vienna or Venice and they always called her from their newest number to let her know it was them.

"What country are you calling from this time?" she answered with a laugh.

There was silence on the other end, a shuffling noise coming through. Caroline narrowed her brows.

"Enzo? Bon?"

She heard another shuffle and a manly sounding groan came through the receiver. Her pulse jumped, her mind instantly going a hundred miles a minute wondering if Enzo got himself into some trouble.

"Enzo? Is that you?"

" _Caroline,_ " a low, familiar accent sang through the receiver.

Her heart stopped, cheeks instantly flushing at the recognizable tone. Of course he would pick tonight of all nights to call her.

"Klaus?"

" _Dearest Caroline,_ " he murmured, slurring a bit.

And he was as drunk as a skunk.

Caroline bit back a laugh at the cheesy moniker, finding herself wholly amused at his inebriated state. Over the decades, she and Klaus stayed in contact mostly through the phone and letters (she relentlessly made fun of his old-fashioned courting ways, but loved it all the same), so it was rare for him to be anything other than his usual arrogant, confident, murderous self. However, the last time she encountered a drunk Klaus, it was about a month after the incident in the woods and neither of them ever talked about it without blushing.

The first rule of phone sex, is to not talk about phone sex.

"Dearest Klaus," she threw back at him, grinning stupidly at the brick wall in front of her.

" _Love_ , _have I told you how melodic your voice is_?" he slurred.

Caroline snorted. "Not lately."

" _It's like a drop of water in the middle of the desert. I ache and thirst for it_ ," he continued dramatically. " _A taste of it is never enough_."

Caroline covered her mouth as she giggled, trying to muffle her amusement from the hybrid. Clearly he hadn't toned down on the dramatics over the past couple of years. She heard him stumble through the phone, snarling at whoever was trying to help him.

She rushed to speak, keeping him from shedding any blood on the poor soul that ran into him. Clearing her throat, her fingers fiddled with the lock on one of her suitcases. "Been celebrating Mardi Gras?"

" _Commiserating_ ," he all but groaned through the receiver. _"Love, it's been ages since I've seen you."_

"About 37 years, but who's counting? " she answered, her cheeks burning. "How drunk are you?

" _Drunk enough to know how foolish I'm acting_ ," he responded dutifully. " _But if I can hear your voice for one night, it's worth it_."

Caroline rolled her eyes so hard that she could feel them ache. "A little dramatic are we?"

" _Shakespeare was bloody annoying, but his writing had strokes of genius_ ," Klaus responded with a drunken huff.

Caroline's eyes widened and a smile crept across her face as she realized the cause of his dramatics. "Been reading today?"

" _Kol was visiting today and we had a little spat_ -"

"I'm sure."

" _And I say one little dagger threat and Elijah banishes me to the library for the rest of the day in exchange of him sending my dear brother off to Dubai. Bloody coward, I wasn't going to actually dagger him. So, I spent the day catching up on a little light reading."_

"How light?"

" _The whole Shakespearean catalogue_ ," Klaus admitted wryly.

Caroline bit her lip, trying to hold in a smile. "And?"

" _I might have taken them down to the wine cellar and polished off a couple dozen bottles. I was only trying to bring a little culture into New Orleans, love_."

"You're ridiculous," she teased.

" _Ridiculously over my heels for you_ ," he shot back and Caroline groaned at the cheesy line.

"Oh God, that was terrible," she countered with a laugh and she could hear him chuckle drunkenly on the line.

" _I'm a bit wankered_ ," he sighed deeply.

"I would say you're totally 'wankered'," she laughed. "Where are you?"

" _On a street_ ," he replied promptly. " _Watching the human race make ridiculous drunken spectacles out of themselves._ "

She resisted the urge to point out that he was currently doing the same thing on the phone, but it wouldn't have phased him.

"What street?"

" _I'm not sure. Somewhere in the quarter_ ," he hummed drunkenly under his breath, the crowd noise in the background growing louder.

Caroline pulse increased and she tightened her grip on the phone and took a step outside the alley as she glanced around. He probably was only a few blocks away.

As ready as she was for figuring out what she and Klaus could be, the idea of seeing him again brought back both excitement and panic. She hadn't seen him in decades, and teenage Caroline's insecure fears were still there in the back of her mind. What if she wasn't what he wanted? What if he realizes that "however long it takes" wasn't worth it in the end?

" _Do you ever feel like you're alone?_ " he murmured, breaking her thoughts. " _Like, you're in a sea of people but you still feel utterly alone?_ "

She sucked in a low breath, unable to deny drunk Klaus' uncanny way to hit the nail on the head of one of the many reasons why she was ready to try with him. Traveling by herself was amazing and it was nice to be able to not have to keep with someone else's itinerary. But she had to admit that it was lonely at times. There would be a beautiful sunset in Venice over the water and she'd long for someone to share the beauty with, or dance the salsa with someone she knew in Havana. It was wonderful, but could be so incredibly lonely at the same time.

But with Klaus, she never felt like that. All of the other guys she'd dated, she'd be sitting by them at dinner or at dances and knew that their full attention was never on her. Tyler's was always on revenge, Stefan's on Damon and Elena's, Matt always saw her as the back-up Elena. She always was alone.

Until she met Klaus and somehow, without even trying, she became his first choice.

"All the time," she admitted.

 _Except with you._

There was a pause and she heard him take an unsteady breath. " _Caro-_ "

She blinked quickly, trying to brush off the heavy moment. As if her body could feel him before she saw him, goose bumps suddenly rose on her arms and the hair on her neck prickled.

He was nearby.

She loosened her grip on her suitcases and put her phone down on top of it. Caroline swallowed, stepping around the corner and almost ran right smack into him. His hands shot out to grab her arms and steady her, his phone dropping to the ground with a clack.

"Hi," she said quietly.

His eyes were wide, jaw slackened at the sight of her. If she wasn't so nervous, she probably would have laughed at the comical shock on his face.

She was right, the dramatic person in her reveled at the sight.

"Caroline."

"Klaus," she gave him a small smile.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered, blinking rapidly as if he was trying to figure out if she was actually real.

Pressing her lips together, she steeled herself and met his unwavering blue-green gaze.

"However long it takes right?" she answered, her heart thumping frantically against her chest.

Klaus stared at her, his gaze unflinching as her fingers fidgeted nervously. The silence between them was profound, the noise of the crowds fading away as she got lost in his face. Her fingers itched to touch him, to curl into the soft gray henley shirt he was wearing. His curls were messy, no doubt a symptom of his all day drinking binge. But his eyes were clear as day, the drunk glassy look disappearing at the sobering moment.

Moments passed and her heart began to sank at his lack of response.

"Right. Maybe this was-"

Klaus cut her off, yanking her into his arms, immediately burying his face into her neck as he hugged her tightly. She exhaled sharply, the scent of him overwhelming as her arms wrapped around his waist and his fingers threaded through her curls.

"I-" she tried to say and Klaus cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Not yet," he murmured in her hair.

She just closed her eyes and held on tighter. He pressed his lips to the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. Caroline fought off a shiver, feeling the scrape of his stubble against her neck as he moved his mouth up to her ear and kissed a spot behind her earlobe. He lifted his lips from her skin, moving back to where he could look at her. His hand brushed through the curls on the side of her head before cupping her cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes scanning her face.

He was entirely sober, his hybrid nature and the confrontation doing its job to bring him back down to earth.

Caroline pressed her lips together, meeting his searching gaze. It was such a simple question, but it was overloaded with so much meaning. Was she ready for him? Was she ready for him to be her last? Was she sure?

Once she leapt, she could never fully take a step back.

Caroline lifted her hand, gently pulling his off her face. Instantly his face fell and he took a step back. She reached over into the alley and pulled out her ridiculously heavy suitcases, stumbling a bit when they banged against her shins.

"What do you think?" she asked, arching a brow at him.

His answering smile took her breath away. He strode towards her, cupping her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Say it."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Klaus."

"I've waited decades for you to say it, love," he needled her, ghosting a kiss on the corner of her lips.

She involuntarily moaned at the taste of him, the bite of the wine he had earlier mixed in with something that was totally and uniquely Klaus.

Something she wanted to taste forever.

"I'm ready."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! Also, yes I'm accepting drabble requests again on my tumblr, please keep them more on the fluffy side and no smut at the time being since that muse dried up and left and needs some fluff to come back :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	39. School for the Young and Gifted

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so much for the lovely reviews on the last drabble! I was so nervous about it since I was so rusty, but you guys were SO AMAAAAZING!**

 **Okay, so this drabble is semi-canonish, and I know this won't be many people's cup of tea since it involves the magical babies. This is how the future of Klaroline is looking (ONLY ON THE SHOW) but I did have fun writing this drabble. It's kind of cracky, but I'd been asked a couple times to write this scenario so I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Anonymous said: The twins + Hope going full Parent Trap after they meet at Caroline's School For Gifted Youngsters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It took Caroline only three months to regret admitting Hope Mikaelson as a student at the School for the Young and Gifted.

She blamed Klaus.

It was nothing against the 8 year old girl. Hope was one of the most talented students the school had ever encountered, and that was including Caroline's own magical daughters. She was sweet, thoughtful, and always eager to learn from her teachers. But ever since the arrival of Hope, Caroline's life turned upside down in so many different ways.

First of all, she was up to her elbows in Mikaelsons.

Freya joined the school as an teacher for three classes a week. Lizzie struggled the most with controlling her powers, so she soon grew closest to the oldest Mikaelson witch, much to Caroline's surprise and exasperation Rebekah was constantly sending Caroline links of school uniforms and how her niece desperately needed a wardrobe upgrade. She didn't know how she was supposed to handle that, and would always forward those messages to Hayley. Kol popped in every few months to check on his 'favorite niece' and crack jokes about when the twins would become Hope's sisters.

Josie overheard one time and was _not_ happy when Caroline shot that idea down.

After that, Kol was no longer allowed on school grounds without supervision.

Josie and Lizzie immediately took to Hope when she visited the School for the Young and Gifted in the Mystic Falls chapter that Alaric headed up. Their bedroom in New Orleans, where they spent the majority part of the school year, was littered with artwork down by the youngest Mikaelson who had inherited her father's artistic talent. Josie was constantly begging Caroline to allow Hope to be their third roommate.

Caroline prided herself on being able to compartmentalize her life. When she was working at the school, she was focused, driven. When she left work, her nights were spent with the girls unless they were with Alaric for that time of the year, and then she stayed on the couch, stuffing her face with beignets.

But of course, Klaus found his way to weasel his way back into her thoughts.

Annoyingly enough, Klaus was one of _those_ parents. He sent daily emails with suggestions for the school (Caroline regretted including him in the parent suggestion email chain), sent random checks once a month whenever there was a minor incident (Lizzie felt so bad about setting the sink on fire and when Klaus saw he cry, he bought the twin a new bathroom practically), asked about field trip chaperones, and made himself impossible to ignore.

As annoying as the daily emails were from Klaus, Caroline secretly loved them. Whenever he not so subtly mentioned parent teacher conferences, or how he wanted to fund a PTA, she found herself amused and stuck grinning like an idiot at her computer more often than not.

He was not at all coy in reminding her that his affections remain unchanged throughout the years. After Klaus and Hope visited the school in Mystic Falls for the first time, Caroline found a few sketches of her and the twins on her armoire in her house along with a rectangle shaped black velvet box that contained the infinity bracelet that she threw back in his face nearly ten years with a simple "thank you" note.

When she didn't respond, he sent a 3 million dollar check and letter.

Clearly, it was obvious that she needed to thank him in person. She took the twins with her because they were begging to see Hope again after the first visit, and they all fell in love with New Orleans. So, one year later, they opened the newest branch for the School for the Young and Gifted and it had been booming ever since.

Her daughters loved Klaus, and it drove Caroline _nuts_.

He'd show up every once in awhile to visit Hope during lunch time, taking great pleasure in the Caroline's annoyance. The twins always talked about "Mr. Klaus" and the all the fun places that Hope would tell them about, or whatever new present he sent her in the mail.

Alaric was extremely concerned when the twins befriended the young witch, but Caroline defended the friendship, pointing out that the girls were always going to be a lot safer in the magical school with an overprotective hybrid's child than with any other school.

Klaus' minions never quite left the school, and Caroline started charging him rent for them much to his amusement.

However, it didn't help that whenever Hope asked a question, she'd raise her eyebrows and press her lips together, giving Caroline an extremely uncanny familiar expression that reminded her of the girl's father. She didn't look much like Klaus, but her expressions were eerily just like him, and she was frustratingly perceptive when it came to Klaus and Caroline's quasi-friendship.

"Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline looked up from her desk, offering the little red head a gentle smile. "Hey, Hope. How was your weekend?"

The school followed a boarding school pattern, but there were weekends where the students could go home if they wished. Since Hope's family lived in New Orleans, she usually went home at least twice a month.

"It was good," the eight year old smiled as she leaned up against Caroline's office door. "My dad and I painted most of the time and I showed him the sage privacy spell that Aunt Freya taught us last week."

Caroline's eye twitched at the mention of Klaus, but her smile never faltered. "I bet he was very pleased with your progress."

Hope nodded, her grin widening. "He said to thank you again for letting me come to school and sent you a present again."

Caroline sighed good-naturedly and held out her hand. Hope smirked, handing over a paper bag. The blonde pulled out a shiny red apple and shook her head with a exasperated smile. Every time Hope went home for the weekend, Klaus would always send something back.

The first time, it was a pair of reading glasses, then a pack of pencils. There was always a school theme to them. One time he sent a ruler for disciplinary reasons and when Caroline sent him an email about how paddling was no longer used in schools and shouldn't he get with the times?, he responded that he _didn't intend for her to use it on the students ;)_.

Caroline couldn't answer his emails for a week without blushing.

And _this_ was the kind of shit she had to deal with from him.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Someday he's going to run out of presents to give."

The young Mikaelson smiled. "He says he's got a lot more up his sleeve."

"I bet he does," she muttered under her breath. "Tell him thank you for me."

"Or you could just email it to him," Hope suggested with an innocent smile.

"How do you know about those?" Caroline asked, looking at her curiously.

Hope shrugged and looked away. "Can I ask you a question?"

She wrinkled her brow in concern and motioned for the little girl come in and shut the door behind her. "Of course."

Hope clambered into the seat in front of Caroline's desk and clasped her fingers in front of her, giving the woman a contemplative look. The blonde had to bite back a giggle at how familiar that expression looked. Sometimes she was a real Klaus mini-me.

"How do you know my dad exactly?"

Caroline startled, dropping the pen she was holding on her desk. Hope arched a brow in response, quirking the corner of her mouth up into Klaus' signature smirk.

"I-uh, I knew him from when I was in high school," she managed to get out, flashing her a pageant smile.

"Were you guys friends?"

"Uh- kind of, yeah," she shrugged.

 _Tried to kill each other, flirted, threatened, fucked each other's brains out, same thing._

Caroline coughed at that reminder, squirming uncomfortably. "Why do you ask?"

The redhead shrugged. "My dad said you were-" _Of course he did,_ Caroline thought with a tiny smile, "-but he doesn't really have many friends outside the family. Aunt Bekah says it because he can't play well with others."

Caroline chuckled warmly. "Yeah, he struggles with that."

"And I found an old sketchbook on Friday and I think he was drawing you when you were _friends_ ," she said mildly, fixating a curious look on the adult.

Caroline heart thudded as she chuckled nervously, trying to remain unaffected. "Really?"

"When I asked him about it, he just took it away and I got in trouble for snooping," Hope said exhaustively. "I was just looking for paper."

Caroline pressed her lips together and offered her a modest smile, shrugging wordlessly.

"Well, don't tell him I told you, but Mom told me that he had a huge crush on you a long time ago," Hope continued on, taking in her reaction closely.

Caroline's widened and she blinked. She didn't know whether to burst out laughing or cover her face in embarrassment. If only Hope knew the whole story.

"Oh?" she said lightly.

"Yeah," the girl shrugged. "Mom still thinks he does, but you can't tell him that I told you!"

Caroline had to laugh at that, filing away that thought for a later minor freak out moment. "I won't. What brought this on?"

Hope's expression turned wistful and she looked down at her hands before shrugging again. "I don't know. He seems lonely, and I want him to be happy."

Caroline's heart ached and she bit her lip, softening at her kind heart. "He's not lonely, Hope. He has you."

Hope looked up, giving her an unimpressed look.

"I know it seems like he is, but I saw him when he _was_ lonely," Caroline explained. "And he's nowhere near that anymore. He's happier."

Hope brightened at that before hopping off her chair and reaching over to give the blonde a hug.

"Thanks Ms. Forbes."

"Call me Caroline whenever we're having one of these talks," Caroline laughed, pushing a piece of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Okay, Caroline," Hope repeated, beaming at her.

She went over to the office door to leave and turned around. "Caroline? Can I ask you something personal?"

Caroline looked at her warily but nodded. "Always."

"Are you lonely?"

She swallowed, that question hitting her harder than she expected.

Yeah, it had been a while since she last dated. After she and Stefan broke up after he became human, and then he died months later, Caroline threw herself into the school and getting it up and running. Why bother looking when she literally had forever to date?

Dating was last thing on her mind over the past two years, but the arrival of Klaus had her contemplating it more and more each day. But, he didn't have to know that quite yet.

"Sometimes," she confessed quietly. "But then I have my girls and that makes me happy."

Hope nodded understandably and waved before leaving. Caroline blew out a sigh, her eyes falling onto the shiny apple that Klaus gifted her. She picked it up, running her fingers over the smooth skin before taking a bite.

She rolled her eyes.

Of course he'd send her her favorite type of apple.

Damn his extra ass.

* * *

She should have seen it coming after her talk with Hope.

Once again, she was sitting in her office and answering one of Klaus' daily emails about field trips. He was constantly offering to be a chaperone, specifically whenever there was an overnight trip. He claimed it was because he didn't want Hope to go on overnight distant trips without him and didn't trust his minions to keep her safe. However, his ruse was founded out when he offered to room with Caroline to cut costs. It didn't help his cause when he suggested they share a bed in case the heat went out and they would have to snuggle for warmth.

Subtle, Klaus was not.

Needless to say, he was on the bottom of the totem pole on the chaperone lists, and Klaus had been flirting with her through emails ever since.

She rolled her eyes at his other "helpful" suggestion email about curriculums, citing a need for a parent teacher conference about end of the year testing questions.

With a smirk, she began to type her usual parent response.

 _Mr. Mikaelson,_

 _Thank you for your suggestion. Your ideas are very important to us at the School of the Young and Gifted and we will take your needs into consideration._

 _Have a magical day,_

 _Caroline Forbes_

She pushed "send" and went back to the books in front of her, gathering up the prints for the new gymnasium wing she wanted to add on. It wasn't three minutes later, her email dinged with a response from Klaus.

 _Dearest Caroline,_

 _I look forward to my needs being taken care of by you._

 _Yours,_

 _Klaus_

Caroline snorted and shook her head, fighting down a smile.

Over the past couple of month, the emails between her and Klaus started to take on a _different_ tone. He would send something that would come off suggestive, making her blush and then she'd send him something even _more_ suggestive or flirty.

The first time she wrote back something, he was so shocked that he didn't answer for two hours.

The response he ended up sending had her sweating and squirming in her chair for two hours.

She went to respond, but jumped when she heard a big boom outside her door. Her heart jumped in her throat and panic filled her veins as she rushed out the door and down the hall to the library to where a crowd of people were standing around the entry.

She pushed past the students to see her daughters and Hope staring at a collapsed wall with smoke wafting off it. The left wing of the library was reduced to rubble, ash and flames being put out by one of the older students who were eyeing the girls disapprovingly.

"Girls, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked, quickly checking over them to make sure they weren't hurt.

All three of the girls gave her a sheepish look, Hope biting her lip as she ran a hand through her red hair. Caroline tilted her head before turning around and ordered the rest of the students out of the room, leaving her with just Hope and the twins.

"It was my fault Ms. Forbes," she admitted. "Josie was trying to get a book from the top shelf and none of us could reach it."

"And I couldn't find a stool," Lizzie chimed in.

"And Auntie Freya taught me a movement spell the other day and I thought I could use it," Hope cringed, looking over at the smoking collapsed shelves and collectables from the Armory. "So, I tried-"

"It's exploded!" Josie nearly shouted. "Mommy, it was so cool."

Caroline gave her daughter a severe look and she shrank back, shrugging. "At least Lizzie thought it was."

"I did not!" Lizzie fought back.

"You did too!"

"Girls, quiet," Caroline interrupted, shooting the arguing twins a glare.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Forbes," Hope apologized, looking at her feet glumly. "I know we aren't supposed to use magic inside the library, but I didn't think it would be a big deal."

Caroline sighed, taking a look at the damage. They were going to have to completely replace that whole section and it would take a major dip out of the building fund that she kept for emergency remodeling (it was frequently used with all the teen witch and warlocks hanging around).

"Hope, I'm going to have to tell your parents about this," she said finally, trying to be firm. "Not only because you exploded half the library, but because you and the girls could have been hurt."

Hope's shoulders drooped and she cast her eyes on the hardwood floor. "I know."

"I think you three should probably go to your rooms for the rest of the day," Caroline suggested. "No free time tonight. I need to go call Hope's parents."

"But Mommy!"

"I didn't do anything!"

The twins immediately protested until Hope nudged them sharply with her elbow.

"That seems fair," Hope shrugged. "I think Daddy was coming for a visit today anyways, so you don't have to call my mom."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Hope's quick acceptance of the punishment, catching a small smile on the girl's face before she grabbed the twins' hands and all but dragged them out of the room. A flash of silver caught the light and Caroline's confusion increased when she noted the magic suppressing bracelet that Hope wore when she wasn't in class.

That's weird. Hope couldn't do magic with that bracelet on her.

Caroline's forehead as she surveyed the mess on the ground. There wasn't any books on the top shelf, nor anything that Lizzie would have wanted. It had a few enchanted objects and hunter item on top, nothing that a siphoner or witch needed. A movement spell wouldn't have caused an explosion either, probably just a toppled over bookcase.

Did they do it on purpose?

She pursed her lips together, putting her hands on her hips as she tried to think of a reason why the twins and Hope would want to blow up the library.

"Hello, love."

A pleasant, familiar British accent came from behind her and she spun around, breath catching as she found Klaus standing in the room behind her.

"Klaus."

He looked annoying hot with a loose gray henley and black jeans, his signature necklaces procured around his neck. His hair was styled messily, and a smug smirk plastered on his face. Caroline tried to ignore how her pulse seemed to race in his presence, and just crossed her arms over her chest.

He walked forward, raising his eyebrows at the damage on the floor. "So, if I write a check to make this incident disappear, can we call it the Klaus Mikaelson Library?"

There were giggles heard from the doorway, with a redhead, brunette, and blonde heads of hair poking out. Caroline rolled her eyes, letting out a groan.

Of course.

* * *

"Did you seriously have your daughter blow up the library to meet with me? " Caroline asked, glaring at the hybrid sitting across from her in her office.

Klaus gave her an incredulous look. "I did not."

She studied him and he stared back, his innocent gaze unflinching.

"How did you know Hope blew it up?"

Klaus sighed, leaning back in his chair. "She did the same thing last week when she got angry at Elijah for taking away her book at the dinner table. It's a spell that isn't contained by the bracelet."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay?"

Klaus flippantly waved a hand. "She's fine. It's a rather devious spell that I would be proud of if she didn't use it to act out."

She nodded, filing that piece of information away. "So she blew up the library because-?"

Klaus shrugged, fixing her with his searing blue eyed gaze. "Your guess is as good as mine, love. She was fine this weekend. The girls looked rather happy when they reunited Sunday evening."

Caroline chewed on her lip thoughtfully, scanning her brain for any clue as to why Hope would act out. Klaus' eyes drifted to lips briefly before focusing back on her, a fond expression spreading across his face as he smiled slightly at her.

She was hit with a realization and let out a groan. "I know why."

He raised an eyebrow at her, folding his hands over his stomach as he settled back comfortably in his chair.

"Do tell, love."

She rolled her eyes at the pet name, but she felt a frisson of pleasure in the pit of her stomach.

"Hope came into my office when she came back from visiting the Compound Monday morning. She was asking...questions," she started lightly, shifting uncomfortably.

Klaus' face was the picture of pure innocence. "Questions?"

"About...us," she managed, face heating at the way Klaus' eyes light up.

"So, there's an us?" he asked, leaning in smugly.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Apparently she found an old sketch book of yours from Mystic Falls with my face in it and she started asking about our relationship and everything."

Now it was Klaus' turn to blush, the hybrid clearing his throat awkwardly. "Oh."

"Yeah. Apparently, they think we're both a little lonely," Caroline sighed. "I bet her and the girls came up with a scheme for the next time you were going to visit."

The corner of Klaus' lip quirked up in amusement. "That's my girl."

"Klaus!" Caroline chastised. "They blew up my library."

He pressed his lips together to suppress his amusement, but his eyes sparkled with humor. Caroline tried to glare at him, but the ridiculousness of the situation made a giggle fall out of her lips. Laughter filled the room, and she caught Klaus' eye, the look in them making her stomach flip in circles.

"Oh my God," Caroline groaned, shaking her head with a smile. "I don't know why I'm even surprised. Josie may not be biologically mine, but she's just as cunning as I was in elementary school. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her idea."

"Hope's just as devious as I am," Klaus chimed in.

"And Lizzie specializes in explosions and setting things on fire," Caroline finished. "They make quite a group."

"They do," Klaus said fondly, a small smile on his lips.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, Josie poking her head in. "Mommy, can I come in?"

Klaus and Caroline exchanged interested looks before turning back to the girl. "Sure, honey."

The little brunette scooted into the room, stopping dead when she saw Klaus sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Her cheek's tinged pink and she gave him a shy look. Caroline bit her lip to hold back a giggle.

While Lizzie was partial to Freya, Josie liked Klaus the most. She didn't know what it was about him, but the two of them got along incredibly well.

"Hi Mr. Klaus," she said shyly, shooting him a smile.

"Hello Josie," he said politely, giving her a dimpled grin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered, reaching over and wrapping an arm around his and gave him a quick side hug.

Caroline's brows lifted in surprise, unable to stop the small smile that spread across her face at the scene. Seeing Klaus with her daughters was one of the strangest things, but now it was turning out to be one of her favorite visuals.

"I was coming in to ask Mommy a question, but I think you can help answer it too," Josie said seriously, looking directly at Klaus.

He winked at Caroline as he turned his attention to the twin and she rolled her eyes, cursing the way her breath hitched at his smooth motion.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask if Hope could spend the night with us in the dorm this weekend," the girl began. "She likes going home, but we miss her on the weekends and we wanted to have a sleep over."

Klaus gave Caroline a quick look, a thoughtfully devious looking smile spreading across his face. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that calculating look all too well.

"I think that's is a fabulous idea Josie," Klaus responded, leaning down to in his chair to where he and Josie were eye level. "Actually, your mother and I had a better idea."

"We did?" Caroline interrupted, arching her eyebrow.

"Of course, love," he answered pleasantly, Josie giggling at the endearment "How would you and Lizzie like to come over for a sleepover with Hope this weekend in the Compound?"

"Klaus-"

"Your mother and I have lots to discuss about the school on Friday night, and it might bleed into Saturday morning," Klaus continued and Caroline nearly choked at the innuendo in his invitation. "So, she'll be there to help chaperone. Sound good?"

Josie nodded enthusiastically. "Can we Mommy?"

"Yes, love. Can we?" Klaus asked smugly, looking over at Caroline's gob smacked face.

She pursed her lips together at Klaus' glaring at his amused expression. Josie watched hopefully, her big brown eyes pleading. Suddenly, an idea struck her and she sent Klaus a smirk.

"Sounds great," she said brightly. "But I have a concern."

"Oh?" Klaus quirked a brow.

"I think our meeting may last all the way to Sunday night," she said casually, enjoying the way Klaus' eyes bugged out at that. "I guess we should all pack for the weekend."

Josie whooped loudly, quickly hugging Klaus and then her mom before rushing out and calling a thank you behind her. Klaus set his dark gaze on Caroline as she innocently tapped a few keys on her computer to check her email.

"Love."

She ignored him, chewing studiously on her lip as she continued to read her latest email.

"Caroline."

"Mmm yes?"

"Are you serious?" he asked honestly.

She gave him a innocently confused look. "You did say you were looking forward to your needs being taken care of. I'm just letting you know that it not a one meeting process."

Klaus' eyes darkened even more and he advanced over the desk to where he was looming over her, his scent making her shiver in anticipation.

"I wasn't talking about the school," he murmured, pushing a hair back behind her ear.

She peered at him through her lashes, biting her lip. "Neither was I."

Klaus grumbled in approval, pressing a kiss to her temple. A stroke of heat flooded her body and she had to bite back a sigh at the simple, electric inducing gesture. "How many meetings are you thinking for meeting our...needs?"

Caroline shrugged, winking at him slyly. "I'm thinking however long it takes."

Klaus' answering smile sucked all the breath out of her. "It's a deal."

* * *

 **Thoughts? I have a couple more prompts that deal with this particular scenario so let me know if you wanna see more of it. Please review so I know what you guys think :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	40. That Guy

**Prompt: thetourguidebarbie said: college au + established!kc + cuddling**

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to get this out before I become complete Feysand/ACOWAR trash for the next week or so. This is short, fluffy, and straight to the fluffy meaningless point :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson wasn't what people would call "affectionate."

In fact, his nickname for most of high school and part of college was the "Cold Hybrid," based solely on his emotionally detached demeanor and the fact that he was a colossal ass who chased anything in a skirt. In fact, his younger sister likened him to being a real life Barney Stinson despite the fact that he lacked the tv character's semi-lovable sense of humor.

Klaus was arrogant, passionate, confident, smooth, and a total douchebag most of the time.

Other than his family, Klaus rarely made an attempt to get along with anybody. Women flocked to him and his brothers, mostly due to their good looks and the British accents. Klaus' social life consisted of a string of one-night stands, kicking the women out before breakfast and forgetting them almost as instantly as he met them.

He rarely felt anything other than lust for them, and he didn't care.

Commitment was a joke, and not for him.

Until he met Caroline Forbes.

Caroline Forbes.

The woman that he never saw coming.

The one who wanted nothing to do with him.

So, obviously, he fell for her.

She was beautiful, strong, had a smile that light up a room, an infectious laugh that he felt down to his toes, and Klaus was hooked the minute he first saw her.

He met her at a bar in Chicago that he and his brothers frequented. It was a surprisingly slow Friday night and he was on already on his second glass of scotch. Elijah and Finn, his older brothers, were having a debate on Oxford versus Cambridge that bored him to death. His younger brother, Kol, was off trying to flirt with a beautiful brunette who studiously ignored him.

And then he saw _her_.

A beautiful blonde made her way across the bar, her gold sequined top catching in the light and making her radiate like the sun in the middle of the dull bar. He was immediately drawn to her, wanting nothing more than to see her beautiful form writhing in his sheets. His fingers flexed involuntarily, thinking of how he would commit her curves to memory in his sketchbook.

Her smile was intoxicating, eyes sparkling enticingly under the dim lighting of the bar, her legs went on for miles under that short navy skirt she wore, and she shut him down straight away.

His first attempt ended with her rolling her eyes and stalking away while he grinned at her retreating form. Never had he ever felt so gleeful at being turned down, and he found himself even more determined. He tried again that night and was met with the same rebuff, this time coupled with a small smile and eye roll.

And so it became their thing.

He'd show up at the bar and immediately look for her to attempt to talk. She'd try to ignore him, but humor him eventually at the end of the night. It took him a few weeks, but soon enough, he learned her name.

 _Caroline._

Klaus couldn't explain the fascination he had with the beautiful Caroline Forbes, but always knew it ran deeper than just feeling challenged. He found himself wanting to know everything about her, her hopes, dreams, everything she wanted in life.

(She didn't fall for that line at all which hit Klaus with the realization that for the first time ever, he actually meant it.)

Eventually they became tentative acquaintances, then friends. They had mutual acquaintances who had a tendency to hang out with each other, and despite her reluctances, Caroline enjoyed spending time with the mysterious Brit who tried so hard to get to know her.

Then one snowy December night, Caroline's roommate ditched her for Klaus' younger brother Kol, and Klaus offered to walk her home. With a promise to be on his best behavior, they walked in silence to her apartment building and up to her door. They made small talk about the night before Klaus awkwardly tried to leave, not wanting to at all.

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard, pressing him up against the hard wooden door and opened it, making them spill into her entry hall.

They never did quite make it to the bed that night.

Or really, lots of nights past that.

Two years later, they still were together, living together and Klaus officially became _that guy_.

That guy meaning the one who literally lived to cuddle.

"Klaus."

"Hmm?" he murmured, pulling his arm tighter across Caroline's stomach.

"I have to get up," she whispered, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Nope," he said plainly, burying his face in her blonde curls.

He breathed heavily, grinning when she shivered lightly.

"I have to go to work or I'll be fired," she giggled, pinching the skin on the top of his hand.

"So quit," he suggested, running his nose down the back of her neck.

She scoffed. "Not everybody is a millionaire like you. I have to make money and have health insurance."

Klaus did arch a brow at that. Being an artist and getting to work from home did have it's perks.

"We live together, love. I'll be your sugar daddy," he teased, pressing a hot kiss behind her ear.

She made a disgusted noise and turned around, wrinkling her nose at him. "That makes you sound like a creepy old man."

Klaus chuckled, leaning forward to press a searing kiss on her soft lips. "I will admit to having voyeuristic tendencies when it comes to you, love."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Caroline teased. "You used to be such a stalkerazzi."

"You were my muse," Klaus shrugged, pulling her further into his arms. "I couldn't help myself."

Caroline hummed derisively against his throat, snuggling into his arms. Klaus' hands stroked down her back, his fingers massaging little circles into her soft skin. Their apartment was quiet, the early birds by the windows chirping while the sounds of Chicago waking up began to fill the air.

"I really don't want to get up," Caroline sighed.

"I'll write you a note," Klaus teased, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I blame you," she poked his chest.

"Me?" he asked, skimming his hands under her sleep shirt.

"Yeah," she groaned, pressing a kiss to his skin. "If we hadn't moved in together, I wouldn't have so much trouble leaving the bed."

Klaus smirked, thumbing over her hip bone as he continued to stroke her soft skin. "You did agree."

"I was coerced!" she protested.

"Bullocks," Klaus stated, using his finger to tilt her chin up to look at him. "You suggested it."

"It was the sex," she teased, winking at him. "The orgasm was so mind-blowing that it just slipped out."

"Flattery after an insult," Klaus hummed. "You play dirty, my love."

Caroline's grin turned seductive. "Oh, I can play dirty."

Klaus arched a brow at her, his hands brushing down the sides of her body and wrapped around her hips as he pulled her to straddle him. "So is that a yes on me writing you a note?"

Caroline bit her lip, thoroughly distracting Klaus as he followed the motion. His hands continued their descent down her body, falling to her legs as his thumbs stroked the soft skin of her inner thighs. She wiggled absentmindedly and Klaus bit back a moan as a stab of arousal rushed south.

"Sweetheart," he groaned.

She smiled wickedly, leaning down to nibble at his earlobe. "I guess I can always be a little late to work. Or just remote in later this afternoon from the living room."

Klaus' eyes darkened considerably and he propped himself up to catch her lips, thrusting his tongue between her teeth as his thumbs swept under the material of her shorts.

"Allow me to show you the benefits of working from home," he said cheekily, moving his hands up a little higher.

Caroline just gasped in response.

God, Klaus _loved_ cuddling.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please let me know what you think! I'm so glad our OTP is still living on, and I feel like that as long as TO continues, we have a real shot of being endgame on BOTH shows ;)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	41. The Chaperone

**Hey guys! So, here's a sequel to that school drabble I wrote a month or so back. I know this isn't many people's cup o' tea, but this is about as canon-esque as I'll write LOL.**

 **WARNING: Fluff, Magical children, Magical School, and Flirty AF Klaus.**

 **Prompt: We are the only two parents who agreed to attend the school trip" AU (bonus: "so i guess we share this hotel room?")**

* * *

"Seriously?"

"What?"

Caroline glared over at her immortal pseudo-boyfriend, Klaus, who had the audacity to look confused.

"What the hell is this?" Caroline practically screeched, gesturing at the huge white charter bus that was parked on the street in front of her.

"A bus for the field trip," he answered quizzically. "At least for the children. Our transportation is over there."

She followed his pointing with her eyes and groaned under her breath at the sleek black limo parked behind the bus.

"Absolutely not," she said firmly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, it's nearly a 7 hour trip to Atlanta from New Orleans. I want us and the children to be comfortable."

"Yes, but I asked you to get a regular school bus, not a charter," she glared at him. "This is so much more expensive than I budgeted for the field trip."

Klaus waved her off flippantly. "Don't worry about that."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms and pursing her lips together. "What did I tell you about doing stuff like this?"

Klaus heaved his bag on his back and went to take her roller suitcase from her. "Love, just because you tell me to stop throwing money at people to get what I want, doesn't mean I'm going to ride in a ridiculous yellow vehicle with screaming children for seven hours."

Caroline tossed him a glare. "Then why did you volunteer to chaperone?"

Klaus smirked at her, his eyes raking down her form lustfully. She rolled her eyes and took back her suitcase from him, biting her lip at the low chuckle he let out.

Damn that stupidly attractive hybrid.

"Okay, just because we are semi-dating doesn't mean this is a trip to fool around on."

Klaus gave her an offended look. "First of all, we are together, my love. Not just "semi-dating." And I didn't just come to stare at you for the next two days, love, though, I probably will be-"

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile creeping across her face. A little thrill went down her back at his statement about their relationship as she inwardly marveled at how lucky she was to finally have someone who cared for her as much as she always dreamed of.

They had been dating for the past couple of months ever since the twins and Hope played parent trap with the newly rebuilt Mikaelson Library. Surprisingly, everything was going really good with them. Their children were thrilled their matchmaking had worked, but weren't too happy with the many hours of detention they had to go through for punishment.

However, surprisingly, Klaus was an amazing boyfriend-y type partner.

On the other hand, calling him her boyfriend was so weird. He was so much more than that.

"-But I came to make sure Hope would be safe and create some memories with my daughter," he finished, arching a brow at her slowly forming sheepish expression.

"I know," she answered begrudgingly. "You're freakishly overprotective."

Klaus just shrugged, leaning into kiss her sweetly on the cheek. "I would do the same for the twins too."

She wrinkled her nose cutely at him. "I don't know why Josie loves you so much. You suck up way too much to be taken seriously."

He grinned, bumping her hip playfully with his arm. "I think it's because we both like you the most."

Caroline barked out a laugh. "You're ridiculous."

He just hummed as he gestured towards the limo. "Shall we?"

She shook her head. "We can't. Part of being a chaperone is actually watching the kids. We have to ride the bus."

Klaus made a face. "But they are so loud."

Caroline giggled, poking him in the chest. "Welcome to chaperoning. Call off the limo and then start gathering the students' luggage. We have to leave after they are finished with breakfast."

He growled under his breath as he stalked towards the limo. Caroline smiled as she watched him, basking in the way her heart stumbled as he walked away.

The School for the Young and Gifted New Orleans branch was headed up to Atlanta for the opening of the Georgia branch. In addition to the Mystic Falls branch that Jeremy was now running, (Alaric moved to New Orleans with his latest girlfriend when the twins decided that they wanted to attend school in Louisiana), there were now three branches of the school.

The opening ceremony was the next day, but she decided to leave earlier the day before so that the students would have time to explore Atlanta. Klaus volunteered immediately to chaperone with her along with a couple of other parents and he even offered up some of his minions for extra protection.

Caroline wasn't too worried about anybody coming to harm the kids. She was more concerned about what kind of trouble her students could cause with their shaky grips on their powers. Needless to say, both Hope and her daughters were all wearing their bracelets to contain magic for the next few days.

"Mommy is it time to go?" she heard a small voice behind her.

Josie stood expectantly in front of her with a little pink suitcase, Hope and Lizzie chattering away behind her with their bags.

"Just about!" she replied cheerfully. "Is breakfast already over?"

The little girl shook her head, her brown hair waving in the air. "No, I just wanted to make sure I got a good seat on the bus. I want to be able to watch the movie Mr. Klaus promised."

Caroline chuckled, tucking a lock behind her daughter's ear. Of course the girls would already know about the charter bus. She heard Klaus come up behind her, his footsteps stopping as he came to her side.

"Hi Dad," Hope beamed up at her father, her adoring eyes twinkling as the sun caught a gleam off her auburn locks.

"Mr. Klaus!" Lizzie cried cheerfully. "Are those for us?"

Caroline looked over at him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the platter of chocolate covered strawberries that he held in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. Clearly his limo ride was just a tip of the iceberg for the romance plans he had for the trip.

"Of course they are," Caroline chirped, smirking at Klaus' annoyed expression. "Wasn't that _thoughtful_ of Mr. Klaus?"

"I love strawberries," Josie grinned. "Thanks Mr. Klaus."

"Is that grape juice?" Lizzie continued, motioning at the champagne bottle. "Because, no offense, but that's gross."

Klaus snorted, handing Hope the platter of strawberries and the bottle to Caroline. "Not to worry, love. I will arrange for your mother and me to drink it later."

"I doubt that will happen," Caroline cut in with a wink. "Hope, why don't you take that to your seats on the bus? Jo, Liz, will you give your luggage to Klaus? He'll go load it for you."

Klaus growled under his breath as he took the pink suitcases, annoyed at having been regaled to manual labor. She smirked victoriously before asking Lizzie to tell the other students to hurry with their luggage so Klaus could load it in the undercarriage.

He was still grumbling ten minutes later when the students began to file onto the bus.

* * *

"How many more hours?" Lizzie whined some time later, peeking over her mother's shoulder at her watch.

Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes. "At least two until we reach the hotel."

Klaus didn't respond, having perfected the art of faking a nap. Josie and Hope were settled behind them, thwarting his plans at trying to flirt with Caroline during the ride, and Lizzie sat across the aisle, constantly interrupting their conversations with questions.

Klaus had been faking a nap for the past hour, leaving Caroline to sit and try not to pull her hair out at her daughters and his daughter's constant questions about the trip.

"I'm so bored, Mommy," Lizzie groaned, looking longingly at the sketchbook in Klaus' hands.

Caroline pinched the top of her nose. "Why don't you read one of your schoolbooks? I know that Professor Freya gave you an assignment to complete by Tuesday."

"I already did it," the little girl said obviously.

"Watch the DVD that's playing?" Caroline suggested, gesturing at an animated Disney movie playing on the screen in front of the bus.

"I'm tired of that one," Lizzie complained.

"Talk to your sister and Hope?"

"We are rooming together and I can talk to them later."

"I don't know what else to tell you, sweetie," Caroline shrugged. "You're going to have to entertain yourself."

"Can I color?" Lizzie asked, looking at Klaus. "I brought my pencils."

Caroline hid a smile as she nudged Klaus semi-violently with her elbow. She could tell by the twitch of his lips that he'd been listening to their conversation, happily ignoring them. He let out a groan, but opened his eyes begrudgingly. The girls loved it when Klaus drew them pictures to color in his sketchbook, and it amused Caroline to no end on how this totally murderous hybrid was wrapped around the three girls' pinkies.

"Hmm?" Klaus asked, faking a huge yawn. "What's going on, sweetheart?"

Caroline refrained from rolling her eyes as she turned back to the book she was trying to read.

"Mr. Klaus, can I have a picture to draw?" Lizzie asked sweetly, blinking up at him. "I brought my colors but none of the pictures I draw to color are as good as yours."

Caroline snorted at her daughter's obvious attempt at sweet-talking him. There was no need to it, Klaus was worse at resisting her daughters than her.

"Of course, love," he said, flipping open his book and ripping out something from the back. "I drew a couple of pictures before I left for you girls."

Lizzie's eyes light up and she took the beige paper from him. "Thanks Mr. Klaus! You're the best."

Klaus smirked, nudging Caroline with his elbow. "Did you hear that love? I'm the best."

She scoffed, turning a page in her book. "You keep thinking that."

He rose to her bait, brushing her ear with his lips as he murmured lowly in her ear. "I intend on thoroughly proving that to you later."

Caroline bit her lip, fighting off a shiver. He smugly grinned, pushing a curl behind her ear before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. She pushed him back lightly, eyes skimming the bus to make sure no one saw.

It's not like she was ashamed of her relationship with Klaus. But, she didn't want any of the other chaperones to think she brought Klaus along to just flirt and make-out with the entire time. The parents of her school trusted her to take care of their children and she didn't want them to ever doubt that their education and safety were her first priority on trips.

"Not on this trip," she managed to get out. "I'm kicking you out of my room after lights out."

Klaus drew back with a pout. "You don't want to be bed buddies?"

Caroline made a face at him, his lips quirking up amusedly. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"I don't think parents would be happy if I shacked up in the hotel room with one of the other parents when I'm supposed to watching their children," she spoke, narrowing her eyes at him. "No sex while I'm working."

"That's not what you said last week when you begged me to take you on your desk," he said cheekily, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Caroline jaw dropped and she elbowed him in the ribs, feeling a frisson of satisfaction at the grunt he let out.

"That does not count," she said, her breath hitching when Klaus pressed a kiss to her neck. "It was a Saturday night and I was catching up on work and you ambushed me with wine and beignets."

He chuckled darkly against her skin, skimming his nose down her cheek. "You loved it."

Caroline harrumphed weakly, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you think."

Klaus pulled back and grinned at her lewdly. "The memory speaks for itself, love."

She just scoffed and turned back to her book, shivering a bit at his deep chuckle. Her skin prickled at his nearness and she studiously ignored him as he turned back to his sketchbook. He ran his hand down her thigh, giving her knee a squeeze before pressing a kiss to her cheek and began to sketch. The girls behind her were chattering away with Lizzie carefully coloring the wolf that Klaus had drawn. Caroline couldn't help but smile to herself.

She could get used to this.

* * *

"Seriously?"

Klaus just rolled his eyes, heaving his suitcase up on the bed. "It wasn't my fault, sweetheart."

Caroline glared at him. "Really? Because I specifically remember booking a room for me and a _separate_ one for you."

She glared at the single king-size bed in the middle of the room like it was a pariah. When they arrived at the hotel she booked for the trip, the front-desk clerk announced that they'd accidentally double-booked some of the rooms.

Most of the other parents were fine with sharing, Klaus especially since he offered to take Caroline's room with her.

Caroline fumed at the clerk, even trying to compel them to make sure that Klaus hadn't done the same to have them supposedly overbook their reservations.

Either Klaus got to them before she did, or they really did mess up.

"You heard person at the front desk, love. They overbooked with that television convention in town," he unzipped his suitcase. "Shall I unpack your things too?"

"Nope," she said, lugging her suitcase to the other size of the room. "I'm going to try to get another room tomorrow."

Klaus pressed his lips together as he looked over at her. "Is the idea of sharing a room with me so repulsive?"

Caroline looked up quickly, heart squeezing when she noted the hidden hurt in his eyes. His tone was nonchalant, but his body language indicated otherwise.

"Of course not," she said softly, feeling a pang of guilt.

Klaus looked away. "You could have fooled me."

She sighed, dropping her suitcase and walked over to him. Pulling his suitcase off the bed, she took Klaus' hand and moved him to where they both sat on the foot of the bed.

"I love sharing a room with you," she murmured.

Klaus' jaw tightened. "You don't have to lie to soothe my ego, love."

Caroline groaned in frustration. "It's nothing to do with that. It's this whole trip."

He gave her a bewildered look. "Did you not want me to come?"

"Of course I did," she drew back, blinking at him surprisingly. "It's just- this is one of our first trips as a school, and I wanted to stay professional. Yes, we're together, but I wanted to show all the other chaperones and parents that even though I dating one of them, that I can still remain professional and keep my focus on their children."

Klaus gave her a confused look. "Sweetheart, you're always professional. Your school is growing _because_ of your dedication."

"I know," she shrugged. "I just wanted to maintain that same focus so that parents will trust me with their children."

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that, my love," Klaus answered back, pressing a line of kisses across her cheek. "I'm the most powerful creature in the planet and I trust you with my own child. That should speak for itself."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but a small smile crept across her face. "Modest as always."

Klaus gave her a cheeky grin. "Of course."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Fine, we can share the room. But absolutely no funny business."

He looked at her innocently, folding his arms behind his back as he stood up. "You have my word, love. Absolutely no unnecessary touching."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I feel like you're choosing your words carefully with that "unnecessary touching"?"

His answering smile was wolfish.

Caroline went to respond, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She shot a quick questioning look at him and he shrugged, placing a protective hand on the small of her back as they went to answer the door together.

She checked the peephole, flinging the door open when she saw a familiar red head of hair. "Hope?"

The little girl gave her a sheepish look, fidgeting uncomfortably in her blue pajamas. "Can I stay with you and Daddy?"

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked immediately, checking her over and looked down the hall. "Where are Lizzie and Josie?"

Hope made a face. "Lizzie snores so loud and Josie was kicking me in her sleep."

Caroline giggled, all too familiar with her daughters' restless sleep patterns. She loved her girls, but thank goodness for her quick healing vampiric nature because Josie packed a vicious kick.

"I know all too well about Lizzie's snoring," she said, opening the door wider so that Hope could come in. "It takes a while to tune it out."

"Auntie Freya usually burns sage when she stays at the Compound," Hope said, bounding over to the bed and jumping on it. "But since we can't use magic, I could hear it all."

Caroline made it a strict rule that under no circumstances were the witches and warlocks to use magic when they were on field trips or in hotels. There was too much that could happen with the multitude of different powers.

Plus it would be a mess to try to compel anybody who got caught up in a spell gone wrong.

She helped Hope turn down the covers, letting the redhead situate herself on Klaus' side of the bed.

"Here," she tossed a few pillows at Klaus' face. "Love seat is all yours."

Klaus grumbled, muttering under his breath about his own flesh and blood and his lover kicking him out of the bed he reserved especially for that night.

So he _did_ compel the front desk.

"Thanks for this trip Ms. Forbes," Hope said quietly, her red hair fanning out on the white pillows. "I'm having so much fun."

Caroline smiled down at the girl as she helped tuck the blankets around her little body. "I'm so glad."

Klaus sat down next to his daughter, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead as he wiped her hair off her forehead. Hope smiled up at her dad, nudging him with her knee.

"Don't forget to kiss Caroline goodnight too, Dad," she grinned cheekily, arching her brow up in a way that looked so much like Klaus. "Don't mind me."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed. The girl's boldness reminded her so much of Rebekah and how plainly she always spoke. Klaus rolled his eyes, kissing his daughter on the head once more before turning out the lamp at her side.

"Night, sweetheart."

"Night Dad," Hope said sleepily.

He got up and moved over to Caroline's side of the bed, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Tomorrow night?" he murmured lowly.

"Maybe," she teased, lifting up on her elbows.

Klaus caught her lips with his, placing a searing kiss on her mouth. She sighed softly, swiping her thumb across the stubble on his cheek. He smiled into the kiss, pulling back to press one to her nose and then another on her lips.

"Goodnight, love."

She watched him get back to the love seat, tossing her a quick wink before turning out the light.

"Night Klaus."

* * *

 **Sooo, what do we think? Sorry I have been MIA with writing over the past couple of weeks, I've been doing some wedding planning (!), the muse slips in and out, and busy with some other life happenings, but hopefully I can get stuff going again! Please review :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	42. Dog Days

**Hey guys! I'm distracting myself from stressing about wedding planning so how about some fluff?**

 **Prompt from: supremeuppityone :Caroline is training their new puppy with treats and Klaus' canine side inadvertently is affected and he twitches/jolts to his feet whenever she brings out the dog treats?**

* * *

"Come on Buddy-" Klaus' lip curled at the mention of the golden retriever as he walked into the foyer of the mansion, Caroline's voice trickling in from the living room- "All you have to do is sit."

He noted the frustration in her voice and was unable to hide a triumphant grin from spreading across his face as he walked in . He absolutely detested the little yellow creature that Caroline had begged, nay coerced, him into getting a few weeks earlier. She'd been hinting around it for a few months, him shooting her down with a flat no every time.

It wasn't until she trapped him one morning after a mind-blowing orgasm where the sun had hit her smile so brilliantly, streaming in from their bedroom window, where she asked him for a favor and he said yes before even asking what it was.

Needless to say, he was _not_ happy that afternoon when they went to the animal shelter later that day and he signed the adoption papers as Caroline fawned over the mutt.

She named him Buddy on the way home ("Uh, hello? Haven't you ever seen Air Bud?"), and her attention remained on the blasted animal since then.

"I'm home," he called, his eyes instantly finding Caroline sitting by the fireplace, Buddy standing in front of her, his red tongue out and tail wagging happily.

"Hey!" she called back, looking quickly over her shoulder. "I'm trying to teach Buddy how to sit."

Klaus rolled his eyes, glaring at the dog. The puppy stared back at him, his tail going limp and a deep growl starting to reverberate from his chest. Klaus bared his teeth lightly at him before crossing his arms over his chest as he moved further into the room.

"Why does he do that every time he sees you?" Caroline groaned. "He's our dog. He's supposed to love us."

"He's not the alpha in the house though, love," Klaus said cheekily, playfully flashing his yellow eyes at her.

That caused Buddy to bark and Klaus glared back at the dog. Buddy growled again but turned his attention back to Caroline. She rolled her eyes and pet the dog's head.

"Literally dealing with two alpha male egos in one house and I think yours is the worst," Caroline teased, shooting him a playful glare.

Klaus just grinned.

Caroline reached into a bag next to her legs and pulled out a treat, dangling it in front of Buddy.

"Sit."

Klaus blinked when he felt a strangle tickle go up his back. His attention zeroed onto the treat in her hand as he sat down in the chair next to her. Buddy just stared back at Caroline, his brown eyes fixated on the treat in her hand, his tail wagging away.

"Sit, Buddy."

Klaus' eye twitched.

Caroline sighed, grumbling under her breath. "How about something you're doing already so you know what to do? Buddy, stay."

The dog didn't move and Caroline praised him, feeding him the treat. He ate it up, tail wagging and Klaus glared at her.

Why did the mangy mutt get a treat for standing? It's not like he followed the first direction. Klaus shook his head in disgust, realizing that he was literally getting jealous of a dog getting a treat.

Ridiculous.

"Let's try another," Caroline said to the dog. "Since Klaus makes you so noisy-"

"I think I make you much more noisy, love," Klaus cut in dryly, eyes flickering down her form hungrily.

She rolled her eyes, picking up another treat. Klaus' spine straightened and he felt another tickle there. His eyes fixated on the new treat and he felt a strange pull to listen to whatever she said.

"Speak."

"Caroline."

She turned around, shushing him. "Not you. I'm talking to Buddy."

Klaus blinked, shaking his head. What the bloody hell was in those treats? Some kind of magic?

"Speak, Buddy!"

The dog just looked back at Caroline and she sighed, looking back at Klaus. His eyes were still drawn to the treat, his fingers starting to twitch as he longed to reach out and grab it.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean love?"

"You look like you're about to jump out of your chair," she wrinkled her nose. "Do you hear something?"

Klaus cleared his throat, breaking his attention away from the treat in her hand. "No, sorry. Just watching you train the mutt."

"It's Buddy," she corrected him exasperatedly. "And he's our dog."

He rolled his eyes, his eyes straying back to the treat in her hand.

"Lay down."

Klaus instantly felt the urge to go lay on the couch and leapt up from the chair. He feigned nonchalance, moving over to the couch and reclined briefly, snapping out of it when Caroline sent him a strange look before turning back to the dog.

"Buddy, lay down."

Klaus twitched again and swallowed, his pulse jumping as he ignored the urge to lay back down. He scanned the blue bag of treats, sniffing for any hint of magic or anything else that was making him react like...well, a _dog_ to them. Adrenaline rushed through him, confusion and a feeling of dread crept on him. Bloody witches must have thought it would be hilarious to see the almighty Original Hybrid make a fool out of himself for some disgusting dog treats.

"Where did you get those?" he demanded.

Caroline blinked up at him confusedly. "What? The treats?"

"Yes," Klaus answered impatiently, his eyes trained on the one in her hand.

"Why?"

He didn't answer, staring profusely at it. She watched him curiously, biting her lip as she slowly reached it out to Buddy. He snatched it out of her hand and ate it, causing Klaus' face to harden in annoyance and Caroline burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, you're reacting to the treats!"

"I am not!"

She continued giggling as she got up from the floor, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. He glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Caroline, stop laughing."

"You sat, you stayed, you said my name, and you laid down on the couch," she ticked off her fingers. "And you're mad because I keep rewarding Buddy and not you."

"That is absolutely preposterous," Klaus thundered.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and picked out a treat from the back. "Speak."

"Caro-" he snapped his mouth shut when she grinned at him.

"They must be magical," he insisted. "There is no other option."

"Or you are part werewolf and that part of you reacts to the treat like any normal animal would," she shrugged, tossing the treat to the side.

Klaus bit back a forlorn sigh as Buddy snatched it from the floor and ate it, sniffing the treat bag curiously.

"How do you know they aren't spelled?"

"Because I bought them at Target like a normal person," Caroline answered. "Since you wouldn't let me fly in that special food from California."

"It astounds me that you won't fly to Italy for dinner some days, but you're willing to go to California for that dog," Klaus remarked, pulling her into his arms.

She just shrugged with a smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"This is humiliating," he muttered and Caroline chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Reduced to doing party tricks meant for animals."

Caroline just hummed, her fingers exploring the fabric of his henley. "Doesn't mean you don't get rewarded though."

Klaus gave her an incredulous look. "Love, I am _not_ eating those disgusting treats."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about _that_ kind of reward."

Her voice took on a lower, more seductive tone. Klaus smirked wickedly at her implication as he pulled her closer.

"I did answer five commands."

"I'd say that you definitely need to be rewarded," she continued, lightly tracing his chest.

His grin widened and he lifted her, tossing her over his shoulder as he sped to their bedroom. Her shrieks and giggles filled the air, coupled with barks from the oblivious puppy that happily munched on the open bag of treats.

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too rusty for you guys! Please review :)**

 **I also wanted to thank you guys SO MUCH for nominating me for Fluff Author and Baby Talk for Fluff/Romantic story, and for nicest blog for the Klaroline Awards! It amazes me that you guys remembered me and I'm eternally grateful for your support and friendship over the years. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT KLAROLINE IS LEGIT COMING IN A FEW MONTHS?! I AM STILL SO DEAD.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	43. Put On a Show

**I was tagged by Angie and Ashleigh for my take on this little "silly kiss" that Joseph improved during 407 according to a recent JP Q &A. I really tried to brainstorm what could have brought on this little moment, and how Candice's reaction was "innocent" according to JP, so this is what I came up with!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline smiled hesitantly at Klaus, unable to shake how much his story about the hummingbird resonated with her. Once again, Klaus' thoughts and words sent her reeling. There was something passionate about the way he spoke, the thoughts he provoked. It terrified her, yet left her wanting at the same time.

His lips quirked up in response and he took a step closer. She swallowed heavily, cursing the way her pulse jumped at his close proximity.

"It seems we have an audience," he murmured, motioning his head to the side.

She glanced over to where he nodded, feeling a frisson of annoyance when she noticed the brunette werewolf girl, Hayley, leaning over Tyler's shoulder. They were sitting side by side on the concrete stairs, her lips pressed against his ear where she was whispering. Tyler's eyes were on Caroline when she turned around, but shifted them quickly to Hayley when Klaus pointed them out. Hayley looked out the side of her eyes and leaned in closer, placing her head on Tyler's shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly. Caroline couldn't help but let out a low growl, her hand clenching into a fist.

She knew the whole breakup thing was all for a show, but Hayley really seemed to enjoy it and milked it for all it's worth. Tyler didn't seem to mind it that much either as he moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders. He may trust her, but Caroline didn't. Not in the least.

Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her so she rolled her eyes, not entirely faked.

"You'd think with his mother walking around, they'd try to be less obvious," she managed to get out.

Klaus chuckled and took a step closer. Caroline gave him her best attempt at a weak smile, mildly wondering why he kept moving closer. She really had no complaints today with him. He'd been the perfect date, holding her drink and even being a person to talk to when Elena went weird over Damon. He arrived on time, and unless there was a horse-drawn carriage he bought her in the Lockwood's backyard or a pair of pearl earrings in his pocket, he'd followed all of her rules.

In a blink, before she was unable to process what was happening, Klaus leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She gasped softly, Klaus taking the opportunity to tilt his head, settling his mouth more firmly against hers. All she could do was move her hand to grip his arm, her mind going hazy over the annoyingly delicious scent of him and the gentle pressure from his soft lips.

And then as quick as the kiss had begun, it ended, leaving her dazed and lips tingling.

"W-what was that for?" she managed to ask, her voice coming out more breathless than the sharp tone she intended.

Klaus smiled mildly, pushing a hair back behind her ear. "Isn't that what people do when they're trying to make the recently dumped person jealous?"

Caroline just blinked, her mind blank of everything except for how soft his raspberry colored lips were and the electric current that they had sent down her spine.

"Hmm?"

"My hybrid, love," Klaus clarified with a chuckle. "Tyler."

"Oh!" she snapped out of it, turning to look at them over her shoulder.

Caroline grimaced, noting the absolute fury in the dark-haired man's eyes. She could feel his anger radiating off him and a guilty pang hit her in her stomach. He was not going to be happy when they met up later and she already dreaded it. It was his idea after all though, to both have fake dates.

And Caroline was definitely a method actress.

He glared at Caroline and grabbed Hayley's hand, stalking over to a group of people and pointedly placed his arm around the girl's red leather clad hip.

Very mature.

But then again, Klaus just kissed her to piss him off so she couldn't say anything. And, it wasn't a completely terrible kiss.

Okay, it was a really good one. Dammit.

"I'm sure you're enjoying this," Caroline rolled her eyes, turning back Klaus.

"Kissing the object of my affections whilst pissing off the person who made it his mission to defy me?" he mused. "I call it a satisfying afternoon."

"Very manipulative," Caroline chided, glaring at him. "You knew I wouldn't freak out around all these people."

Klaus pressed his lips together and she nearly kicked herself when her eyes immediately followed the motion.

"On the contrary love, I was expecting a kick to the shins and having to vamp out of here before you tried to rip my head off," he replied cheekily. "I didn't expect to have such an affect on you."

Caroline scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Klaus just grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Go get me more champagne. I need a drink."

Klaus leaned in closer. "Might I offer a more relaxing alternative?"

"I am not having revenge sex with you in front of him," she shot back, accidentally slipping into a flirty tone.

"The night is still young, sweetheart," he flirted back, giving her a dimpled smile.

She pushed him away, unable to stop the giggle that fell from her lips. "Shut up. Go get me alcohol and I might let you hold my hand in front of Tyler."

Tyler was already mad anyways, and plus, Klaus was turning out to be an annoyingly entertaining date.

"As the lady wishes."

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Just a reminder, AU Week is coming up and I AM accepting prompts! So send them to me at she-walked-away on tumblr! I'm still kind of iffy about just smut prompts since that muse is finicky, so if you send me those, please give me a little plot with them :). They help my brain function better LOL**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	44. Concussions & Confessions

**day 1: kc + "we're both in the hospital wing with your bed next to mine, and wait are you actually hitting on me or is that your concussion talking? Hogwarts AU**

 **Hey guys! Happy AU Week! Life has been super busy as of late, so writing has been RARE (ain't wedding planning grand?). However, I was determined to get a few drabbles out this week for my FAAAAVORITE WEEK OF THE YEAR: AU WEEK! So, here is my very first HPverse Klaroline drabble and I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was going to kill Kol.

Caroline glared up at the man she was currently murdering in her hand as he stood at the foot of her bed in the hospital wing giving her a sheepish grin. Her arm throbbed with pain from the Bludger that he accidentally sent her way during the Quidditch match. It shattered her wrist instantly, sending her flying straight into his brother, Klaus, where they knocked heads and fell to the ground. Thank God they were only about six feet from the ground or she'd currently be haunting the hell out of Kol for the rest of his life.

Klaus was in a hospital bed next to her, rubbing his head angrily as he glared at his brother. He smacked his head pretty hard on the ground, leaving a nasty cut that made Caroline wince every time she saw it.

"I'm going to kill you," Caroline stated, going to cross her arms over her chest.

She winced, inhaling sharply when she moved her wrist. Klaus' eyes snapped to her quickly at her cry of pain and then winced from the quick movement of his neck. Kol snorted at the comedic timing, placing a hand over his mouth as he tried to hide his amusement.

"Shut up, Kol. I'm going to pull out your brains through your nose since you obviously weren't using them," she continued through clenched teeth.

"And after I'm done holding you down for her, she's going to hold you down for me while I tear out your liver," Klaus chimed in, leveling a stare at his brother.

"It was an accident, I swear," Kol pleaded, smoothing down his green Slytherin playing robes. "I was distracted."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You were distracted because Bonnie flew up to you and started flirting with you in the middle of the match. She does it every time we play Gryffindor to keep your attention off her Chasers and the Bludgers."

"You would think after the past two years you would finally start to realize their tactics," Klaus muttered. "Bloody idiot."

"Yeah, I hate to agree with Klaus-" Caroline started, lip curling up in disdain as she shot Klaus a look, "-but he's right."

"Would you look at that?" Kol grinned, ignoring her chastisement. "My mistakes are finally getting you two to agree on something."

"It's the pain in my wrist," Caroline gritted out. "It makes me delirious."

Klaus snorted, rolling his eyes.

There was no lost love between Caroline and him. Their numerous disagreements dated all the way back to their first year meeting in the Slytherin common room. Neither one of them can recall exactly what the fight was about, but a poorly timed jelly-legs jinx and a levitating spell retaliation left them both humiliated and at each other's throats. They left the common room that night with detention and a thirst for fighting each other.

Since then, they fought on everything, which left behind an amused Klaus and completely frustrated in _many_ ways, Caroline.

Damn teenage hormones.

Kol smirked, opening his mouth to reply before Madame Fell came over, effectively shooing him out of the Hospital Wing. Both Caroline and Klaus sent threats his way as he skipped merrily out of the wing, both of them ignoring the Mediwitch's disapproving remarks about how inappropriate said threats were.

She checked over Caroline's wrist, healing it quickly with a flick of the wand and gave Klaus a tonic to drink, instructing both of them to stay in the wing until morning for recovery. Caroline rolled her wrist hesitantly, bracing herself for the expected pain. To her relief, all she felt was a bit of stiffness. Klaus made a face as he finished drinking the tonic, shaking his head in disgust.

"I think I would have rather broken my arm than drink this vile concoction," he remarked, placing the cup on the side table next to him. "How's your arm, sweetheart?"

"My name is Caroline, and it's fine," she said shortly, pointedly looking across to room to avoid his gaze.

Klaus just chuckled and Caroline fought back a shiver as her body reacted to the sound. _Damn_ stupid teenager hormones.

"Caroline-"

She pretended to ignore him, continuing to inspect her wrist.

"We should talk about it."

Caroline pursed her lips together. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We can't pretend it didn't happen," he continued, slinging his legs over the side of his hospital bed.

"Pretend _what_ didn't happen?" she asked lightly, still refusing to look at him. "Get back in bed. Madame Fell will have your head if she finds out you're out of it."

"Caroline."

At the sound of his soft tone, she finally looked over at him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, blue-green eyes trained on hers. Caroline felt her pulse jump at the indistinguishable look on his face, leaving her both breathless and unsteady.

He always seemed to have that affect on her, leaving her more frustrated because she couldn't tell what _it_ was.

"Fine," she conceded. "It happened. But it was a mistake."

"A three time mistake," Klaus corrected her, the corner of his lips quirking up.

"That will never be repeated," she finished, staring at him defiantly.

His face hardened and Caroline felt a pang of guilt as she looked away, staring meticulously at her nails. Maybe if she ignored him, he would leave her alone. Maybe if she ignored her feelings, they would eventually leave her alone too.

There was a rustle of sheets and she looked over to see Klaus get up off his bed and walk over to hers, pushing her a little so he could sit facing her. Caroline's heartbeat quickened as she struggled to keep her composure at his close proximity, trying desperately to keep her feelings off her face.

Being this close to him is what got her in this back and forth dance with him in the first place.

A couple weeks ago, Caroline was studying for a Charm exams in the Slytherin Common Room. Klaus was in there too, both of them studying for the same test but ignoring each other like usual. For some stupid reason, Kai Parker and Damon Salvatore decided that that was the perfect time to practice their dueling. After dodging curses and jinxes for an hour, she had been grateful and slightly surprised when Klaus suggested going to the Room of Requirement since the library was filled with First Years preparing for midterms.

She didn't _mean_ to kiss him but he leaned over to show her something and the next thing she knew, her hands were in his hair as he trailed hot kisses down her neck. One thing led to another, and Caroline finally understood why she felt so incredibly heated every time after she left a fight with him.

Sex with Klaus was mind blowing, explosive, and incredibly satisfying. She nearly asked him in the wake of her orgasm if his hips were spelled to move that way because _good god_.

It _accidentally_ happened a couple of times after that, and needless to say, Caroline's been avoiding him ever since.

It wasn't that she didn't like Klaus, because they had grown up quite a bit over the past year. She'd be an idiot to not. He wasn't just drop dead gorgeous, though his blonde curls and crimson lips did help. He was smart, funny, and knew exactly what he wanted in life. Caroline had been falling for him slowly over the past few years, though it wasn't until a few weeks ago that she realized that she was too blind to recognize it.

It was just...complicated.

"It wasn't a mistake," he stated, reaching for her newly healed wrist.

She snatched it back, biting her lip guiltily as hurt flashed across his face.

"It's the concussion talking," she said dismissively.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Caroline, you know how I feel about you," he murmured quietly.

Her heartbeat skipped as the words slipped easily from his lips. It was hard to ignore the way he seemed to watch her over the years, like she was some mystery that he could spend hours looking at to try to solve. When she was a pre-teen, it was creepy. But as she got older, she found herself doing the same thing to him when he wasn't looking. But that was never the big problem with them since he was fixated on her for years. And that wasn't Caroline being cocky, it was just the truth. Half of the school knew that Klaus had a massive crush on her, even if she tried like hell to deny it.

The complicated thing about the situation was that her feelings for Klaus weren't fleeting. They were bigger than anything she'd ever felt, or even thought was possible to feel. That alone was terrifying for a seventeen year old girl. She knew that if she ever gave into Klaus, she was opening herself up to potential major heartbreak.

"I know," she muttered, looking down at the bedspread.

He tried again to take her hand and this time, she let him. A tremor went up her arm at his touch and she fought back a blush that threatened to bloom across her cheeks.

"I want to be with you," Klaus confessed, holding her eyes with that piercing look in his. "More than I've ever wanted anybody else."

Caroline sucked in a low breath at how easily the words fell from his lips. She smiled at him softly, heart flipping over at the obvious relief she found in his eyes that she didn't automatically shut him down.

She licked her lips, smirking when Klaus followed the motion with heavy eyes as she gathered up her courage.

"I want to be with you too."

His face broke into a huge smile, showing off his frustratingly adorable dimples. She laughed softly to herself, reaching up and brushing her thumb over one lightly. A shiver went down his back and her smile widened at how easily he was affected by her touch.

"I'm just kind of scared," she confessed quietly. "We are both so young and my feelings for you are a lot stronger than I ever thought was possible."

Klaus just simply leaned in and pressed a blazing kiss beneath her ear. "I am too."

"Yeah?"

He shrugged. "Of course, love. It's perfectly natural."

Caroline gave him a slight smile. "You know, of all the times I imagined this happening, I didn't see you as the logical one."

"Neither did I," he chuckled. "I always thought it would end with jinxes and spells and a wrecked classroom."

They both laughed, an ease of familiarity falling over them. He stopped laughing, his eyes sparkling as he watched her brush a hand through her messy curls, still in a ponytail from the Quidditch match. She sucked in a low breath as he leaned in, pushing a lock behind her ear. His glanced briefly at her lips before meeting her gaze.

"I waited for you all these years and I'm not going to let you go that easy," he declared and she barely had time to react before he pressed his lips to hers.

She sank into his arms as he stole her breath with hot, drugging kisses. His tongue swept across her bottom lip as he licked into her mouth, fingers fisting in her blonde curls as she clung to his damp playing robes. She was drowning in the taste of his lips and how every tug on her hair sent lightening down her spine and goose bumps rising on her arms. Even if Madame Fell came in and used a jinx to pull them apart, Caroline didn't think it would it would rip her from his arms.

So _this_ was what all those Muggle romance novels were about.

Klaus eventually disconnected the kiss and she groaned in protest as he grinned slyly. "And no, it's not just the concussion talking."

Her answering laugh was muffled by his lips. She may only be seventeen, but this kiss with him had forever in it.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Drop me a review with any thoughts, comments, etc! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Until Next Time (day 4 I think tbh)**

 **Kaitlyn**


	45. Failure to Communicate

**day 4: kc + "we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn't speak english and I've been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me because you both think its hilarious what the fuck' AU**

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for your kind comments on my last drabble! Its always nerve-wracking to post something after such a long writing hiatus, so thanks so much for reading it :) For All Human day, Sara sent me this HILARIOUS prompt and I had a blast writing it! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator to descend from the top floor of her Chicago high riser office, Sire Industries. It was a rare Monday where she was running late. Her alarm failed to go off, she ripped her tights, and missed her train.

It didn't help that she was expected in her boss' office no less than two minutes ago with her work bestie Katherine and this new guy, Klaus, who had only been there for a month. Matters worse, he didn't speak English and she'd be stuck translating all her notes with her trusty Google translator to Norwegian.

Caroline felt someone come up behind her and she turned, cheeks pinking when she realized that it was the guy she was just thinking about. Klaus gave her a polite smile, his ashy blonde curls styled perfectly as he wiped a piece of lint off his navy suit jacket. Caroline returned his smile and bit her lip, admiring his morning scruff and adorably sexy dimples.

Klaus transferred from the Norway office about a month ago and Caroline spared no time in making a complete ass of herself on his first day. She'd asked him about how his relocation went and he just stared at her, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. So naturally, she tried to speak slower, louder, and then ended up using hand gestures that she was pretty sure came off offensive, thoroughly embarrassing herself and him.

Needless to say, his English hadn't improved much based on how silent he was around her, and Caroline ended up using google translation to convert her work emails to him from English to Norwegian.

"Care!"

She whirled around to see Katherine hurrying past the entry of the building, her chestnut curls flying behind her.

"Oh my God, how are we all late?!" Caroline exclaimed, looking over at Klaus who just continued to look impatiently at the elevator.

"I was busy last night," Katherine shrugged, fixing her hair and clothes.

"With the bartender from _Mystic_ ," Caroline snorted, mentioning the blue-eyed man that she and Katherine met last week at their favorite bar.

Her friend just smirked. "Let's just say that being from a small town is the only thing _small_ about him, if you get my drift."

The blonde made a face. "Ew, Kat. I didn't need to know that."

Katherine shrugged casually. "If I have good sex, you're going to hear about it anyways."

"It's a good thing _he_ can't understand you," Caroline said motioning towards Klaus. "Hearing about the size of other men's penises probably isn't an ideal way to start the morning."

"I wonder what his size is," Katherine mused. "Or, you do."

" _Shut up_ ," Caroline glared at her, cheeks pinking in embarrassment.

"Oh please, like EuroHottie would ever object to dating you," Katherine chided.

EuroHottie was the nickname both of them had for Klaus. Since he didn't speak English, she and Katherine made up a nickname for him so that whenever they talked about him, he was blissfully unaware.

Okay so, Caroline had a slightly, yet major crush on the man.

Even though they never talked in person, he was always quick to open doors for her, smiling at her, and sometimes she found him looking at her across the conference room. Plus, he always made sure his emails were translated perfectly in English.

She really should ask him what translator he used, if her attempt even came out correctly.

After glaring at Katherine, Caroline turned around and grumbled "Finally!" when the elevator doors opened. Klaus motioned for both of them to go in first, following them in and pushed the floor number.

"I don't know why you don't ask him out already," Katherine said casually, taking out a mirror to check her lipstick.

"Um, maybe because we work together?" Caroline responded. "And he doesn't speak English."

"That's discriminatory," Katherine quipped.

"Not necessarily," Caroline shot back. "If can't even carry a conversation with him, how can I go on a date with him?"

"You don't know that unless you actually make an attempt," she motioned toward Klaus who was now checking his phone. "Maybe try speaking to him."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Katherine nudged her arm, mouthing for her to say hello to the unawares man. The blonde glared at her friend, yanking her arm away. The shuffle of movement caught Klaus' attention and he glanced over his shoulder at her. She gave him a weak smile and bit back a shiver when he returned it.

God, he was good looking.

Katherine snorted. "You realize you said that out loud?"

Caroline blushed, peeking at Klaus who was watching both of them curiously, eyes narrowed confusedly.

"Sorry," Caroline spoke to him, making sure to enunciate. "Sleep deprivation."

She motioned towards herself and yawned, further embarrassing herself and probably offending him. He probably thought she was the crazy blonde who sent him poorly translated emails and used crazy offensive hand gestures that basically looked like she was going to kill him.

"Oh god, this is just as awkward as when you two first met," Katherine laughed and Caroline flicked her on the arm.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"I will when you ask him out."

The elevator dinged, making the three of them look toward the door. Caroline just gripped her briefcase tighter, inwardly wishing the floor would swallow her up.

"I think it's a good idea," Katherine continued, tugging on one of Caroline's curls, ignoring the blonde as she swatted her away.

The elevator door opened and Klaus whirled around and looked at Caroline, an amused looking smile playing at his lips.

"I think it's a good idea too, love," he spoke in perfect English, his voice exposing an irresistible sounding British accent.

Caroline gaped at his, her jaw practically hitting the floor as Kat cackled in the background. Klaus just smirked and took a step out of the elevator. She was so gobsmacked, her cheeks flushing hotly as her pulse rate tripled, that she didn't realize that the elevator closed on her and Katherine, leaving them in the steel contraption.

That _bastard._

* * *

Caroline fiddled with a pen between her fingers, peering down at the expense report on her desk. It had been a week since the _incident_ , and she had successfully avoided Klaus for the most part. There were still those meetings in her boss' office, but she passed the time sending him daggers with her eyes while Katherine tried not to laugh.

To Caroline's chagrin and humiliation, literally everybody in the office knew the entire time that Klaus spoke English. There was even some stupid office pool betting on when she would figure it out and how. It didn't help that her supposed work bestie was the orchestrator, betting that Caroline wouldn't find out until she and Klaus were in the throes of passion when he started dirty talking.

Despite Caroline's vow to never forgive her, Katherine ended up weaseling her way back into her good graces with tequila shots and queso dip along with an IOU for a pair of Jimmy Choos.

And Caroline did have a weakness for Jimmy Choos.

There was a soft knock at her door and Caroline didn't bother looking up, quickly telling them to come in as she studied the figures in front of her.

"Hello, love."

She snapped her head up and tossed the intruder a glare. "Get out."

Klaus rolled his eyes, placing his hands in his pockets. "Oh, come on. You can't hate me forever."

Caroline arched her brows, crossing her arms over her chest as she chucked the pen down on her desk. "Oh, I can."

"It was an honest mistake," Klaus explained, dropping himself unceremoniously into the chair in front of her desk.

"Mistake?!" Caroline sputtered incredulously. " _Mistake?!_ You let me believe for weeks that you didn't speak English! I freaking even _talked_ about you in front of you thinking you didn't understand a single word!"

"Ah yes," Klaus grinned. "EuroHottie? I'm flattered, love, really."

Caroline clenched her jaw, feeling her cheeks flush in anger. "I'm about to throw this pen in your eye."

Klaus chuckled amusedly, thoroughly angering her even more. She blew out a breath huffily, shoving a lock of blonde curls behind her ear. He looked the picture of ease in front of her, his hands neatly folded in his lap while he sat relaxed in her chair, his stupidly attractive gray suit fitting perfectly on his lean form. It was well past noon and he didn't even have a single wrinkle on his suit from working.

Dammit.

"To be fair, you've been talking about me in front of me," Klaus said casually, wiping at piece of nonexistent lint on his knee. "And yes, I will take your thoughts about how baby blue shirts bring out my eyes into consideration. And give you an accurate description of my penis size."

Caroline scrunched her eyes shut in annoyance, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks. "Shut up."

Klaus just chuckled, the sound sending a tremor down her spine. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, meeting his soft, apologetic expression. As pissed as she was about him, she kind of did assume that he didn't speak English. And it's definitely not polite to talk about people when you think they can't understand you.

Even if they're slight asshats who didn't bother to correct her assumptions. Slight, sexy, frustrating asshats.

"I really am sorry Caroline," he murmured, leaning his elbows on her desk. "I had all intentions of telling you that afternoon we first met, but things just kind of escalated."

"Was it because I wrote that email in Norwegian?" she asked, shaking her head with a slight smile. "I sometimes get overeager about things."

Klaus' lips formed into a devastating smirk, bringing out the deep dimples on his face. Caroline's stomach flipped over involuntarily and she bit her lip, her fingers itching to trace the marks on his cheeks.

"It was very endearing," he admitted. "But terrible Norwegian. Google translate?"

"Yep," she giggled, rolling her eyes. "I was just trying to help."

"It was much appreciated, love," he grinned.

Caroline sighed, licking her bottom lip as she tried to ignore Klaus following the motion with his eyes. "I guess I kind of jumped to conclusions right away about you."

Klaus just shrugged. "I shouldn't have carried on with it."

Ugh, damn that sexy British accent of his. It made it impossible to quell her crush on him.

Caroline stuck out her hand. "Start over?"

Klaus grinned, shaking her hand. "Of course, sweetheart."

She fixed him with a mock glare, ignoring the electric zing the touch of his hand sent up her arm. "Hey, just because we are on somewhat okay-ish terms, you still don't get the right to call me sweetheart."

"Okay, muffin," he quipped with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, but her lips quirked up in a smile. "Shut up."

He just pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows amusedly. Caroline sighed good-naturedly, shaking her head as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered helplessly. If staring at him every day made her heart flip like crazy, continually flirting with him now was probably going to send her to the hospital.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Always," Klaus answered immediately.

"Why _did_ you react so strangely when we first met?" Caroline asked curiously. "You literally looked like a deer in headlights."

Klaus instantly looked sheepish, a light smattering of pink rising on his cheeks. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and adjusted his seating in the chair. Caroline just continued to look at him, curiosity shining in her blue eyes.

"It's actually kind of awkward," Klaus started. "And kind of cheesy."

"Oh?" she arched a brow.

He shrugged before steeling himself, leveling her with an intense gaze. "Do you have any idea the kind of influence you have on people, love?"

"What do you mean? Like when I tell people what to do?" Caroline asked, wrinkling her nose. "Because, I hate to break it to you, but I am in charge of like five employees here so I kind of have to assign stuff to people."

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. "Not what I meant, but duly noted."

"Then what do you mean?"

His face softened, a small smile playing on his lips. "Caroline, you light up a room when you walk into it. If I can hear your laugh at the beginning of the day, I'm instantly in a great mood for the remainder of it.-"

Caroline's heart began to pound as warmth spread over her body, her pulse tripling with every word of his quiet confession.

"-You are strong, beautiful, and have this incredible energy that is magnetic. I was quite-" Klaus paused, brow furrowing as he tried to find the correct word for what he was explaining. "-taken with you right away. I admired you the moment I first saw you, lecturing that Donovan woman about the expense report she turned in," he grinned, recalling the moment.

She pressed her lips together, biting back a smile.

"And when you came to talk to me," he continued. "I was just utterly dumbstruck. I could barely think of my name, let alone what language I was supposed to be speaking."

Caroline rolled her eyes, his words inwardly thrilling her. "Cheesy much?"

"I warned you," he tossed back playfully.

She smiled despite herself, shaking her head. "You are quite the smooth operator aren't you?"

He arched his eyebrow. "That depends, is it working?"

Caroline studied him for a moment, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she thought over the situation. Even though Klaus was mostly in the wrong with the whole speaking English debacle, both of them had made mistakes over the past month. As annoyed as she was with him, a part of her, a much larger part, was still crushing hard on him. He was funny, smart, and easy on the eyes with that accent of his being definitely easy on her ears.

Plus, she had been basically talking about him to Katherine about how hot he was for a month in front of him. She couldn't exactly say she _wasn't_ interested.

She narrowed her eyes at him, lifting her pointer finger. "Okay, fine. You can have _one_ date to make up for it."

His face broke out in an illuminating smile that caused her breath to hitch and heart to skip a beat. He reached over and snagged her hand before she could move it, lifting her inner wrist to his lips and brushed a kiss over it. Caroline inhaled sharply, the effects of the simple, chaste kiss spreading all over her body and settling between her thighs.

"I promise you won't regret it," Klaus murmured, his soft blue-green gaze holding hers.

Caroline tried to form a response but all she could feel was his hand on hers and how tingly her wrist felt after his stubble brushed against it.

"I also promise that it won't be just one date," he continued cheekily, smirking at her with a loaded look.

She was in _trouble._

* * *

 **So what do we think? I wonder if Caroline adequately punishes Klaus for his indiscretions on their date ;)Please review and let me know! I have one more drabble up for this week so come back here on Day 7 :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	46. Royally Engaged

**Hey guys! Happy last day of AU Week! Thank you guys SO SO SO much for reading my stuff! You really know how to rewelcome a girl back to writing! Big thanks to Laine for all the organizing and to Sara for sending me DA BEST prompts!**

 **day 7: kc+ "we've been engaged to be married since we were five but this is the first time we've met and your portraits really don't do you justice" AU royalty x matchmaking tropes**

 **Here goes my last contribution for this week!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

HRH Caroline Forbes let out a sigh as she finished powdering her nose, pressing her lips together as she surveyed her image in the extravagant mirror. Her overly made up face stared back at her with concern as the young royal meticulously went over every detail of her elaborate blonde hairstyle and outfit.

Tonight was the night of her "coming-out" ball, a tradition that the royals of her country upheld for their children when they hit 18 years of age. To her parents chagrin, Caroline managed to convince them to hold off on her celebration until she finished college and was ready to partake in royal duties. So now her "coming out ball" was more of a graduation party, and the beginning of the sure-to-be-boring rest of her life.

"What do you think?" she called over her shoulder to her best friend, Katherine. "More powder?"

The brunette wrinkled her nose as she walked over. "Geez Care, one more puff of powder and the court might mistake you for a walking corpse."

The blonde looked at her reflection in alarm. "Is it really that bad?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're so concerned. This ball is just a formality for your family to officially introduce you as a member of the royal family. Half of these people see you walking around in sweatpants on the weekends."

"Yeah, well this is the first time I'm meeting Niklaus and his family," Caroline murmured, reaching for her makeup remover and began to strategically take off the excess coverage.

"Ah yes," Katherine grinned. "The elusive fiancé. I wish my parents were so thoughtful as yours to arrange my future marriage at age five. It sure beats the hell out of the 21st dating century."

By far one of the worst things about being an Mystic State princess, was the sacrifice of her future. Caroline's parents arranged for their daughter to marry into a Orleans State royal family back when she was just starting elementary school. It was a carefully constructed deal that would help bring the two nations closer, continually unifying them even more as partners in the world stage.

Caroline rolled her eyes, reaching for her eyeliner and began to expertly line her waterline. "Oh yes, so thoughtful of them. Taking away my basic human right to marry before I even knew what a boy was. It's so archaic. I thought this was 2017, not the 1400s."

Katherine hummed, lining her lips with a bold red lipstick. "You've never been in the current dating scene. I'd take an arranged marriage to any of the Mikaelson clan members over dealing with Tyler Lockwood's dick pics he sends on snapchat."

Caroline and Katherine met in college, rooming together their freshman year. To Caroline's joy, the brunette barely kept up with the royal families around the world and had no clue who the princess was until people started coming up to her in the cafeteria during breakfast one morning.

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Ew. And not me. I'd rather take my chances in the dating pool."

"But Niklaus is totally hot in his portraits and those pictures of the charity appearances that the Orleans royals do just makes him look more delicious."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Please. It's basic royal procedure for all court commissioned portraits and pictures to exaggerate the features. Every single one of mine are ridiculous."

"What? You mean you don't have poreless skin?" Katherine teased.

"Hah," Caroline said sarcastically. "If there is anybody who is less excited about tonight, it's Niklaus."

"But you don't even know him."

"True, but I know how guys work. Meeting your future wife against your will, a year before the supposed wedding is supposed to happen? Talk about a death sentence."

Katherine just grinned. "Who knows? Maybe you'll fall madly in love at first sight."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

Katherine just hummed playfully. "You never know."

"Since when are you the optimistic one?" Caroline teased.

Her best friend grinned, shrugging. "Call it a hunch. Plus, once you get properly wed maybe Niklaus has some friends that are a bit more refined than Dick Pic Lockwood."

Caroline snorted. "I doubt it. The last thing young male royals in betrothals actually want, is their wives."

Katherine pursed her lips together and gave her friend a skeptical look. "Something tells me Niklaus may be a bit more mature than that."

Caroline touched Katherine's forehead, glancing over her concernedly. "Did you bump your head?"

The brunette pushed her away with a giggle. "Shut up."

The blonde chuckled and went back to checking her reflection in the mirror. "Promise me that you'll at least _try_ to rescue me if he's as sleazy as John Gilbert from the last ball."

Katherine made a face. "Oh definitely. But I think the only thing you _will_ need is a party pack of condoms."

Caroline only response was to throw her lipstick at the door as Katherine ducked out with laugh.

* * *

Caroline forgot how boring royal balls were. She held back a yawn as she nodded politely to the diplomat and his wife in front of her as they chattered nonsensically about some national dinner that they were holding. Katherine ditched her hours ago, talking up some stiff looking dark-haired man in the corner. He looked a little boring for Caroline's taste, but Katherine seemed smitten as she tossed her chestnut curls over her shoulder and giggled.

She had yet to run into Niklaus, having been whisked away in multiple directions by her parents to meet people.

"So, will we be seeing you at our dinner?" the diplomat's wife, Elena, asked.

Caroline snapped her attention back to the brunette and struggled to remember the details of the dinner that her and Diplomat Saltzman were discussing.

"Um- I," she stammered, racking her brain for excuses.

"I'm afraid we will have to decline," a deep, lilting accent spoke from behind her. "My fiancée and I will be vacationing that week."

Caroline whirled around, seeing the man that the accent was attached to.

Holy. Hell.

Niklaus Mikaelson stood behind her, his red crimson lips transfixed into a small smirk. His sandy blonde curls, normally slicked back in pictures, were stylishly tousled. He had a slight five o'clock shadow that left Caroline vaguely wondering how it would feel against her cheeks.

Caroline let out a soft gasp as she took him in. The black tuxedo was crisply tailored to his lean, strong build that had her fingers itching to explore. She was wrong and unfortunately (well, actually it was quite fortunate for her honestly), her betrothed's palace portraits and pictures _definitely_ did not do him justice.

"There you are, love, I've been looking for you," he said easily, walking up and placing a hand at the small of her back.

His blue-green eyes were crinkled in amusement as Caroline continued to gape at him as he offered his hand to Diplomat Saltzman.

"Apologies for not introducing myself earlier," he said smoothly. "My family was getting me acquainted with some of the other attendants tonight and it's taken me forever to find my fiancée."

The diplomat and his wife waved off his apology with smiles and excused themselves, nodding knowingly in Caroline's direction. Caroline smiled at them weakly as her brain tried to wrap around the fact that her apparent fiancé seemed to looked like Michelangelo's _David_ in human form.

Caroline shot a quick look up to the ceiling. _Well done sir_.

Niklaus chuckled lightly under his breath as he turned to her. "You okay?"

She nodded numbly, swallowing heavily before offering him her hand as she did a quick curtsy. "Nice to finally meet you Niklaus."

He made a face. "Call me Klaus. Niklaus is reserved for being reprimanded by my teachers in school and my parents."

Caroline smiled slightly. "Okay, Klaus. I'm Caroline, obviously."

He gave her a brilliant smile and her stomach lurched pleasantly. She shyly tucked a curl behind her ear, knowing her mother was most likely watching the exchange and positively internally screaming at her for messing up her perfect hairstyle.

"It's nice to like officially meet you," she said, cursing herself for how lame she sounded to her ears.

"I must say, you are stunning in comparison to your beautiful portraits," he complimented, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes because, _seriously_? Was this what she was missing in the dating scene?

"It's a good thing you're stuck marrying me because that was a _terrible_ pick up line," she remarked, enjoying the little flash of surprise in his eyes. "Think of how many girls will be saved from your lame plays."

"I was just being honest," he tried, but his lips quirked up into a smirk.

Caroline held back a smile and just shook her head. There was no way she was going to admit that she felt the exact same about all of the pictures and portraits of him that she'd seen throughout the years.

"So, what does a betrothed couple do when they meet for the first time?" Klaus mused as he looked around the room. "Care for a dance?"

Caroline shrugged, forgoing all propriety. "I actually kind of hate these things. I'm so bored-"

"-and hungry," Klaus finished, nodding.

She shot him a small smile, pleasantly surprised to see someone else agreeing with how dumb the royal balls are.

"Literally it's just an excuse for all the old royals to get together and show off how rich they are," she continued. "This ball is supposed to be for me, but I'm pretty sure my "coming out" cake was cut by some teenager and nobody noticed."

Klaus dipped his head sheepishly. "That would be my brother, Kol, who did that. Forgive him, love, he knows not what he does."

Caroline giggled. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Too many," he groaned. "And one of them has been in the corner talking to that girl all night."

Caroline followed Klaus' gesture, surprised to see him pointing at Katherine and the dark haired man who were still talking.

"That's your brother?"

Klaus hummed, nodding.

"He's talking to my best friend," Caroline said, watching with a soft smile.

"She must really be bored with as dull as Elijah is," Klaus remarked and Caroline pressed her lips together to hold back a laugh.

"Oh please, she will eat him alive," she responded, nodding towards them. "Katherine doesn't back down from a challenge."

"Hopefully he won't put her to sleep first," he cracked and Caroline giggled.

He turned to look at her, a grin blossoming across his face. "You have a beautiful laugh, Caroline."

She nudged him playfully. "What did I say about those lame come-ons? They still suck."

Klaus just shrugged. "At least you know I'll always be honest with you, no matter how lame I may be."

Caroline's cheeks heated as she ducked her head, biting her lip. Klaus just continued to smile at her, his brows arched challengingly.

"How about a glass of champagne?" he offered.

Caroline studied him, very aware of how her pulse leapt every time he smiled at her. Part of her wanted to walk away, to defy her parents' wishes with this stupid antiquated arranged marriage crap. But, the other part of her craved to learn more about the elusive Klaus. His quick wit, the way he rolled with her biting remarks with a grin, and how he kept looking at her like she was the biggest mystery of the world that he longed to discover.

She pressed her lips together, watching as Klaus' eyes briefly followed the motion before lifting back up to hers. A thrill of excitement went down her back, building her up as she met his eyes confidently.

"I think that sounds great," she agreed, smiling at him brilliantly.

His smirk grew, deepening his dimples as he stepped closer and Caroline's stomach twisted. Oh, they were going to have _fun_ together.

"Allow me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please review! Its the only way I get an idea on how you guys are liking or disliking whatever you're reading from me :) Plus, it's a real motivation to get me writing more and more :) Thanks SO MUCH for reading again guys!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


End file.
